Forced light
by Shidesu13
Summary: A fanfiction about Kamui and his 'lost choice' of the story of FE:Fates, expect OC. After chosing Nohr as true family, Kamui is forced to face the outcomes of his desicion, Ryoma who wants to get back his brother choses to strike Kamui when they were most vulnerable, shattering his happinnes and how Yukimura tries to sink him in madness and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Geez guys, you cant wait for a little longer? :v**

 **Hello there, Shidesu here, sorry for the big delay, kinda busy with….stuff, you know.**

 **Anyway, some of you have insisted to know about a little Project aside of 'Tied by bonds, not by fate' and 'The fated dragon', and insisted on seeing something before finishing some minor details (this chapter is not even edited by a beta reader) and what i can do if you ask so nicely after this big hitaous? The least i can do for your patience and always cheerful support is to release the prologue.**

 **So here we are, there are some things i want to make clear, but that can wait ´till the end of the chapter/prologue, without more to say, enjoy.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT**

* * *

 **Prologue: Lost Life**

' _I was too careless, too stupid to think or do something right at the moment'_ he thought, feeling the cold raindrops falling from the top of the cage, tied and transported as a wild animal, perhaps it was fitting, after all, he abandoned everything for a foolish dream, feeling how the wagon moved through the dense forest, hearing all those whispers around him and how he was captured, the soldiers couldn't help but stare for a few moments at the bars and of course, at the fallen prince inside that prison, it couldn't be true, after months of planning and fighting they captured one of the most determinate persons in the land? Stripped of everything except plain white clothes and some bandages around his torso and head, if it wasn't for those crimson dragonic eyes of him they would thought it was a trick, something to prove their righteous cause, after what happened in the last weeks, they started to lose hope, perhaps to a lost cause, but now, seeing him in that state ignited something inside them, Kamui couldn't tell what they were thinking, instead of murderous looks, they were full of pity and joy, a strange mix of feelings not matching what they were supposed to be fighting for, one after another looked inside that place who was hidden from prying eyes, looking at the broken albino who just looked back when his name was spoken, aside of that he was lying on the floor and of course, trying his best to no be hit by the raindrops, the cold touch deprived him of any sleep, the nights were full of regret in the form of any shadow he imagined to see in the woods, perhaps a reminder of his position? That he could be discarded or executed any time? As much as he wanted to think that there was a second chance for him, this was far for what he wanted to believe, there was no turning back now, only for a stupid mistake.

' _Why, after all this time, i thought that i could do it…..to protect them…'_ he thought every morning, feeling how his sore body trembled with the soft breeze, and how he was forced to eat or drink, it was a feeble attempt, to resist them, to regain any control of his situation, but every time of 'his' retainers entered the waggon and offered something, he was pushed down by one of them as the other just opened his mouth and forced the food inside, checking every hour or so to see if he sullied himself or to change his bloody bandages, nothing to do about that, there were lacking healers and barely had any spare item to use in him, regardless of the situation, they were respectful with him, offering small chit chat in the long journey or someone to have some company, either case his response was only silence.

Even his older 'brother' offered to be with him, as if he had done nothing, talking as 'old friends' or 'family' but regardless of his best efforts, he couldn't get any answer of him, he couldn't even stand to see him straight to the face, after what he did, not that he could blame him, but in the end, he wasn't as honorable as he intended to be.

After some weeks he speculated that they couldn't be so far away of their destination, and of course, he saw the result of their campaign, how the people rally their cause, their fight, their land and royalty to achieved their goal, it started as a whisper, slowly but steadily the group gained volunteers after seeing him, it was like he was some kind of charm, something to boost their morale, he couldn't help but feel he was being used just to bring the people to arms, more unnecessary bloodshed, something that he knew would set the land on fire for the only reason to be there, and of course, it was his fault.

' _So, this is how it ends, right?'_ he thought as he recognize familiar lands, buildings and paths from the corner of his eye, hearing his 'big brother' shouting orders and organizing all the people around his wagon, just a little precaution to be sure that they could reach the capital without incidents, after all the efforts to bring him back, losing him at that point was something they wanted to avoid, as if he had any value in that place, yet again, he felt like he was just a bargain coin, to win time? To recover lost glory? To satisfy his family? Either way, it was too late now, too late to ask for forgiveness or redemption, not like he wanted any of that, he made a choice that day, six months ago and it was them who didn't want to listen, if he was going to be executed then it would be with the head held high, as they reached the designated place, for the first and only time, he didn't waited for them to open the cell, the moment they opened the lock he walked outside of the waggon, feeling the cold stone under his feet, the rain above him and the faint rays of sun that cross the clouds, it was a different view of that place, of that land.

"Finally ready to straighten your way?" His brother asked with a soft smile, thinking that he came to his 'senses', smile that dropped when his only response was a cold glare, with the people gathering around to see what was going on, his brother coughed in his fist and cleared his throat, with a movement of his hand, the guards waved their banners as a sign of rejoicing, the people smiled seeing his dear prince with what he promised so many months ago "Dear citizens" he began "I know that our struggle has been a hard one, but after what looked like a lifetime, we have finally brought our lost prince to his respective land, now our kingdom will return to his former glory after recovering our lost dreams and lives" he turned to see the albino, with an extended hand inviting him to get close to him "Welcome back to Hoshido my dear brother"

* * *

 **Aaaaaand thats all for now, quite short for a chapter, but alas, is just a prologue.**

 **As you can see, it will be a conquest route, of course altered for its original story, let's see how it unfolds.**

 **In case you´re wondering, this idea was born from some of your comments and PM´s, there were a lot of people who liked how i wrote some chapters and some ideas that i had been thinking for a while, and asked for that kind of standard (chapters as the 'arena' or 'the world of my wife'), you ask, you receive, i just hope i met your expectations, any PM or Review is welcome, as always, they help me to improve my work.**

 **Without more to say, stay tuned for the next updates, i swear there will be at least two or three more in this month, but you know…..life…. :´v**

 **Have a good weekend a nice day!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Shidesu reporting for duty**

 **:v ok, im sorry, i know i´d to update the chapter a few weeks ago, sorry for the long wait, fortunately in the following days there´ll be a updates of most of the stories, so wait for it just a little longer, with no more delay, here we go, see ya at the end of the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: New dawn**

Cold, dirty and dark, that was the place where Kamui was at the time being, contrary of what he expected, for a place that was proud to be the representation of light, that place was secluded from the world, still, it was better than he expected.

Even in a single cell, with steel handcuffs and only an empty bowl on the floor he was able to see his surroundings, Steel bars in front and on his sides, a stone wall on his back, barely any space to four or five persons in that cell, it was strange to wake up in the darkness that was barely lit for the torch's at what he could thing was the door of that room, what was curious is that he was alone in that place, with absolute silence, not even the sound of a mouse could be heard, nor the sound of people or any other possible source of life, looking at the ceiling, he couldn't find any kind of window, quite obvious thinking that he was a prisoner, but then, why he was alone in that place? With only his pants and leaning against the wall? The moment he tried to stand up a sharp pain went through his stomach, falling on four and trying to breathe, he remembered what happened.

How he was with Ryoma at the plaza, declaring that his 'brother' back and stretching his hand to shake it, how he rejected his hand and a sudden hit on his neck and guts seeing a shadow in front of him before blacking out, if he had to guess, Saizo was a perfect candidate for that, he never hid his intentions to keep supervising him, but now it was ridiculous, still with pain and with the help of the bars, he managed to stand up and look around with a better view, noticing that he was alone in that place, he attempted to open the cell but as he expected it was closed, a soft sound took his attention, looking at his right, he spotted a steel door who knob rustled a couple of times before stopping, then again it started with the sound of someone speaking behind the door, he wasn't sure who was talking but it couldn't be good, it was already bad that he was imprisoned, but alone in the whole dungeon? it wasn't hard to guess what would happen.

"I thinks this is it then" He sighed to himself leaning on the wall and falling down, he closed his eyes remembering his last days, it was frustrating, he trained and fought for everyone back in Nohr, to try and keep them safe, but now, he had no idea what happened or how were the others doing, it was strange, wherever he was he was always able to contact Lilith, but now, he was alone for the first time in a long time, his connection with Lilith was just…severed.

"…..Kamui" One voice interrupted his thoughts, he knew who it was, but he didn't wanted to look up to face him, after all, he was so angry, so disgusted, so hurt for what he did and the way he did it "Kamui, please, look at me"

"Shut up" Kamui muttered resting his head on his knees, hugging his legs and trying not to lose control "i thought it was clear that i don't want to speak with you"

"…..I see…well, im staying here until you want to talk"

"Talk about what? On how you go back on your word? Or how you act like the Nohrians you hate than you´d like to admit?" Kamui spat still looking down, he could hear how his breath stirred a little, but still, he was adamant to wait for his answer, Kamui sighed and just closed his eyes again, it wasn't like he could do something more, again he was calmed by his own breathing, thinking back, it was hard to remember what happened, the sharp pain on his shoulder and back were making it harder but he could remember where he was a couple of weeks ago, one word surfaced: Macarath. He was…..fighting? No, that felt wrong, he was forced to march, to defend himself? Or to defend another? Someone close to him, someone who was in danger, his head hurt but he managed to see her face, her pale face and her hair free of her trademark pigtails, his heart hurt thinking how she asked for him, how she needed him, and how he failed…did he failed in the first place? It was strange, he couldn't remember much about those days, but he was sure that he had to remember, something was blocking his mind and memories, for now, if Ryoma was willing to speak, he would humor him by the time being "Tell me Ryoma….what happened to her?" he heard how Ryoma sighed, there was a hint of discomfort on his voice, after a couple of seconds, he continued looking at him "What happened to my sister Ryoma?"

The prince was sit in a wooden footstool, still with his red samurai armor and his divine sword at his side, when they eyes met the prince looked away for a brief moment before looking back at the albino.

"I dont know"

"Uh?!" Kamui frowned biting his lower lip and burying his fingers on his knees "You don't know?!" he stood running to him, he tried to took him by his collar but Ryoma managed to walk back out of his reach almost stumbling in the footstool "What´d you mean you dont know?!" he stretched his hand but it was useless, with the handcuffs he wasn't able to reach him "You kidnapped me! You almost killed me back in Macarath! **And you don't know?!"**

"We only recovered you, what you army does without you is none of my business"

" **NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS?!"** Kamui clenched his teeth " **YOU ATTACKED US WHEN WE WERE JUST LOOKING FOR MEDICINE, I BEGGED FOR YOUR MERCY BUT YOU DIDNT LISTENED, NOW YOU´RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DONT CARE?!"**

"Calm down!" Ryoma yelled with his booming voice, unlike what he expected Kamui didnt flinched, just stared with anger in his eyes "I told you that a trade was in order and you rejected it, im sorry to tell you, but the well-being of the Nohrian princess is no longer my problem i-" he was interrupted when he hear a metalic noise in the room, his eyes widened when Kamui broke the handcuffs and head-butted the bars, it wasn't just a regular rant, his head was replaced for that draconic helmet and antlers while his arms took that inhuman shape, he listened as the metal began to yield to the pressure under his claws.

" **YOU ARE OK WITH HER DEATH THEN?!"** Kamui yelled in a draconic tone " **WE WON FAIR AND SQUARE AND YOU ST-ARRG!"** He fell to his knees as his transformation was interrupted, it stopped in time, when Kamui was on four trying to understand what happened the bars fell in front of him with some parts of the ceiling.

"Ugg...Orochi doesn't like it" Kamui looked up, to see the diviner with an open book in her hands, since when she was there? Did he missed her by his rage? Feeling dizzy again, he found the reason of his sudden weakened state, the book on her hands was too familiar.

"N-Nosferatu?" muttered, when he spoke the name of the book, it glowed again with a faint purple light, this time with enough force to steal the rest of his strength, falling on the floor, not even with enough strength to look up.

"Quite hideous book if i say myself Kamui, but he was right, this is the thing to suppress your outbursts" Orochi said sighing

' _He? Did someone…betrayed me?'_ Kamui thought still trying to move, but his vision was blurry and he was having a hard time trying to breathe.

"This wasnt what we agreed to" another voice interrupted his thoughts, it couldnt be, it was crazy to think that he was responsible of this, but when his figure appeared in front of him, even with the blurry vision he recognized him

"K-Kaze? Wh-what´s the meaning of this?" he asked as his conscience slipped out of his hands with every second.

"Im sorry milord, but i-"

"We dont have time for this, Saizo! Kagero! Prepare another cell, Orochi, is this enough for you?"

"Wh-What is g-going on?" Kamui tried to focus in his surroundings, but it was useless, slowly but steadily his world was falling into the abyss once again not before listening one last phrase.

"Dont worry milord, you´ll understand in time"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but there are still some things i need to take care of, so there will be just another update this week, probably the fated dragon, just wait for it.**

 **Well, i think thats all for now, just some quick generals answers:**

 **1._ Yes, this will be another steady chapter about fates, there are some of you that are asking for shadows of valentía, i want to, but since i hasn't bought the game yet that fanfiction has to wait for a little longer**

 **2._ yes, this is a Conquest route that is "forced" to change, probably to revelations or birthright, that depend on you guys, on what you want to read or add.**

 **3._ Yes, i´ll update the other chapters, actually they are in process to be updated, just waiting for the green light by my beta readers, if you´re interested then send me a PM, i´m still looking for more beta readers, believe me, i need more help :´v**

 **Phew, anyway, thanks for your time, leave your review and comments, they´re welcome as always, have a good night and weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Shidesu here, sorry for the delay, you know, life…..**

 **Anyway, there were some questions but let´s keep it simple, i´ll answer some of them at the end of the chapter, for now, lets begin!**

 **Shidesu! Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dying light**

' _Biiiiiiig Brother!'_ that cheerful voice called him, looking back he saw a pair of pigtails just before he was tackled and in that same way he spined with the blonde just with barely energy to no fall from her hug, then she nuzzled her face in his chest.

' _E-Elise! Pl-Please stop it!'_ Kamui said trying to shake off the girl, but she didn't wanted to let him go, instead her hold tightened and shook her head.

' _No way! It´s been a really loooooooooong time since I gave you a hug like this!'_ she started to giggle, even if they were in front of the troops she never held back anything, Kamui just sighed and stroke her head, he couldn't blame her, after all the time he spent training and checking the army he had barely enough time for himself, less with her, regardless of the situation he would humor her by the time being, after all, after that day it would take a lot of time until they could rest, King Garon commands were never ceasing and he always demanded that he obeyed his word, perhaps Iago could say that he was late on his task, but he didn't believed that Garon would care that they spent a little of their time to bond, in the end he wanted result and didn't cared how or what they were doing in their free time.

He woke up, his vision was blurry but strangely he felt his muscles sore, still he could feel the warm of the chimney, perhaps he was sick? He felt dizzy, his head was spinning and he had cold sweats running down his back, blinking he could see what the floor was, he slept on his stomach again? There was that noise in his ears, that annoying screech inside of his head, then he heard some voices around him, they were….talking? it was hard to say, with that sound and the cold pain on his back, he could barely think, he tried to stood but without energy he just clumsily moved "He´s waking up" someone said as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wh-What? Wh-who…..wh-where…" Kamui tried to talk, but even his words were lost in that moment, he couldn't make a coherent phrase.

"Please milord, stay still" Finally, he recognized the voice, it was Kaze who was talking, he chuckled still feeling the pain in his chest, just exactly what did he did the day before? He tried to look up but failed feeling a sharp pain in his neck "Please, don't move it will be over in a few minutes….." ' _Over? What he mean?'_ Kamui thought, blinking a couple of times his vision finally came back, unlike he expected, he wasn't in his room, instead he was over he could guess was a stone table, trying to stand up he felt how his wrists were retained, looking at his sides he saw how each arm was chained with heavy shackles, then again that shivering feeling through his pain returned, the last days flashed through his eyes, what happened in the dungeon, the time he was being transported and finally, the figure of his dear sister who was struggling and waiting for him, with that sudden realization, he managed to look up to lock eyes with the ninja.

"Milord, i´m glad t-"

" **WHY KAZE?! WHY?!** " He shouted trying to find enough force to break free but it was useless, Kaze immediately pushed him down from his shoulders maintaining him in position.

"M-Milord! Please calm down, yo-"

" **WHY?! WHY YOU BETRAYED ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!** " Kamui spat still trying to break the shackles, Kaze could felt the bitterness, rage in his voice and his crimson eyes were filled with despair as he tried to understand the situation.

"I just did what i believed was the best for you milord" Kaze said with frown closing his eyes "After all, the path ahead of you was filled with pain and suffering, not only for you, but everyone else"

" **AND THIS IS THE BEST FOR ME?!** " He yelled again " **A PRISONER IN A FOREING LAND, AWAY OF THE OTHERS WAS A BETTER IDEA?! I JU-ARRRG!** " He felt again that pain on his back, looking down trying to concentrate his mind, there was just something wrong in that place "…..just…what the hell happened…."

"That the gods finally answered our pleads" Another voice replied, that voice was different in so many ways, it had an unknown cheerfulness in its tone, it was strange since he recognized the voice, looking up again, he found the source.

"T-Takumi? Wh-what´re you doing here?"

"Just admiring the view" The archer smiled with a sadistic curl "I want to enjoy this before Ryoma spoil the fun" Takumi leaned to his level "After all, it will be a shame that i couldn't enjoy this moment to its fullest"

"Wh-What ar-"

"She´s dead Kamui" his heart stopped in that instant, it felt like his whole world halted in that moment, an indescribable feeling of sorrow appeared in his chest, it felt like there was a lance piercing his stomach, there was that unfamiliar but still lingering feeling that he knew could happen in the war, his breath was missing as he was panicking, he felt sick with that idea, thinking in her figure jumping and running in the fields with a radiant smile, to think that the only place where he could see her again was in his memories, that he couldn't felt her touch again, her sweet voice and feel her hair through his fingers, he couldn't believed it, he didn't want to believe it

"…..you´re wrong…." He gritted his teeth looking at the archer " **YOU´RE WRONG! KAZE SAID THAT HE DID THE BEST FOR ME! FOR MY GROUP, HE CO-"**

"The deal was only you Kamui" Takumi said looking for something inside his yukata "Its curious how the world moves on no matter what happens to you, the villagers who are murdered by those Nohrian scum, or…." He took a little flask with a green liquid "…or just a dumb girl who believes that she can change the world, her and a lot of Nohrian soldiers that are going to be dead by tomorrow without the proper medicine"

He looked directly at the flask as Takumi shook it a little, again that tremor in his body, feeling how every inch of his body went cold "…you…..you wouldn't dare to…."

"Kill your forces with a disease? No, of course no, Ryoma wouldn't dare to, but that doesn't mean that Yukimura wouldn't, after all, we are just taking advance of our luck, changing bottles from a room isn't that hard, by now your troops should be realizing that the 'medicine' is not working and since Ryoma didn't wanted you to get sick, here we are with the last bottle of medicine just in case you got the disease, enjoy it" Takumi said leaving the flask on the floor with a sadistic smile, Kamui just stared at the flask while he paled, it was all his fault? His sister died because of him? Did Ryoma had a change of heart so suddenly? Everything was messed up with those lines, he couldn't believe that Ryoma could be so heartless to let die so many innocent people, even if they were Nohrians there were farmers, families, slaves as well as soldiers in Nohr who were under King Garon´s Iron fist, he fought so hard against all odds, against his own heart and the pleads of Ryoma, and in the end, it was meaningless? But in a way it make sense, why Ryoma was just repelling his forces in the gardens, why he was so adamant to maintain him away of the building with the so needed medicine, why his soldiers were using masks in front of the troops, angst and sorrow were replaced by rage and disgust, looking up again he found his smile and by the way he was smiling, it was a fake one, one filled with sentiments that reflected how much he enjoyed to break his world, it didn't mattered in the end, he was alone in that room and wouldn't be able to see them again, unlike a few moments ago he felt his blood boiling in his veins as he slowly but steadily started to bend the chains while he tried to break free, he could feel the change in his body, that blind rage he felt when he had his mother body in his arms, the same disgusting feeling of failure and that in the end he couldn't do anything to stop it, he felt how the shackles were giving up for his incoming transformation, Takumi took a step back with his hands on front of him "Ohh, scary~ the Dragon scum is getting mad?" he laughed as the people around Kamui gasped, someone behind the albino threw a black orb to Takumi´s hands "not this time" Takumi said as he used the orb, as soon it started to glow he felt how his own body betrayed him, his strength started to fade as his rage was dying in a suffocating hold on his chest, after some seconds he saw how the orb was shining in Takumi´s hands while he was glowing "It's curious what you can do in desperate times" he continued "Improve the armors and weapons of our soldiers, discover new ways to harvest in extreme conditions or to enslave a certain dragon with the help of a simple book" he said leaning to his level again, Kamui could only stare as he slowly steal his force little by little "Certainly hilarious how a Nohrian spell is inked in your back in order to maintain you in control, just don't give up, keep trying to stand up, to unleash all that energy of your dragon form, we´ll give it a good use to all that energy, for example, set again the barrier that Queen Mikoto used to maintain your barbaric family away of our lands" the orb glowed again in a crimson shade, Takumi arched his eyebrow in surprise "Oh, look at that, you already filled your share of the week, good boy, ahahahhaha!"

"Only you…." Kamui mumbled under his breath looking down for a moment, then he glared at him with pity "…..only scum like you would mock someone fallen" Takumi frowned, he didn't replied instead he walked away with the orb in his hands.

"Tell that to someone who cares!" Takumi opened the door looking back at the ninja "You! Keep an eye on him, i´ll tell Ryoma that is done, don't you dare to set him free until Ryoma is here" Kaze nodded as the other diviners left the room behind the archer, not before leaving another black orb in the hands of the ninja.

"….Kaze…" Kamui mumbled with sorrow in his voice

"Yes milord?"

"Dont ever call me that again…"Kaze felt venom in his voice "…dont you even talk to me again….just leave me alone…"

"Wh-What? B-but m-"

" **LEAVE ME ALONE!** " Kamui looked at the ninja, Kaze took another step back in sheer surprise that the albino had been trying to hold his tears, with that kind of expression on his face, a mixture of sadness and sorrow he felt the weight of his betrayal, with an aching heart he shook his head

"im sorry Kamui, i cant…." Kamui looked down again, totally beaten for what happened a few moments ago, he couldn't believed what he heard, this time he didn't cared if the ninja looked at him, or if he was being observed by Saizo or the others, in that room in solitude of the world, he emptied the bitterness of his heart as every tear shattered pieces of his breaking heart.

For the first time in his life, he missed the solitude of the Castle.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **OMG! I JUST REALIZED, DID I KILLED ELISE?! D:**

 **Ok, Ok guys, take it easy, don't take out the spikes yet, you over there! Put down that torch, i have one or two chapters to clear this up, is still not over…or it is? :v**

 **Some of the guests had a really interesting ideas for this fanfiction and let me tell you that certainly your suggestions are welcome and considered, there's a general question about if i´m doing this with conquest, would i dare to make another with birthright? Right now the answer is no, at least in the next two or three months, i need to finish the other fanfictions or put them in hiatus and i really hate to do that because every time i do that i have a brainstorm with the ones in hold and nothing comes up from the others (this fanfiction was born when I was editing 'world of my wife' and that idea was created in 'the fated dragon') so for now, let's just say that MAYBE i´ll write a parallel story about a birthright route.**

 **To Temporal King: I hope that this chapter is enough to sate your curiosity, and also to respond your question about what happened to Elise :´)**

 **Oh yes, i forgot, for now on as you insisted, i´ll answer any question you have as best i can about the fanfiction´s, so don't be shy and ask, i´ll post my answer in future N/A Notes.**

 **Finally we have our little poll for the next month, you know, for the anniversary thing? A special poll with the characters you want to read in a special One-shot chapter for the next month, you have until the last day of this month to say your suggestion and starting the 3rd day of September i´ll post the poll with the options.**

 **Pheew* i think that's all for now, thanks for your time! I hope you have a great weekend and a good night!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Shidesu here**

 **Ok guys, i´ve heard (read) all your comments and reviews of the last days, and i assure you that i´ll explain as best as i can without any spoiler, for now let's begin with the story, I'll see ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The new Dawn**

Hinoka couldn't believe it, after all those months, for the first time in the last days she was happy, excited to return home, after what was a bloody campaign she was allowed to return to the capital, it was like a dream, she remembered the last time she could sleep at ease in the border and it felt so far away that if someone asked how much time has passed she would say years, but it was only five or six months at best, fighting, training, surviving…..and most of all, crying in silence.

It was surreal what happened in that day, how Kamui refused to join her side to fight for his, their homeland, how she tried to convince him with tears in her eyes as she refused to point her nagitana against him, she refused to believe that he was gone, but after that battle, seeing his empty room at the castle again after the month he was on the castle, there was another void in her heart, an indescribable feeling of uncertainty and sadness invaded her heart, why she trained? How could she move on? What was the reason to keep fighting? After all those years training and honing her skills, it was all for nothing in the end, at least is what she thought for months, after receiving reports that Ryoma successfully invaded Nohr border and what was more, there were rumors about a certain albino traveling with him, she didn't want to have false hopes, but maybe, just maybe Ryoma managed to get Kamui into reason, perhaps he saw the mistake of supporting a nation that not only kidnapped him and killed his father, but also played an important part in Mikoto´s dead, after a few weeks she saw the unbelievable, that transparent white veil that fell from the sky, the moment the vail fell over their enemies, all the Nohrian forces suddenly stopped their advances, instead they witnessed how all their numbers retired for the hundreds, not even a single soldier remained in the woods, mountains or plains after some days, it was just a few months ago or even better, since she saw how the faceless were unable to pass through the barrier, they just remained still after some meters after it and with the hours the magic that forced them to stay on the realm of the living just banished leaving behind a grey-ish dust.

She couldn't believe it, after so many time, Ryoma brought him back, and they managed to not only use the same barrier, but also to improve it, now the Norhian weren't able to send anything against them, with the new edge they were in a better position to re-supply, to rebuild, to live and to prepare for the incoming war, she didn't knew how much it would take to defeat them, but at least with Kamui on their side she saw a glimpse of hope.

Now she was riding her steed, with a chorus behind her, all those brave men and women were returning after a long battle to finally reunite with their families until the next fight, but for now, they were in really good spirits and marching back home, little by little the forces in her group were dismissing in their respective villages and towns, when the Palace was on sight her group was barely a little scout squad, it wasn't surprising since they were just the soldiers and healers from the palace, after they arrived to the main square of the capital, she was wondered for what was in front of her.

The statues were rebuild, all the little stalls were back in their places, most of the sellers were back on business and of course what warmed her heart was the sight of the sea of people who were celebrating around the place, kids chasing each other in the market playing with toy swords, the housewife's doing their chores without a hint of worry in their faces, the guards prepared to defend and fight with a refreshed look in their formation instead of the tired soldiers who were doing extra job to maintain the peace, it was just like the old days…..except for…..

A statue in the center of the main Street, it was new of course and it wasn't surprising to see it, the white sculpture of the late Queen Mikoto that adorned the market, her gentle face and fine features that was the same image of her just before that incident, lotus flowers at the foot of the monument, incense that sweetened the atmosphere while one after another villagers came to leave their offering and give a little prayer to the lost queen, Hinoka walked to the Palace just to find another monument, a black stone with the names of the fallen people of the incident, engraved in white letters and of course, almost the same presence of flowers and incense, she placed her hand on the cold stone as she closed her eyes, it wasn't for nothing, at the end they sacrifice had meaning, now Kamui was back where he was supposed to be, they were secure in their home and finally, she could be with him, perhaps hit him a couple of times before drowning him in tears of joy, after all, her heart was racing every time she thought of him in those last days with a faint blush on her face, shaking her head, she followed the few soldiers and officers who were walking to the Palace.

The cheerfulness in her step changed to confusion, in the hall nobody knew about Kamui or where he was, butler after butler, maid and retainers didn't knew where he was, what was worse the moment she tried to talk with Hana or Tsubaki about the subject they just grim-faced and didn't dared to look at her to the eye, saying stuff like " _Just rest and leave it for later"_ or " _He´s not ready for visits"_ was the common answer for everyone else, but the answer of Sakura´s retainers was shocking and disturbing, saying ' _Don't be so hard on them'_ and ' _Don't have so many expectations'_ , for some reason the way they said it give her a bad taste in her mouth, ignoring their words she just left her steed on the stables and looked for his ' _brother'_ and to know what made him change his mind, the first logical place was to look in his room, but after she arrived to that place, there was nobody there, no clothes, or food, nothing, even the drawings of his childhood were gone, something that was unforgivable in the first place, he was gone for so long and betrayed them in a way, but that wasn't reason enough to just discard everything that was related to him, less when he was the reason that the barrier was protecting them, biting her lip she continued looking for him, room after room, most of them were empty or just with people who didn't wanted to share his location, after roughly an hour she managed to hear something promising, a pair of maids were talking about Kamui´s lunch time and with tray´s on hand, they were within minutes of bringing him his food, it was silly that she had to hide, but after wasting part of her day in something that simple, she didn't want to risk that they stopped and mis-directed her, after all no one of the personal of the castle wanted to share that information, and after trying to speak with Ryoma´s or Sakura´s retainers with little success this was her best shot to find him.

It was strange, she recognized where the maids were going, but after some minutes she found herself in front of her departed mother door, did they made a mistake? It was unusual to see them in that place, after all their rooms were three floors below and Mikoto´s belongings were supposed to be respected until the next year, she was about to open the door but some strange noises stopped her, it was like someone was complaining, more like if they were having problems inside, the sound of something heavy moving and someone in pain, without wasting another second she entered the room with her nagitana in hand, what she saw stopped her heart for a moment, with widened eyes she tried to comprehend what was in that place.

Near of the balcony were the maids, a raven haired woman who had the tray in her hands unlike she thought before, it contained a bowl with a towel and with the thin lines of steam, it was just hot water, the other bluenette had a lot of flask´s, small bottles and bandages, some of them with stains of blood, in front of them there were two people kneeling and other sit, she recognized Orochi who looked back with surprised eyes, her expression was a mixture of worry and sadness, it was like he was caught red handed, at her side was a red-haired shrine maiden who had the same expression on her face, and finally the last person in the room, someone with his back exposed with a gruesome lighting scar and tattoo on his back, emaciated and with barely energy to stay still, bandages on his wrist´s with blood, if there wasn't for his white and thin hair she would never have thought in a certain person, trembling and with a knot in her throat she asked "K-Kamui?" the man reacted to her voice, he slowly turned to see her face, tears formed in her eyes as he finally revealed his face, for a moment she saw the image of his face, his smiling face without worries, in the blink of an eye the reality struck her when the memory faded and was replaced for that tired and hurt face, a slit lip on the left side of his mouth, small scars all over his cheeks and bag under his eyes, his vivid crimson eyes were now without his light, specially his right eye that even if it still had his dragonic trait´s, it was opaque, he frowned when their eyes met and looked away.

"What´s this? A new way to hold me back?" he asked, Hinoka couldn't recognize his voice, it was totally strange to her ears, it was filled with so much venom and hatred, Hinoka took another step closer dropping her nagitana and with her hand on her chest.

"Wh-What?! Hold you back? Wh-What you mean? I-i thought that y-" she stopped when he raised his left arm showing his bandages on his wrist.

"You won't let me live OR die as i want, the least you can do is to leave me alone" he said without looking back "After all, Yukimura said ' _peace at all cost'_ " Kamui huffed before Orochi sighed standing up and walking to the princess who was in shock for his harsh words, her lips were trembling and tears had fallen from her face for some time now, the diviner placed her hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away, she tried to approach him, to embrace him and know what happened in all that time they were away of each other, but the moment she tried to walk to his side another hand stopped her who took her wrist, turning around she saw that it was Ryoma, strangely with claw scars on his face and his left eye was black, Ryoma slowly shook his face and sighed.

"Hinoka…i….we need to talk"

* * *

 **To Mike AZ 2: Glad to see you liked the whole idea and i concur with you, at this point is clear that Ryoma wouldn't use tactics like that, everything will be clear in the next chapter with some luck, and yes, i agree that Elise is vital for the birthright route but I'm thinking on doing a 'revelations' path in this one, or perhaps another route? There are a lot of fanfictions that follow a different route away of the canon, so perhaps i can work on that, don't worry buddy, i´ll keep you posted in any of your reviews and don´t worry about your last review, you´re not bashing the story, in fact I'm glad that you left your review, it proof enough that is not only interesting but also good enough for the audience to leave your opinion, as i always say, all reviews are welcome, if is your first time seeing my work, i recommend to read "the fated dragon" it need improvement and beta readers, but you´ll get an idea of how my work is.**

 **To Temporal King: under handed? Remember the last Pm´s? they´re going to jump from the fry to the fire in the next chapters, all the freaking hints around the chapter and their little conversation should be proof enough of how fuc**d up is the whole situation, wait for the next chapter.**

 **Ok guys, in other news, expect updates this week for two or three fanfictions, so i´ll let you know any update or any interesting note, still looking for beta readers who can help me with the editing of the chapters and still having issues with the translation, so any help is welcome.**

 **And just before i forget, the options of the special of this month are: CamillaxKamui, ElisexKamui, VeluriaxKamui, SelkiexKamui and supports between Kanna and Kamui, i´ll extend the time until the next Monday to leave your review in any other suggestion, with my free time and with enough votes i´ll publish no only 1, but two special if there are enough options, sooo what are you waiting for?**

 **Thanks for your time and for reading, i hope you enjoyed and have a nice day and week!**

 **(By thr way, yeah, i know that i updated the chapter in the wrong fanfiction, sorry about that, i guess i was more sleepy than i though xD)**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there guys, im back!**

 **Well, here it is, the new chapter, i hope you like, there are some things that i want to tell you, but lets wait for now.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The delusion of the Light.**

Hinoka just followed her brother through the halls, looking down and in silence, it was unexpected what she saw a few moments ago, she bit her lip with a frown, just walking through those halls made her realized what just happened and how she failed, every step ahead made her remember how they were running tireless playing tag, or just how they enjoyed the life in the Palace, looking at her right she saw the phantoms of a better time that was lost a long time ago, seeing the trees were they played and most importantly, they spent part of their life's together, the figure of carefree kids playing around the well, how they feed the fishes of the pond, how they watched the star´s illuminated the sky, and what was worse of those memories, how Mikoto watched them all those times, there was a void in her heart hearing a phrase over and over again with every step.

' _Watch him for me, okay dear?'_

She had to stop after the fifth time she heard her voice, leaning on the frame of the window and with her hand covering her mouth, suppressing her disgust she was barely able to stand, shaking knees and again tears in her eyes, it was too much for her, it wasn't just a betrayal to him, but also to Mikoto, to think that he was in that condition under their care, **IN HER ROOM** , there was something hideous and disgusting in that thought, it was Ryoma idea? He wouldn't dare to do that, would he? There was a mess in her head and in her heart, of course she was hurt that he chose them over her or her family, she wanted to slap him until reason reached his head, a lot of things she wanted to say or do for what he did, but after seeing him like that, no matter how bad she felt about what happened that day, unlike them, he never raised his blade against them at the border, a hand on her shoulder took her out her thoughts, looking up she saw her brother with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, that comment felt like a dagger on her stomach, pushing his hand away his sorrow transformed in anger.

"How can you ask that!?" She spat with gritted teeth's "How could you?! After all what happened in these years! I-I, Y-You! I-i-i can't even look at you in the eye!" Hinoka tried to stand but failed, his shaking knees were making it impossible to stand, it was so wrong, so disgusted with herself, a few moments ago she was ecstatic, now she felt that in a way she betrayed Mikoto´s memory, what she represented, then another frown in her face, remembering the statue that was built in her memory at the plaza, another hit, another insult.

"I know how you feel Hinoka, b-"

"YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL AT ALL!" She yelled "DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN IDEA WH-"

" **ENOUGH!"** Ryoma shouted with his booming voice resonating through the hall, looking at his sides he saw how the few butlers and maids around him stopped scared of his outburst, Hinoka shrank under his voice closing her eyes for a moment, then looking at him with startled eyes "…Im sorry, but this is not the place, i´ll answer any question, but now, please follow me" he extended his hand to help her but she shook her head and with difficulty stood up.

"i dont want to hear your excuses after this, i want to hear everything" she said still with hurt in her voice, for the rest of the walk they remained silent, Hinoka heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest, with dizziness in her head and dry tears on her eyes she just followed her brother to whatever place he was leading her.

* * *

It took them about ten minutes to reach their destination, it was strange that from all the places in the castle, they would end at the dungeon, through the hallways and cells, they were finally in one of the private rooms that were underground, opening the door Hinoka was surprised for what was inside, Hinata was eating in one of the corners with his katana at his side, Sakura and Oboro talking with Yukimura, who didn't had a better expression than her, in the only bed of the place was Takumi who had a bandage covering a side of his face, finally the family was gathered after a long time, but the long faces and with the tense atmosphere it was hard to say something, Ryoma closed the door making everyone look in his way "….sorry for the delay, I had to get Hinoka for this" Ryoma said walking to Takumi side, he just huffed and looked away.

"Wh-What happened?" Hinoka asked looking at her injured brother that just remained silent.

"That barbaric thing upstairs, that´s what happened" Yukimura said gaining the harsh glare of Ryoma, instead of recanting or keeping silence he continued "I knew it was bad idea bringing him to the castle, and now one of the royal family is injured"

"You mean two of them" Ryoma said crossing arms

"Im sorry Lord Ryoma, but that man is hardly anything to Hoshido, the only reason he´s here is because he´s the main power source that stop our barbaric neighborhoods"

"Fortunately your opinion doesn't count in the court"

"For now" Yukimura adjusted his glasses "I´m disappointed to hear that you are willing to lose your chief tactician just because i did what Hoshido needed"

"Wait, what?" Hinoka gritted her teeth walking to the man "You mean, the reason why Kamui is hurt is your fault?" she grabbed him from his collar "How dare you?" she yelled "After what Mikoto did for us! You said you lov-" she was interrupted when she was slapped losing her grip on the man, Sakura quickly helped her as she was feeling the sore pain in her cheek

"Yukimura, y-"

"Don´t worry Lord Ryoma, unlike your sister, i remember my place in this war, it´s time to all of you to remember your place as well" Yukimura walked to the door, not before looking back at the silent family "My place as chief tactician may end at the end of this war, but the horrors of the Nohrians wont, remember who you call friend and foe in the next month's Princess Hinoka, now, i must inform the council that the whole Royal family is here, if you excuse me i´ll get everyone ready for your welcome, in the meantime i suggest that you….instruct Princess Hinoka in our last moves" with that said Yukimura left the room, Hinoka was still with her hand on her cheek as Ryoma was massaging his temples, Sakura helped her sister to stand as Takumi remained in silence.

"Just…..What the hell happened?" Hinoka asked her big brother

"….A few months ago, we settle down in a small town at the Nohrian border, after what happened at the border we were planning to bring Kamui back with as few casualties as possible" Ryoma said taking seat and inviting his sister to sit in front of him "We had someone in their lines who was able to contact us and with his help we were able to plan our move"

Hinoka looked at him for a few moments, then with her hand on her chin, she thought for a couple of seconds and frowned "….Kaze"

"Yes, with his help and our scouts, we managed to hide in one of their towns, after a couple of weeks Kamui arrived to our location and is when he did our move"

"B-But what exactly happened?"

"Our original plan was to use their cellar of medicines to spread a special poison that Kagero made, not to kill them but paralyze their movement, with that in mind, we were supposed to just recover him…..but…." He looked as his younger brother "…..Yukimura instructed him with some of our troops to….take advance of our edge"

"A-Advance?"

"Y-Yes, is was really bad" Sakura said with her hands on her chest "They used one of the local diseases of Nohr to infect and weaken their forces…..especially Kamui´s army"

"…..So that´s the reason why…" Hinoka frowned with her hands clenching her knees until they turned white "I…..I can´t believe he did that….but why Kagero or Saizo didn't told you about his plans?"

"Because of him" Ryoma looked at his brother who was still as impassive as before "Takumi managed to distract them until Yukimura and his men managed to sabotage our plan to his benefit, by the time Kamui was at the gate of the Castle it was too late for me to do something about the causalities of their forces"

"….dammit" Hinoka looked down bitting her lip, it was true that the Nohrians were their sworn enemies, but winning like that? There was something disgusting in that thought, for so many years she swore to win that war, but winning like that with those cowardly methods? In the first place how did Yukimura fell so low to use the same tactics the Nohrians were trying to use in them? "Anyone important?"

Ryoma and Sakura were afflicted by her comment "W-Well, there are reports that some of his forces managed to improvise a cure and save most of their troops" Sakura said "B-But Nohr won't forget this, especially when we´re not sure if Kamui´s group survived"

"In their effort to save their people, we don't know if they had enough supplies for themselves" Ryoma added "I don't want to tell him…but we´re not sure if Princess Camilla or Princess Elise managed to survive"

"I-I see….." Hinoka remained silent for a moment, it was true that she hated that woman, how Camilla just added more pain to her wound that day at the mountain of the rainbow sage, but killing her just like that? She didn't know what hurt more, the way Camilla shamed her that day or how Yukimura dishonored her name "….dammit Yukimura, after what you said to her…."

"…..is there something i need to know Hinoka?"

"…..No, nothing…is just….everything is so sudden…." She looked at Takmui "…and Takumi? What…what happened to his face? To his…..arm?"

"…..There was a dispute a few weeks ago, after finding out what Yukimura planned, Takumi tried to break Kamui´s will in the time i was away, there was three weeks ago when they were moving him from the dungeons, Kagero told me that there was a fight between them and despite her best efforts to calm him down, Kamui managed to attack him leaving those scars….since then he hasn't spoken a single word" Hinoka looked again at her brother, he never wanted this, in a way she felt guilty for not being there for them, especially for kamui who despite her best efforts for the same naiveté he has been suffering in all this time he was held as a prisoner in the castle "…for that reason, even if it shame me to ask, could you take care of him?"

"Uh?"

"Right now he only trust Sakura, after that scene with Takumi i´ve to keep a close eye to Yukimura, Saizo and Kaze obviously can't help me with this, Sakura, Kagero and Oboro are the only ones that can be near him without making an scene, but…" Ryoma grimfaced "…im being selfish, Sakura has already seen too much blood for a lifetime, especially for scenes like that"

Hinoka thought for a moment, remembering the scene in the room, and those bandages around his wrist, even if it´s her job to see blood, seeing multiple scenes of ... of him trying to...she couldnt thunk about, it was disgusting that after so many years waiting fir his return they pushed him to his limits, and Sakura waiting for years to see their dear brother just to be the one cleaning their mess, the black bags under her eyes were a statement of her mental condition, not to mention Kamui´s condition "So basically, you´re asking to take the baton….."

"Im really sorry big sister" Sakura bowed "I want to continue but Ryoma won't leave me, he says that it has been a long time since the last time I was in public, it may be suspicious if i stay out of the public view for too long"

"It would be a nice chance for her, and a good opportunity for you, after all y-"

"Stop, just stop" she stood angry for what she was hearing, in less than a day she discovered his lies, Yukimura and Ryoma, Sakura and Takumi state and the worst thing, that basically they swapped a prison for another just with the banner of Hoshido, she felt disgusted, angry and above all, disappointed, she walked to the door without looking back, placing her hand on the frame she stopped with a grunt "…i want to make clear that i´m doing this for him, because **KAMUI** needs me right now, just….take care of Takumi until he recovers, i´ll kick his ass later for doing this….." with that said she slammed the door leaving them in silence for a brief moment.

"….Well…that was better than expected" Hinata said scratching the back of his head "What now?"

"Now, we´ll wait" Ryoma said leaning on his knees "Perhaps with the time she can forgive us"

"Mother or Hinoka?" Sakura asked with sadness in her voice

"…."

"You didn't told her either" Sakura injected with a hint of disappointment "Another lie she will found out eventually"

"You know the reason why she can't know, it will just add more wood to the fire, dealing with their betrayal is hard enough, but putting me against my own family? It´s too much, at least for now, now we have to look after their welfare" Ryoma said looking at Takumi who in the whole time they were talking he remained oblivious to their world.

"…..Is not fair" Sakura said covering her face with her hands "All i wanted is my family together"

"I know Sakura, i know" Ryoma said with his hand on her shoulder "I promise, this time i won't fail you again"

* * *

Hinoka walked through the halls of the dungeons, still with a frown on her face and the memories of her lost childhood in her mind, with dry tears on her cheeks she tried to clean her red eyes but it was just impossible, it didn't helped that the person who practically raised her was behind all that plot, after all, she always thought that Yukimura would respect her late mother wishes as the same way she respected Kamui path even if it ripped her heart out of her chest.

A lone figure with crossed arms leaning on the wall near the stairs stopped her, for a moment she didn´t recognized the figure, short navy hair, the attire was slightly different but the semblance was definitely as she remembered, unlike the last time they saw each other, this time her face was neutral, but when she noticed her presence she bowed.

"Lady Hinoka, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oboro? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Takumi"

"About that…." She looked down for a moment with a saddened expression "there are a lot of things you need to know, but this isn't the place so, would you like to have tea with me?"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW GUYS!**

 **Shees, sorry for the big delay guys, i was a little sick at the beginning of the month, and after reading and editing my work, i needed to polish some of my pages, and without beta readers available, before i noticed it was already the third week of the month, i don't like to make excuses, but this is the true, so sorry for it.**

 **I hope you liked it, is not much but at least is something before moving the big stage, so please bear with me (get it? Get it? Yeah, i know, im bad at puns :v)**

 **Anyway, there will be an update for this week if i am not mistaken for Lover night, then fated dragon and finally the resume of the tied by bonds fanfiction, so yay…..AFTER my trick ´or treat night :v**

 **As always, any comment, review or PM is welcome, all your comments help me to improve my work, as always, any beta reader is welcome to help me to clean my work, just send a PM if you´re interested.**

 **Have a good night and weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Shidesu´s back! Im still not dead!** **:v**

 **First of all, thanks for your kind words, you´ve no idea how refreshing is to read your pm´s and review of encouragement, i said it before and i don't mind to repeat it, i don't like to excuse myself for something like an illness, but thanks for supporting me and don't worry, it was just a small cough, nothing serious.**

 **There are some things i have to say but for now enjoy the chapter!**

 **See ya at the end!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Of broken promises and false light.**

After some minutes Oboro was in her private chambers in the castle with Hinoka following behind, it was odd that the girl that she tought would be with Takumi was away of him, also the rather odd new look on the girl, that short hair to her shoulder, the attire of a spear master but the colors were diferent, a mix of white with blue similar to her hair, and most of all, the emblem of Hoshido was missing in her shoulder or attire, as the girls entered the room Hinoka was surprised to see that inside was waiting Orochi with Kagero, the somber look on their faces couldn't be good, less to see that as the same way as Oboro, they were using attires of similar colors, Orochi and Kagero were missing her pins or any kind of ornament in their hair, leaving it free.

"Lady Hinoka, i´m glad to see you again" The ninja bowed with Orochi "Please, take a seat"

"What´s going on?" Hinoka asked as she sat near the table, it didn't took long before Orochi offered a cup of warm tea that she carefully accepted.

"Just to keep you informed my lady" Kagero said as Oboro sat in front of Hinoka.

"But what is this all about? Is something wrong?"

"Everything to be honest" Orochi said with her hand on her cheek "To think that Orochi couldn't predict such events, im ashamed to be caller 'diviner', especially after what happened"

"You mean what happened to Kamui?" Hinoka asked as the girls nodded in unison "But, what exactly happened? I dont understand"

"That the men of the castle are all idiots, that´s exactly what happened" the diviner said with sadness "But im not surprised that Lord Ryoma didn't told you" Orochi took a damaged tome from under her clothes and handed it to the princess.

"What is this?"

"That is source of our problems milady" Kagero said as Hinoka started looking through the damaged pages, it was hard to read and the spells had an ominous aura "When Kamui returned to the castle, Lord Ryoma was away, securing our borders and making sure that our 'allies' remained as it"

"One month ago the ninja tribe near our forest proved to be not-so-friendly as we thought before" Orochi continued "So in the meantime Ryoma was defending our lines, Yukimura used the information and tools that Kaze provided for your little brother"

"What you´re reading is the remaining of a Nosferatu spell that Kaze took from the shelves of our enemies to study and use it"

Hinoka frowned as her fingers were holding tight the tome in her hands, she didn't wanted to hear it, but her mind already knew the answer "…Why?"

"As you already saw it, there´s a tatto in Kamui´s back" Orochi continued after a quick sip to her cup "Not the brightest idea of our dear tactician if i say so, Orochi was against it after all"

"…..is nice to hear it, i think" Hinoka frown didn't disappeared, but it was good to hear that at least one of the people who respected the departed queen honored her memory "But i still don´t understand what this mean, i hardly know anything about magic"

"Well, Well~ then is a fortune that im here to explain" her trademark smile appeared for a brief moment, just before returning to her serious face "Long story short, we´re looking for a way to erase that curse from his body, and we want your help Lady Hinoka"

"O-Ok, but i don't know how useful I can be but i´ll do my best, but i don't even know what i should be looking for"

"Well, first of all, you need to know what we´re facing, is a special curse called Nosferatu, a really nasty variation, Yukimura followed just the advice of some random diviner who probably didn't knew what he was suggesting" Orochi continued as Hinoka returned the tome "I tried to understand the glyphs and incantations but it´ll take a while until i can properly use a counter spell to lift the curse"

"We also need to look for Lady Mikoto old journey book" Kagero injected

"Mother book? Why?"

"There are some glyphs that i don't understand but i remember seeing them in her old journal" Orochi commented

"Probably Yukimura used it to modify the spell on a living being without killing it" Kagero continued "For the moment the whereabouts of it is unknown but i´m sure Yukimura hid it somewhere in the castle"

"How you know that? What if he destroyed it? Or worse, someone took it out the castle to use it?" Hinoka asked.

"Do you really think that Yukimura would destroy or leave something like that in hands of someone who doesn't know its value?"

Hinoka remained for a moment, right now she hated Yukimura for what he did, knowing that it was perhaps one of Mikoto´s last statements of her life, and how the tactician felt about her -fact that made her mad beyond words- there was only one answer "…no, you´re right, so in his private quarters?"

"Already looked there, nothing interesting" Oboro said in a monotone voice

"So, is somewhere where he can find it but is out of reach for normal people….something else?"

"We also need heal Kamui from his injuries, mind and body, otherwise the good work of Orochi would be for nothing" Orochi said leaving the empty cup on the table.

"Ok, i-i´ll take care of that, i can't leave him alone after all what he has suffered, that´s for sure, but why we need it? It wouldn't be simpler to use the book we have to lift the curse? What about the white throne? Mother said that it could erase any kind of curse or spell"

"Is not that simple Lady Hinoka, otherwise that kid from the wind tribe wouldn't be necessary for this" Orochi said with a small grin "Magic this advanced is hard to control, more when is something so dangerous, if there´s something Yukimura did good in the last months was to modify the spell so nobody could lift it without taking some risks, if i make a simple mistake in any glyph or any ingredient, it can be lethal for him, that's why i need the journal"

"And the white throne is out of the question, Yukimura replaced for a fake one just to make sure that Orochi and I didn't had a change of heart until the barrier was firmly set in our land, right now the one in the throne room is just a mere copy of the real one, probably hid and guarded until the end of the war"

"Wh-What? How did he managed to move a throne without anyone noticing it?!" Hinoka asked

"It was so hard actually, he announced it" Orochi frowned, her whimsical eyes changed for one that Hinoka never saw in her, full of rage "He convinced the council that until the war is over they needed to secure the last belongings of Lady Mikoto could be targeted to drop our morale, those buffoons believed it when he said it was Lady Mikoto´s will to preserve Hoshido legacy and all that it implied, if my dear lady knew what has been happening in the last months she would probably just die of sadness"

"i know Orochi, i know" Hinoka sighed facepalming, with her hand covering half of her face she was having a hard time controlling herself, it was to temping just to grab her nagitana and stab the man right where he stood, after all those years promising that he would recover his son, how Yukimura could look at himself at the mirror? He really did his best to make it harder to revert what he started "…..wait, kid from the wind tribe? Why don't we just take him to other place?"

"He cant touch the lobby Lady Hinoka" Kagero said with a hurt expression on his face "We already tried taking him to the garden but the curse just activated itself when we were walking through the hall, by the time we managed to return to his room to stop it he was already dying, it was a miracle that Sakura saved him"

"The curse need´s a orb to take his energy, but we don't what Yukimura did to set a limit to 'how far the little dragon can fly away', that little scene was all what we needed to know that he was out of control"

"Is getting better and better" Hinoka said gritting her teeth

"Oh, i i didnt said the best part, after that he reduced the limit, he can't leave the floor now, at least not without someone with a orb to control him"

"Perfect, what i needed to hear" Hinoka groaned looking at the ceiling, right now her options were already near to cero, she would not only return that slap if she had the chance "Anything more that i need to know?"

"I think that´s all for now, we need Hayato and Fuga, perhaps the old man can enlighten us with his knowledge, Lord Izana will be here the next month for our peace treaty, as for Kamui security, Sakura lend us Subaki, I would ask Azama but he´s not nice with Orochi" the diviner said with a sigh.

Hinoka remained silent for a moment until another voice continued, one that she forgot was there "I´ll guard him too, after all, is the reason we´re doing this"

"Oboro? Shouldnt be you with Takumi?" Hinoka asked.

"Not…anymore" she confessed "I…Im no longer his retainer, i…..i gave up my vows"

"Wait, what?! Why?! What the hell happened?!"

"For the reason we are here Lady Hinoka, to do justice to Lady Mikoto memory…even if it means to resign my vows, after all i can't follow Takumi, not anymore" she placed her hand under her right shoulder, feeling the scar under her clothes "He resigned any kind of loyalty to me or the others, i fought for him and protected him for so long, just to be discarded when he needed to be stopped" It was a terrible memory, but the night that those Nohrian soldiers took the life of her parents surfaced again not at the middle of the night, but looking at the same eyes Takumi had a few weeks ago, seeing that the person she respected and trusted had the same eyes as those murderers, she couldn't just look away after that day "He has chosen a path i can't follow, he´s changed and for that reason i can´t keep up my vows, that´s the reason why i´m here"

"That´s why all we´re here" Kagero said looking at Hinoka "My loyalty to Hoshido blinded me, and in the end i allowed such dishonor and curse, not only in our lands, but also the same blood that held us together for so many years, that´s why Ryoma allowed us to investigate a way to revert theses atrocities"

Hinoka looked at them, and with a frown she felt her blood boiling, even if they were in a bad situation, at the very least there was someone who wanted to stop this mess "Alright, i´ll do my best, where we start?"

"Easy girl, not so fast" Orochi said waving her finger "You have the hardest part, you need to cheer him up"

"Uh? what?"

"Well, it will be rather pointless if at the end of this he end killing himself, wouldnt it?" Orochi continued with a serious face "We need to know the root of the problem, after that we can think in a way to help him overcome this, for his and Lady Mikoto sake"

"A-Alright, i got it, and you? What are you going to do?"

They looked each other for a moment before Oboro spoke again "This isn´t new for us, but Orochi will be getting the counter spell ready in a couple of months at best after Kagero find the journal, and you´ll be seeing me for now on, Subaki and I were placed as Kamui retainers for the time being"

"I don't need to remind you that if Yukimura find out, we'll be kicked out of the castle at best" Orochi added.

"W-Wait? What?"

"Oh? Didn't i told you Lady Hinoka? For the 'sake' of my wellbeing, Yukimura released me from my duties, Kagero and Oboro as well, right now we shouldn't be doing this little 'tea party' now"

"B-But i don't understand why"

"Yukimura didn't trust me after i highly rejected the idea of inking a Nosferatu spell" said Orochi

"I was released after opposing making a special kimono with the extra glyphs Yukimura needed to control Kamui outburst of the last months" Oboro continued.

"And i was removed from the army after disobeying his direct order to keep it quiet about those experiments at the dungeon in the meantime Ryoma was away of the castle" Kagero finished "for now, we are here just because Lord Ryoma allows it"

"Yukimura doesn't trust us anymore, he´s being paranoid and stupid" Orochi said with a sigh "I don´t want to rush you, but if we don't finish this before next spring, it would be Kamui´s last chance to be free for good"

Hinoka heart stopped for a moment, hearing those words made her world stop for a moment, that morning she expected to laugh cry with him for the last months, after so many surprises and disappointments in less than a day, hearing those words ignited a burning flame inside her heart "…I won't let anyone take him from me anymore, i´m done crying and doing nothing, this time **IM SAVING HIM** "

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now!**

 **Phew, express chapters aren't good for my health :v**

 **Ok guys, the reason i rushed this chapter is because some problem in this week, most probably delayed updates until November if everything goes wrong, so at the very least i asked my beta reader to clean this one for the update, after saying 'update' in the last chapter i felt kinda bad if there wasn't any kind of update this week, cross your fingers i can do something more this week.**

 **Thanks for your time and for your patience, especially after seeing that im taking so long for any kind of update, sorry for that, your ideas, Pm and Reviews are welcome as always, if you have any kind of question leave it as review and i´ll answer it as soon as possible in the next update, answering your pm´s is kinda hard since im using more my cellphone in the last days than my laptop for these updates, so please have mercy xD**

 **Anyway! Enjoy your weekend and have a good day/night!**

 **SHIDESU! Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

There's happiness in the air, even after a long battle, war meeting and a so much needed bath, Kamui enters his personal quarters, with more than a trousers, a casual shirt and a towel in his head still drying his hair, a mischievous grin appears on his face, it´s been a while since they started doing that kind of thing, seeing each other behind everyone back´s, giving each other gifts and short kisses, but all in all it was still surprising how despite the fights she always found a way to move his world, and he loved to tease her, saying things as "sit cutely' or 'raging cutely', 'stare cutely or show her tongue cutely', this was beyond silly or naïve, under the blankets of his bed was a small bump moving from one side to another, it stopped just when he closed the door, rather panicked and in a way he knew it was looking at his direction, a wicked idea crossed his mind as he left the towel in the chair " _Oh? It seems that, im alone for the night, what a shame"_ he faked a small depressed sigh " _I wonder if the kitchen is still open, i want a little sweet"_ with that said the door opened and closed again, the little 'bump' on his bed panicked and after a few seconds a head pooped from the blankets with puffed cheeks, seeing that the towel was left behind and that it was silent, the girl just showed her tongue to the door as if her lover was still with her, suddenly she was pulled from behind in a warm embrace making a soft ' _Eeek_ ' sound as Kamui tenderly kissed her head " _Look what i found in my bed, a treat for the night~"_ he continued as his lover chuckled as she kissed the arms around her.

" _No fair, how did you know?"_ She asked while she kissed her hair and felt her hair on his face, it was nice to smell her sweet fragrance and her soft hair.

" _Well, the last time i checked my bed, there wasn't this cute li-acck!"_ he was interrupted as she huffed with arms high with a shade of red on her cheeks.

" _I´m not cute! Im the strongest person in this big army!"_

" _I know, just beaten for this dragon it seems"_ Even if she pretended to be mad she allowed him to embrace her again as both laid on the bed still feeling the warm between their bodies, even if they didnt said anything for a couple of minutes, it was all they needed, the intoxicating feeling of the other was something they needed, no words were spoken as she slowly turned to see his face.

" _Say…do you love me?"_ This took him for surprise, widening his eyes for a moment he chuckled.

" _Of course, otherwise, why i would be with you right now?"_

" _I dont know, is just, it feels like a dream come true…..what if is that?_ _What if_ _i´m dreaming? What if i wake up and you´re not with me anymore?"_

" _Then we´ll be having the same dream and the moment you woke up i´ll be there at your side"_ he replied moving her bangs that covered for a moment her eyes.

" _Promise? Pinky promise?"_

He chuckled as she showed her finger as she usually did " _Yes, promise"_ he said as for the 19th time in their bedroom did the same promise, it was silly to think that even if what she said was true, she would be making a promise to a dream, perhaps that´s what Nohr needed? More dreamers? He sighed as she placed her head on his chest, seeing the dim light fade under the rays of the moon, she stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling that his eyes were closing he felt her soft breath, it was until he closed his eyes she talked again " _Hey, can i ask you something?"_

" _Uh? Sure, go ahead?"_

" _If you loved me so much, why you let me die?"_ His heart stopped with widened eyes, there was no darkness in that place but a grey sky and the feeling of his sore muscles, there was something he was holding but he refused to look down, there was that freezing air around him as his heart ached in remorse and pain " _I didn´t loved you enough? It was my fault?"_ those words forced him to look down, in his arms were his lover who was pale and the light of her eyes were disappearing, with her hand on his cheek she just smiled as her weakened body allowed " _I´m sorry….if i was…not enough….."_ his tears were falling from his face as he shook his head desperate to talk, to say something but images of their time together flashed through his eyes, until a final picture appeared, the image of a grave with flowers around it, with the name of her beloved in it.

Finally his voice appeared screaming in what felt an eternity, cold sweat fell from his forehead and neck, as his eyes adapted to the darkness of the place he felt the pain on his back and his heart that refused to slow down, he was still screaming but he couldn't heard his own voice, he couldn't stop trembling in that dark place, it was until a hand reached his shoulder that the world returned to him, breathing heavily and looking at his right, a small candle illuminated the room, he was back to his personal chambers, to his personal room "Kamui, it's okay! I´m here, it was just a nightmare" Oboro said as she struggled to see his pained face, he was back to his personal hell.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Lost light**

* * *

Oboro sighed as she was waiting outside the bathroom of the floor, taping her fingers and feeling a dreading and disgusting pain in her stomach, it was the third night in a row that someone of the castle had to stay with Kamui the full night just because he refused to fall asleep again, Subaki was with him in the bathroom just making sure that he was not trying anything in her absence, not that he minded seeing him naked, but she couldn't stand seeing those marks on his back, it felt so wrong looking at it, she felt guilty in a way, always wanted to see justice for what happened in her childhood, but that so called 'justice' was now falling in someone who face wasn't so far better than her´s, and all what she could do is just look and hope for the best, in a way, it was worse to see how far they took vengeance to someone unrelated to atrocities of Nohr.

"Oboro! What happened?!" Oboro looked at her right to see Hinoka running to her side, not even her Pegasi yukata but casual clothes the princess was wearing, the cowlick´s on her head were evidence that she just woke up, the worry in her face was a good signal that she already knew what was happening.

"Another nightmare" Oboro sighed as she straightened her posture "Worse that the last time, this one woke up the whole left wing with his shouts, i tried to wake him up but it was until he opened his eyes that he stopped" she added scratching the back of her head.

"Dammit" Hinoka gritted her teeth's, it has been a week since she returned and tried to help him, but now she felt useless, every time she tried to talk with him it was just and awkward silence followed for more awkward moments when he just ignored her presence "We need to do something"

"Im drawing a blank here Lady Hinoka, even if he mumble in his sleep, i can't understand what he´s saying, any idea?" Hinoka bit her lip as Oboro sighed seeing her, leaning again against the wall and crossing her arms, there weren´t making any kind of progress, Yukimura was making their life hard, Oboro was the only one allowed to be at Kamui´s side for the time being, Orochi was discussing those stupid ideas with Hayato who was a genius if they were talking about magic and charms, but had a lack of common sense if they tried to have a normal conversation, lastly Kagero was trying to elude the guards and ninjas in the castle, perhaps she was the former retainer of Ryoma, but it was hard to see who was with them and who with Yukimura, they were stuck right now "If we cant improve his situation, i don't know how much his mind or heart can stand" Hinoka was about to say something when they heard shouting from inside the bathroom, then noises that they were throwing something inside and finally the apologies and screams of the two maids that were there with Subaki.

"I don´t think his mind can stand it for too long" Hinoka said as she was about to open the door, it opened violently as Kamui was there with just the lower half of his kimono, the red eyes were evident as the dry tears on his cheek´s he just passed aside of her as Subaki and the maids tried to follow him.

"Wait! Kamui! We´re not done yet!" Subaki screamed as he walked away.

" **I AM! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GODAMMIT!"** He screamed as he stumbled on his step´s using the wall to support him, the maids bowed and followed the red haired man who tried to stop the albino without success, Hinoka was about to follow them until Oboro said a small 'wow' behind her, she looked at the bathroom and was surprised to see the state of it.

The walls were damaged for what looked single cut´s from side to side, the bathroom furniture was gone for good beyond repair and the stained clothes on the floor, water on the floor that was mixed with fresh blood and what Hinoka recognized as the bandages that Kamui had on his wrists, the mirror was broken and its little shreds were floating, Hinoka was surprised to see a maid sit on the edge of the bathtub they brought from one of the border cities, the poor maid wasn't stressed but pained to see all the room, she just took the clothes that were drenching in that strange mixture and with a bow left them "…..Yukimura will be mad that we have to repair the bathroom again" Oboro commented

"Do you really care about what Yukimura will think or say about this?" Hinoka looked at her who just thought for a moment.

"….not much, im a little sad that i wasn't here to help him out"

"I hope you´re jesting Oboro" Both of them turned to see Ryoma who was standing behind them with crossed arms.

"Big brother! How did you know we were here?" Hinoka asked as Oboro bowed.

"Is not that hard, the butlers and maids on the ground floor are quite shaken for the screams of this morning and after seeing this…bathroom, i find kind of hard to not agree with them when they´re saying there´s a ghost here"

"Not a ghost, just a really mad dragon" Oboro pointed out "I´ll leave you alone, i think Subaki needs me for whatever reason Kamui has to walk half naked on the hallways" with a final bow, Oboro left them as she ran calling them.

"Any progress?" Ryoma asked with worry on his face.

"Not so far" She leaned against the wall closing her eyes "Is hard to say what's in his mind, all what he does is just stare at the horizon and sleep, i don't know what to do"

Ryoma sighed as he leaned aside of her deep in though "I see…well, i wasn't expecting that you could fix this right away….im sorry for asking this"

"Don't be, i want to do this, is just…." She sighed "Is so hard to do something, i feel so useless and stupid! Saying things as 'good weather we have' or 'how are you?' is just, I can't help him if we don't have something in common to talk about"

"Well, good think im here" He stretched his hand to her, she just set her hands together expecting something, feeling something cold in her palms she widened her eyes as she tried to figure out what was the meaning of such object in her palms.

"W-What? What is this? Wh-Where d-did y-"

"Saizo just returned it today, after checking it and making sure that there was no hidden dangers on it, he was 'forced' to return it, even if it has no meaning"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT HOW HE CAN SAY THAT?! TH-THIS I-"

"I know, and now is up to you how to use it, now if you excuse me, i have to see the council, Kagero said that Yukimura is plotting something 'fishy' so I have to make sure that is not something bad"

"Seeing what he has done, i doubt it….." she looked at the strange object in her palm, it felt weird to hold such thing, she didn´t want to go that far, but now she was without options and Kamui refusing to take the so much needed sleep, it was a hell of a gamble, but at that point there was no other choice, closing her palm she prepared herself.

* * *

"C´mon Kamui, let me just finish" Subaki complained as he hold the fresh bandages, but Kamui remained silent leaned on his arms hiding his face behind them "You know that if we don't do it Lady Sakura will be sad, don't you?" Kamui just slightly moved his head as he refused to move from his place, Subaki and Oboro sighed, it has been nearly ten minutes since they reached the bedroom but now he was acting like a spoiled brat, not that Oboro blamed him, after having a face like that she hardly would be willing to deal with the others, Oboro was about to say something when they heard the door opening and Hinoka entering with a serious face.

"…..wait outside, i´ll take it from here" she said as she grabbed the bandages on the table.

"Are you sure Lady Hinoka? We can be h-"

"Yes, i´ll be fine, i´ll handle this" Subaki sighed again leaving what the princess would need, bandages, new clothes and of course some food was left on the desk near the bed, with a final bow he left the place, leaving the three alone, Hinoka looked at Oboro who just shook her head.

"You know i can't leave you alone" Hinoka stared at her for a few moments and sighed scratching her head.

"Fine" she said taking seat in front of the albino who didnt looked her, just moved his head to the other direction, the small round table was something that belonged to Mikoto, so for now there was no danger that he could do any harm to it or anything in the room, unlike the bathroom he wouldnt dare to break something "Now, Kamui, can you lend me your arm please?" she asked as she started unfolding the bandages and cleaning her hands in the small bowl aside of her, Kamui didnt replied "We need to clean your scar Kamui, please, lend me your hand…" again no answer as the room remained silent for a while.

"Lady Hinoka, if you don't hurry up, we´ll be force to use the chair, you know…." Oboro commented as Hinoka flinched for those words, looking for a moment behind her she saw the chair the spear master referred to, a wooden chair that was designed to restrain the movements of anyone who sat there, it was of course Yukimura idea if the so called 'hero' refused to cooperate, and according to what Sakura said, if his wounds weren't cleaned they might get infected with the time, she refused to force him again, looking at him again she sighed as she searched for the small object in her pockets "Kamui…we don't have much time, the maids are waiting outside, its rude to leave a lady waiting…" again no response, after a minute she set the small object on the table, of course the small sound wouldn't attract his attention, so against all it represented, she started to make it spin on the table, Oboro with curiosity observed how the object moved, after some seconds Kamui looked up to see the object, his vision was blurry for being pressing his eyes against his arms, but after a few seconds he recognized it, after one, two and a third blink he widened his eyes, his mind was tired but his eyes weren't lying to him, he quickly tried to grab the object but Hinoka was faster than him "Ah-ah-aaah! Not so fast sir! Let's make a deal, you´ll let me heal your injuries and i´ll will give it back, deal?" he grumbled and hid his face again behind his arms, Hinoka sighed and for a moment she thought that she failed, but after some seconds he stretched his arm, enough for her to heal him, with a small chuckle she took the bandages and alcohol and started cleaning the injured skin "it may sting a little, so sorry"

Unlike she thought, the scars on his wrist weren't just cut´s or long line across his skins, they were bite marks and a good part of his skin was damaged for his own fangs, having the guts to do something like that was bad, but doing it with your bare teeth's? Feeling the blood in your tongue and the sore feeling in the skin was beyond what Hinoka could think, as she finished he extended his other arm pressing his forehead against the table, it took her a couple of minutes and even if she could smell how potent the medicine was, Kamui didn't flinched when she poured it in his wrists, after bandaging him and finish cleaning the desk she heard a small huff, looking at her was Kamui who gaze was expecting something, she just handed the object as he looked at him.

"…why?" he asked

"…is yours, isnt it? But i have to say…im shocked to k-"

"Why did you have it?!" he frowned as tears started to appear again "After so many weeks, this…..this…" he just placed his hands on his chest 'hugging' it as if the world depended on it "Why?! This is…is not enough?"

"Uh?"

"You´re torturing me! The tattoo is not enough?! Nor the nightmares of my guilt?! WHY?!"

"Because i care!" She shouted as he closed his eyes again looking down "I never wanted this…..i wanted to talk with you….to hear your story…but after hearing what Yukimura and Takumi did…..i thought it would be the right thing to do if i gave it back"

"…..give it back uh? After blackmailing me?"

"Even if you refused i would have" Hinoka said with a saddened voice "There are a lot of things i don't understand, please help me understand, i want to"

"….how can you ask me that?" he looked at her with a blank expression, even if he didn't showed any emotion the dry tears were enough to understand his mental state "after all what happened, do you really think I will ever trust you? Or Ryoma? Or anyone in this place?!"

"I don't expect it! And i´ll understand if you don't, but you need to know that even if you´re feeling down, you can count in me! Because i care! I really do!" she yelled as there were small tears on her face too "i said it before and i wasn't lying, the happiest day in my life was when i hugged you in that forest when you saved us! Let me be there for you…..please…." Kamui looked down again, this time there were small sniff´s from him as he looked at the object in his palm, after some minutes Hinoka stood and walked to Oboro who just shook her head ' _perhaps it was too much'_ she thought, when she was about to talk however he spoke again

"….if you want to talk, maybe this afternoon….for now please leave me alone….." it was all he said, with a small sigh Oboro and Hinoka left the room, of course the maids entered before leaving that place, he wouldn't be alone but also not left behind for now.

As another tear fell and hit the golden ring in his palm, even if it was singed and lost a little his round form, the meaning was still clear, and as he started to cry again he hold it tight in his hand while the maids just remained silent at the scene ' _Im so sorry Elise'_ he thought as his heart ached for his words " _im sorry i couldn't protect you"_

* * *

 **Update* Update* Update* Update* Update* Update* (insert loud wingulls noises here)**

 **FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HERE! CAN YOU LEAVE ME EAT NOW?!**

 **(Reading for a moment) Update* Update* Update* Update* Update* Update* (insert loud wingulls crying noises here)**

… **.Figures….**

 **Anyway, sorry for that bad joke :v i was writing peacefully in this morning when after sending some PM´s I accidentally wrote that this chapter was ready but was waiting for the other and the approval of the beta readers when one after another was sending PM´s with "update?" every 30 minutes, sigh***

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and CAN WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT ONE IS READY NOT LIKE CERTAIN SOMEONE (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)**

 **Ejem* sorry, thanks again for your pm´s and your ideas i have to thank temporal King for his ideas and supporting this work so much, thanks dude, this won't be the same without you.**

 **Perhaps the next chapter will be ready this Friday and i won´t definitely update it even if you spam my PM or my personal mail :v**

 **Any idea, suggestion or support is welcome (I know that the start of the chapter was a little different, but what do you think about it? Good or bad?), i´m still looking for beta readers, so if you want to help me be free to send me a pm, have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooooooooooo! I´m back!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, lets keep it shot, see ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Before the new dawn.**

"Pardon my rudeness Lord Ryoma, but are you sure you don't need my assistance?" Ryoma looked back as he was about to enter the council room, aside of him was Saizo who just frowned at the sight of the blue-haired woman behind them, the scar on her face was evidence of her status in the castle, and even with the background of her family, she hardly could understand anything about the politics and somewhat absurd discussions inside that room.

"Is there anything that worries you Reina?" Ryoma asked as he turned to greet the Kinshi warrior who expression turned to her trademark frown in battle.

"Well, yes, actually a lot of them Lord Ryoma, for instance you can make a difference about what is happening lately at the castle" she stopped for a moment with a sigh "It´s been almost three months since Lord Kamui returned to us, and almost one since your return, but i don't see any kind of sign from him, and Lord Takumi is missing as well, taking note of their last brawls, is not so hard to connect the dots Lord Ryoma, are they ok?"

He stared at her for a moment before starting laughing "Oh Reina, you´ve nothing to worry about" he said with a soft smile "Just a little fight between brothers, you know my brother, even a little scratch can make him angry, if anyone notices that Kamui left a scar, he´ll be mad for months"

"I-I see, but milord, what about Kamui? I´m worried that his room may be…..a little unsettling for him, after all what happened"

"I understand, well, we'll be here for a couple of hours discussing our next steps, after all the rumors seems to be true"

"Milord?"

"I know, it sounds strange but we´ll be discussing this for a while, if you want to join, you´re welcome, perhaps your vision of the frontlines can enlighten our guests"

Reina grinned with her wicked smile "Oh? With pleasure, perhaps i can do something more" as she accompanied them to their seats at the council room, Saizo coughed in his fist, and pointing with his eyes Ryoma looked at the direction he aimed, seeing that Yukimura was talking with some of the nobles and members was already bad, that the chief tactician gathered all of them in a single place couldn't be good.

"Lord Ryoma, orders?" Saizo whispered making sure nobody noticed him.

"Stay back as much as you can, we discussed this, we´ll buy as much time we can" Ryoma commented as he sat in his chair, Saizo disappeared with a nod, as Ryoma felt the wooden chair under his hands, there was something strange being there, he was lost in thoughts for a moment, it was clear for the look in his eyes.

"I know milord, i know" Reina commented at her side "i miss her too"

"The only way we can honor her is to start building a better Halidom" he commented, Reina was a little confused and under her gaze he laughed "Sorry, don't mind this old man"

"Hush milord, you sound like an old geezer, don't make me laugh, you don't have the age or knowledge to be saying those things"

* * *

"…..perhaps, but this last months did a number in me" he cleared his throat as the white doors finally closed, making everyone in the room take a seat and be silent until he continued "Ok, lets this meeting begin"

It was already the afternoon, and as the sun was starting to fall at the distance, Hinoka was waiting for their little 'chat', she was fidgeting for any kind of thought in her head, it´s been almost a year since the last time they spoke, and now after so much it was in a way special, perhaps she was overthinking, he´s been suffering for a while but now at least she had the chance to ease his pain, even if all what she could do was just hear.

"Someone is excited" Oboro commented as they were walking to his room, for a moment Hinoka blushed and huffed waving her hand dismissing her comment.

"N-Not at all, is just….well, you know what? Screw it, I'm happy ok?" she said crossing her arms "It's been a while since we could talk and you know it, i´m tired of the awkward silence´s and im done with not knowing what´s in his mind, right now what we´re …..wait, why are you coming Oboro?"

The girl just looked away for a few moment "For no particular reason Lady Hinoka" she smiled "Let´s say for making that everything is fine at the end"

Hinoka looked at the girl for a few moments, but after thinking for a while she just sighed, feeling that sensation in her chest was bad already, and now if she had to worry about what others might do was another reason to remain quiet, Oboro was…..well, she was Oboro, and aside of be the former retainer of Takumi she hardly knew something about her, she said that she couldn't be with Takumi anymore, so helping her with Kamui was her way to say sorry? She couldn´t possibly had a crush in…..she shook her head, that wasn't precisely the time to think that, then why she thought that? It was the ring she returned last time? With a last sigh she understood that she needed time alone to get her ideas together, as the girls arrived there were two maids outside the room, they werent the same as the last time, and of course when they noticed her presence they bowed.

"Lady Hinoka! Wh-what are you doing here?" the velvet-haired maid asked.

"That´s not important, who are you?" She asked.

"Ah, my apologies my lady, this is the first time we have spoken, hasn't it?" the girl placed her hand on her chest with an elegant bow "My name is Miyu, and she is Rin" she presented the other raven-haired maid "We´re here under Ryoma orders" Miyu aside of having velvet hair, his golden eyes were something that identified her, small with a delicate face and round nose, Rin in the other hand was quieter and a little taller than her, blue eyes and with a slender figure and face, she had to ask Ryoma why he didn't told her about this unexpected meeting, but now there were other questions in her mind

"Big brother? Why?"

"To try to convince you Lady Hinoka" Miyu said taking her for surprise "Lord Ryoma want…..to delay your meeting, at least until tomorrow"

"That´s odd, why of all times he want to stop me now?"

"There were…some problems at the council My Lady" Rin continued showing a letter "Right now he´ll be busy with Yukimura, and with the events of the last weeks…it´ll be easier to take a step at a time" She said as Hinoka was reading the letter, it was his handwriting, but there was something strange, why he would send them without any explanation, even if he had a good excuse the least she deserved is to know it.

"…Never mind it, i want to see him, so if he´s not doing something or not presentable i don't see a reason to keep him waiting"

"The maids looked each other with worry in their eyes "My lady" Miyu continued "I must insist that you wait until tomorrow, is for the safety of both"

This irritated her _'Safety'_ she thought with a frown "Well, if it is for our safety, with more reason to be with him to make sure that he´s safe, so now if you excuse us, we have to see him" before they could argue Oboro sighed and gently pushed the girls aside.

They entered the room that was a little lit with the sunray´s that was starting to fall at the horizon, Kamui was sit with a warm cup of tea in his hands, he didn't turned at first, but after hearing their footsteps he looked at them and with a raised eyebrow he waited until they were close enough and sat in front of him, looking for the maids they were already apologizing behind them "…..so i see Ryoma didn't convinced you…." He sighed taking another sip.

"Wh-What? What you mean? Weren´t we supposed to talk?"

"I told him that it would be for the best if you just weren´t allowed here" he said, this made them gasp, hurt and confused Hinoka tried to calm down for his comment "After all…you´re not good with the hard choices…"

"H-Hey! Where´s that coming from? I thought that we we-"

"That´s where you´re wrong Hinoka" Kamui said as he hit the table with the cup with enough force to stop her "You 'thought', every time you think about something and don't get what you want y-"

"Hold on Kamui" Oboro stopped him raising her hand "You´re being to rude with us, i´ll admit that Lady Hinoka can be….obstinate sometimes" Hinoka glared at her for a brief moment "I thought you wanted to talk, after all Lady Hinoka returned that ring, right?"

"At this point, im sorry but is not like i can trust you" Hinoka trembled for a moment, this was worst that returning to the beginning, were they already losing him? She tried to think in something but Kamui didn't let her think in time "This is my way to say thanks…i know that you must have had a hard time getting it…" He looked at the drawer aside of the closet, the ring was there over a small book that lied on the table "…that´s why i´m warning you, if you really want to help me or do something for me, then just left me, there´s nothing you can do aside of leaving me"

"YOU DONT KNOW THAT!" Hinoka shouted slamming the table with her palms "YOU REALLY THINK I´M JUST GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOU!? AFTER SO LOONG?! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO!"

This time it was Kamui time to frown "Oh? So you think you can help me? I guess there´s no other choice then" he sighed indicating one of the maids to take his cup, Rin quickly took it as she whispered something in his ear "Cruel? Are you joking Rin? She´s asking for it, so don't you dare to say that I'm cruel"

"Hey, we´re here, you know?" Hinoka frowned as the maid quickly shrieked and ran to her partner side "And, since when you´re so familiar with the maids? Is the first time sh-"

"Miyu and Rin has been here for a couple of months…..but i must admit that is the first time i have spoken so much…..well…..i think it was good until it lasted…..a-after all…..y-you c-ca-" This time Kamui stopped covering his mouth with his left hand coughing violently and before Hinoka or Oboro could ask there was a black liquid falling from his hand

"KAMUI! / LORD KAMUI!" Hinoka and Oboro screamed at the same time running to his side ready to help him or to see what was happening, however the moment they placed their hand on his shoulders Oboro just fell aside of him as Hinoka barely managed to apart her hand from his shoulder "Wh-What the f-"

"Th-That´s why i d-dint wanted you h-here in the first place" Kamui managed to said as he continued coughing, Hinoka could see how from his mouth came that black liquid "I t-told him that you cannot stand b-being *cough* b-being unable to do something" this time he fell over the table as he closed his eyes, Hinoka tried to move him but again there was that burning feeling in her palm whenever she tried to touch him, she looked for help but the moment she saw the maids, they were just closing her eyes and didn't moved a single inch to help him.

"Wh-What are you doing?! H-Help me! There´s something wrong wi-"

"There´s not something wrong Lady Hinoka" Said Miyu with a sad tone "In fact, this is common"

"Eh?"

"Never wondered why of all times, you were only allowed to visit him only in the mornings?" Rin said with her hand covering her mouth in shame and sadness.

"Every day we have to see this, how Lord Yukimura drains his energy in such bad way…and to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself" Miyu said

"Th-That´s not possible, then this is….."

"Happening every day? I'm afraid so Lady Hinoka, im sorry if we didn't told you, but this is the truth, so what are you going to do Lady Hinoka?"

Hinoka trembled seeing how his eyes were shut tightly and how in a moment he fell to the ground away of Oboro twisting in such pained way, for his expression and the dubious aura in his back it couldn't be other thing that the curse in action, she was horrified to see him like this, this was the whole reason why he didn't want to continue, to suffer this day after day and the best the others could do is just watch until it was over, her heart was sinking in remorse and angst seeing how not only this scene was happening in front of her, but also in the room of Mikoto, biting her lip and with tears forming in her eyes she made a decision that the maids couldn't foresee, before the maids could act she with all her energy managed to embrace him in a sit position with his head on her chest, she felt her skin burning as her energy was leaving her, frowning she did the only thing she thought, at the very least the only thing that any other person wouldn't dare to do.

"L-Lady Hinoka! Th-that´s!"

As Hinoka closed her eyes, she whispered small apologies _'Stupid Yukimura'_ She thought pressing tighter his body against hers ' _If you´re taking his energy, then all I have to do is to give him more'_ holding his body she just let the spell take her´s as well, thinking that perhaps if she 'took' his place he would remain with some, but as the time passed she felt how her body was starting to fell as well, as her heart was beating fast and the maids tried to separate her without much success she just continued hugging him " _Don…t worr….y Kamui_ …." She said in whispers " _i…..´m…..here fo..r…."_ Before she could finish she fell to the floor with him, there was a last thing she heard from him before falling to that black abysm.

* * *

Hinoka slowly opened her eyes, feeling how her head was burning and her vision was blurry, she forgot where she was or what she was doing, it was until she recognized the ceiling that she remembered what she was doing, leaning on her right arm she felt how her world moved violently around her and there was a shocking pain inside her head, a gentle hand met her shoulder "Easy Lady Hinoka, is ok" she looked aside and at her side was Miyu who had a gentle smile "That was kind of bold, but i think the worst is over"

"Wh-What? Where….Where´s Kamui?! I-I Was…." The maid pointed to her left, as Hinoka followed her finger she found out that Kamui was in his bed and even if there was still a somewhat pained expression on his face, he was sleeping under the careful watch of Rin.

"You´ve been sleeping for hours Lady Hinoka, is already eleven of the night" Miyu said, with a sigh Hinoka fell again to the pillow under her head.

"Did I stopped it?"

"Umm, no Lady Hinoka…..actually it lasted as it usually does, you just got your energy taken, but i must say is the first time i see someone last so long"

"…is not…..the first time?"

"Lord Ryoma tried something similar, but his best guess is that the Nosferatu spell was especially designed for Lord Kamui, it has something to do with the thickness of his blood since he can transform in a dragon, so even after trying Lord Ryoma and you, neither of the two managed to 'relieve' under his shoulders"

Hinoka looked at the ceiling for a moment as new tears started to form in her eyes, covering them with her palms she gritted her teeth's in a mixture of shame and anger "so he was right…i…..i was useless….again"

"….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell~ i wouldn't say the same" She said in a playful tone that Hinoka had to look at her face "Dont get me wrong Lady Hinoka, you´re too far away to be able to do something like 'nullify the spell with sheer strength' or something like that" she said looking at him, Hinoka turned to see Kamui again, it was hard to notice it at first but there was something odd that she couldn't point out "…..don't you think there´s something you´re missing?"

Hinoka looked at him, and for a moment she was about to give up in her game, but certainly there was something odd but she couldn't grasp it, a memory she forgot but was normal for everyone, something she was missing and couldn't point out, until she saw Oboro who was in the other improvised bed in the room "….ah! y-you said that is already 11pm?" The girl nodded "He´s sleeping!"

"Bingo!" Miyu laughed for a moment gaining the harsh look of her partner who was glaring daggers at her for the sudden noise "He always stay until the dawn awake for the nightmare, but even if it was a small improvement, is something amazing Lady Hinoka, to be enough to make him feel safe at night…you must love him a lot for taking that risk"

Hinoka narrowed her eyes and turned away "…..Well….after what he said this afternoon…it must be just one-sided….."

"Awww, don't think that Lady Hinoka, i know it was harsh, but he only did that because he loves you" Hinoka turned to see her with unbelieving eyes "yeah, he was a jerk, and as Lady Sakura said 'not the same gentle brother' as before, but what other choice he had? Yukimura has been looking a way to take his energy, and even dared to ask Lady Sakura for her assistance, but even after all the betrayal he´s still thinking about you"

"Y-You know about…..the curse?"

"Well, yes, Lord Ryoma told me that under any kind of circumstances i couldn´t repeat what he revealed me to the others, so you could say im with you and believe me, i´ll help you in any way possible, that´s why im telling you this, he cares for you and Sakura, and he´s afraid that if you got close enough Yukimura may use it in his favor"

"Wh-What? But Yukimura would never do something to me, even if he´s mad at him, there´s no way th-"

"Well…..he wasn't supposed to curse him right? The point is that he couldn't stand if you were used by him as his puppet, after all, Kamui said that all he has now is his memories, not only of the others, but also some from you, at the end of the day he was willing to accept that you could hate him as long you were safe"

There was a small silence until Hinoka sighed looking at the ceiling "I guess…im just impulsive….heh….dork…." she sighed again with her arm on her forehead.

"You dont believe me?"

"Yes i do….. i really do, after all….its been a while but…" She smiled feeling how her heart calmed down and with an old feeling floating in her head, it was something so rare in that place, it was happiness? It was weird, they were a weird family, after so much time they were still doing the best for each other, and what she heard before was all the proof she needed "is just im glad…"

"Oh? About what Lady Hinoka?"

"it was the first time in a while…that he called me 'Noka'…." She said with a timid but honest smile.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, it late and im sleepy so let's get this done quickly.**

 **I´ll do my best to update the other chapters, so please wait for them for a little while longer, i know they´re taking too much but i promise you that if they´re not done at the end of this months, they´ll be at the first week of the next one.**

 **So we have the first scene important about this fanfiction, some of you were curious as how bad the situation was with the curse, i hope this helps you or that your doubts are cleared,.**

 **Thanks again for your support and comments, any review is welcome and if you have an idea or just want to leave your thoughts then you know what to do, all your comments help´s me to continue updating not only this one but also the others fanfictions.**

 **Sooooooooooooooooo, what you think guys? Good? Bad? I wanted to do something different but let me know if you don't like it or want to see more content like this.**

 **Without more to say, i hope you enjoyed it and have a great day/night and weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, its been a while, hasnt it?**

 **Sorry for the big delay, but in the last months i had this brainstorm with some other projects and all my free time was spent in those stories and of course as consequence there was this delay, so sorry for that.**

 **The last month was great, with the good reviews and support for all the stories, its been awesome so i hope this new month will be great as well.**

 **There are some things i need to say, so let´s keep it short, see ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : A new dawn**

As the wind moved the leafs of the trees, a unique creature was standing seeing how the birds were flying and singing in the fresh morning, it was strange to be part of the scene, at the distance he could be confused with a deer, as the morning light barely managed to touch his body through the dense branches of the forest, he sighed moving his head like a deer would do, with a sneeze he turned to see one of the bushes near the stone path move, taking a step back he shook his head while he outspread his long wings, as he prepared he tried to focus in that sole point, and in a second his visitor revealed.

Small, fluffy and with a twitching nose with long white ears.

As the small creature looked at him with its black eyes, he slowly approached lowering his head to its level, the creature stood in its hind legs in sheer curiosity of the strange animal in front of it, he approached as well feeling his warm breath, it was odd that under normal circumstances that small ball of fur would try to hide from him, but now with one of her paws on his head smelling it feeling his scales, it was a strange, normally that form would scare anyone in the battlefield but now that animal was looking him, before he could move there was another rustle on the bushes aside of him, the animal just looked at it with her ears moving from one side to another and before he could look it started to hoop away of the place.

" _Aaaah! What a cute bunny!"_ He heard as he looked how the animal hid again in the dense forest, with his head high trying to look the place where it hide, he just tiled his head confused for a moment " _Aww it ran away, such a shame!"_ he turned to see the owner of the voice and was astonished for what he saw, before him was that sweet girl, her blonde hair free moving with the wind, and her black long dress with purple and golden details, it wasn't her normal attire, but certainly it was a good change " _Mmm? What? You waited too long? Well, wait no longer since i have the solution here~"_ she showed what was hidden behind her, again he tiled his head as she pouted " _What? You don´t like it? I worked so hard for this you know, and it was just to make you look less fierce"_ she looked at him and with a snort he bowed to her level, with glee in her voice she carefully placed the crown of flowers she just made with all kind of colors, even if it was a little small for his head he could feel the warm petals in his head "… _….well, i think it suit you, but right now you´re a dragon, so could you transform back? I know that you´re training but…."_ She didn't need to continue, before she could even pout there was a while light and before noticed he was back to his human form, this time the crown was still in his head but now it was a little bigger, as he settled correctly her gift she launched herself with arms open with a giggle " _Thanks Kamui! I know i shouldn't be bothering in your training, but im glad th-aah!"_ she suddenly felt how he embraced her.

" _Bother? There´s no way you could do that Elise, thank you but, why is the gift for?"_ The albino asked.

" _Well, i heard some dummies saying that you´re a great leader, but somewhat fearsome when you´re in your dragon from, so i wanted to do something about it"_

" _Oh silly Elise"_ he laughed while she pouted looking at his face with puffed cheeks " _Don't worry about it, i know i can be …wild when im in the battlefield, but as long i have Camilla, Azura, Silas, and especially you at my side, i don't really mind what the other´s think about me"_

" _B-But i do!"_ her hold grew tighter " _If only everyone could see how sweet and nice you are, not a lap dog as some of them think"_

" _Heh, don´t worry Elise, im fine, really"_

" _You promise?"_

" _Yes Elise, i´ll stay forever as the kind and gentle brother you know, no matter what, i promise"_ With that said Elise gave her brightest smile and buried her head on his chest, it was silly to think that, this was a war and seeing the hurt faces of everyone was hard, much more when he had to face his blood family, but for now he wanted to make everyone feel safe, that they don't have nothing to worry about, even if it the he had to hold all the blames and all grudges, he only needed that small ray of light to maintain his heart together and to move on, to continue, feeling the dizziness in his eyes, he felt how his surroundings started to melt together, feeling how his arms were trembling and now he was floating in a sea of darkness hearing her words in the void.

" _Then is a promise Ehehehe~"_

* * *

As he tried to stay in that moment, in that world he could feel his body numbness, how his back once again felt sore and the sharp pain, but above all of that, there was a pleasant feeling in his head, something soft with a small fragrance, opening his eyes he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him, unfortunately they weren't purple as he expected, but instead of a mixture of red and orange, red short hair and a small smile formed in her face when she noticed his gaze.

"Hey there, did i wake you up?" Hinoka asked as he felt her hand caressing his head, it was strange to wake up like that, perhaps he was used to the pain? Instead of the headache there was this warm feeling, it was when he noticed where his head was that he reacted.

"Wh-What? Where…..where i….oh….." Kamui stopped looking around, with his head on her lap, he could see his surroundings, it was morning already and for the light from the window he overslept "What…..What happened?" with his hand on his head he tried to recall the events of the last day.

"Well, i wanted to punch you for what you said yesterday and for the death scare you gave me, but after seeing you, i guess i kinda forgive you….." She said with a faint blush on her face, however the face of Kamui didn't returned those feeling, instead it was somber than before and he quickly tried to stood, stopped just for his dizziness and the lack of energy to even stand "H-Hey! Easy, i was joking, im n-"

"What are you doing here?" He asked still with his hand on his face covering his right eye, even if he couldn't stand, right now was sit and his eyes were focused nowhere near of her "I thought i was clear"

"Geez, what way to greet us" Another voice replied, with a tray in her hands Oboro entered the room "Sakura will be here in a couple of minutes for your check up, in the meantime she said you needed to eat something, so we th-"

"Again, what´re you doing here, you were supposed to l-"

"Leave you? I dont think so" Hinoka said as she got closer "Is not like i can leave you after what happened yesterday, beside….." she smiled warmly as he looked at her confused "…..not after hearing you calling me"

"Uh?"

"You know…..how you used to call me" she smiled but he was still confused, with a sigh he just tried to stood but was stopped by Hinoka "Hey, you´re still weak, Miyu and Rin will be here soon with Sakura, so let's just at our breakfast, shall we?" she looked at the wooden tray and with a frown she just saw Oden* in the plate "….wait, this is…..there´s nothing more?"

"Well Lady Hinoka" Oboro commented taking seat in front of them, fortunately the small table was already at the side of the bed, so the moment she sat Kamui and Hinoka were much obligated to sit in the floor "Is just normal, he can't handle chopsticks and having knife´s or forks are out of the question" she said giving her a pair of chopstick, it was when Hinoka noticed that there were only a set of two.

"…..Oden*? this is weird, we usually have Miso*, or Tamagoyaki*, but Oden? Wh-" Before she could continue Kamui just took a boiled egg with his bare finger even if it was hot, he blow it a little to cool it, in seconds he devoured it with a bite while he kept grabbing the food with his fingers, and for the look in his face he stopped just a couple of times for the food being too hot "Kamui, stop it, you´re going to burn yourself"

"….." He looked at her with tofu hanging from his mouth, he just continued after they glared each other for a couple of seconds "Im hungry and thirsty…so no" he said still eating and drinking the cup of tea Oboro offered, Hinoka sighed face palming for a second, with her chopsticks she just picked a piece of tofu and with one hand under it she offered it to him.

"Here, open big"

"Not happening" Kamui replied as he was about to take another piece of food, just to have the plate moved away of him by Oboro who with one hand grabbed it, he looked at her and Oboro just shook her head.

"It´s rude to eat like that Lord Kamui, and you didn't washed your hands, did you?" Oboro scolded as Kamui looked at his hands.

"…i have been literally in this room for weeks, how i´m supposed to get them dirty if all i do is being in medicines and alcohol?"

"No excuse to be eating like a spoiled child" Hinoka continued with the tofu near of his mouth as he moved away his head "Look, if you´re not going to use chopsticks that´s fine, but there´s no way i´ll let you eat like that, so open up"

He stared at the chopsticks with a frown and raised eyebrow "…really? Is hard to believe that, especially if you´re feeding m-gpfsr!" he couldn´t finish before Hinoka eye twitched and forced the food in his mouth, he tried to hold it and even if he was angry she just smiled.

"See? Easy~" She giggled while he shallowed it, then again she grabbed another piece of food and offered it in the same way, with a blank expression he stared her "…I can wait all the day Kamui, either you or I have something else to do….." with a sigh he just opened his mouth without much enthusiasm, for the next minutes they were eating in silence as Oboro tried to contain his laugh seeing the scene in front of her, no doubt that if any other aside of her were seeing it they would be shocked to see it, then again it was known that Hinoka had this kind of relationship with him before his kidnapping, it was really something to see them like that, in a way she was jealous but also happy, a little guilty that she couldn't help them yesterday at the afternoon but definitely glad to see the outcome "Sooo… it´s of your liking?"

"Mmm? Not much, no….." He replied with a sigh

"I-I see, well, what you used to eat? I´m not really good, but i can make you something, i´m sure the-"

"There´s no point about it, anything is fine" He said making her sad for his words.

"Oh….c´mon, i know t-"

"Hello! Good morning Lord Kamui!" Another voice interrupted her, looking at the door they noticed Miyu, Rin and Sakura who were stepping in the room, with a rather big smiles in their faces "Oh? What is this? Lord Kamui eating without me pinching his nose?"

"Ah! Big brother! I´m glad to see that you´re feeling better" Sakura said with a crate in her arms, the familiar scene of the last month was somehow warm, even if he was still wary of them at the very least perhaps he could relax for the moment, as Hinoka helped him to stood, he sighed feeling refreshed, it was strange that seeing her smile made him nervous, he shook his head pushing those feelings away, for now he had to play along with them, for now he had to continue.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that´s all for now!**

 **Phew it´s been a while since the last update, lets just do something before we begin, you can skip the next three notes if you already know this little piece of information, just a little something for the (*) in the story.**

 **Oden: is a common plate with different kind of food, boiled eggs, white rice, boiled vegetables and fruit, other plates mentioned in the story, there's not something specific but is a really common plate that in japan eat as a normal lunch, not like breakfast.**

 **Miso: a plate with soybean seeds, common with other product but also popular in the region of Kanto, something common to eat if you´re sick or have to recover from a medicine or illness, it would be like the chicken soup from America.**

 **Tamagoyaki: Is a kind of Omelet, but somewhat sweet and it served with Miso, there are a lot of variants but it can have sushi (not the one you know, search japanese sushi for more info) and other boiled vegetables, the equivalent in America would be eggs with bacon or the corn flakes, a really simple meal for breakfast.**

 **Ok, with that clear there are other things, first of all thanks for your support and your Reviews, it´s been hard but im glad that i can count on you guys, thanks for the support, any idea, opinion or comment is welcome, please send me a PM or leave your review.**

 **Im impressed with the amount of PM´s of this story, really i can't wait to see what you have to say in the next´s chapters, so please continue supporting this story.**

 **I think the next chapters will be updated in the week since im still checking the chapters and my beta readers are delayed, so sorry for the wait, just wait it for a little while.**

 **With that said i hope you have a great day/night and a great weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! Time for a new chapter.**

 **Sorry if this took more than that i would have liked, but i needed to check some issues with my work and with the school almost done for the next vacations and all the stuff for this month…..yeah, i´ll be busy.**

 **Anyway, there are more i have to say, but let's wait for now.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Restless**

"…i dont get it…" Kamui just stated with a blank expression.

"Come one Lord Kamui, why you don't give it a shot?" Tsubaki asked still excited for what they were doing "I´m sure you can't do it worse than Kagero" At this the ninja aside of him frowned closing her eyes.

"Well, im sorry but i said this was a bad idea, all of you find my art…..ominous" Kagero said as she placed the brush on the table.

"It cant be that bad although" Hinoka said looking at the canvas, for a moment she had to blink a couple of time to recognize the drawing "…..is that…..a bat?"

"With blood in its mouth?" Tsubaki asked.

"That´s it tongue" She replied with a blank expression still trying to get the picture of her head, but with he curious glances from them it was hard to describe how her face turned into a small frown "Im sorry if it isn't of your liking"

As they argued he just sighed, at that point it was pointless ' _It´s for your own health'_ he remembered how Sakura scolded him a few hours ago, while the others were training, scouting or doing something useful he was stuck in that place, not that he could something in his state and especially in his situation, being prisoner and all, but in a certain way he felt uneasy doing something like that, it was so random that suggestion ' _Hey! In the meantime Miyu and Rin clean the room we should do something else!_ ' he remembered Hinoka´s voice, for a long time he just stared at the ceiling or zooned out for the mornings, there was no point in doing something different, but seeing Sakura´s face with that frown, he didn't want to admit it, but somehow in her timid way he remembered another young girl, perhaps she would be sad if he mentioned her but regardless of that he knew that they weren´t so different, he got distracted for a long time in his thoughts that he didn't realized that he was painting something aside of he planned to, with that figure and the colors on the canvas, it was an average painting, but he could see the similar features "Wow, so pretty Lord Kamui" a clumsy archer said over his shoulder, he couldn´t see her face but with that paint in her nose and that color hair with that tone, it wasn't so hard to figure who it was "Who is her?"

Kamui sighed frowning and before Hinoka or Tsubaki could take a look he just brushed the colors on the canvas "Nobody" he just made it impossible to recognize the figure "This is pointless" he grunted leaving the palette stuck on the canvas "This is stupid, why I'm doing this in the first place?" he questioned to nobody in particular.

"To get Lord Kamui happy" Setsuna answered "Although, that´s not the way to use the palette" she giggled in her usual carefree tone.

"Hey, what happened here?" Hinoka asked seeing the canvas.

"That´s….a way to release some steam, but not the best" Tsubaki said in chuckles "If you want some pointers I c-"

"Screw it, im out of here" Kamui said as he tried to leave the room just stopped by Hinoka who grabbed him from his wrist.

"Hey, where you think you´re going? You can't leave by yourself" she said trying to look at his face.

"Anywhere but here, and if you´re so worried then come with me" He said still walking to the door dragging her, she looked back at the other who just shrugged confused for his demeanor, she just followed him outside the room, as he was walking from one side to another and for his face he was stressed.

"What´s wrong? Are you not having fun?"

"Urgg…how could you ask that?" Kamui asked facepalming "Setsuna has been teasing me all morning and Tsubaki with the girls have been doing nothing but troubles…and all of you, what´s wrong with you?!" he pointed at her "Drawings? Seriously? Since when im allowed to be outside of my room? Just what the hell happened yesterday that you´ve been so clingy, aren't you supposed to be mad?"

Hinoka huffed and for a couple of seconds she stared at his face, he had a point but strangely she felt calm and composed "Nope, actually i´m having a good time since yesterday, if you dont remember what happened maybe if you ask nicely i would tell you what happened"

He just glared at her, his blank expression would be a bad sign but she could feel how he was losing his patience, and she loved it, it´s been almost a week since she has been at his side and this was the first time she could have this kind of conversation with him "…forget it, im back to my room, i dont really care what Sakura said, i wont deal with these silly games" he just walked away, not before Hinoka was in his way, blocking the path with a frown.

"You can't go back! Sakura and the others are cleaning the room, you only would be in the way"

"Thanks, i have been in the way of everyone for the last year" he gritted his teeth's "Good to know im still a nuisance even in my state" he passed aside of her as she tried to think in something more, even if it wasn't something she wanted to say in that way.

"Hold on, just stop, you know th-"

"Yeah, i know, i really know" He sighed facepalming and looking at her "Look, i really appreciate this, i really do, but i don't think this is appropriated" he leaned against the wall "Im prisoner in this place and according what the other´s said, there´s hardly someone outside these wall who really know my situation…..i….i don't feel with humor for this…" He sighed again looking at the ceiling "…my friends and family might be dead or fighting….doing this feels…."

Hinoka scratched her arm looking away for a moment "…..i was trying to help….to make it easier to deal with the day…..it´s feel out of place seeing you like that every day…..just staring at the horizon" Hinoka remembered the old days, how they played at the garden in front Mikoto´s room, that tree and those games between them, how he used to be and now, it was like some part of his life was stolen, and she couldn't blame him "…im sorry"

"….don't be" he said in a low tone, and for the first time he placed his hand on her head surprising her "You´re trying to help and i really appreciate it…but is not the time….." even with that depressed tone, the way he was caressing her head was heartwarming, another memory surfaced in that moment, even if he doesn't remembered it, it was the same way he calmed her down when they were toddlers, a small smile appeared on her face, sadly for her it didn't lasted much as he again walked away.

"W-Wait, where are you going?"

"To my room, if you dont mind i had enough Setsuna or Tsubaki for a day" They heard a soft grunt behind the room, Hinoka looked back just hearing how they were struggling to maintain the archer quiet, she shook her head and quickly grabbed his wrist dragging him to another place.

"Oh no, you don't, not until Miyu and Rin are done cleaning the room, let's go somewhere" without time to argue Kamui was dragged to another place of the floor, she didn´t want to use her trump card, but now she had to ace the situation, something that couldn't fail.

* * *

"…i don't think this is a good idea" Kamui said looking at the object in his hands, still confused for the sudden change and for what Hinoka was proposing.

"Well, you said you wanted to do something useful and Sakura was worried about your health, so what´s the problem?" She asked in front of him.

In a way it was logical, but at the same time it was stupid, of course they were still inside the castle, to be precise a few rooms away of his own, a room that was recently adapted for what any other person could consider necessary for his recovery, but in a way it was something that could be strictly forbidden for him "Yeah, i´m not sure if you don't see the problem here, i mean" he sighed "even if is only a training staff I c-"

"Oh hush!" she took it from his hand for a moment "It´s wooden and light, you can't hurt anyone with this, it would break before doing any harm, and besides i´m pretty sure that Kagero is watching us right now, this is just training, nothing more and nothing less" she returned it as she walked away a few steps, with a similar staff she prepared for their session "Besides, you want do something useful? Making sure that your body is in form and healthy is important too, doing nothing all day isn´t good at all"

"You know what is not healthy either? Receiving bruises or hits in my condition"

"That´s why we´re doing just 'do and see' for the time" Hinoka said as she smiled and placed her right leg in front of her, kneeling a little and with the staff aside of her with her two hands, it was a simple and easy position, gesturing looking at the item in his hands he sighed again, copying the same position she started, she inhaled and exhaled deeply "Ok, just a small warm up before starting" she took a step back with the left leg in front of her and using the back of the staff she made a 'hit' high up in the air, then lowered it and again one step forward with a lower uppercut with the other end of the staff, then another back step this time she lowered it at her middle section delivering another hit, and again she repeated the motion just to make sure that he understood it, after a couple of seconds he copied her moves "See? Easy, just to check if your muscles are still in form"

"Right, excuse me if i don't feel thrilled for it" He said with a grunt, it was true that it was simple warmups, but even now his muscles felt out of place, his posture was wrong at the time he moved and the movements of his arms weren't the same as before, not even a pair were with the same energy or same speed, unlike her he was out of form and in every change of pace he lost his balance a couple of times, it was hard to believe how much it affected his body that damned curse "Why are you doing this?"

"Because i care" Hinoka answered right away, not hesitation in her voice "It´s been a while since our last spar, and I thought that this could be good for a change of pace, our first alone time in a while"

"I thought you said Kagero was watching"

"Who knows, at this point i dont care, you're my priority right now"

"What about Takumi?" He asked, making her lose her pace for a moment, with a frown she continued.

"What about him?"

"He´s been away of me for a couple of weeks, and for what i did the last time, i thought you would be with him, after all he´s injured"

"He´s under the care of his retainers and the priestess, besides….i don't feel like being at his side for now"

"That´s weird coming from you" he stopped stretching his arms "I thought you cared for him"

"I really do, but i can hardly do something for him right now, he´s been silent all this time and for what Sakura and Ryoma said, it would be for the best to let him be for the time being, it´s not like i don't care, is just that i´m mad for what they did to you…." She stopped when she noticed his eyes looking at her, blushing and brushing away her bangs when she looked down "What?"

"Nothing, for a moment I….never mind, are we done here?"

"Uh? But we got just started"

"And im finishing, if you don't have nothing more to say then i´l-woah!" Kamui barely had time to dodge a jab to his ribs, and before he could react he blocked another hit, this time to his head, even if it wasn't a really strong attack, he could feel the strength on it, looking at her she was smiling and snickered.

"Good! I thought i had to hone your skills, but it seems like you can still spar with me, that´s certainly a good thing" She smiled as she started again her attack, this time slower and gentle, just a normal practice of movements, of course he had to follow her movements to avoid any injury or bruise, for the time being he would humor her "Since i was looking for a training partner and you certainly are a great one"

Kamui continued with his efforts, blocking any hit and trying mediocrely to strike a blow, even with his body he could try to train a little harder, but his mind was lost in thoughts, seeing her figure and the atmosphere was somewhat familiar and moving something inside within, ' _it´s futile after all'_ he thought, after all this time, after all what happened in the last days, even after all her efforts, the pain inside his heart and the memories of the war, there was only one thing he could think at that time ' _Even after all this time…. I can´t see myself trusting the again..—'_ he thought as once again blocked another blow from her ' _…im sorry Elise….Camilla….i….i have changed…..'_

* * *

There was silence in the room, a few moments ago they were discussing the future of the people, but now there was just silence, Ryoma leaned his elbows on the desk hiding his distressed face from the others for a moment, then he looked at Reina who didn't had a better face, after some seconds the nobles were whispering trying to understand what the strategist said a moment ago.

"Wait, Wait, just hold on one second" Reina slammed the table "Even after what happened I, Ibume Reina in name of my family and the Imperial Kinshi warrior´s i refuse in name of my sister in arms to continue with this meeting"

"I second the motion" Another man replied, it was an Elder noble, with his age and his long bear covering his mouth he raised his hand "Now is not the time for this, I Chiba Oshu in name of my family and the south islands, i decline to continue with this" as he spoke the others started to raise their hand.

"Are you aware of what are you doing?" Yukimura warned looking at them "It´s not just a matter of state, but also of security, the people need this, if you reject my request it´ll be the same to renounce your place in this council and your objectivity"

"Look who´s talking about" Reina gritted her teeth´s "Its been a hard time for us in the front line, i cant assure that my warrios wouldn't oppose this in case you escalate this"

"Then you´re a terrible leader" Yukimura said adjusting his glasses, making her frown "You´re supposed to maintain order in our land and you can't assure the behavior of our own soldiers?" as he spoke the others looked each other and started to low their hands "How can't you call yourself a Kinshi warrior if you can't fulfill your Halidom request?"

"How can you call yourself strategist if you´re focused just in this?" Reina said with anger "You know what will happen if yo-"

"That´s enough, both of you" Ryoma interrupted "Reina, stand down, I know how you feel but Yukimura is right" Reina was about to talk but Ryoma raised his hand stopping her "However i would never allow to escalate this topic at that point"

"So do you reject this as well?" Yukimura asked

"No, of course not, but i believe that there is a process for this, and you´re skipping some steps" Ryoma said looking at the Elder Chiba, the old man massaged his temples with his hand on his chin.

"Yes, i believe you´re ignoring the code behind this process and that you´re jumping straight to the sentence"

"Excuse me? We´re at war and we don't have time for this" Yukimura said, but now he was interrupted by Ryoma.

"And just as you said, are you aware of your position and what could happen if you refuse to follow the process?" Ryoma coughed as Yukimura frowned "I don't like this, but for the time being let's consider this, for the last months Kamui has been helping is covering all the losses in his time in the castle, the barrier was set and now he´s living under the care of two of our most loyal maids, he has rejected any kind of unnecessary violence in his position as leader of the Nohrian group that protected the border and never killed our own men, i´ll let you continue with the trial just with two conditions"

"And those would be?"

"First of all, let's hear his side of the story, so far we only knew him for a couple of months, its hard to believe he was behind Queen Mikoto´s murder, less to think that he was not under any kind of King Garon lies or spell´s, he couldnt remember us or his own mother, also, he protected part of our land and people for the faceless and those warriors at the plaza, I would also like to ask for a healer or priest to examine him in case he has any kind of mental illness, and second, IF and only IF we reach a trial, you´ll drop the death sentence"

"Already deciding what kind of punishment the people can ask if he´s guilty?"

"I could say the same for you request, he´s hardly be seen for other people aside of me and our retainers, there´s not point to follow your request if you don't respect our laws, and my father dictated the laws you're trying to infringe now, not even you in war times can break those laws"

Yukimura frowned and looked at the others nobles who nodded in agreement of the high prince word´s "….i think this is enough for now" Chiba said with a gavel in hand "we´ll resume this tomorrow, for the moment you have to present more evidence of your case, for now this session is over" with that said the Elder noble announced the end of that meeting, before anoyone could react Yukimura was the first to leave that place, Reina sighed relieved and frustrated for that the man tried to do.

"Nicely done my lord" she commented with a soft smile.

"Don't do that again Reina" Ryoma said as he stood "I know your heart is in the correct place, but is already hard to reject his request without losing part of my council or friends" he sighed massaging his temples "Although, im amazed that you used your family name for this"

"Proud or not, my parents would never allow this to happen, to kill the offspring of the late queen it would be an insult to no use our name to stop this, that man has gone insane"

"I doubt it" Ryoma commented as they walked a little far of the other member, making sure that Reina was the only one who could hear him "I hardly believe that after the event of the last months he would discard him like that"

"Milord?"

"Perhaps an excuse to seclude him? I dont know what he´s doing anymore" Ryoma sighed scratching his head "for now lets just keep a close eye on him, let know Saizo that i want a report of his progress, and that i need to speak with Orochi as soon as possible"

"Right away Lord Ryoma"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that´s all for now!**

 **Phew, sorry for the delay guys, had a hard week here :v**

 **Anyway, thanks again for supporting this work, i dont want to break my promises, but it was a really hard week this time, so I hope you can understand it.**

 **Some with answer: first of all, there are some of you that are asking that where is the part that is missing in the last chapter, that if forgot to write 'Noka' in some part of the script, perhaps is not clear enough but if you read it again there is a part were Hinoka is about to blackout, after that it say´s "Before she could finish she fell to the floor with him, there was a last thing she heard from him before that black abysm" is implied that she heard something but not what she heard, until you read the part of 'Noka', so i apologize if it wasnt clear enough.**

 **Second, yes, i´ll update the other fanfics but please just wait a little longer, is not easy to do it with the limited time i have right now, i´ll update in the new month with a steady pace but for now just wait for it, sorry for the delay.**

 **Well, i think that´s all for now, have a good weekend and a good night/day!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **(By the gay, the last name of Reina is a reference to the family that was brother in arms with the imperial kingdom in japan, and the name of the Elder noble is a reference to a descendant to the imperial family with the name of the city where that noble lived, today it would be the prefecture of Chiba and Oshu the name of the family, just in case you were wondering, also, let me know if there is something you dont understand since this wasnt edited by a beta reader, sorry for that)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10: Inner demons**

"….i refuse" Kamui said drinking his tea with such calmed expression on his face, Hinoka, Ryoma, Oboro, Tsubaki, Miyu and Rin for their part were perplexed for his answer, the Elder brother barely had time to react before Hinoka slammed her palms on the table making the albino to take his cup before it could fell to the ground.

"You refuse?! But you´re going to be on trial! Is not like you can refuse! We have to do something about it!" Hinoka said looking at him with worry in her face.

"She´s right, we have to discuss this" Ryoma said scratching his chin deep in thought for a moment "We´ve to see your statement´s just in case, but I assure you that i´ll never allow it reach a trial" Ryoma looked at him, but his face still had that blank expression, then again the albino sighed.

"You have until i finish my tea to convince me" And just like that, before Ryoma could say a word Kamui drank the cup in one sip and left it at the table standing up he walked to the door not before talking one last time "Thanks for the tea, and don't think i don't want to talk with you but…..i just don't want to talk to you" with that said he left the room leaving them bewildered for his attitude.

"That´s….better than i expected" Tsubaki said scratching the back of his neck, Ryoma sighed as Hinoka grunted.

"Can't be blamed, after all what happened between him and us…im still mad though, i can't believe you let Yukimura do all that"

"…Is not like i wanted to, he said that there could be a way to get him back, but i never agreed to this" Ryoma said still mad but somehow ashamed of her words, it was true that he wanted to get his family all together, but seeing the consequences of his choice, he never expected that Yukimura would do something like that when he asked for her journal, one of the few mistakes he regretted in his life "I´ll make sure that Yukimura pays for what he has done to us"

"I don´t want to hear it, not right now" Hinoka said finishing her cup "I want to be there when you´re presenting your case against him, but i don't want to hear it, not until you find a way to help Kamui"

"There´s…..something else…." Both of them looked at the fidgeting maid who played with one of her bangs "But….i…..i don't know if…"

"What´s wrong Rin?"

* * *

"Wait, Milord, please wait!" Miyu said trying to stay at his side as he walked but Kamui refused to slow down, he continue walking and trying to push those words aside ' _You'd be prosecuted for your crimes'_ , his blood was boiling and his heart was nearly beating itself out of his chest, there couldn´t be more sickening words, seeing his calm face and his stern expression, saying those words as saving those villages, saving Flora or Kilma, or that blonde wyvern rider was a mistake, a crime, to preserve the lives of those who were close to him, step after step his head started to hurt and the thoughts were swirling around him, he needed to be alone, to calm himself before it started.

"Miyu, just leave me alone for now, i need….i need to think" Kamui said in front of 'his' room, with his hand opening the door slowly he tried to focus in something, sadly it proved to be in vain, as he finally looked up he understood it was already too late, feeling that cold breeze around him and seeing how the room was dark, feeling his heartbeat in his throat and his trembling hand on the doorknob, it was happening again before his eyes, that dark place, the light at the center of the room and that person in the middle of it, he tried to run from that place but looking back there was just another black void, again he was trapped before he could do something.

" _Hey~ where are you?_ " he slowly turned to see that figure again, her cheerful movements and the way she giggled, the movement of her hair and the faint scent on the air, there was no doubt, it was incredible how much he remembered her, as fast as his heart was beating he could feel how his tears started to appear on his face as he tried to control himself, his hands on his ears trying to wake up for that nightmarish vision, regardless of his attempts the scene remained in front of " _Hey! You said that you´d be nice this time! No cheating!"_ The figure stood looking around her, his body trembled and quietly took one back step after another, trying to elude her, his nightmares were bad, but these hallucinations were one of the worst thing he could´ve in that place, it was a perplexing feeling, the dread inside his body seeing how she happily giggled and looked in every direction bit his to look for him, the natural way her hair waged as she moved, the grace in her step and her cheerful attitude " _….after all….."_ she stopped, slowly turning to his side, he felt that his heart was about to explode, just like the last time, with every inch of her face that was showing her figure started to wither and decay, her black and purple dress started to age taking an unnatural color, her pink skin lost her color with every passing second as her blonde hair lost her brightness, he started to blink trying to wake up, but every time he opened his eyes the figure got closer and closer, still turning to his direction and showing that sickening smile, her purple eyes gone and replaced for black eye sockets without light " _…let´s stop hiding…just…."_ With one final blink she was in front of him, with her hands on his face and facing each other so close, her putrid breath and the cold of her hands, and that smile from ear to ear that was impossible, it was like her skin was pulled from the sides to force her smile that way and like her eyes, there was pure darkness inside her mouth.

 _ **Just give up and kill them all**_

He felt the floor under his left hand and how his body 'jumped' from the impact, like another nightmare, he could feel his breath, how he was struggling to breath and the cold sweat on his neck and face, he blinked a couple of time to make sure he was awake, seeing the room in front of him and how finally the light revealed his surroundings, a faint glimpse of relief surfaced in his mind just for a second before realizing that his vision was blurry and some objects in his sight shook in place, his head hurt as he felt that his heart could stop in any second, perhaps for the shock he didn't realize that his maid was at his side and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at her he could see her lips moving but no words came out, just a deafening silence.

* * *

Oboro was running through the hallways, without breath and trying to keep pushing herself to the limit, not even a moment to leave her apron since she was on kitchen duty, she continued to run only stopping momentarily to hear the whispers of the maids and butlers, all of them with one topic in common, how the albino ran away of her retainer a couple of minutes ago with a face that would break the former queen heart, Oboro bit her lip as she continued for more than fifteen minutes, it was strange that he decided to go to the furthest part of the floor, having a personal place less than a minute away of his own room, it was until she found out Miyu trying to open one of the doors of the bathrooms at the east wing of that floor, the maid didn't see her until she was a couple of seconds away of her "O-Oboro?! Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked still trying to open the door without looking at her.

"Me? What about you? What are you doing here? Where´s Kamui?" she asked pushing the maid, for her faces he was strained and a faint claw mark on her left cheek was something she never expected to see on her "Just what happened?"

"I-I d-dont know! We were talking with Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka a couple of minutes ago and after leaving them we were returning to his room, but all of sudden he fell to his knees and started mumbling something, after i tried to check what was happening he had this panicked face and scratch me in his flee"

"Wh-What? But why?"

"I-I don't know!" Miyu finally unlocked the door as she sighed "….but whatever happened, we need to see if Lord Kamui is alright….just…."

"…..I understand, i wont tell Ryoma or Hinoka if i can, but i hardly believe that they won't find out…..after that….scream….." Miyu looked at her, and with a second look she noticed her attire, raising an eyebrow she was afraid to ask, but she had to.

"…..You were….in kitchen duty?" Oboro nodded "B-But that´s underground! We´re in the seventh floor, how y-"

"As i said, that scream was…..inhuman…..i….i don't think i can describe it" Oboro looked down for a moment, it was true that she was busy in the kitchen, but all the people were taken back for that cry, it had pierced their mind for a couple of seconds before they could react, a lot of people started gathering around the stairs, and now she could hear the footsteps behind her, both girls looked at the sides of the hallway and spotted a couple of soldiers getting closer to them, Oboro frowned as Miyu tried not to panic.

"Those are…..Yukimura´s men, what are we gonna do? I don't think that Kamui is in condition to handle this, not now"

"…is there anything at all that can be used as a weapon inside this bathroom?"

"Uh? No, Ryoma strictly forbid anything that coul-"

"Then i´ll close the door, just tell them that I´ve this under control" looking each other Miyu nodded as Oboro stepped inside locking the door behind her, with a sigh she looked around and smelled something bad, she couldn't point out what was the smell but it was familiar, the bathroom was untouched, everything in it´s place just for a bucket that was missing, moving carefully and looking for any sign of the albino, she heard some noises at the back of the big bathroom, the changing room was empty so the only option was the big bathtub behind to check, grabbing a towel just in case they weren't alone she prepared herself opening the final door, shyly she peeked inside and found the source of the sound, Kamui was at one of the corners lying on the floor and for his position he was grabbing the bucket with his head inside, some quick movements and the sound he made a couple of times make it clear the reason he grabbed the bucket and that disgusting smell on the air "K-Kamui? A-Are you alright?" the albino stopped for a moment and even if he didnt want to see her at that moment, he slowly looked at her, the stains in his mouth and that expression on his face, with some saliva falling from his mouth and the way he breathed, it was clear that he´s been vomiting for a couple of minutes "What´s the matter? Do your stomach hurt or something?"

There was silence for a brief moment, looking at each other, his expression was distant, it was like he was thinking if anything of what was happening was real or not, it was until he slightly laughed that he answered "…it must be nice….." he looked away for a moment and then returned to his bucket "…after all these years….seeing a Nohrian like this…you must be…really happy….." Oboro covered her mouth hearing those words.

"B-But you´re n-"

"Oh come on, be honest for once!..." he said cleaning his mouth with one of the towels at his side "….at least…that you´re being honest…..?" he looked at her as she nodded with worry in her face "…right…..like if…there was…..something for me…..in this place….." it looked like he was about to throw up again, but at that point his stomach was empty so it was only the remaining impulse, it was until that moment that Oboro noticed his state, the constant trembling in his hands, the way his body moved from one side to another and the emptiness in his voice "….Say….do me a favor…would you?"

"Um….yes, of course, if is something i can do t-"

"Oh yes, is something…..you can do…and you´re going to…..love it…" he said looking at her, then with a faint smile he continued "….just…..just kill me already…"

She was stunned by his words, the way he said it with that face, he was serious? She thought for a moment before she shook her head "….im sorry, but i can't d-"

"Oh come on! You said it yourself at the plaza, didn't you?" he slowly stood while he continued talking "You said it that YOU were HAPPY to kill Nohrian´s at the border the other day, right? Just do it already! You said that you would love it to do it with your bare hands, right?" he took her hands and placed them on his throat pushing her thumbs against his skin "Just like this, right?" he pushed her thumbs but she refused to do something "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! **JUST DO IT ALREADY! WASNT THIS WHAT YOU WANTED BEFORE?! WHY YOU** **JUST** **DONT KILL ME ALREADY?!"**

"Im sorry Kamui….im sorry if i said that before but…..i can't kill you" she couldn't think what was worse, that he got that impression of her or his face when she spoke and declined his offer, he looked down still with trembling hands.

"….just do it already…i…..i can't see her like that…..not…..not again" both of them fell to their knees as tears started to fall from his face "not…not again….not her….i….i beg you….not…..not again…" Oboro carefully placed her left hand on his head and the right on his back as she slowly embraced him, his body was still trembling and he felt so fragile in that moment, like if any bad move could break him, they stayed for minutes as he cried still trembling under her touch, Oboro remembered this, she remembered how Ryoma welcomed her at the castle at the young age of ten, when she cried at the arms of the former queen at the throne room after insisting being Takumi retainer at her age, now she was embracing that lost little infant who lost something precious, stained for the fear or guilt.

' _Im sorry Kamui'_ Oboro though with a knot in her throat ' _…..im sorry that…..we took something so important from you…'_

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Well it has been a really long year, time to start 2018 and what better way to start with a fanfiction? Hope you enjoyed it and that you weren't taken aback for the small change in the story, still, im better with this kind of concept of the sudden horror or terror, not that i can write down something decent but at least i had to give it a shot, doing nothing would be worse.**

 **Anyway, as always, any kind of review, Comment or PM is welcome, as always i need feedback to improve and hone the chapters so you can enjoy it as much as you can, im looking for a beta reader so if you can help me ut with some chapters that would be awesome guys.**

 **Hope you have a great weekend and a great day/night, enjoy this New Year as much as you can and i hope you had a great time with your friends and family last year, a shame i couldn't share it with you guys** **L**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! Shidesu´s back!**

 **Heh, im surprised to see this chapter so soon but those PM´s really boosted my confidence and i was able to write this, hope you enjoy the second chapter of this year, i plan to update the other fanfictions in the next weeks, so please just wait a little longer.**

 **With that said, lets begin! See ya at the end of the chapter!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dim light

"…..And with that said, that concludes the week's report, our troops are in good shape, the border is secured and the supplies are arriving at every checkpoint before the end of the week, we can say that at the end of autumn we can train and prepare for the struggle the next spring," Ryoma said, leaving the papers on the table. It had been almost an hour since that meeting began. It was the usual speech about numbers and soldiers, something common by now, but on their faces there was one question that he feared to hear. "…..So, any questions?" Ryoma asked, almost immediately everyone raised their hands, except for Yukimura, who just sighed massaging his temples. "…..Aside from the incident yesterday, of course." Everyone groaned, disappointed, and some of them stood in protest. "Calm down everyone, we do-"

"I'm sorry Lord Ryoma, but with all due respect, you can't expect to stay quiet about that incident, can you?" One of the elderly women in the room commented, waving her fan. "It is the fact that both Lord Takumi and Lord Kamui are not available that is suspicious."

"We understand your brothers are busy with other urgent missions, but as the Elder brother isn't your duty to check i-" another noble interjected, but Ryoma interrupted him by coughing into his fist.

"Look, I said what needed to be said yesterday, it was something unrelated to our forces or family. It was just a futile attempt from the Nohrians to shake our will. Iago is known to do this kind of tricks and illusions, fortunately it remained only that, just a last resort to throw us off guard. Now, I already said that the castle is free from any kind of curse or hex and that Takumi and Kamui are safe. I won't explain this again, am I clear?"

With worry and skepticism still on their faces, Ryoma sighed again. "…..Look, I know it is hard, but right now we have to focus on our people out there. I need the help of everyone in this room, if we don't manage to recover our scouts and soldiers before the last week of autumn, then they´ll be on their own, after that I promise that you´ll get your chance to see with your own eyes that they´re fine, ok?" Even if they didn't want to drop the topic, his words remained in their minds as slowly the murmurs and whispers started to fade. Ryoma finally sighed in relief. "Thanks for your cooperation, now, if there is nothing else to discuss, you are dismissed."

With that said the meeting was over, unfortunately not as soon as he wanted. Taking the papers and adjusting his collar, Ryoma mulled over the incident as he left. It was already bad that the butlers and maids spread rumors about the incident, and that Kagero or Saizo couldn't find Kamui before Yukimura's soldiers did. It was sheer luck that Oboro wasn't away when that happened. At least Takumi was making progress, but Kamui was another step back and after hearing what the girls said, he had to find that journal, otherwise he couldn't tell how long he could last before either his body or mind gave up. Ryoma was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking at his side.

"Excuse me, Lord Ryoma, may I have a minute of your time?" A gentle voice asked him, looking back he recognized the woman who was following him, short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a crimson kimono and in her forties, it was the same woman who interrupted him at the meeting.

"Mmmm? Lady Sachiko? What can I do for you today?" Ryoma asked as he invited the woman to follow him.

"Thanks Milord, Sachi is fine for you, I just wanted to remark upon my worries, and to apologize for my rude comment at the meeting," the woman said with her fan in hand. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry Lady Sachiko, I know that you have the best intentions at heart, that´s all that matters."

"You´re too kind, Lord Ryoma, I just hope that you found what you needed the other day."

Ryoma stopped, looking at the woman with an arched eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, excuse me, I think is not my place to inquire about what you do with the resources of the mine, but since it was an odd request, I thought that you had some problems with the shipment of the stones."

"What stones exactly?"

"O-Oh my, it wasn't your request, Lord Ryoma? A few weeks ago some men from the castle arrived at my house requesting access to the mine, I couldn't oppose since they had a letter with the sign of the castle but I was still wondering the reason for your visit, Milord. My island is famous for its jewelry b-"

"Wait, hold on one moment, how many men arrived at your house and when?"

"Well, three weeks ago, I believe and about five or six I think. I couldn't see them, after all Lady Azura was talking with me, such sweet girl if I may rema-"

"Azura?!" Ryoma barely managed to contain his voice to not scare the woman, who was perplexed by his answer.

"I-Is everything alright, Milord?"

Ryoma froze for a moment and massaged his temples. It was true that Azura joined Kamui after she was abducted after the fight at the river, but he never expected to hear her name so soon, let alone after what happened to Kamui. Could it be that they survived the plague? Or perhaps Sachiko was wrong? After a moment he discarded that idea. Azura spent her time at the castle or at the islands when Mikoto travelled to check the situation of the villagers, Sachiko knew her too well to mistake her for anyone else. He couldn't believe it and what was worse, he couldn't decide what happened during her visit. Did she hate him for what happened or she was to ashamed to show up to clear the things between them? That and missing the fact that they managed to pass the barrier, that was the worst part of it, they weren't there for an invasion, but neither to be friends with him. Frowning and thinking carefully of his next move, he had to make sure of one thing "….Lady Sachiko, by any chance do you still have the list of what she requested?"

"E-Eh? O-of course milord, I don't have it here but I believe we still have a copy in o-"

"Then I´ll be ready to go in the next few days, please don't tell anyone we had this conversation," Ryoma said, shaking her hand and walking away, leaving the woman confused about what happened. That didn't matter for now, he could explain later when he could make sure that perhaps the mistake of Yukimura could be fixed 'Azura…..' he thought, 'I'm sorry, I won't fail you again.'

* * *

It was dark. Even if he didn't have the strength to open his eyes he could tell that he was in a different place by the warmth around him and the faint sweet fragrance in his clothes. He couldn't remember what happened or how he got there, but at that point he didn't care, his body was tired, exhausted would be a fitting word, with barely enough energy to stay awake and the gentle hold around him was something that sold the idea to stay in that place. From the position and darkness it was easy to guess where he was, perhaps somebody left him in his bed to rest? Or another nightmarish vision to torment his will? At that point he couldn't care less, his suffering would continue one way or another, so he just decided to enjoy that moment for as long his mind or body allowed, burying his face in what he assumed were the pillows he could feel how there was something in his way "…w..at is t..is?" he managed to mumble, but with the dry throat and without energy he wasn't sure if somebody heard him, or if at least there was somebody to hear him, however against the odds.

"Mmm? Kamui? Are you awake?" he heard that gentle voice over his head, with a knot in his throat he decided to continue talking as best he could, he couldn't recognize the voice but it was familiar.

"Yes…..I'm…..I'm up," he said, feeling how something moved around him and hearing some faint sobs.

"I'm glad…..really glad…after what happened I was…..worried…." there was something weird in her voice, she was…sad? He couldn't tell who it was, or understand what she meant. Then he remembered what happened, faint flashbacks of that figure approaching with that sickening smile. It was a memory, but it was strong enough to tense his body and hold his breath. However, after a few moments he felt an arm around his head and on his back, with a soothing voice she continued. "Calm down…..I'm here…I know how it feels….to be surrounded in the darkness…how it feels to lose everything….I know I´m not in a position to make demands, but you don't have to go through that alone….we are…I'm here…..for you….." as she talked he could feel something wet on the top of his head and how with every word her gentle touch soothed his soul, now he was sure that somebody was embracing him, it was enough to relax his body and put at ease his mind, closing his eyes he allowed that person to embrace him to her heart's content as he did the same. Perhaps it was another dream or another delusion, but at least he was glad that this was a pleasant one.

As the hours passed by, Kamui fell asleep and his companion noticed it as he breathed gently. It was curious how it happened, she never expected that after six months of war, the person who 'betrayed' his land was now sleeping in her bosom with such calm expression on his face. It was curious how life took a toll on everyone and how it changed for good or bad. She gently pulled back the blankets to see him again. It was good that even after that episode he could rest. Oboro sighed with a faint smile as she rubbed his hair. At that point she didn't mind to be that close to him, in a way he helped her to see that it doesn't matter what banner you are under, but what does it matter is that anyone is able to do terrible things in name of 'justice' or 'good will.' Now that she knew that, she would do everything in her power to fix that mistake, to be able to see again that honest smile he had with his mother.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now, sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but you know, life :v**

 **Thanks for your support and your comments, as always any review is welcome, your comments are what help me to improve my work and story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as i did writting.**

 **Hope you have a great weekend and a great night/day, thanks again to my beta reader who helped me with this chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Shidedu´s back!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, i had to take care of a couple of things before the end of the week, had to deal with some issues, but hey! New chapter! Enjoy and see you at the end in the A/N.**

 **Shidesu! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Strings**

It was dark, really dark.

Kamui gazed at the void in front of him. There was darkness around, neither warm nor cold. In a deep trance, he could be in that place for who knew how long but as he blinked a couple of times, he gained awareness. It was strange that he had that dream, could it be considered a dream though? He was just floating in and looking at his hands, although they were stained with blood, at that point it wasn't something terrifying but sadly common. With a small frown he tried to 'hold' something in his palms, but there was that 'missing' object. What had he tried to take? Was it something precious? Or familiar? He closed his eyes for a moment before the memories of his life passed through his mind, upon opening them there were memories that flashed in front of him.

How a slender and happy figure hopped around the flowers in a open filed, with glee in her voice as she pouted and stuck out her tongue before falling over the flowers. How the scene changed and now she was reading several books with sleepy eyes and moving her head side to side trying to keep reading the dense tomes. How lovely she looked as a pair of gloved hands taking his appeared, the light of the evening illuminating his memories while her tender smile glowed more than anything else he has ever seen.

 _'I love you'_

Her timid, sweet voice echoed in his mind with a faint smile, the faint memory banished in front of him, as he returned to that dark place.

 _'I love you too'_

His own voice echoed in that place, looking up trying to find the 'source' just to find nothing above him, it was strange to be in that place, knowing that there was nothing in that place for him, just pain and suffering, why he decided to stay in the first place? Closing his eyes again, he tried to remember that scene one more time, although his memory was foggy he could remember her scent, her warm, her strawberry lipstick pressing tenderly against his lips as her arms slowly embraced him.

 _ **"If you loved me, then why you don't kill them? For what they had done to us?"**_

He opened his eyes, looking back as that frightening figure appeared again, her free hair moving without any restrain as her bangs hid her face, slowly moving to him as her lips moved, her words not matching the movements of her mouth.

 _ **'Why you resist so much? Was I nothing to you?"**_

She stretched her hand trying to reach him, Kamui tried in vain to get out her reach, but with every move he realized that it was useless, there was no 'up and down,' much less 'forward and backward.' As the figure drew closer he could feel his heartbeat rising. It was a suffocating moment as his eyes were fixed in her face, that dreadful face with those eyes who weren't human anymore, it was until she was a few inches away that the tip of her fingers started to banish, that scream resonated in his head as she looked at her own hand who started to dissolve in the air, locking eyes she revealed her face as she jumped on him.

 _ **'LET US OUT! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!'**_

It was all he could hear before he was deafened by the dragon roar that echoed in his mind. The figure disappeared in front of him, not quick enough to miss her face filled with hatred.

He was out of breath as he opened his eyes with a silent scream, pushing whatever was in front of him, his heart beating so fast that he could feel how it was about to jump out his chest and the trembling hands that despite being sink in fear he was able to take by surprise whatever being was sleeping beside him. The struggle continued, his voice finally came out in weak yells and his eyes looking everywhere, trying to find a safe place to hide. His rant stopped the moment a gentle hand rubbed the back of his head. Even though he was scared, the way it moved soothed and calmed him down. He could hear that voice again that tried to hold her pained cry as he pushed his free hand as hard as he could, but within the seconds the eldritch horror in his mind disappeared as he was comforted by the hand. After a minute he was claimed again in that tender embrace, feeling something warm and soft in front of him within the faint sound of a voice calming his worries. " _It´s alright, I'm here_ " the voice whispered over his head. His eyes were open but once again the lack of light was evident. This time, however, his eyes adjusted slowly as he recognized a person in front of him. Silk cloth pressed against his face that had the scent of the same flowers in that 'dream.' Was the influence of this stranger the reason the nightmare dissipated in first place? Or just a reminder that he couldn't be totally safe either in his dreams and the real world? " _Another nightmare? Is twice this evening heh…_ " that voice again was present " _Is….ok to snuggle, I don't mind but…just don't breathe so much, I'm ticklish over there_ " he looked up and saw the form of a face, but his eyes were still blurry from suddenly waking from the dream. After he blinked a couple of times, the face finally took form in a slightly round face with velvet bangs matching her eyes. He was surprised and thought that he might be still dreaming about something crazy, but after a few seconds he realized from her soft breath and her faint blushed cheeks that it wasn't a delusion. This time panic filled his mind as he once again tried to push her away, this time however Oboro wouldn't let him. _"Wow.. it was just a joke Lord Kamui, yo-"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled as he continue trying to push her "I THOUGHT WE….YOU….WASN'T I IN THE BATHROOM A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO? WHER-PBBFFF!" He was stopped when Oboro, shocked for his sudden reaction, covered his mouth.

" _Please lord Kamui, keep it down, it's still too early and no, you haven't been in the bathroom for at least two nights since that incident._ " Oboro pulled off the sheets, Kamui could see with the faint light of the sunrise that he was in his room, for the couple of plates with food in the table it was might be true that he spent the last days in a 'coma' in his room, but another question with more relevant was in his mind " _For now, if you have a question I´ll answer it, but you need to keep it down._ " Kamui frowned, but unable to escape her hold or to think of a better plan, he nodded. Oboro smiled and carefully withdrew her hand.

 _"…..First of all, what are you doing in my bed?!"_ he whispered, still annoyed by the simple idea of someone else invading his personal space.

Oboro rolled her eyes. As it was something obvious, but for whatever reason she thought it was silly to ask, she replied with a grin. _"Well, Queen Mikoto used to use Lady Sakura as a body pillow during this season due to the cold air that came through her window, so it wouldn't be weird that someone is with you to do the same since you can't exactly walk away to another floor."_

Kamui deadpanned. It wouldn't be hard to believe the late queen cuddling with Sakura, remembering how she used to be. It would be strange that it wasn't a royal order, but the same question remained in the air. _"…..so why are you in my bed?"_ he asked again, and before Oboro could reply he continued. " _I'm cursed, so if Yukimura activates it then you´re doomed with me. Before you or I could react you would be dead for sure in minutes, so I'm damn sure that Ryoma wouldn't allow that, much less with his brother's retainer, and I'm sure that that lame excuse about the 'cold' is something my mother invented"_ he said while he slowly rose from the bed. Seeing her in her night yukata wasn't good at all. Her delicate figure without that armor and only with that velvet cloth was something new for him, new and embarrassing when he realized that he was wearing a yukata as well. Still a little dizzy from his rant, he tried to walk away to sit on the nearest chair, but Oboro caught his left hand and dragged him to the bed again. This time her embrace from the back and her head on top of his was a good signal that he was going to stay for a while, with her cheek against his hair, she remained in silence for a couple of seconds.

 _"…..After what happened at the bathroom, Lord Ryoma made sure that if Yukimura activates the curse, it would be the last thing he would do…and..…..I….I said it earlier, didn't I?" she whispered so low that Kamui barely heard her. "I….I know how it feels to….be left alone…we have…..suffered a lot for the others…but even if you feel that you´re alone, you have Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura…..and me to keep you company…I know I don't have the right to ask but…..I want you to trust me…us…that it wasn't our intention that…..this happened…._ " With a sad voice she placed her left hand on his back. Sighing and with the awkward silence she withdrew her hand, just when she was about to withdraw, he grabbed it with his, surprising her.

 _"….I…..don´t mind if we…..stay like this…for a while…."_ Even though Oboro couldn't see his face, she was sure that he was being shy from his timid voice, with a small smile she embraced him again as tenderly she could, otherwise she feared that she might break the weak strings between them, for now it was more than enough after knowing that that his impression of her wasn't as bad as he thought. It was nice to be with him like that, feeling the warm ray lights of dawn at the horizon.

* * *

With the new day and the last events at the castle, Yukimura practically had no time to spare to stay with the lord or even to eat at the mess hall of the castle. Not that he desired to, after what happened a couple of days ago. He was sure that his visit would be for naught, just a couple of nobles complaining and trying to find out the real reason behind that scene, so aside from his personal studio he would eat at the barracks or at the 'Symphony Room.'

It was curious, to think that they did what he tried in the last month was perhaps one of the oddest thing that could happen in the castle. As he walked through the hallway he read the patrol reports and the insights of the spies in Nohr. He hated to admit it, but perhaps if Kamui stayed a little longer in Nohr he could dissuade this new force at the border. They definitely weren't Nohrians, but either Hoshido supporters, or wyverns riders securing almost every common path and searching for something. Without these thugs he perhaps could get some information beyond the border about the situation of Nohr, just small rumors without evidence it was hard to do something. At that point he was almost at Ryoma's mercy. Almost.

To be certain nobody followed him, he used one of the trap doors under the stairs between the 5th and 6th floor of the north wing of the castle. It was hidden from anyone who didn't know the exact size of that part of the castle. Not even Saizo or Kagero knew about that place, so it was a blessing that he decided to not tell them everything about his schemes. He walked through the narrow hallway and thought very carefully about his next moves. With Ryoma going to the islands, with only Hinoka and Sakura at the castle spoiling that brat, on top of that the multiple requests of the noble woman waiting an audience with the 'savior' of Hoshido, it would be funny if it wasn't so frustrating. As he entered the room in front of him, he was pleased to see the only thing in the castle that could even the odds.

A room without windows, only illuminated by candles ensconced in the walls, contained several tables at the corners with books and of course his ace up his sleeve, an orb in the center of a round table. Scrolls around it bore the same ominous markings on Kamui´s back and the smallest orbs around it. As it glowed, darkness was swirling around its center. Yukimura adjusted his glasses, noticing the change of color. "….Ah….L-Lord Yukimura, i-it's good to s-see you so early." Yukimura looked to his right to see his young assistant. She had short brown hair, thick glasses and was a little younger that Sakura. It was incredible that the girl was more capable in her job that any other erudite in the castle, he thought as he sighed and walked to her side.

"Bell, I assume that you are already done with the report?" The girl shook her head, a little disappointed with herself.

"N-Not quite yet, sir, th-these last days h-have been so interesting w-with these little guys," Bell smiled, walking to one of the tables at the left side of the room. On top of it was another orb, unlike the others however, this one was so different. Yukimura and Bell used their sleeves to cover their noses to guard against the orb's stench. The orb's contents moved in different directions, without a clear pattern or source. It was quite difficult to produce more under those circumstances.

"So, nothing new?"

"W-Well….we know that th-the subject has to be under some kind of st-stress to produce so much energy, however I don't know how to dilute it, if we could use it before it petrifies itself it could be used to fuel the barrier for months…..but….." As Bell spoke, Yukimura left his papers aside and, using his free hand, took the orb carefully. The orb was heavier, with a disgusting smell of rotten blood and viscous with a liquid somewhat like blood. It was hard to believe that Kamui produced three orbs of pure energy in a single day. At her last sentence he looked behind him, seeing two broken orbs of stone under one of the tables. The moment he used the curse to fuel the barrier it worked for a couple of seconds before the process stopped and the orbs cracked. They could feel the energy inside them, but without any clue about the transformation or how to extract it in that state, it was useless. After a couple of hours the energy inside them evaporated, leaving them empty shells that broke under their own weight. "…..I insist that we need to study the prisoner for more information."

"…..The prisoner is still in the dungeon and under Takumi's watch, so that´s not an option," Yukimura replied, returning his gaze to the orb in his hand. It was true that they needed more information, but it was hard to hide the truth from his assistants. By sheer luck Bell was too focused on her work with those spells that she forgot to ask about this 'prisoner.' Funny how it worked in the end. Ryoma recommended her and now she was the downfall of his 'brother.' For now it was enough that she improved the efficiency of the orbs, placing a limit to his movements, making it almost automatic when they needed energy. Seeing the Nosferatu book on the bookshelf he remembered what Bell said last night, and a faint grin appeared on his face.

"…You need to replicate the prisoner's mood, right?" Yukimura asked. Bell just looked at him, nodding. "…Well, I think I might have what you need."

* * *

Far from Shirasagi Castle, a faint ray of light shone. It was the first time light reached that damned place. Without the dark clouds around the castle, without the somber aura around the walls or the cursed darkness that isolated it. The man looked above him, surprised to see that the clouds allowed a faint ray of light reach the castle, being several meters underground and with barely open windows. As he leaned on his left hand he felt the hilt of his weapon resonate with some words spoken before him. It was the first time in months that his name was spoken that was not after the fight, not after the struggle of their lives. They changed with the time, and now, with that new dawn, the person on that throne was different, with longer hair, bandages over his left eye and several cuts on the left side of his lips. He took a deep breath before interrupting the person before him. "Say that again."

The person stopped before coughing into his fist and resumed his report. "As I said, King Xander, what this group claims is that Lord Kamui is still alive at Shirasagi Castle."

"This is…interesting news, quite dangerous to play with our feelings now, soldier." Another voice interrupted, approaching, swaying her hips. Even with her seductive pace, her eyes were another story, venous and almost ready to jump to tear off his neck.

"Calm down, Camilla," Xander said with a voice that wasn't better than Camilla's, but he had to patiently hear every word of his soldiers. "What proof you have about this?" The soldier barely had time before Camilla started walking toward him with killing intent, or at least a punishment for sharing this news. Just when she was about to reach him with her open hand she stopped, seeing the small object the soldier held. Camilla barely could contain herself as she took it.

"Camilla?"

"I….I…..I…" She slowly turned to her brother with that object. Xander opened his eye in sheer surprise as Kamui´s Nohrian royal ring shone in Camilla´s fingers, Xander was stunned for several seconds before frowning and leaning back on his throne. "…Brother?"

"….I think is time to settle some pending business with our Hoshidian Neighbors…. Lilith!" as she spoke. another figure appeared at one of the corners of the throne room. Her hands on her bosom and with a bow, the bluenette took another step before speaking.

"Yes, my King?"

"Prepare yourself, you´re leaving to meet your old…..your liege…."

As Lilith looked at the blonde man, there was certainly some hope in her eyes. Even if it wasn't the time, a small smile slipped in her face. "Right away, my King."

* * *

 **That´s all!**

 **Phew, it´s been a while, sorry for the delay guys but i´m glad to be back in this New Year xD**

 **Anyway, there will be new updates in this last week of January, so wait for it, i would like to thank my beta reader who managed to clean this chapter as soon as possible, thanks buddy, this wouldnt be the same without you.**

 **In one last note, i´m thinking in a new poll with something serious, it´s been a while since the last update of my first fic, and the thing is that i´m ready to continue after that hiatus (one freaking year, im ashamed of myself) but i wanted to know your opinion, continue as it is, or to rewrite it, the options will be posted as soon as possible in my profile, so let me know what you think.**

 **As always any comment, pm and review is welcome, with that said, have a nice week and day/night!** **See ya!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Shideu´s back!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, it´s been a hard (lonely :´v) week, and seeing that this chapter has some lemon… well you know… :v**

 **Anyway, here´s the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it, for now, lets begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: As life continues**

As the sun barely appeared at the horizon, memories besieged her like vague fragments lost in time, one after another. With the dawn at her side, she never thought to see that light in the distance so many different ways. Remembering how she spent sleepless nights at the castle, training, talking, waiting, and every time the sun welcomed her in different scenes of her life. However, this was the first time after feeling sullied by Yukimura's acts that she felt at peace, something silly to think that the Nohrian child sleeping in her lap achieved. With her hand gently rubbing his hair and seeing how he mumbled something in his sleep, she giggled, covered in the thick sheets and looking at the sun raising at the horizon. Perhaps in time she could help him. As she yawned, she laid down, looking at the ceiling. Thinking back it was quite an ominous week, how the paragon that Hoshido should be, was now a shadow of what it was before. But there was hardly someone outside of the castle.

As her tired eyes allowed her to return to the dreamland, she stirred her arms, trying not to disturb the sleep of her companion. Fortunately it was warm enough to sleep without the sheets. A faint smile appeared on her face when Kamui snuggled on her stomach with his left arm around her waist. It was definitely something he learned in Nohr, perhaps with that purple haired princess? Although he didn't look like he was especially fond to show that kind of skinship, much less with someone who entered his life recently. At least it was a good sign that he was having a nice dream. She was about to fall asleep when something caught the corner of her eye, a shadow at the ceiling that moved quickly to one of the beams at the other side of the room. The steady movement and the way it hid between the shadows of the corner, it was only one possible explanation. She blushed as she tried to lean up, not too fast to wake up the albino. _"Just what the hell are you doing here?"_ she whispered. Without an answer, she took the cloth ball on the desk and threw it at the right corner of the room, in seconds she heard how it 'hit' something and fell to the floor, then a soft grunt. Before she could take something else from the desk a shadow appeared in front of the bed.

 _"Quiet, woman, or you´ll wake him up,_ " Saizo whispered as she frowned.

 **"What the hell? What are you doing here? I thought you were se-"** Oboro was interrupted with another grunt from him.

 _"Lord Ryoma ordered that I had to keep a close eye on him, whoever he is, whatever he´s doing, even….if you´re indulging yourself with him."_

Oboro blinked a couple of times before looking at the albino and back to the ninja, this time with a shy frown her face turned red as she was about to yell however, another sound interrupted her, this time it was the sound of a door opening at the distance, looking at her right side they spotted Reina who just walked in with Orochi, the diviner had her trademark smirk as Reina chuckled seeing them fighting.

 _"My, such lively scene and I wasn´t invited? I'm offended, I thought we were friends, Saizo,"_ Oboro tried to sound hurt, but while she whispered Saizo returned to his job and hid in one of the corners of the room, she looked at Oboro who tried to stay composed for the new visits. _"Although, I think I´m more interested in the little sleepover over there~"_ she said winking at the lancer who just blushed and looked away.

 _"So this is the new solution from Sakura and Hinoka, huh? Quite obvious if you ask me,"_ Reina chuckled as she helped the girl to gently move the albino off her. _"We´ll take him from here now, make something fresh for breakfast, sweetie."_

 _"And what about you?"_ Oboro asked as she gently supported Kamui´s head until Reina gently sat and let the albino use her lap as a pillow, if Oboro had to be honest she wanted to stay a little longer with him, even if it was under Saizo's watch.

 _"Please, we´ll let him sleep for a little longer, until Orochi finishes her charm."_ They looked at the diviner who was already at one of the tables of the room with her tools and taking some roots and herbs from her pouch. _"We need to test if we are able to remove the curse or if I need to get creative."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"My fist and Yukimura face"_ she smiled. Somehow Oboro couldn't believe that for the first time, someone deserved to face Reina's wrath. With a nervous laugh she scratched the back of her head, it was odd to see the kinshi warrior in such casual clothes, without her armor and with a velvet kimono, a gift from the departed queen. Curious to see that the grown woman was already taking a liking to having Kamui under her grasp, playing with a lock of his hair as the albino face remained calm, a small chuckle escaped from her lips. _"Mmmm? Is something wrong?"_

 _"Oh, nothing, it's just weird…seeing you like that, just like…"_ She stopped in mid-sentence, she wasn't sure if it would be appropriated to compare her with Mikoto, as she shook her head she huffed. _"Nothing, I´ll be going, do you want something?"_

 _"No thank you dear, we already had our breakfast, just bring something for him after you´re done, ok?"_ Reina said as Oboro walked outside, stretching her arms.

 _"You´re getting too emotional with that brat"_ Saizo's voice echoed in the room, making both girls to frown.

 _"I was with him as he grew up, watched him take his first steps and his first words, I'm the closest thing he has as a 'mother' in this place, do you really thing I could stand by after discovering what Yukimura did to him?"_ Reina replied, looking at Kamui´s face as she kept caressing the albino's hair.

 _"Weren´t you willing to kill him in battle?"_

Reina frowned closing her eyes _"I´m willing to die in the battlefield defending my homeland, even from him, however that doesn't meant that I´ll approve this gutless method, less when it is with our beloved queen's blood."_ She opened her eyes looking at the ceiling. Orochi looked back at Reina and had a similar expression in her face.

 _"….We´ll help him….no…that´s wrong,"_ Orochi shook her head. "We´ll save him, for our dear Lady Mikoto."

* * *

As Oboro walked into the royal kitchen, she was surprised to see that the butlers and maids were having a hard time with some of the visitors to the castle, surprised to see that Miyu and Rin were struggling with some noble ladies who were arguing with them.

She decided to sneak up on their conversation, Miyu was somewhat equally hot-blooded as Hinoka, but it was strange to see Rin with a disgusted face for whatever reason the young nobles were talking about. It was a small group of three, one tall blonde girl with brown eyes and short hair, wearing a kimono and with a mole in near her left eye, another woman almost as tall as herself, brown hair with a ponytail, brown eyes as well, lastly a man with a regal look, black short hair and with green eyes, he was the tallest of the group. Eavesdropping wasn't something she wanted to do, but looking at them it was clear that they had been arguing for quite long time. "I said no! And that´s final!" Miyu said, stomping her foot on the floor. It was weird to see the maid so mad at something, especially after her good mood after discovering that Kamui was able to sleep peacefully for a couple of days.

"Please, be a good girl and do what I´m asking," the blonde girl said with her hands on her chest, perhaps it was for her clothes, but that puppy eyes look wasn´t effective as she thought. Miyu for her side just groaned as Rin coughed in her fist.

"Perhaps we weren't clear, this is as far as you´ll get, trespassers will be kicked out of the castle," Rin said with her cold voice as she brushed away the bangs of her hair. "It doesn't matter who asks, Lord Ryoma has been clear, **NO VISIT BEYOND THIS POINT,** " Rin said, using the broom she had nearby to draw a line, then she twirled it in her hand. "With that said, Lord Ryoma gave us permission to use force to guide you outside the castle if is necessary."

"You won't get a single hand on milady," the man said, stepping between the two girls. "Now, if you´re not going to guide us then we have to talk with your liege in person, that said we´re go-" the man had to take a step back as he finally saw Oboro behind the girls, he quickly bowed. "Excuse me, you over there," he said, looking at Oboro, who had to look around before realizing that he was speaking to her. "You´re Lord Kamui's retainer, aren't you?"

Oboro, mouth open for a couple of seconds, thought fast in what to say. It was the first time she saw these people, and to be honest she didn't want to get involved with some noisy nobles, but then again from the looks of the maids they needed help. Muyi was already losing her patience and Rin was frowning with such a cold glare. She sighed, at that point it didn't mattered what she said, if she could help the girls then she would hear what they have to say "Yes, my name is Oboro, Lord Kamui's personal retainer"

"Personal? Isn't that too old fashioned?" asked the brown girl, looking at the blonde one. She was about to say something but again the man spoke.

"Regardless of that, I'm pleased to see that someone close to Lord Kamui is here," he bowed again and gestured to the blonde girl. "She´s my liege, Lady Akemi, Miss Jun, they have business with Lord Ryoma and Lord Kamui, if you could be so kind to summon them then we would appreciate your assistance," every girl waved as her name was called, however Akemi frowned with his last comment.

"I think that´s enough, Haru," The blonde girl said, moving her bangs away and smiling to Oboro. "I apologize for my retainer, but I must insist that I need to see Lord Kamui as soon as possible," Oboro looked at the girl. She knew all the nobles in the capital, but it was the first time they met. She sighed, scratching her head.

"Look, Lady Akemi, if it's something so important, then you can follow me and set an appointment with Lord Ryoma, but Lord Kamui is not available at the time. Can I ask why is so important to talk with him?"

"It´s about the Autumn harvest, as always we´ll have it in a couple of days. I know that we are in war times, but I think is terribly rude for Yukimura to ignore our request. The border is already secured but we want to be sure, after all the festival is a perfect opportunity."

"For what exactly?" Oboro asked crossing her arms.

"The festivities of the following week are the last memento of our dear queen, as she prepared everything beforehand until the next spring," Haru commented. "And as always, the perfect time for our people to rejoice and to soothe the scars of the war, and most importantly, to ensure the bonds between our people." He said looking at her, Oboro couldn't understand it, it was true that the festival was important, but it was something that could wait until later, AFTER they removed the curse, and in his condition Kamui wouldn't be able to step outside the castle, much less to think that he would be willing to be with people he didn't know. The maids were rolling their eyes, perhaps it wasn't the first time Haru said that, and he wasn't clear in what they wanted. Akemi sighed with her hand on her forehead.

"…..ok, and that would mean?"

"We are asking permission to date Lord Kamui with the purpose of marriage," Jun said with such bluntness that everyone looked at her. Oboro's eye twitched as Miyu and Rin blushed, Jun didn't change her calm and straight face.

"Jun! / Miss Jun!" Akemi and Haru looked at her, but she just shrugged.

"Isn´t what why we´re here?" she asked as it was something obvious, although anyone with common sense would had more tact with that topic. Perhaps she was a relative to Setsuna? Oboro shook her head as she remembered what happened years ago when Sumeragi died, although everyone mourned him, there were those stupid nobles who didn't hesitated to ask Mikoto's hand after a year or two, to 'ensure' that outsider could destroy the halidom, and now the story repeated itself as someone though that Kamui needed to be received for a random person who would use him just for personal reasons. A lot of thoughts invaded her mind, not sure what to feel or what to say she just reacted out of habit, looking at them with her infamous frown.

"…..oh….yeah…..welll….I´ll be sure….to pass your….. message…. But now I must ask for your leave…Lord Kamui is really, **REALLY** busy with other...stuff….Rin, could you be so kind to escort them to the entrance?" None of them could refuse her request. With a small smile Rin guided them outside the kitchen.

It was a miracle that Oboro didn't use the broom or worse, other tools of the kitchen to kick them out. It wasn't until they were out that she looked around, searching for something. Miyu followed her but it was strange that Oboro just kept looking around, ignoring her words and opening the cupboards, gently pushing anyone who was in her way. Before Miyu could say or do something, after a couple of minutes Oboro found an old pan and hit it repeatedly against one of the tables, startling the other maids and butlers in the kitchen who took a step back. Fortunately it was an already old pan so it didn't matter that the object lost its shape. Miyu looked at her face, she expected anger, frustration or even rage, but instead she smirked at how Oboro was gasping after her little rant.

"…Wait….are you... jealous?" Miyu asked as Oboro jumped and looked at her. She tried to look mad but her face betrayed her as she felt her thumbs pressing against the pan.

"I-I-I, O-Of course not!" she tried to explain, leaving the pan on the table. The thing was, that was futile as it lost its handgrip and Oboro saw it in her hand. She shook her head again, leaving the broken item and walking to the crates at the other side of the room. "A-Anyway, I'm late for breakfast, and so is Kamui, so if you'll excuse me then I should make something," she said, trying to stay composed.

"Riiiiiight, mind if I help?"

Oboro groaned as the maid happily followed her. She couldn't think properly and with that in her mind, she had to distract herself with something, anything. She couldn't allow her to fall for him, not right now when he needed a shoulder to cry on, he needed a friend, someone who could understand him.

* * *

As the carriage moved and the trio looked for one last time the castle that looked as if it floated above the clouds and fog of the mountain, Haru groaned as he read some papers. He was somewhat annoyed for the little success in their journey. Jun was at his side, eating a sweetened apple and bothering him, poking his face for more sweets. Akemi sighed, looking at the castle, leaning against the frame of the door and thinking what kind of man would be the 'fated' hero. After all, with sheer will he raised again the barrier and saved their kingdom. If only she knew more about him, but Yukimura did his best to keep her out of the council with the noble families who were close to Queen Mikoto. Perhaps it was a matter of time before she could meet him. "Deep in thoughts?" another voice returned her to the real world. Sighing and looking at her side she smiled.

"Azura, it would be easier if you were with us," Akemi said. Azura sighed, moving her long blue hair.

"Perhaps, but for now nobody needs to know that I'm here." Perhaps it was her calm aura, but there was no reason to question the person who saved her village and her family from that strange disease, so for now Akemi would go along with her. After all it was Kamui's army who saved them, so if she said that he needed help, she would gladly lend a hand. "Could you see him?"

"No, they insist that he´s busy but no one has saw him after that incident at the plaza after his return. No maids or butlers want to speak about it what happened a couple of days ago, either."

"I see…" It was Azura who leaned against the frame of the door this time, being sure that nobody could see her face outside. It was strange to move from one place to another like that, but again it was for Kamui's safety, sneaking and prying in their lives. With one final look at the castle she couldn't help but feel the melancholy in her soul as once again she had to walk away from her best friend. 'I'm sorry Elise, it´s going to take more time,' she thought, closing the curtains of the carriage as the sun was finally fully present on the horizon.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that´s all for now! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for the delay guys but it has been a really bad month, a lot of work and stuff form the school….yeah, it sucks.**

 **Anyway, as always any review and comment is welcome as always, the poll about the rewrite of my first fic will be open until the third week of the next month, so be sure to vote or leave your comments about the topic.**

 **Again thanks to my beta reader who helped me with the chapter and to you who keep supporting my work, i hope you have a great weekend and a great night/day.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Even after the events of the last few days….it was warm, warm and quiet. Opening his eyes he was facing the blue infinite sky above him, seeing the flowers moving with the air, Kamui had to lean forward to see the field of flowers, moving with the fresh breeze, barely light to see in front of him, it was the dawn? He couldn't tell, it was just a strange place to be, looking around he noticed that he was alone, perhaps he was finally dead? Touching his own body he found out that he was just wearing some old pants. It was strange to see such odd piece of dress.

Little did he know that he had been in that place before. It was almost as a faint memory, perhaps something deep inside his mind that remained or refused to let go such lovely place. Being in a dungeon for such long time, only seeing memories of departed love ones, and almost falling in madness a couple of days ago. Such strange place to be, almost a faint safe place as he was deprived of everything, his life, his memories, his entire being, not only slave of the reality, but also of his dreams, or at it has been lately, his worst nightmare.

If it wasn't for the soft giggling in the air, he would had thought that it was just another nightmare, but that happiness in the air was something else, something that he couldn't feel since….her departure.

So many questions when she appeared in his sight, just a couple of meters away. She looked as beautiful as when she departed, moving with such grace that his eyes barely could follow, if it wasn't for the small tears in his eyes. Her lovely purple sundress with that straw hat, watering the flowers that she found in her pace.

Even if it was a delusion, even if it was against all odds, he wanted to embrace her one more time. He struggled to stand and to run to her side, stumbling and falling with every attempt, his voice was missing as he tried to call her name, his strength failed him as his body refused to follow a mirage, his mind adverted another torment, another nightmare, another foolish delusion that would take the little happiness he had in his soul. But his heart refused to stay in that place at the distance as her free hair moved again with the breeze, she trying to control it with one hand showing her lovely figure.

In the worst case it could be just another nightmare from Yukimura, another dead end to his happiness, he would ignore it as another of his schemes, something to throw him into another hellish experience. But there was a little detail in this place.

Snowdrop.

Definitely it was the smell of snowdrops, Elise favorite flower. It was in all her perfumes, not particularly strong or special in itself, but that faint sweet smell, how his heartbeat rose when he got closer. There was definitely that scent in the air.

Even after all that time in the castle, Yukimura couldn't know that he had a lover, much less her scent. It couldn't be something from him as the previous nightmares just ignited something that was already there in his soul. It couldn't be that Elise as she never appeared as an omen of good will. It couldn't be a trick of his mind as he never looked for her forgiveness for breaking his promise. After all he wouldn't be able to reach the place where she was now, but even so, now he was aware that it wasn't a dream, or at least a normal one. He had to see it for himself, to see her face and feel her touch…..but….

As soon he got closer the place started to vanish.

Dandelion seeds flew in front of him as another strong breeze moved the green blades, unfair now that the dream was about to end when he finally got the strength to stand, to turn her to face him. Seeing her gentle face surprised by his presence as she softly smiled after a few moments, tears blurring his vision as he could feel her gentle hand on his cheek as her lips moved, before he could hear her message his dream came to an end.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Gentle and Wicked**

* * *

Over the seconds, he slowly recovered his vision and without hesitation he looked around, to see his surroundings as another surprise besieged his mind. Although there was light, he couldn't believe what was in front of him, opening his eyes and blinking a couple of times he couldn't believe what his eyes showed, her gentle smile as she watched him sleep, her tender eyes with her soft breath. He trailed off at first, but his mind wasn't fully aware of his slumber. "…M-mother?" he shyly asked as the Mikoto figure looked at him. She chuckled as he felt her hand rubbing his hair.

"Really? I'm that lovely in the morning?" her feminine voice returned him to the real world. As his vision returned, the image of his mother disappeared in one last blink, as Reina's face was present with a gentle smile. Was he sleeping in her lap? It was hard to say, he barely had enough energy to focus, less to complain.

"….So…..I assume that Oboro or Hinoka aren´t available this early in the morning, huh?" he rubbed his forehead, feeling the lingering scent of that dream hanging in his nose. He tried to stand but feeling the numbness in his legs and the dizziness in his mind he almost fell to the ground, if it wasn't for Reina grabbing his shoulders.

"Hey, careful, you´re still weak," Reina said as she slowly pulled him so he could lean against her, despite his protest. Without strength he was dragged again to Reina's side as she slowly massaged his shoulders. "Just rest for a little longer, it is quite early to be grumpy."

"Easy, Lord Kamui," Orochi said, snickering seeing the scene in front of her. "Or rather, you like it? It´s been a while since you were pampered so much," she said, trying to scoff a laugh. Kamui wasn't too pleased to hear the diviner, scratching his head he tried to focus his thoughts, but again his mind was assaulted by that dream, her lovely smiled pierced through his soul as guilt started to surface again.

"Is it normal to wake up and see you around?" he grumbled this time, managing to stand and walk away from the bed. This time he noticed that he was wearing just his trousers, without caring too much he started to dress as Orochi giggled and Reina frowned.

Searching for an excuse, Reina coughed in her fist. She didn't want to admit it, but she was quite pleased to play with his hair in his sleep. "Lord Kamui, I think is too early in the morning to be grumpy, you can sleep a little longer if you want," Reina smiled when he looked at her, waving her hand she invited him to return to his slumber. "After all, today you´ll be busy, so why don't enjoy your morning a little more?"

"Aside from that, Lord Kamui….." Orochi walked to his side as he was still looking at Reina, wearing simple shirt, it wasn't until she placed her hand on his shoulder that she continued, "You should really take it slowly, we have t-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kamui said, pushing her hand, although he raised his voice it wasn't something that felt with a hint of sadness and disdain, not directed at them, but there was something amiss on his face that morning. Kamui shook his head as he was about to continue dressing, but a pair of eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"It's impolite to yell at a girl so early in the morning, Lord Kamui," Oboro said as she was in the door, carrying a tray. The maids behind her, Miyu and Rin, had a serious look as they walked with their hands on their waist. "After all, if you yell so much, people are going to think that they´re being victims of some shady plots of yours."

"Victims?" Kamui grumbled again. It was true that he wasn't interested in what the others thought about him, at that point with everything that happened it was the other way around, but why had Oboro said it like that? There was some mischievous tone in her voice. Orochi quickly took this chance the lancer created.

"Even when I work my skin off every day for the welfare of my Lord, such cruelty from you, Lord Kamui!" Orochi gestured in such dramatic way, falling to the ground and with her hand on her forehead. Before he could say something Miyu quickly stepped in and fell next to the diviner with the same gesture.

"Ahh….such ruthlessness from my lord, working every day, changing his clothes, checking his scars, making delicious food from dawn to noon, to be received like that! Such inappropriate lord!" she looked at him, Kamui's left eye twitched as he watched the whole scene unfold in front of him. He had to still be asleep, there was no way he was witnessing such odd scene. Miyu curled her lips for a moment, moving away some of her clothes and revealing her shoulders. "Aaahhh…..even so, my lord yells at me even when I'm doing my best, sometimes I can feel that he want to ask for night services."

"No, I think you´re misunderstanding, and I don't follow, night services?" He looked at Oboro who had a nervous smile with a faint blush, then to Reina who was laughing with a hand on her cheek, quite entertained for what was happening, then back to the Orochi and Miyu. Rin this time was behind them, stroking Miyu's head. "….just what´s happening?"

"Don't feign ignorance, Lord Kamui," Rin said looking at him with a small pout. "Asking that in our time? Such a beast, even when you have Oboro at your side!"

"….Wait, what? What she has to do in this anyway? "

"Everyone! I think that´s quite enough!" Reina laughed, defusing the situation and standing. Then with a smile she gently pulled Kamui to the nearest desk and forced him to take seat. "It was fun, I have to admit it, but I think it's getting late and Lord Kamui has a really busy day today, so let's just dig in and enjoy the breakfast, right Oboro?"

Looking at the kinshi warrior and then to the albino, Oboro returned to the real world with a slight jump, aware that she took more time than necessary to respond. "..ah….ah! yes! Sorry! It's just something simple, scrambled eggs, fruit and some fresh bread," She said, placing the tray on the table. Seeing food, Kamui couldn't help but stare for a moment. He was about to complain but some grumbles from his stomach stopped him.

"Looks like we have the approval of our lord then!" Reina sat beside him as she prepared the plates and served him some milk. Kamui sighed and started to eat. Oboro did the same as the maids shrugged and started cleaning the room, making the bed and opening the windows so some fresh air could enter. "So, anything you want after finishing your breakfast?"

"…? " He looked at her, he was about to answer but a glare stopped him. He swallowed the piece of bread he has in his mouth and could see how Reina was pleased. Was it that weird to speak with food in his mouth? It looked like the woman followed with such devotion the rules of proper etiquette, he really didn't care about that anymore. It wasn't like it mattered in his position, but there was some motherly instinct that flashed through Reina eyes. "It's not like you can bring something here, you know," Reina expression fell for a moment after he spoke, he sighed internally, definitely there was something off with her today. "…..but if I can ask, something sweet would be alright."

"Candies, huh? It´s not healthy to eat sweets in the morning…but I guess I can bring some for next time," Reina smiled as she stood, looking at the rising sun. It was almost time. "….I have to go, milord. It´s almost time for my students to hit the grounds and I need to attend to some duties. I´ll be back as soon as I can," with that said she walked to the door, not before ruffling his hair and exchanging some words with the diviner who was working in something at the other side of the room. After she left the room, Kamui continued eating, quite difficult using chopsticks. Oboro ate without a problem. He played a little with the food, thinking in something to say so that he wouldn't have to eat in silence. The lancer had some glee in her movements and in her face, curious to think that she was in such good mood.

"Anything good happened today? Perhaps somebody visited you?" he asked, finally picking some of the food and he was about to eat it but he was startled as Miyu dropped the blankets.

"N-No! Nothing happened!" Miyu said, scratching her cheek while Rin nodded.

"Nothing at all, nu-uh," Rin said twirling her thumbs, "Not even a pair of nobles wh-ppffff" Miyu covered her mouth as she awkwardly laughed, Kamui just stared at the girls for a brief moment.

"….Okay…I'm not going to ask. Any news in the upcoming festivities? I heard some maids talking about a party or something like that in two weeks or so," Kamui said, stabbing the scrambled eggs after finally giving up trying to pick them up with the chopsticks.

"The Autumn Festival," Oboro said, finishing her meal and picking up Kamui´s food with her own chopsticks. For a moment they looked each other until he sighed and allowed her to feed him, "It´s the time we harvest the last crops of the year, after that we have our celebrations for a full week. It´s also the time for couples to visit the castle and ask for blessing at the nearest shrines."

"Soooo…..I guess I'm not invited, huh…"Kamui huffed as Oboro stopped for a moment, looking a little gloomy at his comment. It was true that it was the first time in a while that Kamui could see the Autumn Festival, and to think that his room had the best view to see the plaza and the gardens on such important date. It was heartbreaking that the albino couldn't take the luxury to take a few weeks free of his torment, and it was too cruel to display such events in front of him.

"A-Anyway! There are a lot of things we can do in the meantime!" Oboro cheered up as she continued feeding him, "There are contests for the best crops, dishes and sweets, so I don't see why we don't take some of them and eat here."

"Yeah…..I don't think that´s a good idea, they would be wasted on me."

After a long pause Oboro waited for his response, but it was weird that the albino said that without emotion or care. Did he just said that out loud? Regardless of that Oboro continued, "…Ok, but what make you say that? Is not like we can't bring you so-"

Sighing, Kamui just opened his mouth and showed his tongue for a brief moment. Oboro could see some slim black lines covering his tongue. After that Kamui coughed and continued, "It's a little something from Yukimura. Long story short is that for the time being I can't taste anything in particular, most of the food just tastes like ashes, so I don't think it's a good idea to waste your fancy food on me."

She remained quiet for a moment as Kamui finished his meal, drinking his glass of water slowly. She looked at the Miyu and Rin, who looked at her. They nodded, confirming what he said. Looking back at the albino she tightened her fists in her lap, "Then, why did you ask for sweets?"

"Hey, Reina is in a 'motherly mood' recently, I'm not going to be the one who says 'no' to her," he shrugged, leaning back on the chair. "Besides, recently anything she brings is…..I don't know, not ash-like?"

"E-Even so! You can't just stay there like it´s nothing! You should have told us about this earlier!"

"Look, just stop. It's not like you can do something about it, right?" he said, crossing his arms. Even he was aware of the tone in his voice, and the defeated eyes in the lancer. But it wasn't like he lied, although the face she showed was…..so sad. Perhaps a white lie could have prevented that.

"I…..I don't….No!" she shook her head and smashed the table with her open palms. "Maybe I'm dumb with magic and charms, but I do know something, and sulking around like you do every day won't improve your situation or your body!"

"Eh?" Kamui was taken back by her attitude. She suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him. "W-Wait! Wh-What´re yo-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO FOLLOW US, SAIZO!" Oboro yelled at the ceiling, making the albino and the maids look up in search of the ninja. It wasn't until Oboro opened the door that they looked at her again. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE THE OTHER EYE!" she yelled again as Miyu and Rin followed them through the hallway. Orochi just stood there with a silly smile in her face, barely containing her laughter.

"Oboro, wait! Where are we going?" Kamui said as he felt her hand on his wrist tensing up. She bit her lip as Kamui continued protesting, but in her mind she had already decided how to help him, even if he was against the whole idea, there was no way she would let him like that.

"We´re going to get started with the day! After all we can't do anything, don't you think?" At that point Oboro's words had lost any kind of sense. Kamui sighed as he was dragged through the hallways.

'None of them will stop me,' Oboro thought, 'Like hell I'm going to allow them do whatever they want with Mikoto´s son!' she frowned as they were strolling, she was determined to do anything she could to cheer him up.

* * *

"….Please….stop this…" Kamui said as he lay down. It has been nearly ten minutes since Oboro's little rant, and he never expected that this happened. Perhaps in Nohr, but in Hoshido? He mentally facepalmed as she continued.

Under any other circumstances Oboro wouldn't do what she was about to do. It was already bad that she threatened one of Ryoma's retainers like that, but she was dead set in doing whatever she could to lift his mood. She wasn't good at magic or charms, even Hinoka was able to do something by herself. Miyu and Rin were already helping him in any issues about the room or his health, as far as they could of course. Orochi was preparing her little experiment to test a possible 'cure' for his condition. All that was left was physical treatment. They were in one of the rooms in the right wing of the castle still in the same floor. Curiously, she was so focused in what she wanted to do that she almost forgot that Kamui was with her. When they arrived at their destination, Oboro took of her ribbon and thought for a moment, looking at the albino she blushed and before he could object or say something she used her ribbon to cover his eyes as she instructed Miyu and Rin. In a matter of minutes he was lying face down in a special bed that allowed him to breath without turning his face. Oboro had instructed the other maids and butlers to leave the room, as she was wearing only her pants and her bra, the other pieces of her clothing would just stain for what she needed to do. Still a little nervous, she gulped as the albino was lying down with his back exposed. Although it was saddening seeing his back, she braced herself to continue.

"Ready?" she asked as she took a bottle of oil and hopped on top of him, preparing her hands.

"Please stop…..I don't want to do this…." Kamui said as she finished, before he could say something she pressed her bare hands against his back, pushing and pulling his back, shoulders and lower back. "C-Cold! St-Stop already! Also you´re heavy!" he said as he moved his arms. Miyu and Rin managed to catch his wrists and push them aside in that special bed.

"Lies! You´re just shy about this, aren't you, Lord Kamui?" Miyu said as she laughed.

"Even if the oil is cold, it's rude to say that Oboro is heavy," Rin injected as she approached to whisper near his ear, "Besides, I think that Oboro is the lightest of the three."

"Ah-Ahha W-Wa-wait! Stop! Yo-ah-u c-can-" Kamui continued complaining as Oboro continued massaging his shoulders, every time she pushed his shoulder blades she heard how his muscles moved and relaxed a little with every push. "O-Oboro, you n-need to st-stop, please!"

"Nope, Orochi said that you needed to relax, and I can't think in anything more relaxing that receiving a massage early in the morning."

"Don't struggle Lord Kamui, you´re ma-" Miyu was talking but was interrupted by Rin, who groaned and looked at Oboro.

"Rub his ears," she said with a malicious tone. Kamui froze as Oboro grinned.

"Eh?" Was all he could say as the lancer slowly raised her hands and prepared her fingers. With a bigger grin she placed her oiled hands in his pointy ears.

"Don't hate me for this!~" she said and as soon she started he stopped struggling, literally his arms fell to the side of the bed and the tension she felt on his back disappeared as she gently pinched his ear lobule, then continued massaging gently the edge of his pointy ears. Miyu giggled as Rin sighed, wiping her forehead. This time Oboro was glad to see that the albino was enjoying it.

Even if he hated to admit, he was feeling how his body relaxed under her touch. Although he wasn't allowed to enjoy this or to rest so much, the way she moved her hands and how she continued to massage him.

"You know, if you were honest with yourself we could do this more often, Lord Kamui," Miyu said, pulling the ribbon from his face, it was weird to see his pleased expression, as soon their eyes met he tried to stand.

"Easy there," Oboro said with her left hand on the center of his back and the other in his ear, again relaxing his muscles, "I didn't know that your ears were your weak spot thought, I wonder if Lady Hinoka or Lady Sakura know."

"S-So? I don't care if they know, j-just let me go, yo-you´re too close," Kamui said, not with enough strength from his voice or enough will to push her. It was silly to think that the Lancer had in him dancing in her hand just for something so simple. He cursed Rin for slipping that piece of information.

"Why are you so angry? You sure didn't mind when you were sleeping in her bosom or lap earlier today," Miyu said with her index finger on her lower lip.

"Aaaah…..perhaps Lord Kamui is just shy as well?" Rin said. She kneeled and seeing her lord blushing face with her palms in each side of her face. "Although, it has been a lot of time since we saw your back, Lord Kamui, there´s nothing to be ashamed of."

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad to see that you´re finally relaxed," Oboro said as she finally stopped teasing him and hopped off him. "Now turn around, let me do the front."

"Could we stop for now?" he said, leaning on his right elbow, still trying to control the expression on his face, still bewildered for what happened.

"Hey, no running away, Lord Kamui!" Miyu said angrily with her hands on her waist.

"Treachery," Rin whispered as the albino looked at her with his right eye twitching.

"Hello? You just forced me to lie down in an unknown room, blinded me and gave information about my weak spot, and she…..she….." he was speaking to the maid who just looked away showing her tongue, then he looked back at the lancer and stopped. She was confused by the look on his face, then she looked down and blushed as well, covering her chest, her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Eeeek!" is all what Oboro could say before Miyu took the ribbon again and covered his face, pulling him down as his sight was forcefully restrained again.

"No peeping!" Miyu said as she tied the ribbon, not tight enough to hurt him but enough to be sure that he couldn't take it off, looking at her partner she could hear how Rin whispered an apology.

"Even after the good service…..such a beast you are, Lord Kamui!" Rin commented.

Soon enough Kamui could feel Oboro sitting on his stomach. Although he couldn't see her face, he could feel her glare, before he could say anything more Oboro once again besieged his ears, this time with enough force to make him blush. "This is revenge!" Oboro said with a frown. She knew it wasn't his fault, but again her embarrassment got the best of her as the albino once again felt her warm hands around his body.

There were a lot of things that happened in that single day, but if he could be so bold, perhaps it wasn't as bad as he expected. Perhaps it was a good omen, perhaps the dream really soothed his soul, this time he couldn't care less, even if he was under Oboro's hand. All he could think after a couple of minutes was the faint smell of snowdrops that strangely remained in his nose.

* * *

 **Thaaaaats all for now! Phew, sorry for the delay guys, it has been a busy month, hope you like the new chapter, there will be more chapters like this in the future.**

 **Now time for a little challenge.**

 **Some of you have noticed something in my last chapters but dared not to review it as it may spoil you some parts of the stories, perhaps if you can solve the little riddle or secret in this chapter you can find the others, so good luck!**

 **Anyway, i want to thank my beta reader for fixing this chapter as soon as possible, and you for supporting this work.**

 **All reviews and pm are welcome as always, hope you have a good afternoon and a good week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Daily life at Hoshido, Part 1**

* * *

Silence filled the dark room, only interrupted by the sound of the pen that followed it´s master will. As the minutes passed every piece of paper in the desk moved from one side to another as the blonde prince signed every piece of paper, just marking, approving or placing the denial seal on the various documents. It was a daily ritual, one that he hated in the last months, but with the news about the border and what happened in Hoshido, it was a kind of blessing being the first to read those papers. He sought any kind of clue or insight on the whereabouts of his brother, or rather brother-in-law if that term had any significance at that point. To be honest he always had a hint of jealousy from the attention the albino attracted, but now it proved to be one of the things he missed. Seeing the papers and flinching every time it was something unrelated to the albino, reports of the troops, harvest, mines, population or law, paper after paper proved to be troublesome for his mind after a couple of hours. The time was irrelevant when he was in his room reading all the papers, looking for something, anything to find the slightest of clues. Frustrated, he threw the pen at the desk and placed his hand on his face, leaning on his chair. As the last paper was piled at the top of the documents at his left he grumbled "….no luck today either…" another voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking at the door, he spotted his retainer with his trademark smirk.

"None of your business, Niles," Leo groaned as he straightened his posture. "Any luck at the borders?"

"Uh? So skip right ahead to the info then? Not that I have a problem with it, but you should reconsider your health, this is your third sleepless night, Lord Leo," Niles said, leaning against the frame of the door as Leo massaged his temples. It was true that he already had black eyes from the lack of sleep, but at that point he couldn't take the luxury to rest, not when Camilla was losing her mind from the last reports.

"Fine, I´ll think about it, only if you drop your act and start talking about your findings."

"Fair enough," Niles shrugged as he took a parchment from his pouch. "It seems that there´s something wrong with our neighbors, none of our spies can get beyond the new barrier. Not even our Faceless, they just stand looking at the sky for days until their magic runs out."

"Outsiders not allowed, huh?" Leo thought with his hand on his chin. Although he never was happy to send Faceless to siege the villages, this time he wanted to use them as a distraction to invade the halidom, but now all his schemes were put into hold, "So none of our people or forces are able to invade…."

"Under normal circumstances no, but there is a rather suspicious group walking in and out of the border," Niles said, taking one of the papers from his pouch and handing it to his liege. "Aside from people looking for a better life, there´s a certain group that has been sneaking under our noses."

That tone in his voice, Leo always hated to hear it. There was always something nasty in his mind when he smirked like that, waiting for him to take the bait. He groaned, looking at the paper and not sure was he was looking for. "Just spill it already."

"There~ there, no need to be hasty about it," Niles laughed. "Our goody two shoes Niles and his group are gathering at the border, with the other members of Kamui´s group. It´s quite interesting that they are able to go pass the barrier, but they decide to stay at the border."

"Hiding from us?" Leo thought for a moment, but while looking at the markers in the map that thought disappeared. It looked like they moved rather quickly from Nohr to Hoshido and back, there was no meaning behind his movements, or that he could see, just random towns or villages that were visited. Of course he needed to see their destination in Hoshido, but from Nohr they just visited some villages known for their ore or their tools, nothing too interesting "So I guess it was useless to send you."

"Easy there, I managed to hear something really good actually," Niles said, crossing his arms, but his smile disappeared as he looked away. "If you want to hear it, it would be better if the other hear it as well."

Leaving the papers on the desk he massaged his temples again. That morning the thief had a really awfully whimsical mood, sadly he had to deal with it. "Fine, I'll gather the others, but be aware that if Camilla doesn't like what you´re going to say, it will be really hard to convince her not to eviscerate you."

"Indeed? Hah! You know what I think about that woman, not that she can be more heartbroken, right now I'm sure that she´s in her little shrine w-"

"Great! Then you DO know what will happen if you tease her right now, right?" Leo huffed, walking to his side and finally preparing for what could be a really bad family reunion, at least with that information. He had the much-needed information. If they managed to get in touch with Silas and the others perhaps they could get the albino back.

Having his share for the time being, Niles decided to follow him through the hallways. "It will be interesting, when was the last time that Selena and Odin spoke by the way?"

"Thank the dragons that we still need you, otherwise I swear that Camilla would throw you in the deepest dungeon," Leo groaned as he had to tolerate his attitude.

* * *

Dawn, one of the most important times of the day. Reina knew it, as did every Kinshi warrior in the castle. At that point of the day she was always training the new recruits as she had to make sure that the importance and strength of the new generation wouldn't fall back. She was glad to see that even if she had to decline most of the generous new people in her ranks, she was happy to see that the potential in their lines were too good, not too shabby. Not to brag about it, but there were some great assets in the new recruits, those who could block and attack, who could learn faster than the other and a few that would never yield in sparring as they continued until they were forced to forfeit the match. Some of them too bold for her liking but then again, she dived into the enemy lines to take care of the troublesome Warriors of Nohr. Right now she was looking at the recruits strolling around the training camp at one of the fields near the castle, the view was great and she was happy to see that after a couple of hours, they would be over for the time being.

"Easy guys, just a couple of laps and we´re good for a little rest," she cheered them as the recruits groaned exhausted by her attitude. It wasn´t uncommon that Reina had an iron hand when it was something to do with the military force of Hoshido, but that morning she was particularly motivated to hone their skills and push their limits, all behind her trademark smile when she was getting excited in the battlefield, "C´mon guys, one last lap, otherwise it won't be good enough for Lord Ryoma. Keep it up!"

"Not good enough? I can practically see them giving the best of themselves!" Reina looked back and bowed as Ryoma approached, dismissing her with a gentle gesture of his hand, "I think that the recruits have done enough training for now, Reina."

"Is not enough, Lord Ryoma, is only the warm up. After this they´re to spar and to finish the preparations for the coming weeks, after all they´ll assist the royal guard in the autumn harvest, so we can't be behind schedule."

"A warm up, you say?" He looked at the tired warriors that were barely strolling around the place, some of them were about to fall as they just continued for his presence, "Okay….Listen up everyone, I´ll take your commander for a while, so take this time to rest. She´ll join you at the afternoon in the general quarters, dismiss!" Ryoma said clapping his hands, almost everyone sighed in relief. With a gesture Ryoma invited her to walk at his side.

"Lord Ryoma, you´re too soft with the new recruits," she said with a weak sigh. "Then again that´s the reason I'm here, to support you and your br-family and Hoshido as well I can," she corrected herself, although Ryoma noticed it.

"If everyone were as good as your job, your only job would be as a retainer, Kamui's retainer I assume," Ryoma laughed as Reina stopped for a moment and looked at the ground.

"So….. What about Kaze? He´s supposed to be Lord Kamui's retainer but I haven't seen him in a while."

"That´s part of the reason why I'm here, actually," he looked around and, once he was sure that they were alone, from under his sleeve he handed a couple of parchments to her before resuming their walk. "He´s been assigned for the next weeks to explore border, and….neither he nor I can face Kamui. Every time we try to talk with him it's just…impossible, to say the least."

"He´s been suffering for quite a while, Lord Ryoma, I can't exactly approve of the method you used to bring him back… especially when you used Raijinto against him in such an…. Ungraceful moment."

"Even you know about that?" Ryoma scratched the back of his head as he flinched at her words.

"For starters, Raijinto is supposed to be used against foes who are willing to fight back or threaten our land. I only heard rumors, but if they´re true then I can hardly say that a weak and ill little girl is a threat, even a Nohrian one."

"…..It wasn't that simple," Ryoma said, massaging his temples. "And I didn't attack her, from the very beginning everything went wrong."

Rarely the eldest son looked so troubled. Reina just stared at him for a brief moment before taking a seat on one of the stone benches of the garden, inviting him to join her. "Then explain," she said with a soft smile, Ryoma just sighed.

"'So far, so good,' I thought after sneaking in his camp," the prince said, crossing his arms. "After the small fight and 'retreat' when he found out about the medicine, it was too good to be true. The guards were busy helping the injured people around the area, and with only a few soldiers we found out the tent we were looking for. After all, we had our trump card."

Thinking back, Reina remembered the whole reason that plan was possible. "…..Kaze…..to think that he would break his vow…" she shook her head. It was far more complicated than that, perhaps he was missing information. After all a ninja wouldn't do something like that without a good reason, and talking about Kaze, there was no way it was an easy decision. Perhaps she needed to speak with the ninja, "…..and the girl? Who was she?"

"She was the youngest of the royal Nohrian family," Ryoma stated, taking the woman by surprise. "Elise, I believe…..she was walking with him, apparently she was taking a small stroll to stretch her legs and to fully recover. Yukimura said that some members of his group were sick, but I never imagined that one of them was royal."

"Then you just attacked them like that? In the open?"

Even with his stern expression he was again taken back for her words, "…..that's…one way to put it, but not exactly. Everything went wrong after some hours, one of the guards was speaking with him and then the whole alert was set throughout the camp. At first we thought we were found out, when they were walking away we saw that some of them were walking to a kind of portal. Kamui was leading them to a place I never saw before, it was like a door of light opening to another world. I saw how everyone was running to that place and how he was about to leave the camp, just when we thought that we had lost our chance….at the last minute Kamui returned to his tent as some of the soldiers under Yukimura's orders managed to take the little princess by surprise."

"…..Please tell me that he didn't do what I'm thinking," Reina said as she massaged her temples.

"That idiot, he took the chance to use one of the bottle with the disease and forced her to drink it. Kaze and I were forced to stand back until we got our masks to protect our faces and being sure that it was safe. Kamui, fortunately, was immune due to his dragon blood….but that girl got worse in seconds…"

Only minutes after starting their conversation and she was already disgusted for what the tactician schemed under their noses. "…I want to assume that before your leave, at least you made sure that the poor girl survived."

"Before we left that place I left a small sample of the cure, but that of course was for the poison that was supposed to freeze them in place….I'm afraid that I don't know what happened after that."

"Right…..Lord Ryoma, can you tell me the purpose of this conversation? Aside from putting my patience to test," Reina said crossing her arms and tapping her fingers.

"Easy there, I know it's not something pretty to hear, but I want to be honest with you, that and….. I want you to take care of him in my absence…..I´ll be away for a couple of days….." by the look on her face she wasn't convinced, at least not fully convinced for his words, "….and you´re the closest thing to a mother in this situation, so I felt that you needed to know…at least a little bit, I'm ashamed to confess how everything went wrong that day…. "

"….And that´s it?" she glared at him. Ryoma was taken back for her words and her attitude, "Listen, you´re the future King of this land, most importantly, his brother," she stood up, fixing his collar "If you´re really sorry then be sure that in your return make time for him, even if he doesn't want to stay with you, keep pressing. The worst thing you could do is to give up and rely in the others to fix your mistakes. You can still make amends with him."

"…..Kind words, Reina, really kind" he laughed, scratching his head. "I´ll try my best. Please take care of him, I´ll be leaving in a hour or two."

"Have a safe trip, my lord," she said, brushing away some leaves from his hair. "I have some things to say about your performance, but first I need to gather my thoughts…"

"I understand…..then I'll be taking my leave, please keep everything in order…..and don't be so harsh on me the next time we meet," Ryoma said, walking away and leaving her alone in the gardens. Reina massaged her temples. There was something inside her head, a crawling and lingering feeling, unlike the thirst for the battlefield. This was something else. Seeing his reflection in the water of the pond she smiled.

"…..Mother, huh?" she whispered, looking at herself one last time before walking to the castle. "Forgive my boldness, milady, but I'll do my best to protect him as well as you did," she said with a faint smile.

* * *

The time passed at the castle. The morning didn't last and before the albino noticed it, the sun was already taking its place in the sky. Watching from his window he saw Ryoma and a small group of guards and nobles leave the castle. It was strange to see them depart from the castle. Of course the prince tried to talk to him but he wasn't interested. Sighing he decided to take a small stroll through the hallways, although he did enjoy the events in the morning he wasn't willing to admit it, less in front of the maids that were gleaming with happiness. Perhaps he got a little attached of them, Rin and Miyu were so different of Felicia, Flora and Jakob but similar in a unique way.

Easy to say that at that point he wanted to see them again, with all and flaws that he loved to see, and more importantly, to see all of his friends and her, more than anyone else. Closing his eyes and leaning on the frame of the window he remembered all those days and her fragrance, he loved to see her sleep aside of him every morning, perhaps he was getting too homesick but at that point he didn't care if someone saw him being a little happy remembering those days.

"Aahh…..I finally found you," his skin bristled hearing that voice. Opening his eyes and looking to his left he saw that man that he hated so much. Yukimura was approaching. "And I was wondering where you were."

Reading himself Kamui took a back step, glaring daggers at him. "What´d you want?" he spat as he looked around. Unlike other times, Yukimura was alone, strangely alone and with a soft smile on his face, the way he curled his lips was disturbing.

"Oh? Why so hostile? It´s been a while and I need a fav-" before he could continue a shadow appeared in front of Kamui, gently pushing the albino away. Kagero draw one small scroll of her pouch and readied herself for any incoming fight.

"Under no circumstance are you to go near Lord Kamui in the absence of Lord Ryoma," Kagero said. Yukimura just stared for a moment before laughing and face palming with a hysterical laugh, taking by surprise both of them.

"Then you´re his guardian for the time being," he said, still laughing. "Lord Ryoma did it this time, it's quite amusing how he tries to protect you, or bring you back to our side, heh…" he stopped with a long breath. After some seconds he glared at him, searching for something in his own pouch, this time his eyes were full of contempt. "He even try to make me look like a bad person in the council, saying that what happened in Nohr was a mistake….do me a favor, and show them that you´re either just as barbaric or a coward like your so proclaimed 'true' family," he said, throwing a small object in the air.

He was taken back as the small object was spinning in the air, Kamui couldn't believe how that metal thing moved, taking or 'absorbing' the light. His heartbeat rose as he started to tremble, the object finally fell to the ground, rolling away behind him.

It wasn't until he looked back that he noticed that the object was a small coin of some kind. He looked around trying to find the ninja but failed. His vision was blurry and when he raised his hand to see if it was to that darkness that he couldn't see, he was filled with fear when he saw his own gloved hand, looking down he noticed that he had his armor again, his cape, his sword, a reflection of what he had lost, and more importantly, one fact.

Solitude.

He was alone in that place, no sound or wind, just the lingering feeling of an incoming eldritch horror, a chill ran through his spine that in his desperation he looked around trying to find a way out. He tried to scream but his voice was missing again. He trembled as his head hurt, he felt like something moving under his skin as breathing turned harder by the second, then again he was surprised by something else.

Even if he was alone he could hear some giggles away of him.

As if by some kind of spell, a door appeared in front of him, surfaced from the darkness of that place, slowly the door 'emerged' little by little and took for of a known place in his memories. He felt a void in his stomach as the door of his own bedroom in the treehouse appeared, withered and with an ominous air. It cracked as it slowly started opening, his heartbeat raised again as he felt that his chest was about to explode and the tears fell from his face, someone was behind the door and it was looking at him. The door stopped just with enough space to show a white face covered with blonde bangs, the once beautiful face was now full of cracks, it was as if the face was made of porcelain, only a void in her eye sockets as there was a black liquid falling from them.

" **READY TO PLAY HONEY? I´VE BEEN WAITING QUITE A LONG TIME** " She said, again her voice resonated in his head as her lips remained in place, then another cracks appeared as she smiled with the same liquid falling from her lips. " **YOU´RE NOT FORGETTING ME, RIGHT? YOU STILL LOVE ME, RIGHT**?"

Those words ignited something inside him. Memories flowed of that day, seeing her stretching her hand to reach him when he was taken away as she lost all the color of her face. How he tried in vain to stay at her side as she clumsily tried to crawl just to stop moments later and how her hand hit the ground with a deafening sound. His heart stopped as the figure in front of him smiled with a sickening curl in her lips. " **THAT´S RIGHT, HOW COULD YOU FORGET? IF YOU ABANDONED ME! BUT THAT´S OKAY HONEY, I STILL LOVE YOU.** " She giggled again as Kamui finally took a back step with his right hand on his mouth. It felt like a dagger was twisting his guts, his breath was missing and with one final look he fell to another nightmare with a silent scream.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, it´s have been a while, sorry for the delay guys, but you know, life suck sometimes, good thing that it´s almost over with all the pending work xD**

 **Anyway! What´d you think? It´s been almost a month since the last update and quite a large chapter if I may so, hope you enjoyed (or hate it, as some of you hated Yukimura since he´s kind of a jerk here) and wait for the other updates.**

 **Just before leaving, it seems that nobody have found out the secret message in the last chapter (that or you dont care :v ) but i still left another one in this one, lets see if you find it :v**

 **As always, your reviews and comments are welcome, thanks again to my beta reader for helping me and you for reading my work, hope you enjoy it and have a good weekend and a nice day/night.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeeello Guys! Im back (A little late but back xD)**

 **Sorry, the last month has been a really hard one, you know, life and stuff…..**

 **Anyway, i hope you have a great week and day/night!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Daily life in Hoshido, Part 2.**

Lying down under the shade of the treehouse, a lone figure remained quiet with the slow movement of the wind, stirred from time to time as the sun warmed the land. Accompanied with only his thoughts, looking up he wished that the world could stop for a moment, to stay in place to enjoy just the little piece of peace in that place. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he used his cape as a makeshift pillow. Minutes passed as he heard footsteps around him. He enjoyed his alone time and everyone knew it, but also a certain someone knew that she was the only one who could get near him in that state.

'Oh! There you are, honey' the girl whispered, not sure if the albino was sleeping or just kidding with her. Either way she sat at his side and placed her head on his shoulder. He could remember the softness of her hair and the sweet scent of her perfume. It was something that they did every time per week, just resting and relaxing, forgetting that the others existed for a brief moment. She happily intertwined her fingers with his and hummed a familiar song, it was then he turned to kiss her head.

Surprised that Elise didn't hesitate and giggled before sitting in his lap, still holding his hand. Although she was still using her healer attire it was still more comfortable to be in that position, with her head on his chest as he rested his head over hers.

'Thanks again for today' she whispered cuddling tenderly against him. Kamui couldn't help but to embrace her with his free arm. It was certainly something common for them, even Camilla was happy to see how close they had become, a little jealous that she monopolized his attention but happy in the end.

'It's nothing to thank me for' he replied kissing her head getting some giggles from her as she nuzzled her face against his chest.

Now she was awfully clingy, not that it was an issue but in the last weeks, after receiving those flowers she was certainly delighted to be at his side as long as she could, of course without neglecting her chores as a healer, perhaps only a couple of hours per day at the end of the day to share some precious moments. 'Hey…are we going to be like this always?'

That came from nowhere. He could feel how she trembled and could feel something wet in his chest, and without hesitation he kissed again her hair and holding closer her body against his, trying to soothe her worries he hugged her as tenderly as he could.

'Hey, don't worry, I'm here, I´ll always be here.'

'Oh? You would? I don't remember saying that' Kamui stopped breathing for a moment. While his skin bristles and his hands trembled, the world once again stopped as the wind moved his hair. The crimson sunset light faded in a black pitch penumbra as his breathing became ragged, cold sweat as he found a familiar set of feet in his vision. He slowly turned up as again that terrible image of what was used to be Elise appeared in front of him, her eyes with a grey shade as her hair was freely moving with the air. 'You know it´s useless, she´s not her, she will never be her, she´s not longer here.'

'U-uh? Wh-What ar-" Before he could reply that Elise in front of him, the one in his arms started to vanish from existence, like petals moved by the air, every part of her disappeared in the same void around him as he was trying to desperately grab a hold of his beloved, after some seconds there were just a few purple petals in his hands as he could feel the cold in his back and in his chest.

'Good lord, that diviner is trying so hard to "save" us….it doesn't matter, our burden is one that no magic can´t take from us.' Kamui looked again at her, this time her smile widened as she placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it for a moment. Shortly after that her other hand reached his other cheek, slowly and steadily moving from his face to his neck as the black liquid came out from her mouth and eyes, pushing him down as her thumbs were pressing hard against him.

'H-Ho-' Kamui tried to speak again, but his heart sank as the touch of his hands against hers was cold and painful, almost as his own hands were made of glass and were cracking every time they touched her. Although he tried to move or defend himself he was at her mercy. Her smile grew wider as now the liquid was falling to his face, small drops touching his skin that felt that was crawling inside him with the same coldness of her hands.

'There…..let´s just resume where we were before that third-rated mage interrupted us… after all, Elise wasn't the only one who left.'

Searching for help around him, he was praying for someone to help him, to stop that madness. His heart stopped as her face turned in something familiar, something hideous for a moment as before he lost hold of his sanity was a familiar face, her hair blackened as her features shaped with the now white Kimono and black eyes looking on him.

* * *

Soon after the afternoon Hinoka was doing just some preparations for the night, perhaps she could stay a little longer with Kamui. Her happy demeanor was interrupted as she heard the same agonizing scream through the walls. She was on the second floor, on the opposite wing of the castle and in the personal royal armory. The walls were thick enough to silence any kind of sound outside the castle, and now she heard as clear as day that scream again, almost as if she was a few feet away. Looking around she found out that the few guards and soldiers that were speaking between them and oiling their weapons stopped distressed by that sound again, some of them were in guard and walking to her side to protect her, she dismissed them as she walked to the door.

Outside wasn't better.

Under any circumstance the guards could move away from their patrols, now most of them were running to her side as some of them were preparing to fight. Hinoka was about to dismiss them again but another scream interrupted her, or at least is what she thought it was a scream. Some of the people including her fell to their knees with their hands on covering their ears. It wasn´t deafening, but surely there was something in that cry that moved their will, soon after that she quickly stood to find that some of the guards and maids were shaking. She didn't lost any more time and started running to the stairs, although she hated it some guards were following her just to be sure. Regardless of their loyalty, perhaps they would be in her way. In the end she had to deal with them later if they saw Kamui.

Looking around with the corner of her eyes she saw in every floor that the maids and butler's were shaken as well as her. Some of them had to excuse themselves as they needed a minute to recover before resuming their chores. As some of the guards at her side stayed to assist the people in the next floors, there was only two with her as she reached the seventh floor she saw how some of the maids were passed out on the floor. butler's and maids helping each other as some of them were refusing to move from their place. Hinoka bit her lip as she continued looking for the albino, turning every corner and not stopping regardless of the shouts of the guards, it took her ten long and terrifying minutes to reach his room, and with every step she tried to run faster. She would be in front of his door but just before turning the final corner she tripped and fell to the ground.

She felt how her shoulder hurt and there was something wet under her feet. "Milady! Are you alright?!"

Hinoka raised her right hand as she was supporting herself with her left. "Yes, I'm ok, just who didn-" she stopped widening her eyes as her hand was stained with blood. Looking down she felt that her heart stopped as there was more blood on the floor, she desperately tried to find the source but the hallway was too stained. There wasn't a clear source. She stood and walked through the hallway, looking around she found out that there was some kind of fight. It wasn't clear who won or who lost, but there were clearly some scratches and cut in the walls, roof and furniture. She was in shook, so much damage around her, and to think that a few hours ago that hallway was perfectly fine. She shook her head and ran again to his room, guards behind her.

Aside from the fact that there was clearly a fight in that place, she was clueless of what happened, or the reason behind it. There was no way someone infiltrated the castle or if that was the case there wasn´t a red alert. What was worse, there was no sign of Kagero or Saizo. They were under strict orders to not leave that floor and to report her any issues or undesired events, and so far the ninjas were standing out for their absence.

Then again, it may be something that only she needed to know. Looking back, she ordered the guards to look in the rest of the rooms to search for witnesses and to give her a lance just in case. Although they were reluctant to the idea Hinoka had to use her title to force them to obey and that they needed to know what happened. Without options the last two guards left her to search for people in the rooms and to assist anyone who needed it. She resumed running and it proved to be true, just a few feet after losing sight of the guards a familiar face appeared before her. Kagero, who had her hair loose and a stain of blood in her abdomen, was about to fall to her left side but Hinoka managed to catch her and offer her shoulder.

"There, are you ok?" Hinoka asked as Kagero shook her head and tried to stand by herself, but for the lack of color on her face and her ragged breathing she was at her limit, so the princess refused to let her go.

"…..East….hall…..third room at…..the right…" was all what the ninja managed to say before walking with her.

"Right room? Isn't that Orochi's room? Why are we going there?"

"….easier….to show you …milady…I'm…I'm….I'm sorry…I…..I failed all….of you…" Kagero said with such regret in her voice. Hinoka just continued walking in silence just for a few seconds before replying.

"Don´t say that, I'm sure you did whatever you could…..just tell me that all that blood back there wasn't yours….." Kagero coughed before she could think in a full sentence. It was unsightly to see the ninja in that state, not even in the battle of the river she was in such state.

"Indeed…..some of it is….mine….but still….it wasn't…enough…."

Now she was making no sense, needing blood? For what purpose? Even if it was something necessary, she couldn't think of something that needed blood, less something related to that scream earlier.

"Good lord, I don't know what happened here, but I'm sure whatever happened is not your fault Kagero, I'm sure that yo-" Hinoka was surprised to feel something in her shoulder, looking to her side, she saw how Kagero's fist was white as she could hear her mumble.

Using her free hand she covered her face "Please….I don't need…..your pity…"

"It's not pity, is the truth. You have been nothing but a loyal retainer to us, I would never think less of you, even if what you say is true, I won't take back my words."

Laughing a little Hinoka managed to release some pressure under the ninja shoulders as she sighed, she wasn't laughing with her, but at least she felt more relaxed than before "…..thank you…..milady…" the ninja looked up to see the room at the distance. She frowned, not sure if she was ready to show what happened, but without options she decided to take whatever she would for her failure.

"There it is…..Orochi's room…." Hinoka commented as she slowly opened the door. What she saw inside was something that she couldn't believe in her worst nightmares.

* * *

"Ahh….AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A girl screamed, waving her arms around her head. She looked distressed but before anyone could see what was going on, a finger hit her nose as she quickly moved her hands to her nose.

"Silence!" Haru said as he was frowning at the poor girl, Azura giggled as Akemi sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"That was rude, Haru! You're so mean!" Jun said still with her hands on her nose "You didn't have to do that, you know…"

"Even if you are Lady Akemi's guest, I can´t simply let you scream like that and interrupt Milady's rest, can I?" he said with his left arm supporting his right, and with his palm on his forehead moving back and forth, trying to make sense of the girl's demeanor.

"Please Haru, go easy on her, she´s just a kid," Akemi yawned, rubbing her eyes again. It has been a while since they decided to use one of the larger carriages so they could use the space to set some bedrolls and rest for the night. Of course the boy was watching outside just to be sure that there wasn't any kind of ambush. After a few moment the young girl was restless in her sleep, and shortly after that she screamed.

"Azura said something," Jun complained, looking at the songstress with teary eyes. Azura just looked at her, at Haru and back to Jun, coughing in her fist she just shook her head.

"Way to go with the children, Haru….I don't know what will happen to Akemi's children if you´re the o-"

"A-Ah! That's completely another story, I would never do something like that to he-" Haru couldn't continue as the girls giggled.

"Yikes, such a beast, serves you well, Haru" Jun said, recovering for the hit and giggling louder than the others. It took them a few moments to calm down, and a really confused guard who knocked the door just to be sure that everyone were fine.

From the looks of it Jun was already calming down. It was when Akemi yawned again and just leaned down. "Then, why were you screaming? A nightmare?" Jun shook her head.

Reaching for Azura, she just pointed to her necklace. Azura arched an eyebrow and she covered her mouth. "…..Kamui?"

"Oh? Lord Kamui? She had a dream about him?" Akemi asked as Azura shook her head this time, she sat and straightened her posture.

"More likely that something happened again…we should prepare for the coming weeks….."

Moving to her side, Jun just placed her head on her shoulder as the Singer slowly patted her head. "So, we are going to hurry our plans for our next visit?"

"As much I would like, without his whereabouts we can´t take any risks, much less with Ryoma or Kaze around…..we need to take him out as soon as possible…"

"Daring, aren't we?" Haru said, sighing and face palming. "You don't realize how much are we risking for this, do you? This i-"

"No, this must be fate, Haru" Akemi said, leaning on her bedroll. "We need to rescue him as soon as possible…"

"Even if I do more than pay for your happiness milady, I highly doubt that acting rash would be useful, not to mention that…." As he was once again lecturing his liege, Azura sighed leaning against the frame of the door. It was curious to see where she was right now, without Kamui or the others.

"Say, Jun….." Azura patted the head of the girl again, "what did you see in his dreams? Something that I should know?"

"Sorrow…" she said with her hands on her chest "…and pain….I….I can't explain it, Azura…. but if we want to rescue him then we need to do it soon….."

* * *

Wet eyes, all Hinoka could do was watch the scene in front of her in sheer despair. Orochi was at her right side cursing and preparing like a madwoman, making flasks of different kinds, using a strange black mask, spell tags around her as her elegant hair was tied in a ponytail that allowed her to move in such quick way. She didn't bother to look who entered, she just continued with her potions. On the other side was Miyu and Rin, who instead of having their typical maids uniforms were wearing ninja suit similar to what Kagero wore, were stitching and cleaning several cuts and wounds in their arms, legs and abdomen. They turned to the door just to look down in shame. At the end of the room was Reina without her kinshi clothes, wearing just a normal yukata. Her velvet blue yukata was stained in blood as she looked at something in front of her, white knuckles biting her lip.

In the bed was Kamui.

There he was, lying on the bed, his lower half was covered, his chest was exposed as his forehead and eyes were covered with a stained white cloth, another spell tag on top of it. What was worse was the state of his body. There was as well a white cloth on his abdomen, stuck to his skin as it covered an unusual shape, shaking arms with a shade of gray of the sides, ragged breath as his sweating covered the rest of his body.

He was happy, he was opening up, he was willing to speak and share some of his ideas. He had a small smile the last time they met.

Enslaved? No, even if he was a traitor this was too much, even for them, even for Nohr, even for anyone who had a heart. He wasn´t a prisoner, he was just livestock to any wicked or hideous plots. This was beyond anyone, beyond any kind of excuse, any kind of purpose, and this was called justice?

"Ready! MOVE!" Orochi's voice took her out of her thoughts. Reina instantly reacted, taking some of the flasks and bandages at her desk. Without thinking she just applied one of them on her hands, after that she took a red flask and held his head, without much effort she managed to make him drink, his reaction was to cough violently as Reina tried to maintain as much as possible on his mouth, one after another she continued for minutes. It was until that Kagero coughed that she entered the room and quickly left her with Miyu and Rin, not before walking to Orochi's side, as she was about to talk, Orochi just raised her hands "CLEAR!" after that Reina carefully placed his head on the pillow as Orochi placed her hands on his abdomen, with a chant there was a magic glyph on his abdomen "C´MON STUPID SEAL, WORK ALREADY!" She said as Hinoka was taken back for the force of the magic. After some seconds something happened, the diviner was launched backwards at Kamui screamed, she hit badly the wall as the albino breathing became ragged with the seconds, she quickly ran to her said helping her to stand "Th-thanks Milady," she apologized as clumsily walked back to the bed.

"Explain, what the hell happened, why is he…..why is Kamui….." Hinoka tried to think in a clear sentence, but her mind was clouded as she couldn't process what just happened.

"…Death…..he deserves death…" Reina slowly mumbled as she walked to the side of the princess, with a quick bow she took something from Orochi´s desk and walked outside the room, all they could do was look, Hinoka was still in shock as the ninjas just looked away, her face was one that perhaps it was better to forget, Orochi bit her lip as she returned to her desk.

"He´s…. so …..Inhuman" Rin mumbled as she finally stood, as Reina she bowed and took some of the flasks, doing the same process than Reina "Lady Hinoka….we are…..sorry for this….." it took her a few seconds to realize what she mean, without her maid attire it was strange to see the quiet girl in that outfit.

"Even if you lied to him, I….I understand," Hinoka said as she approached again to him. It was true that they needed to win his trust, instead of placing normal people to interact with him, once again he was deceived with more retainers. She was now seeing him, struggling to breathe and sweating under that cloth over his head, now she understood why Reina was standing there, perhaps they were used to see injured or dead soldiers at the border, but to think that someone was suffering like this feet away from Mikoto´s room, her son no less. Disgust filled her as her knuckles were white, she tried to calm herself with slow and deep breaths. She tried to focus in the problem at hand, "…what I can do to help? Is he stable? Is he alright?"

"Aside from the part that he got pierced in the stomach, broken bones and ribs, almost without energy and one step away of madness, he´s the picture of health!" Orochi said again as she repeated what she did, instead of flying away she just got a sparkle on her fingertips as she quickly drew her hands again. "Dammit! That idiot!" she returned to her desk as Rin handed her some flasks. "No good, we need something more potent, we need raw ingredients."

"Raw? More raw than freshly hunted?" Muyi said as Orochi looked at her, frowning sadly, she placed her palms on her temples and closed her eyes for a moment.

"There should be an Anna tent around the plaza, get some dragon herbs and some elixirs, I´ll boil some herbs and perhaps we can close his wounds."

"Dealing with his wounds is nothing compared with death if we keep using ingredients with ginseng of different providers, rather than an overdose we could use catnip and hops, as base ingredients," Miyu said, taking some of the crates at the corner. "We can use the extra dragon herbs and make an infuse, instead of using up our medical supply guessing what could work."

"Yes…..you´re….you´re right, sorry," Orochi left the flask on her desk and started helping the girl to prepare the ingredients. Hinoka looked at the diviner, although she was hurt she was still adamant to continue. She was lost in the moment, no matter what she tried, at the end all she could do was watch and wait, looking back at the albino she was struggling to contain her tears. She tried to take his hand, but again Orochi took her out her thoughts. "If you want to touch him then use the flask at your left, bathe your hands with it, otherwise you´ll get your strength syphoned," Hinoka closed her fist when she was about to touch him and shyly took the flask. It was pathetic for her, not able to have the most basic skinship, after some moment and with the wetness in her hand she managed to hold his. It was cold and it felt as there were little pins trying to pierce her palm.

"I…I'm sorry" a voice was barely heard by everyone. Orochi stopped placing for a moment the flask on her hands on the desk as Miyu and Rin looked down. Hinoka widened her eyes, looking at his face. His breath was still ragged but he was turning to side to side his face "I…..I'm…..sorry…I'm…I'm…sworrryy…" his dry voice and pained tone was something that broke her heart.

"No…..don't be, Kamui…you´re…you didn't…..gods….." Hinoka cleaned with her free hand the fresh tears on her cheeks.

"Good heavens….he´s…..he's doing it again," Orochi commented as Hinoka turned to see her, her expression wasn't better. "He´s…not apologizing to you…I don't even believe he´s aware…..but it´s been a while since he´s been mumbling."

"Wh-what? Then who is he apologizing to?" Orochi continued as Miyu just finished cutting the ingredients

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that in the last hour he´s been here, every time he does that then it will get nastier…I hope Reina can get her hands on that idiot," she said while doing the same that before, using her magic on him and getting no result, again with a frown she resumed her work on the desk with the maid.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just watch and wait, and hope that Reina finds Yukimura to stop the curse?"

"He won´t be here soon," Kagero interrupted, finally standing, finishing stitching herself. "I heard that in a couple of days he would be out of the capital, perhaps Reina can get him outside his hideout an-"

"Outside his hideout? At this pace I won't be surprised or bothered if she turns down the entire castle looking for that buffoon," Orochi said, groaning, feeling the pain in her palms. She had used too much magic in the last hours and now she was feeling it.

"Until he´s stopped we cant let our guard down then….." Hinoka said, finally releasing his hand as she moved one of his bangs away of his forehead, "…..can you tell me what happened, Kagero? Miyu? Rin? Orochi?"

There was an awkward silence for a minute until Kagero spoke up "In the afternoon he was taking a small stroll through the hallways. Just before the sunset Yukimura spoke with him and threw something…I don't know what it was but after some minutes he started to run away. I tried to stop it but he was… hysterical, screaming nonsense, and when I managed to get a hold of him…he transformed his arm in a kind of lance, one thing led to another and in minutes he was attacking whatever was in his way. I tackled him and that….that happened…" she remembered how the moment she managed to push him down there was that strange feeling in her hands, moments later Miyu tackled her and that scream that pierced her head. "…..I don't know what Yukimura did, but after that scream he attacked me with fear in his eyes. After that he ran to the stairs, I had to strike him down at the corner of the hallway…..I'm….I'm sorry, milady." Hinoka remained silent for a few moments before she looked at the ninja.

"Look, I won't judge you, Kagero, I'm sure that you want what´s best for him, so you don't have to apologize, let´s just h-"

"I'm…..I'm sorry…" Kamui mumbled again, turning her gaze she just hold his hand again "….m….mother…I'm…..I'm….sorry…mo…..mother…." this time his pained voice make her widen her eyes, this time instead of sadness she was filled with anger, did Yukimura just used her image to torture him?

"Good heavens…that….THAT BUFFOON!" Orochi smashed the table as the others were surprised by her outburst. Her face was red as she facepalmed with a frown. "….I swear that if Reina doesn't kill him, I´ll….. I´ll…. " She bit her lower lip until there was a trail of blood falling. She cleaned the incoming tears from her eyes and continued with her work.

"He won't get away with this….I promise, Orochi…." Is all what she could say before turning back and sit in a chair near of him. "We´ll get there in time…..for now let´s focus on Kamui…."

Trying to think in a way to fix it, Hinoka remembered the events of the last days. Maybe she missed something on the way to the room, since she had to deal with a lot of guards and nobles that were questioning what was happening. She had to contact Ryoma and beg for assistance from the council. There was a harsh path ahead of her, but now, whatever it took, she would not allow that happen again, at least no without consequences from Yukimura. She had to make him pay for his crimes.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand that would be all for now….. phew, quite long chapter xD**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, i had a lot of stuf to take care of, but i appreciate your patience and your support, thanks again for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed as i did writting.**

 **And yes, yes, i´m aware that im late with some promises and projects, i´ll try to update as soon as possible for the pending works, just hang in there xD.**

 **Thanks again to my beta reader who helped me to clean and set this chapter, please leave your review, comments and thoughts about this work, it what it help´s me to improve, as always any comment is welcome.**

 **As before, lets see if someone can find the secret message, as there are some hints in this and previous chapters of what is going to happen next xD, keep looking guys!**

 **Well, that´s it for now, hope you have a good weekend and a good Day/Night.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Guys! Shidesu is Back!**

 **Sorry for the delay, i barely had any time to write and translate, sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you like it, without more delays, let's begin!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **Chapter 18: At the end of Fall.**

* * *

White. All he could see was a white area.

Looking around him, he could feel nothing but his own breath. Feeling the weariness of his limbs and the cold sweat on his forehead it was the first time he was in that place, one moment ago he was struggling to breathe, allowing her to do whatever she wanted, and before he noticed he was in that white place.

Sitting he became aware of the strange floor, his reflection on the smooth surface that moved like waves on a lake. His own reflection stared at him. Trying to figure out what was going on, he placed his right hand on his temple, his left supporting his weight. He noticed the movement of the reflection but strangely it only acted as 'water', no wetness or coldness, just an image that moved below him. Placing his elbows on his knees he supported his head against his arms, he thought perhaps it was another way for Yukimura to torture him, after all he felt no fear or angst, just solitude.

Strangely the place was illuminated by a strange light, every time he looked at his own hand away from his face it blurred, near his face it was clear and detailed. It wasn't until he looked down at his own body that he realized that he was naked, no scars or traces of that tattoo for what he could see. Was he dead? He wondered, perhaps the wicked god that forced his fate finally got bored and decided to play with another toy, discarding him with the rest of the world, his thoughts replaced his curiosity, after all if it was another plot from the strategist then it would be just another moment before the storm, the warm of the place and the feeling of being safe was strangely relaxing, he tried to close his eyes but every time he did a faint breathing disturbed his slumber. Looking around he found no one, again and again he tried to relax, but the same happened.

Surely time was something that was aside of that place, he could swear that hours has passed by, just to realize that the same sweat from his hand took seconds to fall, sweat and cold drops that fell from the sky, time to time he could feel the faint rain drops touching his white skin, he arched an eyebrow as he looked again as his body, it was strange to see it but in that sit position it was clear that it was his body before the war, he remembered a nasty scar on his right leg, a cut in his abdomen a few months ago, that stab on his left shoulder, scars that were healed by Elise and only left a faint trace of pink skin, and now they´re gone.

Missing scars? It was new to think that, after so many months he wished to stop the war, but at least he wanted to be on the front line to prevent as many casualties as possible, and now he missed the scars on his body? He chuckled, at least every painful memory of those wounds were replaced for the warm memento of Elise healing him, how the last time she kissed the wound on his shoulder and she embraced him, it was until that moment that he realize placing in reflex his hand on his shoulder that he felt something.

Taken aback by the new sensation he could feel the rugged skin on his back, his hands moved as far as they could to feel his back. It was until he saw again his reflection on the water of his back that the lighting scar appeared before his eyes, not even pink but blackened skin on what it was the wound, a diagonal slash followed for the lighting traces at it sides, touching the line was painful as he could see the faint traces of magic on the reflection.

He was about to continue with it, to check how his body had the only thing he hated to see, if it wasn't for a pair of bare feet on his sight behind him. He slowly looked up to find her naked figure covered by her blonde hair and purple eyes. He didn't want to recognize her, but her figure and her lovely lips was a certain trait that he remembered. He turned to avoid eye contact, he couldn't stand to see her cry, and her trembling lips with wet eyes were a good sign that she barely held back her tears, perhaps it was a delusion of his mind. He hugged his knees without looking back, it was too late for excuses or for apologies, his own tears were falling the moment he felt her embrace around him, her golden hair covering him as she placed her face against his shoulder crying as well.

 _"I missed you so….sooo very much…"_ she could barely say between sobs, at first he hesitated to place his hand on top of hers, but his will was falling every time she sobbed until it was too much to resist _"…..why…..why you don't say anything?"_ she asked, embracing him closer than before.

Kamui couldn't breathe for a moment, a knot on his throat and his heartbeat was about to stop for her presence _"….I…I'm afraid…"_ Elise raised her head in sheer surprise, he was trembling as he was sobbing as well, she carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, for her it was the first time that he was like that.

 _"Y-You don't need to be scared, I-"_ she was interrupted as he suddenly turned to see her, it was an instant but she could see his troubled face as he embraced her and both fell to the ground, him on top of her.

 _"I…I'm afraid to lose you again….I´m…I'm afraid"_ he barely had enough coherence in his mind to formulate the phrase, her soft hair, and the tender touch of her hands on his back as she chuckled a little with her cheek on his head, it was like that dream on that filed, but this time he was able to show his emotions.

It took him a while to regain his sense, for what felt like several hours he embraced her with such strong feelings inside him, struggling between holding her tight to avoid losing her again or that he used to much strength and she could banish again as his previous delusions, sadness and regret were dying as she calmed him down with tender sweets pats to his head, until he finally was satisfied he released her just being aware of the intimacy of the moment. After some more minutes he turned away to give her the enough time to cover herself, in his rant he was barely aware that like him, she was naked. Turning away with a red face both of them were leaning against each other back, Elise hugging her knees and Kamui with his hand of his temples, they remained in silence for a while, there were a lot of questions in his head but barely enough courage to ask, she was acting like the other time he saw her in that field, caring, patient and always waiting for his response.

 _"…..Aren't you too quiet, Honey?"_ She asked, moving her feet up and down, looking at their reflection. "Or why you don't look at me?" How could he? She sweetly asked but that question just made his cheeks burn in sheer embarrassment, Elise was delicate and perhaps modest with her figure, but the last thing that he wanted to admit was that he missed they time together alone in their room instead of the full time they spent in their life's, he didn't want to think that her appearance was his fault.

 _"….I…I don't want to… make you feel uncomfortable… is not like I don't want to look but…"_ He tried to think in his next words but it was nearly impossible to think in something else, and he hated to admit it, but it was rather refreshing to see her like that, pure and gentle, not like that vision, the face of that fake Elise appeared in his mind for a moment as he grunted, not noticed by Elise who sighed.

 _"…remember what I said before?"_ she asked gently pressing her head against his _"that I….wanted you to look at me….how I'll grow stronger to be able to protect you…. And that you would never stop looking at me…."_ Kamui bit her lower lip, perhaps it wasn't what she wanted but her words felt like daggers at his stomach, his body trembled for a moment as she gently rubbed her head against his _"…. And besides…. I don't mind you looking,"_ she said with a hint of shame in her voice.

Kamui remained silent for a moment, looking at the sky that was above them, for some reason small and cold drops started to fall, for the first time the sky changed it´s shade and slowly turned black _"…..I….I'm dead? Are you here to…..say goodbye?"_ Elise looked at him as he chuckled _"…..after all… I don't think I….I deserve to go to the place where…..where you are,"_ he chuckled again as she covered her mouth with her hand _"…..finally the gods gave me a chance to….. to apologize….just to take different paths at the end…..I guess…. I can´t complain… after all…after all the pain I ga-"_ He couldn't finish as she embraced him again, with same tears in her eyes, he heard how she sobbed on his shoulder, he hated himself so much for making her cry again.

 _"No..NO! you´re…. you´re wrong!"_ She said taking his hand and forcing him to look at her "You…..You would never hurt me" she locked lips again for a brief moment as she placed her forehead against him _"_ _…_ _t3 d0m a9n1"_

 _"Uh?"_ he felt a sharp pain in his head as her voice resonated inside it, it wasn't spiteful or with malice, that was what confused him the most, he felt sorrow and regret in her voice.

 _"I…I don't want_ _4W 06uT k3_ _now…."_ She said holding close to his body, tenderly caressing his cheek as she weakly smiled _"…..I don't want….._ _4W 06uT k3_ _"_ again those words that he couldn´t understand, he felt like he was in free fall, seeing that the faint black sky was approaching and feeling how slowly his body was losing its strength and hold on her, looking at her eyes he knew she was feeling the same, all they could do was try to keep together before it turned pitch black.

* * *

She never could´ve guess that she would be like that against another in that place, but it felt right to, although she was supposed to be loyal to them she was actually raising her hand against any of the soldiers or butlers in the castle, even that was different, she bathed in the blood and agony of the fell enemy in Hoshido´s name, instead of joy she felt disgust with every person tied with Yukimura that refused to speak, frustration with everyone that instead of helping her chose to help that damned man **, THEY REFUSED TO SAVE MIKOTO´S ONLY CHILD** , in her eyes they were no worthy of walking in the same hallways than the former queen. After the fourth or fifth soldier who had Yukimura's brand she lost her patience, now in the hallway of the six floor a man was crawling away of her, she slowly walked to his side with the head of her nagitana leaving a trail behind her, her eyes devoid of mercy, as the man was pleading for help she just lift her nagitana to point to his left leg. She sighed as she flipped her nagitana, hitting him with the butt of it, enough force to hear a clear "crack" as he screamed turning and holding his injured leg, not without time to complain as she quickly picked and pushed him up against the wall "I'm tired of games, tell me where he is or else….."

"I…I swear on milady´s name th-that i—aaargg!" He screamed as Reina broke one of his fingers.

"…..how you dare to imply that you….." she frowned, she couldn't believe the nerve of some people to use her name in vain, although he looked in pain she had to admit that somehow she was glad to see that her 'comrades' were that adamant. She almost felt pity for them, almost "You were speaking with him today, you were at his personal studio CARRYING those hideous orbs, so, for the last time, WERE IS HE **? THIS IS THE LAST TIME I ASK!** " she pushed him against the wall, struggling to take air as the pole of her weapon was pushing against his neck, it was just by mere seconds before he lost consciousness that by luck she released him, falling in four, taking with and erratic breaths "What happened?" Reina asked to someone out of his sight, he looked up and before he could say something she was already walking away.

"We need you back at the room, HE needs you, Reina," another voice replied. Reina hit the wall with her bare fist with enough strength to leave a mark on it, before walking out of his sight she just grabbed something inside her yukata and throwing a small object in front of the soldier. "I have a message for that bastard," she spoke with such venom in her voice that he could feel a void in his guts. "Tell that idiot that if he messes with my little boy again, I´ll show him the true meaning of **NO MERCY!** " She started to walk away **"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY CHILD!"**

* * *

As the torches illuminated the hallways of the castle, rustle sounds around the stone paths could be heard, maids, butlers and retainers were carrying several crates, furniture and provision to the royal stables. Although the walls and hallways were ruined in the throne room, the rest of the castle was another story. Little by little the old Nohrian banners were replaced for another one, a light purple back color, the brand color change to black as the diamond in the center was gold, with smaller diamonds in each of its points with the same color. Nohrian soldiers, Tacticians and servants were using the same banner as Xander was using in the cape covering his right shoulder, walking with his retainers and several guards he was walking to the stables while he was reading the last reports. "Everything is ready?"

"Yes, my King" Laslow said, taking some of the papers from his liege, the once mercenary was now a knight, wearing the same brand on his back. Peri on her side was still with her cavalier outfit, the only difference was the same Brand on her left shoulder and that her pigtails were larger than before, still with her same demeanor. "All set for the trip, my King, just in time before the winter."

"Eeeeeverything is done, King Xander!" Peri said as she happily, hopping in place. "Can´t wait to see how they are doing~!"

"Remember, Peri, you´re supposed to keep a close eye in anything that might cause problems, and to watch Lilith and the others."

"Yes sir~!" she said with a smile that disappeared after some moments with a pout "But, why do I have to go alone again? I kinda forgot."

Laslow sighed as Xander chuckled. "I can´t leave the capital for now, Peri. Laslow and Selena are busy with our little situation at the castle, and there is no other who I can entrust with this, remember?" Peri placed her index finger on her lips looking up remembering the last chat they had. "Also, you won't be alone, you will be with Niles, Odin and Nyx."

"Remember to follow Lilith´s orders as best you can," Laslow said, giving the girl a seal, which she quickly picked up and placed in her pouch. "Also, not a single killing spree like last time, understood?"

Her face paled as she was about to pout, looking at Xander he nodded. As Peri was about to cry, she looked away with a pout in in her face. "Fiiiiiine, just a kill or two then."

"My King" another voice interrupted, looking at the door of the stables was Lilith, with a brown robe covering her body and a silver scarf around her neck. "It´s ready, we just finished loading the wagons, at your word sir we are ready to depart," Xander approached as Peri passed aside of the girl to see if all her stuff was in. Xander searched for something in his pouch.

"Very well, Nohr will remember this Lilith. I know is not easy to do this, but right now we need you to go to Hoshido," he said while he was handing her a parchment, Lilith reluctantly took it, she bowed and turned back, not before Xander stopped it "…..where it is?"

She stopped for a moment, she wanted to turn back to see him but stopped just when she was about to see his face "…..in the safest place you could provide," she said walking to the wagons, Peri as expected was trying to stab some of the guards who placed her belonging in the wrong part of the wagon.

"….If I may speak, My King" Laslow said as Xander just kept looking at the blue haired girl.

"Go ahead," he said, finally walking away from the stables with his retainer at his side.

"Why are you sending Peri? Wouldn't be Flora a best reliable messenger? Jakob or Beruka, gods forbids, even Odin would be a better deputy for our interest, why Peri?"

"I'm not trusting this in her battle skills, Laslow, she might be the best trained lady in etiquette, I´ll admit that her bloodlust is something that might avert the others from her, but in a serious dialogue she might be as good as Leo or Macbeth when we're talking about etiquette and proper manners."

"Even with her bloodlust and her childish behavior?"

"Even with all and that, don't forget that she is one of the highest nobles of Nohr," Xander said, reaching the right wing of the castle "I´ll admit that I would like to send someone else, but Camilla won't leave the castle as you know, Leo is planning the strategy to take out all the bad weeds that….that thing left before leaving and I can't send other nobles if I can't trust them, at least Macbeth made sure that we wouldn't be in track in time before the winter, fortunately this new barrier might be what we need to survive without more causalities."

Laslow frowned and crossed arms as he was thinking in the last months, he tilted his head "…..I assume this was Lord Leo's idea right?"

He nodded "He want to see if the barrier only erases the anger or magic imbued in anyone who try to go beyond the barrier, or if it can change the nature of those who pass it."

"So, Peri is just a guinea pig?"

"Not at all, she is just a coincidence that I decided to send her, but I made sure that whatever happens, they won't be in danger. Although Lilith was quite displeased to go at the moment, but desperate times request desperate methods," he looked at the garden through one of the windows, a faint memory appeared as the shadows of a younger Elise and Kamui were playing in the flowers of the gardens, "….I just hope to live up to their expectations….."

"…..You will, my King, everyone knows that you will," Laslow said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Phew, that´s all for now!**

 **Hope you enjoy it, i was just zooning out in my work for the last week thinking "yeaaaaah, that might work in the next chapter", this way to narrate or to make clear some of the future plots, kind of hard to do it since i only have a few hours per week to write xD**

 **Anyway, i hope it was of your liking, i took some of the ideas in the last reviews and PM, if you have some ideas or comments just leave a review, as always any idea or comment is welcome.**

 **Hope you have a good week and a good day/night!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **PD: Anyone knows how to change the font of the text? i have seen a lot of fics with different fonts, it would be a great help if anyone can help me with that xD**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Hey, Inaaaaa!"_ a joyful voice called the guard. As she sat and watched the kids playing she wondered the reason of her presence there. Perhaps another servant or priestess could do a better job than her, not that she minded the free time but it felt odd to rest when the winter was coming. Of course her kinshi was going to rest for the change of weather, so she was there, stuck in the castle with little snowflakes falling covering the once green garden. She sighed looking at the sky, there wouldn't be any scout mission until the sky was clear. _"Heeeeey, Inaaaaaa!"_ again that voice called her, this time it was enough to take her out her thoughts, looking in front of her was a little red haired girl with her winter clothes, ticker kimono and a scar around her neck, puffed cheeks as she finally got her attention.

 _"Yes milady? What´s wrong?"_ Reina asked as the girl shook her head.

 _"Is not me, it's Kamui,"_ she pointed behind her, looking at the garden was that snow-haired boy, kneeling in front of the Sakura tree. Sakura and Takumi were a few steps behind of him as he tried to hide something from them.

 _"Alright Princess Hinoka, let me see what´s going on,"_ she said, standing up. She couldn't believe that in her teens she had to do what every girl in her age had to, babysit some toddlers. Well, not everyone had the chance to take care of the royal kids, and just to think that that woman was with King Sumeragi, she wouldn't dare to think ill of any new spouse of the king, but that kid wasn't his, so why pamper him so much? She had to admit, though, that having him near was something good for Hinoka and Sakura, who were more comfortable with him than the others. She was thinking until she saw something in the snow, with a signal of her hand some ninjas appeared behind the kids except for Kamui, who was still looking down near the root of the tree. The princesses tried to complain but couldn't go against their hold, preparing her nagitana another shadow appeared aside of her.

 _"Something wrong, Reina?"_ Asked the man.

 _"I don't know Saizo, it´s seems unlikely but…."_ With a gesture of her face the red-haired ninja could see something in the snow just in front of the albino.

 _"…..Blood?"_ he asked to no one as he prepared his shuriken under his sleeve, they slowly approached at it felt impossible that somehow someone managed to sneak, they were about to jump and see what was in front of the kid but he suddenly looked back looking at the pair, they halted as the albino just showed what he had in his hands, his clothes were stained but they sighed in relief as the ninja relaxed and made another signal with his hands walking away _"False alarm, but we need to check the dens."_

 _"…Ina….help him…."_ He tried to get closer what he had in his hand, Reina couldn't think straight for a moment, as the little fox groaned in his arms she didn't hesitate to take a closer look. Its stomach and front left leg were injured, perhaps a hawk? She sighed, nodding.

 _"Ok Milord, let's just…..take him to the nearest priestess, we need to clean you up and to make sure that you´re ok, alright?"_ although what she said was true somehow he wasn't convinced, he just sat rubbing the small animal's head _"Look….Kamui, I´ll make sure that your little friend is in good hands, so why don't get some help and get some clean clothes, ok?"_ she offered her hand, hesitant he accepted it as he walked at her side, with the small animal in his other arm. It took a couple of minutes until they were inside the main floor and a priestess joined, talking with the albino as he was taken to another room.

 _"Well, who would have guess that, you HAVE a heart,"_ the same ninja laughed, making her sigh and face-palm.

 _"And that´s Saizo the fourth…"_ Reina deadpanned, looking at him. Although she was serious they could hear some servants snickering around them.

 _"Hey, I'm still the same Haru, you know,"_ he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, both of them looking at the albino who just shyly handed the injured animal to the priestess, _"…to think that we missed one little fox in the garden…."_

 _"Aside from that,"_ she coughed in her fist. _"Make sure that he´s clean when Lord Sumeragi and Mikoto return from their travels."_

 _"Already attached to him, uh? You could try to convince him to call you 'mother', he´s already calling Lord Sumeragi´s children 'Brothers' and 'Sister.'"_

 _"Wouldn't you be more reliable for that_?" She glared daggers at him. _"And I'm just eleven years older than him, I would be his big sister rather than her mother."_

 _"No thanks, I already have my hands full with my twins at home,"_ he said, walking backwards and with his hands waving in front of him. _"With that said, I have to report this, otherwise Kentaro will be displeased that he has to stop the training of his new star."_

 _"….Fine, I´ll let you go this time, just because Lord Kentaro would be really angry if that four-eyed kid training is delayed,"_ she made an expression with her hand as the ninja disappeared. She sighed again, looking at Kamui who was back at her side, still with stained clothes and with curious eyes. A small smile appeared in her face as she gently ruffled his hair. " _C´mon ….. Lord Kamui, let's get you new clothes, shall we?"_ Although he was shy with new people, he nodded and raised his arms. She was surprised for a moment before carrying him with care. It didn't take long before they reached his personal room. Hinoka waited outside with a small blush and worried about him, before she could ask they noticed that after the small stroll he was already sound sleep in her bosom.

 _"Oh my, that´s quite rare,"_ Both girls turned to see that raven-haired woman with a bright smile. Before Reina could reply she carefully took her son from her arms. _"Hello, sweetheart,"_ she whispered as Kamui slightly opened his eyes and smiled to greet his mother. _"Let´s go inside everyone, you can help me, Hinoka,"_ the girl quickly nodded as they entered the room, Reina just stared at the woman who changed her son's clothes. _"Sooo, I find out that you make a new friend, Kamui,"_ he was still a little sleepy but managed to nod as his mother giggled. _"Good to know that you´re making new friends, just try to be safe, ok sweetheart? Hinoka has been worried since all she could say was that there was blood on you. Will you be more careful?"_ Kamui looked at the princess and nodded.

 _"….Sorry Noka…"_ he said as she shook her head and pulled him in a warm embrace

 _"It's okay, as your big sister, I need to take care of you,"_ she said with a bright toothy smile as both toddlers sat at the edge of the bed with the raven-haired woman. Reina sighed as she leaned against the wall.

'Attached, huh?' Reina thought, closing her eyes, humming a familiar song at the same rhythm as she remembered Mikoto sang so many years ago. The place changed as her sight returned, that same room she was in minutes ago, Orochi sleeping leaning on the desk, Miyu and Rin on the floor leaned against each other, Hinoka soundly sleeping in the chair beside her. She was on the bed with a familiar face on her lap, for the light outside it has been a really long night as finally the sun was rising on the horizon, caressing his head as his white bangs covered part of his face. Just by sheer luck she arrived before something else happened and Orochi countering the curse was one of the best things that could happen that night. She finally had the chance to sooth his grief as, at least for the incoming days, Orochi guaranteed that the curse wouldn't be effective. There was enough time to call back Ryoma, to track down Yukimura, and to finish that madness.

It wasn't Nohr. It wasn't Kamui. It was the hand of one of the most important people in Hoshido that disgraced that place. What was supposed to be the threshold of peace was now turned in something hideous, and she hated it.

In the past she always had a smile on the battlefield, bathing with the cries of agony of her fallen enemies, always with the upper hand. Now she was nothing more than a simple woman trying to not break under that disgusting feeling of not being able to stop the suffering of her former liege´s son. "You know you shoudn't be here…." She whispered, looking at her right. "….Kaze" as the words left her mouth, another figure appeared from the shadows, kneeling, looking down.

"My deep apologies, Reina, but if I hadn't reach you then there was no guarantee that he would calm down….." Kaze replied, still looking down. "…I hope you can forgi-"

"Stop it, Kaze, I rather enjoy my time with him than talking nonsense with you…" Reina looked at the albino, finally the color returning to his face, "…..I understand your position, I'm not ok with what you did, but I assure you that I understand."

"…..Fair enough…." Kaze said, taking his leave after some seconds of silence. He managed to see with the corner of his eyes how Reina was looking tenderly at the albino, a bittersweet smile as she carefully caressed his hair.

"For the time being, if you want to have the right to be in the same room as him, then finding Yukimura´s hiding place should be a good start….." she said with a neutral tone without looking at him. After some moments of silence when he was about to go he heard something, looking up he saw how she was trying to say some words, slowly mumbling at first she sighed "…Thank you, for letting me know that….he needed me…." It was all she could say before Kaze disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 18: Fall is ending. Part 1

* * *

"That dammed woman!" a voice yelled, taking Bell out of her thoughts. It has been a while since she had to stay up all night, and just when she was finishing her reports and with bags under her eyes, she was surprised as Yukimura hit the table with his fist and throwing one of the orbs at the other side of the room. It didn't break but certainly had some dents as it turned in stone leaving a trail of purple fog behind it. "I WAS SO CLOSE THERE!" he yelled again, slamming his hands against the table again. Then with his hands on his head he massaged his temples.

"L-Lord Yukimura? A-Are you ok?" Bell asked as Yukimura slowly turned to see her. "I-If you w-want I-"

"Forget it, Bell, it has nothing to do with you," he stood, taking some of the orbs on the desk and playing with them, with a stern look and a frown that was common in the last few days. "I need to think in a way to make these works as they should, bu-"

"W-Well, excuse my i-interruption, but I would be more helpful if I knew who the test subject is," Bell injected as Yukimura frowned again with a sigh.

"…..Finish those reports as soon as possible, Bell. Sooner or later we´ll get what we need, just a little more time," he said, looking at the orb and seeing his own reflection on the crystal. Although he managed to seize a great amount there was still something missing in the process. Raw energy without anything more would just produce defective orbs in time and to avoid that, Kamui needed to be affected, not just resting like nothing happened. Fear was a very effective catalyst, but if he wanted it to last longer he had to use something else. Pulling some strings in his mind to make it more stable as sheer fear wasn't enough, and just when he was getting good samples it stopped. If he had to guess it was Orochi´s doing, looking at the journal on his desk he searched for any reference to the glyphs in his notes. He hated that from ten or twelve pages on the journal seven or eight were about Kamui, and just one or half of one about her spells. Mikoto was a mystery, but he never expected that she would be so reserved even in her personal belongings.

Thinking about what to do, he looked back at the big orb in the middle of the room. It was certain that he needed more energy if he wanted to maintain the barrier and to erase the Nohrians for good, and he needed to do it while Ryoma was away. Kamui´s last attack was good enough to ensure that he would get anything he wanted, now he only had to pull the correct strings and all would be done by the end of winter. With a sigh he stood and walked to the door. "I'm leaving for now, we need to end this as soon as possible, I´ll be back at the evening."

"E-Evening?" Bell looked around and took the papers. "I-I didn't know th-that it was a-already that late! I-I need to…" she was taking her papers just to see that he was already gone. "….I guess….th-that I can always h-have breakfast…later….." Bell sighed as once again she was left alone.

As Yukimura was walking through the hallways he noticed the odd amount of guards in the corridors. Most of the time he passed them without much care about what they were doing, looking down and trying not to attract undesired attention. Hearing some gossip from the servants that were on the edge for last night incidents, a small smile in his face appeared as it would be delightful to explain during the next session of the council how that was more evidence not to trust the albino as lately it was harder to take what he needed.

As he finally entered his own personal bedroom in the 8th floor he left his belongings except his robe on the desk near the door. The room was barely lit by the dying torches, with a groan he took one of the flask on the desk near his bookcase, he didn't bother to take a glass, just took out the cork and drank the bitter liquid. Leaning against the wall near the window as he took another book from under his robe "Let's see….May 14th … 'Kamui's first words?' That´s useless," he mumbled as he took the page and ripped it out of the book "…No…no…..lame…." he keep reading, tearing the pages, and groaning. "Just what the hell were you doing all this ti-"

"What´s the meaning of this?" Another voice took him out his thoughts as he looked around, hiding the book under his sleeve. He felt a knot in his throat as the girl in front of him had the pages he just discarded. He tried to think of something but it was the first time that he felt Oboro´s glare so full of venom, not even the Nohrians he saw dying in her hands had such misfortune to see her void less eyes. "THESE?" She asked again, Yukimura shook his head, making some space between them and walking to the center of the room.

"None of your business! This is outrageous, you have no right to in-blerg!" He was talking and as soon he turned to see her face again he was pushed against the wall with her Nagitana. There were no words, just a glare from her as she made sure that he couldn't move. Yukimura threw the flask, hitting her in her head, breaking in pieces, although her grip softened for a moment she didn't move from her place. She looked down from the sudden hit, but she gritted her teeth's and looked up, blood falling from the right side of her head, covering part of her face, but she just frowned.

"…This….this is nothing…" she started tightening her grip. " **NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM!** " Yukimura could feel how he was missing breath as he kicked and punched her, his fist directly to the new injury on her head. Although her right eye was covered in blood she didn't soften her grip. "….You took your time, right?" she asked as after a few minutes. He was losing consciousness. "All night, you took your time to use the curse…..so I´ll do the same," as his vision became blurry he was able to take some short breaths with barely energy to struggle. "We can do this all the day…"

"Oboro, stop." Another voice injected. Yukimura wasn't able to recognize it, but Oboro grunted.

"I´m not letting him d-"

"If you really want to save him, then you need to stop, I know how you f-"

"That´s rich coming from you!" Oboro spat, looking back, although she expected to scare her companion, but after some seconds she looked away from his eyes, finally releasing the tactician. She took a small piece of cloth from her pouch, pressing it against the cut in her head.

"Where are you going?" the voice asked as he took the papers from the floor.

"….I…I can't let him see me like this….at least not with blood in his room…." She huffed, looking at the ninja, not with the same frown but with anger in her face. "If you want to do it that way, Kaze, fine, but don't you dare to say that you know how I feel," she returned to his side just to take the ripped papers from his hands. "I´ll take that, thank you," she said, walking away.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Yukimura asked between coughs as he felt the sore pain in his skin. " **ARREST HER ALREADY! SHE JUST TRIED T-** "

"You only exchanged some words as you tripped and broke one of your flasks of alcohol in duty," Kaze said, taking the few pages on the floor that were covered in blood and alcohol. "Unless you want me to explain what these are to the council?" Yukimura frowned, looking down and cleaning his face with his sleeve. "Good, now if you'll excuse me," Kaze said, closing the door of the room leaving the Tactician alone in his chamber. "Enjoy the little time you have until Lord Ryoma returns after receiving a report of your recent doings," was the last thing he said before closing the door.

Yukimura remained in silence, trying to regain his breath as the sound of the clock on his wall was the only thing that could be heard. He looked down for a moment and just snickered. What started as a faint snickering turned into a maddening laugh. "Bring it on, beast," he stood, supporting his weight with his right arm against the nearest chair. "There won't be something to save after the harvest….."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Geez, it´s been a while, I know, I know, but im glad to see that you enjoy the new chapter, i´ll update as soon as possible guys, just hang it there a little more.**

 **Way to go with the new updates huh? I know that there are some delayed projects but you know….life and stuff :´v**

 **ANYWAY! A huge thanks for all the feedback and pm´s that some of you have sent in the last weeks, also a big thank you for my beta reader who´s always helping me to clean and check the chapters.**

 **All reviews and PM´s are welcome as always, hope you have a great Day/Night and good week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

He sighed as the waves moved the boat, on the deck leaning against the frame of the stern of the boat, it has been a couple of days since he started but now he was sure that perhaps it was a bad idea to left the castle in such a rush, Saizo had barely time to enlist his loyal subject for that journey, and now looking at the shore in the dim light of the dawn it had a somewhat bitter effect on him. Looking at the wave he remembered the days when everyone visited the southern islands, just a couple of hours on a boat and Takumi was already dizzy, as Hinoka and Sakura were playing with Kamui on the desk with Mikoto and Sumeragi, the faint echoes of their voices resonated in his mind as a familiar figure approached.

"Milord, it a pleasure to have you back," Sachiko said as Ryoma invited her to join him. "It´s truly delightful that at least one of you visit our islands, not that we don't appreciate Lady Azura visit but, this old lady barely remember the times when all of you took your summer vacations in our islands."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Sachiko, I appreciate that you´re welcoming us on such short notice," The prince said, bowing as Sachiko dismissed him with her hand.

"Please, Lord Ryoma, Sachiko is fine. Ohh I remember how little Lord Kamui struggled to say my name," the lady giggled with her hand on her mouth. "How he was all about 'Noka this, Noka that' in his first visit."

"Yeah… he did," Ryoma let out a faint chuckle as well. "I'm sorry that I can't bring all my family again but there are some issues that we need to fix as soon as possible."

"I understand. Don't worry, Lord Ryoma, all in the southern islands understand your feelings about what….what happened to…." She sighed for a moment as her smile disappeared. Ryoma placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks milord….it's just… I can't believe that Queen Mikoto is no longer with us….I'm sorry for my rudeness but she was really dear to me…..to all of us…." She shook her head. "I can barely imagine how Lord Kamui feels."

"You have no idea," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "What´s important is that he is safe now, and that we are doing our best to protect him and Hoshido from any harm."

"Milord," Saizo appeared behind them, bowing. "If I may, I have the reports."

"Oh! Saizo old friend, it´s good to…." Sachiko stopped as Saizo didn't move from his position. "…I...I see, I better prepare the crew for your arrival milord, I´ll leave you to your duty."

It was just when she was out of sight that Ryoma sighed "….that was rude, Saizo."

"There´s no time for that milord, we need to discuss the scouts' report," Saizo stood with the parchments on his hand.

"Ok, so what do we have?" Ryoma inquired as Saizo took a small table and unfolded the parchments, a single map of Hoshido, reports of the supplies and the report of the southern islands.

"The north fortress is holding up for the time being, they may need support of the Kinshi raiders. I believe Reina is already aware of that, so we only need to hold for the next months and we can defend our ports and forest without problems. Although outside the border there are rumors of cavaliers and Wyvern Riders preparing for something we can't assure that is a rebellion inside Nohr or if they're preparing to invade Hoshido. Normally we should expect reports inside Nohr, but all our lines has been silenced," Saizo said as his hand moved from one side to another across the map, the abyss where they found Kamui was one of the sites the ninja pointed to, regardless of how uneasy he felt he let the ninja continue. "The report of the new recruits are outstanding, as some have a lack of experience, there are some that already know how to counter or cast the magic of the cards. Perhaps we can have more battalions by the end of spring, but that is just wishful thinking from our trainers," he stopped as Ryoma read the reports and raised an eyebrow.

"Saizo?" he inquired as Saizo frowned, he bowed again.

"I'm sorry Milord, but even when we searched the forest for any trace, we couldn't find anything odd, no trail or sign of Azura or any other of those people inside Kamui´s group."

"I see…" He sighed, reading the parchment of the report. No mark on the forest or in the docks of the southern island, they had to check the report of the village but it was unlikely that Azura was there, she needed a boat to get pass the ocean otherwise she would be dragged by the force of the flow. Regardless of her bluntness she couldn't possibly be so stubborn to try to cross the ocean by herself, so there was only one option left "…..So, do you think someone helped her?"

"I'm sure that once we land we´ll find our answer milord, I only have the reports of the pegasi knights but they're hardly qualified to track someone as elusive as her."

"Any suspect among the villagers?"

"That lady is the main suspect," Saizo said, folding the parchments as Ryoma handed him one. "I wasn't expecting much from the scouts, but she was saying that Azura was here a few weeks ago just after the events at the castle, it's too convenient for Yukimura."

"…..They will be fine. We need to focus in our task at hand, and besides, if something happens then Kagero will call for us, until then we need to solve this," he said with a sigh, walking on the desk as Saizo just stared at his liege, he walked to the frame of the stern of the boat. Just when Ryoma was speaking again with some of the crew he looked back as the in the forest near the dock at the horizon had some birds flying away, with a frown Saizo disappeared.

From the forest beside of the dock where Ryoma was a few hours ago, a kinshi warrior was knocked out as another ninja burned a single parchment in his hand with the seal of the Hoshidan family.

* * *

As the day continued, Kamui was in his room, looking dumbfounded at the horizon, sitting on his legs and looking at the void. He had a silly smile on his face as his finger touched his lips remembering his dream, the lingering smell of her perfume on his nose remained. No matter how vivid his dreams were, that was the first time he experienced something so real, his heart instead of aching in angst, felt soothed and calm, for days his eyelids felt heavier or sore with the time, now it was the first time in a while that he could maintain his vision or eyes open, no tiredness, sadness or nervousness, just….normal.

It was normal at all? He was suffering just a few hours ago, and now looking at the light on the horizon fill him with peace, his breath was calm as that recurrent headache was gone, just the tenderness of her embrace, her soft hair and silk skin against his. He blinked a couple of time when he hear someone giggling beside him.

"My, You look happy today, Kamui," Reina commented as she carefully massaged his back. He was reluctant to be touched before, but now under her touch he let her continue for her surprise, no frown or pushing her hand away, just a sigh as she continued. "I´ll assume that you had a wo-oh?" she was delighted to see that instead of walking away he used her lap as a pillow with another sigh, her lips curled as she dared to do something bolder, ruffling his hair, instead of surprise or a complain, he let her continue to her heart's content. "Oh my~ what´s with you today? Not that I complain, but you´re awfully docile now."

"I don't know…." Kamui said, looking at his hand. "….I just….don't know….." fortunately the bed was big enough to handle the space he required to lay the way he was, and just now noticed the warm, secure presence of Reina's, and the way her fingers moved through his hair, with care and in a motherly way "…..I…just what happened? I was with…Kagero? And then…that dream…"

Reina frowned as she continued pampering him. ' _He might not remember what happened before,'_ Orochi warning resonated in her head. _'_ _So no matter what, you can't stress him, he´ll be dazed for a while. The moment he´s aware of what happened it´ll be easier for Yukimura to provoke another episode like that. We can't afford to stress his body like that again,'_ she sighed "What´d you mean? Did you have a bad dream perhaps?"

"No….actually….." he stopped for a moment when Reina massaged the back of his ears as he relaxed his tense muscles. "….I….want to….." he closed his eyes as in minutes she could feel his weak breath and calm posture, she carefully pulled the sheet covering him as he mumbled some words. "…..i…ise...dont…..go….."

"Ise?" Reina wondered as she carefully moved him, although the sun was rising and soon the maids would arrive, she couldn't miss the chance to calm him. Now with his head on her bosom and again caressing his head, she continued to soothe him. "There, there…..return to whatever dream you had, return to you haven and rest."

 _"…So I assume that he´ll be sleeping for a little while?"_ Another voice whispered, Reina gently covered his ears making sure that his dream wouldn't be disturbed.

" _As long he´s calm, the spell will keep him out of Yukimura influence_ _"_ She looked back at the figure near the bed _"_ _…are you alright? Oboro?"_

The lancer fidgeted for a moment, scratching the back of her neck. Although most of her bangs covered them, one could see how some bandages were showing through her cobalt hair. _"_ _Yeah, I am now, so, that´s it? We´re going to just wait and stay here?"_

 _"The most important thing for a warrior is to rest, to lick his wounds and to prepare for the next battle. We can't go on if there is a shadow of hesitation in his recovery and of course, if there´s an unhealed wound,"_ she slowly moved her bangs to see Oboro´s bandages, she was about to walk back but feeling how Reina assured that there was no problem with it was somewhat soothing. " _thats goes for both of you."_

 _"It´s not like I can stay in the barracks anymore,"_ she looked away, ashamed.

 _"Heh….I heard your little incursion to Yukimura´s room."_

 _"…_ _."_ Oboro stayed silent for a moment as Reina just calmly laughed.

 _"Do you regret doing that?"_

 _"Of course not, I'm rather mad that I couldn't do something better,"_ she clicked her tongue, crossing her arms " _…it´s frustrating."_

 _"I know, we all know,"_ Reina said looking down at Kamui´s calm face, by now he had the same color he had in his first return to Hoshido " _….we need to be extra careful, Orochi couldn't say how long it will last, or if there will be another chance."_

 _"About what? The little trick with the music box?"_ Oboro looked at the desk, a small white music box, golden lines around it and the small key aside to turn the gears inside. The box was rather simple but at the same time enigmatic, it was for sheer luck that Kagero suggested using it to calm down Kamui. If Yukimura was using his fears and angst to control him, perhaps they could shackle off those chains using something familiar. All Mikoto´s last belongings weren't with Yukimura, fortunately. Oboro walked to the music box and turned its key, opening it and letting the small piece of music play. It had a rather similar tune than Azura used in her song, but they were different, the moment the music started she looked back to see how once more Kamui´s breathing relaxed. " _…..Even gone, Lady Mikoto is more useful than us….."_

" _That's a mother duty, Oboro,"_ Reina said as she took the chance to wrap him with his sheets. "…. _I wonder…..would he….."_

 _"Mmm? What´s it?"_

 _"…_ _No….nothing"_ she shook her head "it's just….wishful thinking….at least for now," she looked at her with a curl in her lips. _"_ _So, anything useful from your last visit?"_

 _"Oh yeah,"_ Oboro smirked, taking a pair of parchment sheets from under her yukata, " _I'm so in in this, that asshole is going to pay for all what he´s done."_

* * *

 _"There´s nothing you can do, Hinoka, just...return to your room for now,"_ Orochi's voice resonated in her head.

Hinoka sat in front of her desk with a sulking expression on her face. Seeing her red eyes and black bags weren't a good sign, all her hair was a mess, her night yukata was almost open with her right shoulder falling, a trembling lip when she looked at her own reflect on the mirror. She tasted how dry her mouth was, without much energy she was about to grab her comb when a voice in her head resonated.

 _'Papa, how did you marry Mommy?"_

She heard her own voice resonate in her head, her younger voice, she bit her lip as she started combing her hair.

 _'Mmm? Why you ask that, dear?'_

Her father voice resonated as she frowned, seeing in the mirror the figure of Sumeragi, with Mikoto beside him with a wide smile.

 _'Well….you said that you married mommy because you wanted to stay with her…..and I want to stay with Kamui more than anything in the world.'_

She could remember how she looked down for a moment playing with her fingers, as she felt her father hand on her head, looking up as he was laughing.

' _But Hinoka, your mother and I are toguether because... Look, it's different dear'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yes dear, I wouldn't tell you so if it wasn't like that, maybe we can talk about this later, ok? Look, Kamui is waiting for you at the entrance.'_

She remembered that part of her childhood, with melancholy for a moment, then with a frown as a letter remained on the desk, she bit her lip until she could taste the iron on her tongue.

 _'He´s the enemy now, you must forget about him, that´s an order, Hinoka,'_ her heart sank as she looked at the mirror with widened eyes, seeing how Yukimura was frowning in front of her. ' _He´s nothing, less than nothing, he´s a traitor and the only reason he´s alive is because he´s useful, he´s only fuel for the barrier, that's all.'_

Her heartbeat rose as her anger burst. Little by little her shock was replaced by sheer hatred in her face, her knuckles where white as she could only see Yukimura's face with empty eyes.

' _Soon you´ll forget about him, he´s nothing more than a black stain in our history. Get over it.'_

Hinoka couldn't handle it anymore when she saw in the mirror the same image that haunted her dreams, how Kamui was laying on that bed almost lifeless. She couldn't bear it for another second. She felt the blood falling from her knuckles as the mirror fell apart under the sudden impact, only a small piece remained in its place as she could see her left eye.

 _'…_ _Noka….'_ Her eyes softened as her hand trembled, with a blink she could see Kamui in front of her, playing with his feet, nervous, _'_ _…um…..here…..'_ she looked down as she held that white comb shaped like a wing ' _….umm….it´s not much… but mama told me that you would like it,'_ she held it tighter to her chest as she felt the tears falling from her eyes placing her forehead on the desk, _'_ _it´s because….you´re always protecting me….that´s ´cause you want to stay with me, right? Whatever happen'_ his toothy smile on her memories just made her cry louder, _'_ _I want that too, Noka.'_

"Umm, Lady Hinoka? It´s everything alright there? I heard something breaking," One of the servants asked outside as Hinoka tried to clean her face, failing as she couldn't stop the tears. She was still holding the comb that Kamui gave her so many years ago, she quickly grabbed a towel when she noticed that some of her blood was staining the handle. "Lady Hinoka?"

She looked at the letter on the desk and brushed away the shards on top of it. She couldn't believe that a single letter could change everything so drastically. She saw her face and at first she chuckled a few times, then a spirited laugh scratching her head with her other hand. "Man….I eure am a mess…" she told herself.

"L-Lady Hinoka? A-Are y-"

"I'm fine" she finally replied, leaving the comb on the desk and taking the letter, hiding it under her clothes, only after as she made sure it was clean. "Prepare my bath please, I want to talk with Reina later, so please tell her and Orochi that I need something to discuss with them," she said, walking to her door, settling her Yukata and trying the best way to comb her hair with one hand, she opened as the servant was waiting outside, she gasped taking her hand.

"L-Lady Hinoka! You´re hurt! We need to fetch a healer an-"

"I'm fine, just a small cut, see?" she wrapped the cloth that the servant used to clean the blood from her fist "I´ll just ask Sakura to heal me, I'm going to her room right now actually."

"L-lady Hinoka? Are you sure you´re alright?"

"Mmm? Why you ask?"

"W-Well, forgive me if I'm rude but…..you look…..happier than before."

"Mmm? I guess I am….I just realized something silly, something that I should have done a long time ago."

"If I may ask, about what, milady?" the servant asked, following after the princess.

"Well, is embarrassing, but I must have realized about my feelings…..and I need life counseling about it as soon as possible, so I´ll speak with Sakura, please inform Setsuna that I´ll be a little late for our morning trap detector class, and tell Tsubaki that I need him to stay at her side for the time being" she tilted her head for a moment "actually, put in hold all the other stuff I have to do, all the training with the new recruits can be done by Tsubaki and Setsuna if they don't have anything more to do now."

"M-Milady? Wh-what is so important that you´ll postpone all your duties?"

"Love," She said so bluntly that the servant stopped. She walked away with a pleased smile on her face, continuing with a hint of a spring in each step as she never stopped smiling.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Forgotten bonds.**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, you know, life.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, leave your comment and review, until next time!**

 **Shidesu! Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Shidesu here.**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, it has been a really busy….. end of year….yeaaaaaah, but fortunately here are the new updates :v**

 **Anyway, hope you like the new chapters, see ya at the end!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

Sakura just looked at her sister with a blank expression. Although she was still a little sleepy, she was awake enough to hear her sister in need, but she couldn't believe what she just said, was she still dreaming and this was product of her stress? Or perhaps it was a joke? She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off her drowsiness, blinking a couple of times just to be sure that it was Hinoka in front of her. Some cowlicks on her head, still same color of eyes and hair, although there were tear marks on her cheeks she was smiling, she gulped trying to choose wisely her next words, but there was just one phrase Sakura could say. "….um….c-could you r-repeat that again?"

Hinoka chuckled, scratching her own head with a nervous tone in her voice. "I guess it´s strange after all, huh?" she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking directly into Sakura's eyes. "I…..I think I love Kamui."

"Uh.. W-Well…. Yeah, of course you love him," Sakura chuckled nervously. "H-He´s our brother after all, and after wh-what happened yesterday I d-"

"No, you don't understand, I love him, more than a brother, I mean, I really love him."

"…..eh?" Sakura blinked a couple of times before falling from her chair on her butt. Hinoka tried to grab her but hesitated when she saw her sister bright red face. "EEEHHHH?! B-B-BUT W-W-W-WE A-ARE S-SIBLINGS! W-WE C-"

"W-Wow, hold on Sakura, you´re getting all flustered…" she took her sister hand helping her to regain her posture on the edge of the bed, taking out her letter, "…here…."

Sakura looked at her dumbfounded, then took the letter and started to read it, her lips curled in such ways Hinoka never saw before as her eyes widened with each part she read. The moment she finished Sakura mumbled some words that her sister couldn't hear.

"U-uh? S-Sakura?"

"I….I….. mmmm…." she returned the letter looking away with her hands on her chest ' _So that´s why she was so happy the other day?'_ Sakura thought as Mikoto's figure appeared in her mind, her former mother in law with some glee in her step weeks before the incident at the plaza. The letter could be fake, but she clearly remembered the moment Mikoto gave the letter to her with a small curl on her lips when Hinoka was dumbfounded. Now she understood those strange moments with her mother when Kamui was around, and how happy she was every time they spent time together. It would be a beautiful memory, but her teasing giggles and smiles were somewhat showing how much that woman liked to prepare that kind of surprises. She sighed with her hands on her temples. "…I….I don't know what to say."

"…..I know….. I just wanted to be honest with myself, I… I wasn't expecting that you could help me with this…. I just…."

"…..wanted someone to talk about it?" Sakura asked placing her hand on her sister's as she nodded.

"Yeah….I'm…..weird?"

"Well….I can´t say its common….or even standard…but…." Sakura looked away for a moment, playing with her bangs. "….I-I´m not sure if I should be the one you should be speaking to, what about Reina? Orochi? E-even Rin and Miyu are better choices…. They know Kamui more than I could right now….." a hint of sadness in her voice made Hinoka frowns for a moment.

"…I know… but you´re my sister, and I want to hear your opinion, I just need to hear from someone else what they think, about….this…."

"….w-well….I think….why not?" Hinoka looked at her sister with sincere surprise "I-I mean, sure, it´s sh-shocking at first, but I doubt that someone could go against this, with Mother's letter."

"…" she sighed letting herself fall in Sakura's bed as she yelped the moment she felt her sister kicking on the bed. "Aaarg! Why is this so hard?!"

"uh?"

"Mother always made it look so simple!" Hinoka said with her hands on her head "she always said ' _listen to your heart'_ and stuff like that, but it's not that simple!"

"Ahh…a-ahahaha…. Yeah, I know…."

"…..geez, I don't know what I fear most, telling Kamui or telling the others…."

"Well, first of all, we need to heal your hand, otherwise it could get infected," Sakura said, taking her hand and cleaning it with her napkin. Hinoka flinched when she poured some of her medicine in the wound "….why did you have to punch your mirror anyway?"

"eehhh…..for…..reasons."

"Mmm…..well, y-your reasons needs to improve, I don't think Kamui will be happy if he finds out that you´re hurting yourself like this."

"…fine…" Hinoka groaned, perhaps she couldn't get honest with her own sister yet, but at least it was better that bottling everything inside her, and hopefully, she wouldn't need to wait any longer to express herself, she just needed the right time.

* * *

"Remember recruits, there won't be a 'perfect time' in the battle field" Reina said as Miyu was writing on a parchment. The maid wrote as quickly she could, the kinshi warrior was passionate about her work, and never stopped talking when she was giving her speech for the new recruits. The only reason she wasn't in the barracks, the albino who was sleeping in the bed as a certain lancer had a nervous curl on her face, covering Kamui's ears so Reina wouldn't wake him up. After a short pause looking at the albino, Reina resumed her speech. "..You need to be cautious but bold, seize your moment when you create your own chance, miss luck doesn't favor the shy ones, aim for their hearts as they don´t use their brain. You´ll need to strike them down, do it or die, remember, the battlefield isn't a place for the weak ones," she sighed satisfied for her own words, looking at the maid she barely had time to ink again her pen, as she finished she sighed as well "….did you get it all?

"Uh? Oh! Y-yeah, most of it," Miyu chuckled nervously. "I-I just did some…..changes, we don't want to uh…. Ehem, 'force determination' in the new recruits, you said that they have to discover it by themselves, right?"

"I suppose…. I just want to make sure that everything is in order, I won't be there for a while until we solve this…. And after what happened, I hope they can understand."

"Believe me. Reina, they understand, actually, Saya has been taking part of your work right now," Oboro said referring to one of the commanders of the kinshi guild. Although it was a small military force, the Kinshi knights had enough reputation to have their own standards and barracks to train, a thing that Reina always tried to establish as a 'gift' instead of a 'right', hopefully they wouldn't slack off until she was back.

"Yeah, anyway, Miyu, you need to deliver this as soon as possible, they must be waiting for orders, after that they need to follow the normal rules of training, understood?"

"A-Ah, yes! Of course!" the maid said, packing her stuff and walking to the door. Reina coughed on her fist.

"I said, as soon as possible, Miyu."

"Oh, yes of course" she apologized. At that point it was silly to act as a 'normal maid', so she kneeled and before they could say anything she disappeared in a faint cloud of smoke. Reina sighed as she massaged her forehead.

"I guess it is what you could expect from ninjas, too serious on their job….even if they´re not."

"Can´t blame her, at this point I thought that she would discard her maid clothes and start dressing like Rin, you know, ninja-like."

"I guess that she just like her job…..task….whatever," Oboro sighed as she leaned on the wall, still playing with Kamui´s hair as he was still sleeping. "soooo….what now?"

"Aside from kicking Yukimura´s ass?" Reina huffed, sitting near the bed, legs crossed and her hands on her knees. "I believe that with enough time we can find out a way to tip the scales against his stupid schemes, for good."

"I hope so, I don't think I can handle this anymore, not with the winter festival just around the corner."

"Uh? That´s weird," Reina smiled as Oboro looked at her "….I know you and I'm pretty sure that you´re enjoying your time with him."

"Eh? W-well, it´s not like…." Oboro blushed looking away for a moment with a huff. "I'm just making sure that he´s ok until we solve this whole mess. I…. I don't want to disturb him any further…."

"Right…..well, you have the same face when you were with Takumi," Oboro rolled her eyes with a smaller blush.

"Wh-what? What´d you mean? I w-"

"Oh please dear, it was obvious for everyone, well, everyone but Takumi."

"….that obvious, uh?" She sighed looking at the albino with a tired expression.

"…..so, why the change of heart?"

"…It was….everything…..Takumi..…Yukimura…. Kamui…." She sighed. "Since the moment he was held prisoner, Takumi did nothing but torture him….I ….I don't know what changed….or if that was really him all along, but seeing how easily Yukimura and Takumi discarded their….. humanity….I thought that I hated the Nohrians above all….but after what happened….I just….don't know…."

Reina remained in silence for a while. Oboro looked conflicted and her voice was broken. They did a real number on her, unfortunately she wasn't around to witness what happened, for what she heard from the others, it wasn't even something that the Nohrians would do to their prisoners, or at least something that Garon would admit openly as the same way Yukimura spilled the beans when he was asked. Before she could say something they were surprised as how Kamui suddenly stood up, not with fear or terror in his face, but dumbfounded, with his hand on his face he grunted as Oboro was ashamed of their position. He didn't mind as he was still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Kamui? Are you alright?" Reina asked as she got closer to him. With her hand on her shoulder as with a look to Oboro the lancer quickly nodded and got over her embarrassment to left the bed and pick up the music box "Are you ok? Talk to me, we can help you," regardless of how much she insisted, Kamui just stared as his free hand, his right fingers touching and leaving his palm as he was trying to hold something. He slowly looked up and around the room, although it was a little dark his eyes were able to see his surroundings.

"….what…where…..ugg…." he grabbed his head as he felt a sharp pain both in his chest and eyes, a buzzing sound as Reina quickly opened the box Oboro handed her, "…..where….where is El…" he blinked a couple of times looking the face of the lancers who were confused, his voice was barely something lower than a whisper as his throat was dry "…..it was…a…..dream…?" he questioned himself as they looked each other.

"Kamui? Dear? Do you feel something? Do yo-" Reina tried to place her hand on her shoulder but he pushed it away, losing some balance and immediately being held by her. "It's alright, Kamui, just take your time, you have been asleep for a while."

"…..I…" he blinked a couple of times, still dazed, feeling a sharp pain on his chest "….what…..what happened?"

"You….were out for a while, but everything is fine now, just let us handle it, ok?" Oboro said, sitting beside him, still with the music box in her hands as the slow tune of the device could be heard, it was a low but calm sound of the small metal roll, he narrowed his eyes somewhat as the music box calmed his mind.

"…I…." he stumbled the moment he looked at Oboro, his vision was blurry as behind the girl he could swear that the shadow of a pair of pigtails and the form of a black dress appeared behind the lancer. He hesitated as the hallucination just lasted a couple of seconds, but again that laugh lingered in his mind. "…..I…. I need water" he sat in the chair as Oboro quickly grabbed the nearest jar and left the room to get what he wanted, he sighed, looking how the girl left the room. He blinked a couple of times as again he heard her giggles resonate in the room.

"Kamui, dear, wh-"

"Stop calling me that," he spat angrily, looking at Reina. "Stop for a moment, would you? I don't….I don't want to hear that from you."

"Wh-What? Why? There´s no harm in that, it´s just a w-"

"No harm? Camilla, my….my older sister called me like that, so please, don't call me so casually…." He frowned as Reina looked down for a moment with a sigh, "….just….. forget it….." he calmed down, hearing the sound of the music box, the fog in his mind refused to dissipate, the more he tried to focus, her insistence smile, voice, warm, refused to leave his thoughts "…"

"…so, are you hungry then?" Reina tried to cheer him up, clapping her hands. "I'm sure we can order something of your liking, y-"

"Well, I see that you´re being pampered, and so early in the morning," both of them looked at the door, just to see Orochi with a glee in her voice, some parchments and cards on her arms as she snickered. "I'm glad to see that you´re getting along, buuuuuut, I'm afraid that he can't eat yet!" as soon she got close to the albino and left her trinkets on the desk, with a devilish smile and before he could react, she started to take his clothes off until his torso was exposed, placing her hand on his stomach and taking a close look to his skin, Kamui and Reina were dumbfounded as her strange behavior. "Fufu~ As always, an outstanding work"

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kamui exclaimed as he fell off the chair on his butt as he tried to grab his shirt, Orochi laughed as Reina quickly tried to help him up.

"What was that for?" Reina asked as she took a sheet to cover him "Wh-"

"Oh, sorry, is just that as soon Miyu told me that he was awake, I wanted to see if my magic was enough to heal him, good thing that the curse doesn't affect his ability to receive healing magic."

"If you wanted to know how am I, you should´ve asked," Kamui groaned. "I have a headache and I would like to be alone, so could y-"

"Sorry, but no, I need to make a full medical examination, and I don't think Sakura is ready to see your naked body for this, so if you want to end this quickly, I´ll suggest to you that the sooner you cooperate, the sooner you can be gloomy. So let´s get started," Kamui frowned as Orochi giggled.

"…Fine, let´s get it over with, then…." Kamui groaned as with a clap from Orochi, a pair of maids entered with different garments. He just let the maids take his measurements, changing his worn clothes and making sure that everything was in place, as Orochi with Reina looked away while Kamui groaned.

"First of all, I would like to see your condition in general, so some jogging would do fine while I prepare other medical stuff," Orochi gestured one of the maids as she took the music box, the other two gently pushed Kamui out the room.

"Medical stuff? You don't sound very….professional….." Kamui looked at the diviner who chuckled and made a 'shoo' gesture.

"Details~ small details~ tiny, bity, small details" she gestured the maids as Kamui was much obligated to leave the room, "C´mon Lord Kamui, it´ll be fun! You´ll spent time with your favorite diviner~"

"Yeah yeah….sure" Kamui followed the maids as Orochi giggled again one last time before he left the room waving her right hand, stopping when he was out of sight and after some seconds of silence, she sighed.

"Can you tell me what the hell that was?" Reina asked as Orochi sat on the chair with another long sigh.

"We can't let him see us like….you know….defeated" Orochi sighed for the third time leaning on the table massaging her temples "we need to keep a close eye on him, and to make sure that he´s relaxed as possible."

"I thought we already had his outbursts under control," Reina commented, sitting in front of her, "The music box d-"

"I don't know how long it will work…." Orochi interrupted with the first serious face Reina ever saw on her. "Yes it´s working now, but it wearing off quicker than I thought," she took one of the papers from the table showing its contents, as Orochi´s writing style was present. "I tried to remember everything I could from the early years, before Kamui was kidnapped, I still need to check Oboro´s findings and scavenge as much info I can, but for what I know about the curse, is based in how the 'target' is feeling, Yukimura is using Kamui´s guilt to drain his energy, and with the orbs to force him to feel like that….."

"….so we are out of options then? Just to see how he withers and dies?"

"….more likely."

"Orochi!" Reina slammed the table with her palm "there´s no way I´ll let that happen!"

"Neither me, I assure you, I want to follow my final oath to Lady Mikoto, but in the situation we are…." She bit her lip for a moment before continuing "….the only method against the curse is to stick with him as close we can, I can make more potions to try to stop it, but as long he doesn't want to stay 'happy' or at least 'calm', there´s no much we can do, the music box was supposed to bring some of Mikoto´s memory back, to make him 'dreamy' for some days, but it only lasted for a night….I don't want to say it but… Yukimura doesn't have us in checkmate, Kamui does."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"….. I can't….. Save him if he doesn't want to live anymore, if he lose his will again to live then….. I don't think this time we can work a miracle again…."

"A miracle? I thought you had under it under control after the music box."

Orochi flinched "….I….I lied" she could feel Reina gaze on her, "…..the truth is….. I'm opening with you because I don't have more options either."

"Uh?"

"Last night, when I was helping him, I took some samples after he was stable, and tried some potions or spells, something to boost his endurance….. but…."

"….but?"

"I….did nothing last night…."

"Wait, what?" Reina stood confused "What´d you mean with ' _I did nothing'_?"

"Just what I said…my spells…. The potions… everything I tried last night….were ineffective….." she was playing with her thumbs with shame in her face, it was the first time she was so heartbroken "…..I don't know what brought him back last night, but it was neither you or me…..our actions were a good hook AFTER he got his 'will' to live again, not before… I thought th-"

"W-Wait, hold on, how are you so sure about that? How did you conclude that?"

"….I have a small prototype of the curse, I used it with the samples of hair and blood, and tried to create a barrier to block the curse, but even that prototype was resilient to my spells…I had to be careful last night with the potions and charms, otherwise I could´ve killed him if I wasn't careful, but after doing some tests this morning and using ALL of it at the same time, I had little to less response from this prototype of the curse…..so from that I'm quite sure that it wasn´t my doing or yours what stopped the curse…."

Reina gulped as her throat was dry. She couldn't believe what she just heard, after all this time they were so powerless from the beginning? It was really that hopeless? "….Are you sure about this?"

"As Yukimura is a jerk, yes…. As long he remains with 'happy' memories and in a good mood, it will be harder for Yukimura to activate the curse, but after that foul attack with that dammed coin…he put us in checkmate…"

"….And why are you telling me this?"

"Because now you´re the closest thing he has as 'family', Kamui's is too distant from Hinoka and Sakura, he hates Ryoma and Takumi. Oboro, Miyu and Rin are less than acquaintances from my point of view…. And since you were his guardian when he was little…..if someone has to know that we can lose him any moment…..it has to be you….."

Reina frowned, withe fist as she feel again Yukimura grasp around her, just when she was thinking how to continue with their day, Orochi threw those harsh words "….and any chance to know how he 'saved himself?'"

"H-Hardly…. I don't know if in his last moment he was thinking of us, or of the Nohrians, or if he was even thinking at all, perhaps another night terror like the last time, I… I don't know, I need to study Mikoto´s notes to be sure, an-" she stopped when Reina placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Then starting from here, I won't let Yukimura have the initiative again. One of the good things that Oboro did was to ensure he will be more careful next time, meaning that he wont make his next move soon, we have time to counter attack….please….." she now bit her lip with a broken expression on her face "…. Help me save him."

"…..I´ll do my best," although Orochi was beaten she wouldn't like to break her oath, she thought that Reina would crush as her, but now she needed to concentrate and look for an opening in Yukimura's schemes.

* * *

(Four days later after Kamui's breakdown)

As a fair maiden was hopping in her step, she quickly kneeled with a wide smile on her face, her eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity. "Oh! So pretty!" the girl playfully took three carefree steps as the other behind her were hesitant to say or do something. "I like this! These are so neat!"

"Umm….. Lady Peri… I don't….really recommend to get close t-" one of the Nohrians guards tried to comment as Peri cast him a look, shooting daggers at the man.

Flora coughed in her fist. "As much you love those flowers Lady Peri, I don't think getting pass the barrier would be wise, we don't know what could happen afterwards."

Peri puffed her cheeks as her lips quivered for seconds. "Siiiiiiiiiilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas" she called the knight who laughed nervously.

"She´s right. After all, King Xander will be sad if something happened to you on this mission," Silas injected as Peri just glared for a few seconds before groaning again.

"Meanie," she looked back at Silas while she was still kneeling near the barrier. "These are so pretty thought, are you sure I c-uh?" Looked confused as Silas with the others quickly prepared their weapons, she heard something and before she could react the flowers near her were already in front of her.

"Here miss, I hope you like Hoshidan sun drops," a lady in front of her kneeled at her level as she offered the flowers. "Oh, and I assure you that nothing will happen to you if you cross the barrier…. As long you don't have ill intentions."

"YAY! THANKS A BUNCH!" Peri quickly grabbed the improvised bouquet as she giggled with the flowers in her hands. "Seeee Silas? They say it´s fine."

"May I ask you who you are?" Silas inquired, preparing his lance as the young woman chuckled. It was weird to see that girl so carefree around them, as they got closer to the border, the help from the farmers or neutral cities started to hesitate, and now out of the blue this woman approached.

"L-Lady Akemi! You shouldn't get close to strangers!" Another man shouted a few steps away of the blonde girl, accompanied with another girl at his side.

"Don't worry, Haru, they have a smell I felt before, well at least that man with the big cowlick does smell with a similar scent that I perceived from that rude lady and the maids," Akemi said with a faint curl in her lips and an odd aura around her, liking the fingertips of her right hand her smile became wider "as we heard from her, I think we can help each other."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, im so sorry for the delay, but i had barely any time this month ; x ;**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update, lets see if i can bring you a small holiday gift**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Sorry guys, I had a lot to do in the last weeks, and you know, family, work, study…..geez, a lot to do in just a couple of days xD**

 **ANYWAY! Im happy to be back with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, see ya at the end!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

"…It has been a while since the last time we visited your village….I'm sorry about that, this was Mother's favorite place aside from the castle…" Ryoma said as he looked at the small town, the entrance was simple and the houses were Hoshidan style, but a little bigger and for the look, sturdier that the ones at the capital, being a small town near the coast and a lot of small rivers passing through it made it necessary, they walked in following Sachiko lead while she chuckled.

"Nonsense, Lord Ryoma, we all understand that you´re having a hard time with the war and all, it´s a pleasure to welcome you once more in these difficult times" Sachiko said as she greeted the local who bowed and saluted the caravan. "It´s such a shame that only you could join us, we wanted to see Lady Mikoto one last time….."

"…I'm sure she feels the same about your town, the southern islands have been having a hard time this year."

"Worry not about us, Lord Ryoma, our little affairs are nothing compared with what's happening at the castle," Sachiko said looking at him. "We pray that this whole issue will be solved as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Ryoma sighed as they finally reached the main building, a kind of fortress near the mountain at the west side of the town "…..Lady Sachiko, if I may, could we get what we came for? As much I would like to stay, we need to return to the capital as soon as possible"

"Aren't you staying for the next days?"

"Just for tonight, I'm sure if my men and I read all the reports, we will be ready to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Such a shame, you won't be here for our own festival."

"I apologize, Lady Sachiko," Ryoma said, sighing with crossed arms. "But we need to return as soon as possible, we won't take much of your time, or hospitality."

"Don't worry, Lord Ryoma," Sachiko clapped her hands as the main door opened. "You´ll be back before the weekend."

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Fall is ending. Part 2**

* * *

"Waaaaaaaait a minute," Miyu said as Kamui was eating his breakfast, more likely that Oboro was feeding him again, both of them looked at the maid that was suspiciously away from them "Are you telling me that you haven't taken a trip around the plaza?"

"Uh…. Dead tattoo, curse of my life, can't leave the castle, remember?" Kamui said with a hint of disappointment in his voice as Oboro chuckled. "How am I supposed to 'take a trip' if every time I step into the hallway I'm about to die?" he sighed, facepalming. "Besides…..it's not like I want to take a stroll."

"mmm….. We should fix that problem," Miyu said, thinking with her fingertip on her lip. "Perhaps we could…..get some of the stalls inside?"

"I think that could be problematic," Oboro thought for a moment. "The games stalls aren´t really easy to set if we want to set them in the hallways, and food stalls aren't the best options as the smell would linger for a while, not to mention that the steam from the pots and pans could damage the supporting beams."

"Mmm…..then what about a play? We can get the scenario and stuff here in a couple of days."

"So, you´re going to ignore me, uh?" Kamui sighed as he was about to take a boiled egg with his bare hands "then I´ll he-ouch!" he was stopped as Oboro smacked his finger with the chopsticks.

"Are you serious? Even the streets actors are too noisy or proud" Oboro said as if nothing happened "We cant have a lot of people here, and any actor would say that their act should be displayed for everyone in sight, at least the ones in the autumn festival"

"What about normal competitions? I'm sure we c-" Miyu was talking as Kamui tried again to pick a piece of food, stopped again for the same chopsticks.

"We have a big room, but it´s use for jogging mostly, we can't move a lot of things to set up the space, too small for normal competitions and same problem with the actors, the people wouldn't like to stay indoors for something outdoors."

"Oh well, it´s looks like I will miss this festival, what a shame," Kamui said while he was massaging his hurt fingers. "If only I could have, oh, I don't know, left my body for another one and have fun outside? such a shame, i was diying to do things outside but that´s life, now that´s settled, can we finish our breakfast?"

"Wait! That´s it! Kamui, you´re a genius!" Miyu laughed as Kamui deadpanned while Oboro looked confused "We can do that!"

"…..I was being sarcastic, I d-"

"Oh! Right!, we can do that, but wouldn't it be hard?" Oboro replied as Kamui glared at her with a 'really?' face.

"Dunno, maybe I need to check it, we can do it right now!"

"AHEM!" The three looked at the table an annoyed Reina who looked the plate with food, altought she was reading a book, she was fully aware of what they were doing, Oboro scratched the back of her head as Miyu whistle looking away.

"R-Right, sorry, Kamui, let's finish and then we can get to business, that´s if you would allow us to find a way to cheer him up," Reina chuckled nodding.

"Really? You need to ask her for my pe-pfg!" Kamui was complaining as Oboro shoved some fried rice in his mouth.

"Well mister, you´ll only be gloomy if I ask, so let's finish quickly!" Oboro didn't give any chance for a counterargument as Kamui ate his food at her pace, just when he gulped the portion of food Oboro shoved another one, in minutes they were done as Kamui was gasping for air.

"A-Are you nutz?! Some of that was still hot!" Kamui gasped as Miyu pulled him from his left arm. "W-Wait, I need water, or tea, or wh-"

"No time to waste, Lord Kamui! Quick! Time waits for no man or dragon!" Miyu said as he was forced to stand and follow the ninja, Oboro pushing him from his back.

"We'll be back in two hours or so, don't worry Reina, we´ll be back at noon!" Oboro said, looking at Reina.

"Very well, dear, have fun, and no funny business like the massage, am I clear?" Oboro blushed, looking away, looking away and with a loud 'thud' closing the door, they were gone. Reina sighed, leaving the book on the table, leaning on the chair and with crossed arms she frowned with another sigh. "….Kaze, let's begin," the ninja appeared in front of her with another five ninjas, all of them kneeling.

"Are you sure?" Kaze asked while the other ninjas started looking around the room, picking up furniture and placing some parchments behind.

"I know it's bad that we´re doing this behind his back," Reina said,frowning further while she watched the ninjas doing their work, making sure that everything they moved was in its rightful place, not before leaving another parchment to hide it "as her….. Closest retainer, I will do whatever I can to save him, even if…. I have to betray his trust…."

"Making a golden birdcage?"

"….. A sanctuary for him" she said as her fingertips touched his belongings he left on the edge of the bed. "He should be free to dream even if that means…. He doesn't want to stay awake with us."

"You´re doing this for Lady Mikoto's promise?"

"No…." she shook her head "I'm doing this because I want to, I want to see him smile again, to make sure that the only one who saw his smile is not lady Mikoto, that we can make things right, even after she´s gone…" she sighed.

"….you sound like you´re his mother."

"….. I will never have that honor, Kaze….." she looked at the ninja with a warm smile. "But thank you."

* * *

"…..she´s taking her time….." Oboro said with a shaky voice.

"She sure is" Kamui said still leaning on his palm as both of them were sit on the floor of the room they used for their exercise sessions.

"…."

"…"

'Dammit Miyu, why did you leave us like this?' she thought as her eyes were dizzy, they were alone and not especially in a good mood. Miyu just left them and ran away with a wink towards her while she was without a clue of the ninja´s plan.

"….if she´s not back in a minute, I´ll go," Kamui sighed.

"Oh, c´mon Lord Kamui, it's not that bad, we could use this time to stir up, besides, we could use this chance to know each other better," she said too quickly for her taste, although she felt embarrassed for Reina and Miyu comments, Kamui wasn't affected, he sighed again.

"Why? It doesn't matter where I am, it's the same, so why stay here instead of my mother's room?" he laid on the ground with his arms under his head looking at the roof. "…. It's just the same with everyone."

"Kamui…..that´s not true."

"It isn't? I'm just a glorified prisoner, it's what Takumi, your LIEGE, said before, nothing more than wood for the fire like Yukimura said, so it doesn't matter who is with me right now….."

"But I want to be with you, I re-"

"No, you don't," Kamui sighed, massaging his temples with his right hand. "You just feel guilty for whatever happened a week ago, or for what has been happening lately, feeling that you need to stay because you feel uneasy it doesn't make it true, so do us a favor and leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone and you know it," Oboro puffed her cheeks for a moment looking at the albino. "And I REALLY want to stay with you, not because I feel guilty."

"Sigh*, I´ll say it in another way. I'm never alone, even if you or Reina aren't with me. There is always a ninja, or guard, or whatever looking at me all the time, so there´s no big change if I'm with or without you, but I prefer to be 'alone', so c-ouch!" Oboro punched his shoulder. It wasn't that strong but it was enough to move him. "Hey, what´s wrong with you?"

"With me? I'm telling you that I don't mind being with you, but you just are so rude sometimes," Oboro said while she delivered another set of light punches.

"Hey, stop it!" he tried to grab her wrist but she just took his arms and pushed him down. "Get off!"

"Make me" she snickered while Kamui sighed, trying to push her off it was clear that laying down was a mistake if he wanted to respond the way he did, now he was struggling to move as Oboro was (once again) on top of him, with a devilish smile as he couldn't move.

"…..I can feel your bosom on my chest…."

"Wh-Whatever!" Oboro groaned, still with a firm hold on his arms "I'm not letting you go until you apologize!"

"…"

"….."

"…do you…." She hesitated, "hate us that much?"

Kamui groaned. "Let me be clear, I hate to be in this place, I really hate to be here…" Oboro bit her lower lip, seeing that Kamui sighed and looked away for a moment, "….but I don't hate you, or Reina….." Oboro stared for a moment just to chuckle afterwards.

"…"

"….."

"…you know, if you wanted to do this, I could get you a room," both of them looked at the right to see a kneeled Miyu with a silly smile. "I didn't know you had this kinky fetish, Lord Kamui."

"…could you just get off me now?" Kamui groaned looking away from the ninja.

"No, until, you, apologize," Oboro said while in each word she shoved her fingertips on his chest, finally releasing his arms.

"…fine, I'm sorry"

"…..no, I don't believe you," Oboro crossed arms as Kamui looked at her, she had a frown. "I want to hear an apology, a REAL one, one that you mean it."

"….sigh*" after some moments, instead of a frown, he had a pleading face "…I'm sorry…for making you feel…..bad."

"….I'll take it" Oboro smiled getting off, Miyu snickered while Kamui sighed again massaging his temples. "soooo, what have you got for us?"

"Oh! You're gonna love this!" Miyu took out some parchments and with a few movements of her hands she deployed in front of them a set of doll, human size, without face or any human trace, just like mannequins "We can use these!"

"…..how so?" Kamui deadpanned as Oboro looked closely at one of mannequins, examining its body.

"It's rather simple, Lord Kamui, we can use this 'Replicas' so you can go outside. We just need to set some clothes, some paint, and nobody will see the difference."

"….." Kamui facepalmed while Oboro chuckled "…..believe or not, I don't think you can 'trick' the curse with a used dolland paint, it´s not like it's a guard that can be dodged….."

"No, no, no, that´s not what she meant," Oboro said. "I think what she means is that you could try to learn the 'replica' skill", that way you could get out of the palace without dying in the attempt," Kamui saw the replicas, they were too simple, taking the hand of one he felt the texture of its skin, pale as a pearl, his head hurt as he could swear that for a moment he saw Elise hand on his, he frowned as the image disappeared.

"Oh right, I remember Kaze using one of these before he…" he frowned looking away for a moment "…..anyway, I don't believe that they would let me use this thing, a prisoner can´t use weapons….."

"But these are for training Lord Kamui" Miyu said taking one and opening it´s arms, just some gears and for what he could guess were the 'bones' of the replica "it´s a fancy dummy, so if you learn to use this, there won't be a lot of complains from the others, replicas can't talk, you won't be able to attack or harm others without weapons, and in case you 'want' to use brute force any ninja can disarm it"

"Great, so I just swap my cursed body for a fake one that won't let me speak, eat or any kind of human feeling. Great improvement." Kamui said with a snarky tone.

"Oh, c´mon Lord Kamui, where´s your spirit of adventure? Besides, if you train to use a replica, you´ll be able to explore the palace and the surroundings, even if it´s not your real body. You could get a break whenever you want."

"Do you realize that seeing you with my own eyes and through the replica could get me the worst headache ever, right?"

"Oh! But you won´t see me, Lord Kamui. These one are for practice, so they can only be used if your original body is 'asleep' or concentrated to control it, so you get to rest a little as bonus, of course using for a long time cause some mental fatigue, not to mention that…"

"This keeps getting better and better," Kamui sighed, facepalming while Miyu was still talking without noticing that they stopped listening a few moments ago. Oboro placed her hand on his shoulder, when he looked at her she smiled with a warm curl.

"Come on Kamui, it's not that bad," Oboro commented shaking him a little "Where´s the harm? And hey, if you don't like this, you can drop it whenever you want."

Kamui looked at her, he was about to complain just before a strand of the cotton on her head showed off, he carefully flicked her forehead and fixed her bandages "…..I´ll give it a try just to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore with stupid stuff," he said in a tone that if someone else listened, they could think that he was groaning, but for Oboro and Miyu faces, it was the first time that Kamui accepted to do something more than sleep and eat, at least they were making progress.

* * *

"Oh! I get it! Sooo, if you turn right heeeeeere, and then to the lefty just a couple of miles, I will see a village where we can re-suply, right?" Peri said while Haru groaned, with an ink pen and a map in front of them.

"No, Lady Peri, for the last time, you need to AVOID that village. Look at this, there´s a forest and a river just two miles away, your party can hunt and forage whatever you need," the servant said marking with a black circle the part he meant, Peri just frowned puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

"But why do we need to avoid the village? And why would Peri hunt her dinner if she has gold? It's not even Nohrian gold, regular gold is fine, right?"

"No, No, NO! You NEED to avoid the village and fetch new supplies because in the village won't trade with you, if you go right there then you´ll get struck down for invading Hoshido."

"B-But you and that Akemi girl said that since Peri and her servants could pass it we don't have nothing to worry about," she puffed further her cheeks while Silas chuckled nervously.

"This will take a while….." Flora said massaging her temples, then she looked at Silas. "…..In any case, Silas, could you patrol the camp? We need to get ready as soon Lady Peri….agrees with the route"

"I think it's silly that we have to take such big detour!" Peri said with a more disappointed rather than angry tone.

"Fine, I´ll get everyone ready for tomorrow," Silas chuckled, leaving the tent with the new trio of friends, although Akemi is a noble woman, it was somewhat odd that someone like her encountered them. Eve more so when she acted so carefree, unlike his parents who in his eyes were too open in Nohr, not to mention other nobles. Maybe they were too kind for their good? As he walked around the camp, a familiar silhouette caught the edge of his eyesight. A familiar woman at the edge of the river sat looking at the half-moon in the sky. He sighed and approached, however, she didn't look back to greet him, instead she just keep washing her arms "And that´s explains why they knew our names…..it has been a while, Azura."

"…." She didn't say anything. Now she was washing her long hair, Silas scratched the back of his head.

"…you know, we were worried about you….about what ha-"

"You don't have to lie, Silas," Azura interrupted him still without looking at him. "At least, not for her…."

"I´m not lying….well…..not about me at least….and if it mean something, I don't think that what you got back in Nohr was nearly fair…."

She sighed finally standing and giving her hair a last pull to undo all the knots "I don't blame or hate you Silas, but I don't believe in what Camilla said, even when I know she only said that for sheer sadness….but thanks…." She said with a soft smile, it disappeared in seconds.

"…you know anything about the others? Do yo-"

"If you want to know anything about my….. husband, then no, as soon they struck us down, I lost contact with him, as I said in front of Xander and the others…." She looked more distressed than before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to….. make talk, it was stupid for me…."

"Kaze made his decision when he decided to betray Kamui´s trust, there´s nothing more to say."

"Alright, sorry, I won't ask again. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Your ideas or comments hardly offend me, but you know me better than this, Silas, at least try not to ask me this topic again."

"…sorry…and you know something about…Kamui?"

"No, I haven't seen him since that day….but I assure you that he´ll need us sooner than you expect," she pushed her hair away, placing a pouch on his hands and walking away. "For now, I have done everything I can…..I must ask you that this will be the last time we speak….until we have cleared everything from that day."

Silas nodded, looking inside the pouch. He arched his eyebrows and before he could ask, Azura was gone, he sighed, looking at the stones inside the pouch. "…This is going to be hard to explain…."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, you know, stuff and life xD**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of the year, as always your comments, reviews and pm are welcome, have a great new year and a happy weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Mmm….. this is so hard to understand," Ryoma said, tapping his knee with his right hand, leaning his head on his left, "…..any ideas, Saizo?"

"Hardly, milord" the retainer replied, with the same frustrated face than his liege, something that was surprising knowing that Saizo always looked angry or annoyed for anyone near him. "If I can say something good about that girl…..is that she did a good job covering her tracks."

"Indeed" Ryoma looked at the good amount of papers in front of them, it has been three days since they arrived to the southern island, gathered the paperwork and left the village, now they were waiting for the captain's permission to sail back to the capital.

In the meantime they were reading the rest of the copies Sachiko prepared for their return, and now they understood why the visit of the singer and her whereabouts were almost undetectable. Letters 'from the castle' with the official seal that had been sent from different villages and from different nobles, chains of favors from one to another in the last two months, back and forward an between them. The reports of her movement and her "aid" to the castle was delayed in such fancy way, that she practically did what Ryoma tried to do for the last few years, screw the nobles.

It would be hilarious if it weren't for the fact that it might destroy their system if someone used that kind of influence in another way.

Quite simply in the end, she managed to create a circle of favors between the nobles, add some numbers to the taxes, smuggle some goods and with a little of luck one can make the nobles to do whatever they want. It would be too good to be true, if it wasn't for the fact that it would take quite a while to know exactly why she visited the place in the first place. Although the islands were small, the land is rich in resources.

Gold. Silver. Gems. Plants. Medicine.

Anything what she wanted she could get it there, rare and common goods alike. Ryoma scratched his forehead while reading paper after paper. "I guess that there´s no better time than the present, if we want to find out what was Azura thinking, making such bold move."

"Indeed," Saizo commented, taking a bunch of letters and reading as fast as he could. "We need to compare these taxes and goods with the one supplied at the castle. Once we know what´s missing we´ll know where she wants to strike."

Ryoma frowned, taking some parchments. He didn't believe that Azura had any ill intentions; under any other circumstance they would have thought that she was working with the castle. It was frustrating to think about it, Yukimura worked inside the wall of the capital but Azura was far more effective during the past months than he was in the past years. Out of malice, out of hatred, the singer moved swiftly to her objective and never intended to do harm to him or Hoshido. He sighed taking more parchments and starting to write down, at least they would make some progress until they get the formal record.

At the end of the parchments and letters Saizo was moving, there were some papers with the seal of the northern regions, and with Lady Akemi's name at the front, out of the ninja's sight.

* * *

 **Daily life in Hoshido. Part 2.**

* * *

 _"There´s nothing to do about it,"_ Hayato huffed as Orochi deadpanned. She and Fuga sighed frustrated, the diviner just sighed leaving the cards and charts on the table. _"This is too hard, what the hell were you doing?"_ he huffed again.

 _"Hayato,"_ Fuga massaged his temples. _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _"Uh? Yeah, pretty sure,"_ he took one of the cards again, looking it for both sides. _"If I don't have the original glyphs, I can't read it, and if I try to modify it blindly, then I'm not sure how much magic I need to use or when is too much for the spell."_

 _"…..Very well….."_ Orochi massaged the back of her neck, feeling frustrated. _"I understand, we…..we´ll be getting you what you need for this."_

 _"And the stuff for the other gylphs as well, you know,"_ he grunted _"It's not easy to do magic without knowing it´s purpose and if it´s effective, not to menti-"_

 _"That´s enough!"_ Fuga said, placing his hand on Hayato´s head. _"Orochi, I concur with him, I know how hard had been the last months on Hoshido, and I'm pleased to know that I can lend a helping hand now that there´s a ceasefire, at least an unofficial one. But we need more information if you want our help,"_ with a final bow he shook his head. _"And we need to talk to Lord Ryoma. We can't be selling our 'resources and information' to stay neutral to the Hoshidian army, if the main General isn´t around."_

Orochi sighed with the twinges of a new headache. What they said was true, but it was hard to convince them to help, now without Ryoma around to calm them. It was unsettling and hard to convince anyone to aid their cause. Yukimura was off the scene since Oboro´s rant, not that she blamed her, but the lancer could have waited a little longer until they had a good grasp on their allies, at least to maintain the appearances of order.

"Don't rush it, just take your time, you doofus," Orochi groaned as one of the ninjas was setting the glyph in Kamui´s room. He nodded as he resumed his work out of her voice's reach. In the last three days they have been replacing the glyphs hidden in the room over and over again, it was a blessing that they could have time to prepare the room and see how the curse reacted, but most of the time she felt frustrated. Yukimura never was too good with any kind of magic. She was supposed to be the best mage, diviner or magic user in the castle, and now that man had a constant reminder of how she failed to see his true intentions and how good he could be at scheming under their noses, used and discarded as a dirty napkin. That thought made her feel so useless every time she tried to undo the harm brought to the albino.

"You´re grumpier than usual, Orochi," Reina commented as the diviner huffed.

"These fools, it´s the fifth time I told them it´s ok to take their time. They don´t have to force the gylphs, th-"

"Most of them doesn't mind the gylphs," Reina interrupted. "Most of them fear the one that requires it."

"And that doesn't make you want to hit their stupid ideas out of their heads?" Orochi looked at her, her lips trembled while Reina frowned with a deep sigh.

"Well, there´s barely anyone outside this room who knows what´s happening," she saw how the ninjas just swapped the talismans and charms under the furniture and roof. "They only know 'We´re in that guy's room, we´re moving that guy's stuff around,'" Reina massaged her temples. "They stopped thinking about this place as 'Lady Mikoto´s room', they fear that what happened last week repeats itself," she sighed, leaving her cup of tea on the table. They had been watching them for a while, but Orochi never took a sip of her now cold tea. Instead it was clear that Reina took sip after sip for the tension on her head. "They fear that the moment he´s back, it might trigger another episode of 'Horror', and that they can experience it first-hand, so yes, I want to smack some sense on them, but I understand their fears."

"….sigh* we´re not supposed to be doing this….." Orochi cast a gloomy look at the scene. "….How is he doing? I heard….th-"

"He´s doing fine," A faint curl to her smile appeared. "He´s doing some progress, now he can walk with the replica, I guess that having some activities in the afternoon and a pair of cute girls watching over him is good for his health."

Orochi happily snarked, it was the first time in the week that she felt her worries melt away, just thinking about how Kamui was being pampered by Hinoka and Oboro made her laugh. The idea was hilarious, maybe Hinoka wasn't aware of Oboro's feelings to the albino, and that made it funnier by the second. "Well, at least we know he can still use some magic in the replica, any news about it?"

"No, just that he managed to stand and walk," Reina said, taking some papers and reading the notes from Rin. Her reports were always accurate about what was happening around the young prince. From small details to big scenes, most of the reports were filled with information about their daily activities, so it was common to read how uncomfortable or weird it could get when they were being shy. So even with the gloom view in front of her, she could smile seeing how at least someone was relaxing in that place, as much as Kamui hated to admit it, she knew how much Kamui liked to spent that time with Hinoka and Oboro. After of course, sleeping in her lap on the morning, it was certainly a daily routine she could get used to.

"Sooo, any reason why we should worry?"

"Yukimura," As soon she said his name, Orochi's glee disappeared with a frown. "He has been quiet all last week. It´s weird, normally we would be seeing whatever he´s been scheming in the last days, his absence is….uncanny."

"I see…..is there news about his whereabouts?"

"No, and that´s what worries me more. Was he expecting so little support from us from the start, to make preparations in case he needed to hide? Or he never trusted us in the first place? Did we miss something before his disappearance?"

"Hardly, there´s no place we didn't look," Orochi said, crossing her arms. "Not even a single clue in his personal bedroom, no documents or papers from him, he just vanished from the castle….."

"In the end, we need to stop him," Reina said with a sigh, tapping her fingers on some papers on the table, "….otherwise, it….doesn't matter what we do…."

"…..Something on your mind?"

"….Maybe…..I have been…..close to Kamui, in the last few days," her lips curled tenderly. "I know it's silly, but he´s been telling me a few things about him…and now he isn´t shying away from me or the girls, I don't know, it´s a long shot, but I want to….. do something for him."

"Oh? Mind if I ask?"

"Why you don't see it by yourself?" Reina handed the papers she was playing with, Orochi took them with curiosity "After all, we were Lady Mikoto´s retainers, and now that she´s gone…..i thought, that since there is no really an official tutor….with everything that´s happening….."

Orochi lips curled with glee by the seconds, her eyes moved with such speed that Reina questioned if she was really reading the papers, she laughed, face palming, "….you know that he´s not a child anymore, right?"

"He snores like one, and he certainly acts like a toddler when he´s grumpy," Reina chuckled.

"Point taken," Orochi sighed and thought for a moment,"….Are you sure about this? This is practically spitting in Yukimura´s face."

"That´s a happy coincidence!" she laughed, with a sad smile but still an energetic laugh. "…..It's just…. I'm doing whatever I can to help him…. And I couldn't think in something else…."

"….Well, you can count Orochi in this," she smirked. "After all, without lord Ryoma around, we need to take control about that buffoon's mess."

"That…..means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

"He-he…..I´m already seeing the benefits from this, I´ll tease him with this every day."

"I would appreciate if you won't," Reina huffed, crossing arms "Unless you want to feel my wrath upon you?"

"Ahh….ha ha ha, I guess that the only thing I can do for you is support your decision," Orochi said, looking at the papers. Certainly it was shocking at first, but seeing how close Reina was with Kamui, perhaps it was something that would bloom eventually. Not that she minded, but it was a way to take care of him, and the most important thing, it didn't feel like something she was doing by duty, but by own choice, and that meant the world for her. Mikoto would be glad to see that even in her absence, somebody care deeply for her son.

* * *

"Sooooo…..just….likeeeee that!" Miyu said as Kamui´s replica was walking in front of her. Although he refused at first, he accepted a few days ago to go along with their idea. It was hard and frustrating to tolerate the kinky and free spirit of a certain ninja, such a shame that Rin didn't know how to use a replica. "Aaaawwww…. My little itsy dragon, it´s learning to walk~" Miyu said with a mocking tone, "isshhh shooo good tsaas ou learn shoo fhasst," she tried to talk as Kamui pinched both of her cheeks.

"Lord Kamui," Rin commented with a cough, "remember, you can use the board and chalk if you want to say something," Rin handed him the materials, without delay but a little clumsily he wrote in the board, when he finished, he used the chalk to stab Miyu´s forehead as Rin tried to read.

"What did he write now?" Oboro leaned to see the board as Rin showed it.

"….I don't understand this word, is this Nohrian?"

"Uummm….dammit Kamui, why you can't write in Hoshidian?" Oboro sighed trying to translate it "Mmm….. this is….roughly…..mmm….. 'Litle piece of s-'"

"OK-AY!" Hinoka took the board from Rin hands using her napkin to erase it "I think that´s enough for one day!" she chuckled, seeing how Kamui's replica was now pinching Miru´s cheeks as the ninja sniffed, "proud" of him "Kamui, please stop, you´ll leave a mark."

The replica looked at her, and rolling it´s eyes it released Miyu. It sat on the floor for a moment just to lie on the ground later. Hinoka sighed while Miyu and Rin approached to see if the replica had any damage. Hinoka and Oboro looked back and walked to the albino, who was lying on a bench. Hinoka didn't waste any time placing his head on her lap and started playing with his bangs. At least in the last days some of his color returned to his face, he still had black bags under his eyes, but at least he looked healthier than before. "Well, that was fast," Oboro commented, sitting beside them.

"Yes, too fast for my liking," Hinoka replied, a little mad. "He knows that we should be near him whenever he ends the connection with the replica, just to be sure that when he wakes up he doesn't hurt himself," she sighed again "….I don't want to see him wounded again…"

"I know Lady Hinoka, I know….." Oboro placed her hands behind her head leaning on the wall. "Say…..Do you think this is a good idea after all?"

"Uh"?

"Well, think about it, Kamui is nearly feral with anyone outside the castle. There´s only a few days to start the festival, and to add it, we don't know where Yukimura is."

"We´ll cross that bridge when it´s necessary," Hinoka said, caressing his head. "The good thing about the replica is that at least we can hide his identity. He´s been more….gentle lately, so I'm sure he can control himself for a while, and with everything happening around the festival, I'm sure there won't be any problem, Kagero and Kaze will be guarding us."

"Mmm…..and who will be with him in the festival?"

"I-I guess I can help with that, after all, I'm his sister….and I´m pretty sure he wo-"

"Well, there are some events that they´ll need the royal family, like the inauguration and some events that need Lord Ryoma and Lady Sakura with you, and with Takumi out of the scene, it´s not like we can have the luxury to suspend or cancel some main events."

Hinoka frowned. She wanted to stay a little longer with him but Oboro was right, and leaving him alone would be bad, she knew Oboro was right, but there was something in her voice that was strange. "So, what´s your suggestion?"

"Weeeell….. I don't have anything to do, and I was thinking, it would look more normal for a person like me walking around in the afternoon with Kamui disguised, soooo…"

"…Soooo?"

"She wants to know if she can kidnap your younger brother for a while," Rin interrupted, making Oboro shriek from her sudden appearance.

"Wh-What? Uh?" Hinoka and Oboro reacted at the same time.

"You know, Oboro I-"

"Thank you Rin! That´s everything for now!" Miyu said, pulling her partner from her collar. "We´ll see again in the room, don't worry, We´ll tell Reina that you´ll be a little late today," With that said, Miyu shoved Rin outside the room with the replica behind, leaving both girls bewildered, Oboro looked away from Hinoka biting her nail.

"What did she mean by that?" Hinoka inquired.

"Oh, you know, Rin and her random comments, ah haha haha ha!" Oboro feigened a laugh, with a nervous smile. "But what I wanted to say is," she cleared her throat, "if you have things to do at the festival, I can stay with him for a couple of hours. Reina will be guarding his body while the festival unfolds, and Orochi and Hayato will be near, just to be sure that he´s ok."

Hinoka wasn't sure, but without more information she smiled with a relaxed curl in her lips "Thanks Oboro, I´ll….think about it."

"You don't have to worry Lady Hinoka, everything will be fine, if we stay together, this will be an unforgettable fall festival."

* * *

As a quiet figure walked through the halls, she sighed knowing that nobody was following her, she was nervous. After all, Yukimura wasn't himself lately, complaining and being aggressive to any comment or bad result in the tests. She managed to escape for a few hours to clear her mind and get fresh air, so now she was back with all that Yukimura asked for, the new papers, reports and mail.

"I´m back!" Bell said as she entered the secret room after walking for a couple of minutes. Yukimura just waved his hand, recognizing her existence. She sighed as once again, the food she left behind was ignored, leaving the documents beside him, she took whatever she would need and started to clean the plates and glasses around the strategist. "Y-You kn-know Lord Yuimura…. You need t-to get fresh air…..and to rest your mind for at least a little while…." She said while Yukimura took the letters, frustrated, "….and the festival is n-next week, so, you n-need t-eeh?!" She was dumbfounded when Yukimura rose from his seat with widened eyes, he didn't waste any time and opened one of the letters on his desk. Bell just observed how for the first time in days, his frown disappeared with a curl in his lips.

"…..Say….Bell….do you remember…..the name of the Nohrian nobles that were with Lord Kamui?" Yukimura asked.

"Uh? Wh-what?" she fidgeted for a moment before replying "ummm….. Princess Camilla, Princess Elise and L-Lady Azura, wh-why you ask?"

Yukimura's face was blank for a moment before his smile returned after reading his letter again. "Well….I have some…..news from my scouts in Nohr…ha…ha ha…. Bell…. Do me a favor…go to my room and… no, you know what? Go to the kitchen and give this to the guy guarding the cellar," Yukimura said as he wrote a small note. "Tell him that I want a bottle of the best wine, now!" he commanded with an exaggerated smile, Bell just followed his instructions leaving the strategist alone in the room.

The minutes passed as Yukimura barely held his laugh. He wanted to be sure that Bell was gone, and after ten minutes of silence with trembling hands holding the letter, he laughed hysterically. He was stuck in the last days, a way to break the dammed boy's resilience, and now, when he was about to use his ace under his sleeve to push him further, another blessed opportunity falls directly from the Nohrians. "…..ha…ha ha…. I see…." He mumbled "So, there were two funeral services, NOBLE funeral services….. Garon finally accepted that Kamui died for Nohr? Xander, Leo and Camilla's whereabouts are clear….. and since that stupid singer never was recognized by them…that leaves a certain stupid girl as the owner of the other tombstone…. Ha ha…." He laughed again "I almost felt bad for her…. But at least her death won't be wasted, Princess Elise….. I´ll use this gift the best I can, be sure of that," he looked at the calendar at the wall, three days until he could execute his new plan. "….It will be last time that Norhian filth sullies our precious land."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAND THAT´´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, sorry guys, you know, life suck sometimes.**

 **Well, here it is, the first day of the month with a new update, yay! i hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now time to respond some messages :v**

 **To Noir:**

 **Im glad to hear that you liked my work, i hope we can change that idea of trying to stab me to dead (o_o)¡ im happy to hear that enjoyed my story, sorry for the delay, and yes, i know, you´re not the first that have said that xD, but hey! maybe she´s alive? or not? who knows?! not me of course! (hides behind the desk)**

 **To TemporaLKing:**

 **Thanks buddy! i know i take a lot, A LOT OF TIME, but i hope i can fix that issue as soon as possible, lets wait for the best buddy, you have helped me a lot in the last months, thanks for that.**

 **Aaaaannnd...huh, my PM is quite empty :´v IM STIL ALIVE GUYS!**

 **Well, anyway, lets wrap it for now, hope you enjoyed the new chapter, leave your comment/review/PM, as always your ideas/message are welcome.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


	24. Chapter 24

_"And one, and two, and three~"_ A voice echoed in his mind, his vision was blurry, as everything around him was fuzzy _. "That´s right, dear, both of you are doing great~"_ his vision focused as he could see Elise dancing with him, her long black dress with golden details on her shoulders, that necklace, her pink lips and free long hair, his heart skipped a beat as she gently smiled. He tried to look around, but his gaze was fixed on hers. " _You look so cute together~"_ she laughed. _"Anna was right, those handmade ornaments are the best."_

 _"Big sister!"_ Elise huffed, looking behind Kamui as they continued dancing. " _You said you´d help us, take this seriously!_ " she puffed her cheeks.

 _"Oh? And why do you think I'm not serious?"_

 _"You stopped playing!"_ Kamui finally could look behind, Camilla in her normal attire, just behind a piano, both her hands on her cheeks with a deep blush and gazing the couple, she smiled delighted.

 _"Aaaww….but it´s not every day that I can see my cute little brother and sister dancing together,"_ Her gaze looked somewhat distant, filled with love and melancholy. " _….my true brother and sister….."_

 _"Camilla!"_ Elise huffed again while Camilla chuckled and resumed her play in the piano, again they started to dance around, although Elise was using a formal dress, Kamui looked himself in the mirror aside, his normal armor on him as they danced around.

 _"Don't worry, honey,"_ Elise whispered. " _I'm sure that after our wedding, father will let you use our normal Nohrian clothes,"_ Kamui smiled tenderly, perhaps it was a secret for Elise, but it was common to know that every person who walked around any land shoeless, it was a mark of his enslavement, even as a "royal child." Curiously, the question why Azura was shoeless too came into the way of marking people with such traditional ways and rules of the war. _"…Are you still hurt?"_

 _"Uh? Wh-What?_ "Kamui was taken out of his thoughts looking at the petty girl in his arms.

 _"He he he, weeeeell, if you want to stop, maybe we could, I don't….. feel like moving my hips at all for a while,"_ she said with a hard blush on her face, Kamui stared for a few seconds before blushing as well.

 _"I-It´s not that!"_ he whispered, taking her from her waist and making a spin to embrace her half way. _"I…. mmm…. Fine, I do feel that my legs and arms are going to give away, but is just a form to prove we need to keep training, both our bodies and mind."_

 _"Then….do you want to try it again tomorrow?"_

 _"Wh-What?!"_ This time his whole face was red as a tomato, his lips quivered a bit as he was trying to articulate a phrase. " _Th-This is definitely not the moment to speak about that!"_

 _"Why? You….didn't like it?"_ she looked at him with a sly grin on her face, still blushing but that sly eyes were making him more ashamed.

 _"Yeah, Didn´t you enjoy it, dear?"_ Both of them looked at their right side and jumped from Camilla's sudden appearance beside them, with the same sly grin on her face than her sister. Kamui looked away as Elise coughed in her fist.

"Wh-What are you doing?! You want to scare us to death?" Elise complained as Kamui sighed, walking to the nearest desk to drink some water as they were just talking. It was amazing how easily they could get him out of his mind with just a few words.

"And I did my best so you could get him under your grasp with those tricks under the bed," Camilla had a long sigh as Kamui spitted the water, Elise blushed more and waved her hands over her head.

"Camilla! You promised that you wouldn't mention that again!" Elise complained looking at him with ashamed eyes and then with her palms on her cheeks feeling the heat filling her face.

"Well…..I think it's obvious…." Camilla walked to his side, as she was walking Kamui could feel that there was something odd. His vision blurred for some seconds as he felt dizzy, his head hurt as he could see their figures approaching. "After all….you left us….behind…" He widened his eyes all Camilla lost all her colors, as a piece of ashes, without life in her eyes.

"I'm…sorry…..honey" He looked at Elise, who dress started to wither with her skin and her expression was lifeless. "I'm sorry….that I….wasn't enough….. for you…"

His heart stopped for a moment as the image of that day returned to his mind. Elise crawling on the ground trying to reach him, the feeling of Raijinto on his back and the lighting blinding his eyes, the sudden rush of emotions struck him too quickly falling into an abyss.

He woke up, sweating and with fear in his bones, he couldn't control his breath. "Kamui? What's wrong?" he looked at his side, embracing his arm was Hinoka, who was massaging her left eye. He tried to calm himself down, again in that black room, those comfortable sheets and his sister sleeping at his side to prevent his nightmares.

Or at least, that is what they believed.

* * *

Chapter 23: At the edge of the Fall

* * *

Kamui splashed the water on his face. It was early on the morning, the sun was still behind the mountains, illuminating the private bathroom with some candles he looked again at his own reflection on the mirror, a sudden pain in the side of his head that he had to grab, the memories of those days surfaced on his mind.

He splashed again water on his face, trying anything to move those memories away, to refresh his sour morning. Looking at his reflection he noticed the few bangs covering his face, with a strand he started to tie his long hair in a ponytail. With his recent rants, they couldn't afford to cut his hair, so now it was long enough to be under shoulders. It has been over four months since he was abducted, two since he arrived to the capital, one since he started to live in a way someone outside would call "normal"….and what? Three days since… "Kamui, it´s ready," he looked at her reflection, and before he could react she gently grabbed his hand, leading the way behind the paper walls inside the bathroom, to another small room with a steel bathtub, enough to fit one person, only with a pair of trousers on he let his body sink in the water.

Warm and refreshing water filled with the perfume and incense of Hoshido, it has been a while since he had that kind of bath. It was a shame that he couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted. "Ok, here I go," Hinoka sat in front of him, covering herself with a towel. Of course she showed her tongue when Kamui glared at her, without much option he moved his legs so they could fit in the bathtub. It was something that she insisted in the past few days, since she wanted to make sure that nothing could disrupt his slumber or day, she and Oboro stayed with him most of the time. Of course, Oboro wasn't bold enough to bathe with him, and Hinoka wasn't just using a towel. Perhaps it was wrong that he noticed it, but it was hilarious to see that the underwear from Hoshido were similar in Nohr, perhaps they had something in common with the clothes industry?

He shook his head. That was definitely something ugly, he didn't want to compare them, perhaps he knew her underwear, but it was an honest accident the first time. Fortunately only Hinoka and he knew it, Rin or Miyu couldn't be quiet about it, and Oboro would be aggressive with him.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinoka asked, pushing her legs against him to get his attention. She was blushing, but it was probably fault of the warm water instead of the shame.

"No, it's nothing," he sighed, massaging his temples with one hand. "But you don't need to bathe with me, you know, if they found out this, we w-"

"Oh, shut up!" she crossed her arms. "I have been careful, no one knows about this, and it´s not like we´re doing something wrong, brothers and sisters bathe all the time."

"…..so you still bathe with Ryoma and Takumi? Sakura?"

"Th-That's different!" she huffed "only with Sakura from time to time."

"And me?"

"You´re…different, just leave it like that," she nodded "Yes, you´re a special case, so let's enjoy it, shall we?"

Kamui groaned "Fiiiiiine," leaning against the edge of the bathtub he looked at the ceiling. Perhaps something like Miyu or Rin would end that ridiculous scene, or perhaps Kaze? It was outrageous that what Camilla literally begged for years, Hinoka just forced her way in. With his left hand on his face he could hear how she was sinking in the water, her legs raised and she just casually soaking it as the edge of his eyes noticed it, a small curl appeared on his face, she and Elise were so alike from each other in some ways. Elise was innocent and the first bath they shared was special, shyness from both sides. With Hinoka it was different, blunt and direct, but regardless of their personality, both girls were acting so carefree when they were comfortable enough. He sighed again with the sound of Hinoka´s leg sinking again in the tub as she repeated the same with her other, at least with her presence either way he would be executed if anyone find out or without pesky chit chat as Hinoka was reserved when they were together. Perhaps she felt the quiet moment comfortable enough to no disturb the peace? Or perhaps she waited for him to talk? Or maybe she had a strange crush on him? Every time he started to plot something that could explain her behavior he laughed internally with the weirdest ideas he could get, maybe those episodes of madness finally destroyed what little sanity he had left.

Although he didn't have something against her, it would be better if she just left him alone. The past days were strange, and before that, the day that he talked with Yukimura again had a strange feeling on his guts. He couldn't remember what happened, but surely it wasn't something good.

"Hey, aren't you going to soak yourself?" Hinoka asked, touching his right toes with hers, playing pushing them up. "It´s not much of a bath if you don't….um, bath."

"Right, and I'm in underwear with my almost naked sister," he sighed, looking at her. "I don't know why yo-arrg!" he stopped as Hinoka threw her towel in his face, taking it off for a moment his eyes twitched blushing not believing what she was wearing. "…..are you….why would you…..use your fancier smallclothes in the bathtub?!"

"Stop looking so intensely," she tried to cover herself by instinct, but with sheer will she managed to leave her arms to her sides, a red bra with some strings on her sides and white strands, a single strand around her neck that supported it, he couldn't see her 'underwear', but through the bubbles, he could swear it was similar style. "And why you think it´s small clothes?!"

"Isn't it?! You´re not going to tell me it is a swimsuit, even in Nohr, I have never seen something soo… daring as a swimsuit!"

"It´s an outsider style," she huffed. "a two pieces swimsuit," she gently kicked his leg. "Do you think I would bring my underwear here?"

"Well, I do! After all, if you could just let me bathe as I want then you wouldn't be here!" he returned the kick, with much less strength, Hinoka frowned a bit and started delivering low kicks to him.

"Well, I'm worried about you! If you could only stop being so distant then maybe I would be willing to humor you, but for now no-hyaa!" she widened her eyes as Kamui's foot slipped from her toes and arrived to her stomach. "W-Wait! Aaah!- stop it!, I'm ticklish there!"

Kamui glared at her as she tried to contain her laugh, for some moments he was enticed by her smile "….It´s just me, or you gained some weight? It´s squishi-ofh!"

"How rude!" she kicked his guts with her left leg. "Just for you to know, I lost five pounds last week!"

"Dropping your food is not considered a loss on w-nngg!" this time she used both legs to pull his head placing her toes behind his head, and when he was close enough she pinched his cheeks.

"Well, I´m always trying to be…pretty for someone," she blushed still with a frown.

"Then just tell Tsubaki that you want to date him, or is Azama?" he replied as this time she approached with her hands on his shoulders. "It´s not my business, but he´s quite old for you, isn't he? And Tsubaki is Sakura's retainer, I don't think she will agre-leff meh ghooo—" Hinoka pinched his cheeks.

"It´s not them, you should shtoop nhow!" Kamui pinched her cheeks as well.

"Dhonsw ushe mby methosd on me," he tried to sound mad, but even in that weird situation he resisted the urge to leave her, his skin hurt under her touch, but strangely, it felt…..good, Hinoka frown disappeared after some moments when she heard his chuckled.

"Uh? Kamui?" he stopped almost at the same time than her released his cheeks, standing and taking a towel to dry his head.

'What are you doing?' he reproached himself, 'You´re not supposed to have fun, much less in this situation,' his curl disappeared "I'm done, if you want to stay a little more, then enjoy it, I….I've had enough."

"W-Wait! You can't go alone!" she left the bathtub and took her clothes. Fortunately for her Kamui was to engrossed in his own thoughts that he barely heard what she said, making it easy to dry herself as he was strangely slow.

'You can't have fun like this, YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO,' He told himself as the towel was drying his arms. 'She is only here to watch over you, not to make you happy, get it over already,' he bit his lower lip 'In the best scenario, she may feel guilty for what happened, so once she has her fill, she can go, don't get to close…..' his sigh was lost in the floor for a moment while he was drying his feet, he sighed after some minutes and prepared his clothes.

"Wait, don't go like that!" Hinoka took his blouse when he was about to take it. "Tell me, what happened? You were having fun, it….it was something I did? Or?" Kamui shook his head trying to get his clothes, but she didn't let him take his blouse. "Hey! I'm still talking, tell me what´s wrong!" Hinoka frowned. "You can tell me anything, I'm you si-hey!" Kamui gently pushed her, his pants should be enough, she was in her casual clothes so there was no point to trying to get ahead of her or even trying to get away of her, he sighed again opening the door. "Hey! You feet are still wet, you´ll slip in the hallway!"

"And?" he left the bathroom followed by Hinoka who was still trying to reason with him. He massaged his temples as there was a white noise in his head, he stopped hearing her for a moment as his vision blurred every time he took a long breath 'You SHOULDN'T enjoy being here.' he said to himself. 'YOU SHOULD BE FINDING A WAY TO GO BACK TO HER, NOT WASTING YOUR TIME LIKE THIS!' his frown deepened with that thought, but what he could do? There was no easy way to get out, and with Yukimura around waiting the perfect time to strike, he couldn't be careless. Perhaps an opening, and fewer distractions, maybe the fall festival? If he could find a way to go beyond the walls, if he could do anything at all. 'I really need to stop being so ca-'

"Ahh!" A sudden and quiet voice stopped his thoughts as he bumped with a frail girl in front of him, the girl fell to her but and massaged where she hit him with her head, he just sighed and offered her hand to stand.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Kamui apologized, passing the girl.

"Sorry Bell, I´ll get a real apology from him," Hinoka said as Bell just watched the duo walking away, seeing Kamui´s back with some dissent.

"Wait…..that can't be right…." She mumbled with her hands on her chest. "That´s… That´s Lord Yukimura's control spell…there must be a mistake….."

* * *

"…say…. Aren't you a little….. too close?" Miyu said as Hinoka was branding Kamui´s hair, the albino just sat staring at the window as his sister was happily with a comb was undoing the knots in Kamui´s hair.

"They have been like that for hours" Rin said as Reina chuckled.

"Well, they had a small fight this morning," Reina said with a curl on her face. "Apparently, Hinoka was a little upset that some of his bangs get in her mouth when she is in his bed at night."

"And you don't find….odd that someone as big and old as Kamui is taking advantage of Lady Hinoka?" Miyu commented as Kamui frowned.

"I can hear you," Kamui complained looking with his eyes the trio that were sit near them, Reina between the ninjas who were using their kimonos. "And why are you combing my hair?"

"It´s for your own good, lord Kamui," Rin said, sipping her tea. "Tonight is the grand opening, the start of the Fall Festival."

"It´s the time of the year that marks the end of the Fall and the start of the Winter," Miyu continued. "It´s the longest night of the year, and with the weather report, it will be the best night to see the stars in the sky, were the people rejoice and dance under the light of the night stars."

"It´s important to have a good appearance," Reina commented. "After all, it is a festival!"

"Yeah, a festival that I won't be in person. Can't I just, oh, I don't know, prepare the replica and finish this?"

"Nope!" Miyu said with glee. "We managed to get a good replica for you, so even the small movements or the scent/touch from it will be different, and it will replicate your hairstyle and clothes, so YOU need to be formal and clean~"

"Lord Kamui needs to be clean," Rin nodded. "Otherwise, Oboro won't like you."

"Uh?"

"We need to hurry!" Hinoka commented finishing the final touch of his hair. "The grand opening starts in a couple of hours, but we need to prepare and make sure that everything is fine with the replica."

"Then go ahead, sweetie, I´ll be joining you shortly," Reina waved her hand as the girls pushed Kamui out the room.

"W-Wait?! Wh-What? Th-That wasn't the deal Reina! You said t-" Kamui tried to complain, but before he could finish he was already at the door. "W-Wait! Reina! You can't do this! You said that yo-" and with that the door closed, leaving her alone.

She sighed, after she was sure Kamui was away, she stood and walked to the nearest mirror, undoing her ponytail and leaving her yukata fall to the ground. "I'm wondering, what kind of deal you had with him," a voice inquired as she took her clothes from the drawer and started dressing in her casual clothes, leaving her Kinshi armor and clothes in the desk aside of the mirror.

"That I would be with him all the time," Reina replied with some pins in her lips as she started to comb her hair. "That even if Lady Hinoka or Oboro couldn't be with him, I would be at his side."

"And what changed?"

"Nohrians," she started to place the pins in her hair. "I had a report of a certain group approaching from the border. They won't be here until next week, and we can't take the luxury to disturb Kamui with their presence."

"And wouldn't it be better to tell him about them?"

"Not until we know who they are," Reina sighed, placing the last pin in her hair. A similar hairstyle from Oboro, but without the excessive ornaments on her hair, her bangs on both sides to show her hair without her trademark hairstyle in the battlefield, her Yukata matched her hair, as the sleeve were decorated with violet flowers. She moved from side to side to see if there was something amiss before doing the ribbon in her middle section. "I had a word with the scouts from the southern islands, there is still missing some men, but I'm sure it´s because the heavy weather in the past few days, aside of that I know that Lord Ryoma will arrive today later, or tomorrow at the morning, until then, I´ll stay at Kamui's side," she looked back to where the raven ninja kneeled, "….Can I trust the safety of my…..child at the festival?"

"That was the thing that made him happy a few days ago?" Kagero asked as Reina nodded. "Very well, I´ll do my best."

* * *

"Are you ready, Lord Kamui?" Rin asked while she and Miyu were finishing dressing the replica, Kamui who was sittting in front of him yawned.

"That´s the fifth time you ask, Rin," he complained. "If I don't have permission to use this thing, then just drop it and let's go back to my room. I´m not too eager to do this," he sighed, leaning on his hands sit on the floor, seeing how the girls were moving and preparing the replica´s limbs to make sure that it could work perfectly. For him it was just a waste of time, as they said, he couldn't be able to talk or eat something, although he had to admit that the resemblance with him was uncanny, he could mistake it with a real person, if it wasn't for the fine lines at the side of its lips, the joints of his muscles on its shoulders, elbows and neck, aside of that it was realistic version of him. "….Shouldn't I supposed to be in my room? Now that I think about it."

"Lady Hinoka and Oboro will be meeting us here, we´ll take your body back to your room, and besides, Lady Reina wanted some privacy," Miyu said as with a curl in her lips she finished. "There we go! Now do your thing, Kamui!" she showed her thump up while Kamui sighed.

Closing his eyes and laying on the ground he took long, deep breaths. "I'm ready" he said, making sure that his body wasn't in an uncomfortable posture. He felt Rin's warm hands on his head. The procedure was simple, since he didn't had any kind of training in the ninja arts or the time for it, one of the girls would help him to 'move' his conscience out of his body to the replica´s. Under normal circumstance, the user and the replica would be in sync as Kagero displayed her replica and tried to guide him in how to use one, but as expected, with the low amount of magic and the soreness in his body it was barely enough stamina and dexterity to allow him to use a replica, so it was natural that he needed their help to use it.

Before he noticed it, his body felt different, his limbs felt heavy and his fingers dull. He opened his eyes as the light blinded his sight, slowly standing up using his left arm to support his body, he felt the gears and the small bumbling stops of the joints.

"IT´S ALIVE!" Miyu laughed as Kamui's sight returned, the ninja at his side as Rin supported his original body, he just pinched Miyu´s nose. "NG-NYAAA!"

"I don't think that´s funny," Kamui looked at his right to see Oboro entering the room, her small curled bangs that weren't covering her forehead, her short hair moved to her sides so her ears were visible, her velvet kimono with white flowers at the sleeves and the middle section. "…What? I look that bad?" Oboro looked away for a moment moving the hair from her left ear.

"I think Lord Kamui just fell in love with you Obo-ngnyyaaaa!" This time Kamui flicked her forehead as he was finally to stand up, and just as they said, it wasn't just a dull movement from his part, but he could feel the 'balance' the body demanded to stand without falling.

"Easy there," Oboro helped him to stand as he tried to get used to it, the clothes that were somewhat tight weren't helping, he tried to speak just to hear noise. "Heh…. You can´t talk, remember?"

"You can always rely on us to tell the others what´re you thinking! Mm….." Miyu looked straight at his face "Ok, that face means 'oh Oboro, please, run away wish mheee, lesh leave ghiz plashe' " Miyu tried to imitated his voice as hallway Kamui pinched her cheeks, Oboro just coughed with a faint blush.

"C´mon everyone, if we don't hurry up then we´ll be late for the first game," all of them looked at the entrance of the room, seeing that Hinoka was already waiting for them at the entrance, her red yukata with golden and white flowers adorning her sleeves and shoulders, that white ribbon at her middle section, he looked at her but there was something similar in her clothes. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something familiar on her. "….what?" Miyu approached the princess and stared at her face for some moments.

"….Are you using make up?" Miyu asked while the princess frowned and crossed her arms.

"Never mind that, let's go already!" she huffed as Kamui chuckled, or whatever that replica could call 'chuckle', he took a step at a time. "Are you ready?" she asked as Kamui shook his head. "Uh? what´s wrong?" he looked at Miyu who whistled looking away. "Oh? She will be fine with your body, and I'm sure Rin won't let her do anything….improper to you," she glared at the ninja who sweated bullets, still whistling.

"Well, with that said, let´s go!" Oboro said taking his arm and making sure that he wouldn't trip on his own feet, with her arms around his. It was true what Kagero said, the warm of her body and the scent of her hair, he could feel and smell it, he had to push her a little, being to clingy with her was something he didn't want to do, especially when even if Hinoka didn't complain, from the look in her eyes she wasn't happy to see her so close to him.

"Let´s go then!" Hinoka clapped her hands together as finally they left the ninjas behind. "We have a lot to see, with luck I can stay a little longer before joining Sakura at the grand openings of the main events, and with Orochi and Reina help maybe we can…" Her words were lost as they walked through the hallways. It wasn't like he didn't care, but every time he passed near a window he could see the main plaza, as the people started to gather around and prepare their commercial stalls, with each floor he descended the music from the streets was louder and louder.

Then it happened, his mind wandered for a moment as he was walking down the stairs of the main hallway of the palace, for the first time in months he could see the big red gate that marked the entrance of the place, people coming out and in the palace, using kimonos and yukatas as there were sellers near the gate, what he could guess were nobles and commoners, maids and butlers making their best to present the palace at its best.

When he was on the last rung he stopped. Hinoka and Oboro looked back seeing him. "Kamui?" Hinoka asked "Is everything ok?" she asked, extending her hand.

Although he couldn't breathe, he tried to calm himself by trying to take a long breath. Carefully he moved his feet as his toes finally touched the cold floor, and nothing more.

"See? You can do this!" Oboro cheered as he took another step, now he was officially walking on the first floor.

"Yeah, I knew it would be fine." Hinoka smiled as she helped him to take another step.

Kamui took his time to prepare his mind. It wasn't the first time he tried to reach the main gate, but it was the first time in months that at least his life wasn't in danger. Slowly but surely he took the necessary steps to move to the main hallway.

"Heh, I'm glad to see we can take this trip together," Hinoka said with a victorious smile on her face, waving her hand to anyone who was near to greet the trio. "After all, these were Anna´s best clothes."

His mind stopped for a moment, the world stopped with her words.

'Anna´s….best… clothes?'

He looked at the golden ornaments on her middle section, those golden details on the cloth, it was a long shot, but he knew where he saw that kind of ornaments before, at least his memories could confirm it, those fine lines and those small figures at the corner of the small ornaments, with the edge of his eye he tried to find that pattern, a long shot, the longest and most improbable shot of his life, then there it was, that little cursive A at the edge of the ornament in the ribbon, the smallest and finest carved A.

"…..Anna…. my Anna is here?" Kamui thought as his mind hurt, a mixture of emotions inside of him, the first time he could make something to contact his group, the first time in a what he felt a lifetime to know what happened, all what he needed to do now was to find out Anna´s stall, and maybe he could ask for Elise. "…..Please…..be my Anna, my good friend Anna….." he thought, begging any kind of divinity that could be near him.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the balcony, seeing the whole scene unfolding in front of him, how the royal princess and the personal retainer of Takumi were 'having fun' talking with the albino, a man stood adjusting his glasses, with a frown and without joy or mercy in his gaze.

"Let's show everyone the beast within you, traitor," Yukimura whispered with a small curl on his lips, some parchments and a letter with the Nohrian royal mark on it. "Let´s show them."

* * *

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phee, that was ig i may day, anyeay guys, thanks for reading, hope you liked and have a great week!**

 **As always, your pm and reviews are welcome!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**And here we are, finally. FINALLY! The most important part of the first part of this fic, the FALL FESTIVAL!**

 **Geez, it has been quite a while since I have been planning this, too much stress in the last months it will worth all that effort xD**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **Thanks guy´s for your PM´s and Reviews, I hope you enjoy this as much I did writing it, share and comment what do you think about the new updates, I have a lot to say, but lets talk at the end of the chapter.**

 **SHIDESU!**

 **OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Fall Festival!**

* * *

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeelcomeeeeeeee! Everyone!" An Anna wearing a red yukata with golden details greeted everyone at the entrance of the plaza, smiling and waving with energetic enthusiasm. "We welcome you to the grand opening of the Fall Festival! Enjoy our food stalls! Wanna test your skills?! We have our training grounds and power tests at the right, so you can impress that special lady or boy! Wanna show off?! We have our games at the back of the festival, win that plushy she or he always wanted, don't be shy!" Anna signalized as she got over a big wooden beam with a square at the top so she could sit and talk, as other Annas supported the base of it, wearing similar yukatas to the one greeting the people, just small differences in the ornaments, as different hairstyles. Kamui looked around as the people laughed and greeted in return that over energetic Anna, kids on their parent's shoulders with apples, peaches, strawberries, or other fruits he couldn't recognize skewered in sticks. Toothy smiles as the couples were walking side by side. There were other platforms at the side of the entrance were some men and women were making music with giant drums, only using a small yukata and some kind of ribbon on their heads as other people were dancing.

It was weird to see four Annas at the entrance of the Plaza, then another five or six at the sides in their stalls offering goods and food, Kamui tried to see them, maybe the Anna that sold that ornaments to Hinoka would be there? He got discouraged as with the time he knew how to recognize his Anna, and none of them was his.

"Look, Kamui!" Hinoka took him out of his thoughts as he bought a small map from one of the stalls. "This is what we can do at this hour. It's a little early, but maybe we can see if there´s any shows here," Hinoka signalized a part of the map. He had to say, it was an impressive work, the entrance of the plaza at the doors of the Palace, how the drawings showed that it wasn't just a small place, but that the stalls, games, activities where placed almost all around the front part of the Palace, at the right side was the streets teachers, and where Hinoka pointed was just about the edge of the corner. "There are some Noh and Kabuki at this hour, aaahh….. there is also the adventures of princess Kaguya…." Hinoka eyes gleamed with excitement. Oboro coughed taking the princess out of her own trance.

"Well….I think we should go with the play of Princess Kaguya, after all, he´s not quite familiar with Noh and Kabuki, and what if he needs to ´´talk´´ with someone?" Oboro commented.

"We can always say that he has a cough, and that he doesn't want to waste energy, it worked with the guards."

"And it will work with them?" Oboro pointed as Hinoka and Kamui followed her gaze, at the corner there were some noble girls that were talking to each other, as some other men, Hinoka recognized the men as possible suitors for her and Sakura. Oboro recognized the nobles as some noisy girls who tried to confess their eternal love for Kamui.

"Dammit….." Hinoka frowned. "What if we go around the entrance, maybe we can dodge them?"

"Well… that´s an option, but I really don't want to risk it, we have lost enough time trying to enter, just to be overwhelmed with those guys."

"…you have a point…" Hinoka sighed looking at the map. "What about some games?"

"Well, it can be some normal games, nothing too physical…..but we need money," Oboro commented checking her purse, not much for the salary of a soldier. Hinoka smiled as she proudly showed her purse in form of a wing, filled with coins.

"Well, I saved for this day, so I think I could help with that, oh! Maybe some gifts? I want something from Ka- ejem*" she gave them some golden coins. "I mean, we can go and get something for Sakura, and maybe…..for someone else?" Hinoka looked shyly at Kamui that just stared at the 10,000 yen in his palm, then he looked at Hinoka and waved his hand in denial. "What?"

"You think it´s too much?" Oboro asked as Kamui nodded. "Well… I agree, I don't think I can take this much from you, Lady Hinoka, so maybe Kamui can humor us and buy something?" she handed another 5000 yen to him, he tried to return the money but Oboro took it and shoved it inside his pocket. "Now! We can go to see the stalls?" she took his left arm, Hinoka by instinct took his right, to prevent him from doing something unnecessary.

"C´mon Kamui! Let´s ghooooo!" The moment the girls embraced his arms, he quickly withdrew and took both girls, pinching them for some moments.

"You´re so mean!" Oboro said rubbing with her hand her cheek. "We just want to do something with you."

Kamui groaned, or at least something similar. Taking too much time would make it harder to find his Anna, and with the people increasing in number, it would be more difficult with the time. He rolled his eyes for a moment before taking their hands and walking to the stalls, Hinoka sighed as Oboro smiled.

"Heeeeeeeeeey handosme! Want to try?" One Anna asked as they got inside the games area, a simple stall with a rack filled with prizes. "500 yens for three balls, what´d you say?" Kamui looked at the Anna, freckles all over her face, deep red eyes, almost brown, and a bang covering her forehead. It wasn't his Anna. He tossed the 500 yens as Anna giggled in excitement. "O~K~ just three shots then! And if I might suggest, go for the Pegasus plushie!" Kamui looked at her for a moment, then he tried one time, just to hit the beam at the right "Easy there handsome! More to the left" a second one, and he hit a small plussie of a Pegasus, just below "Aaahhh such a shame, you should….oh?" Hinoka took the ball and rolling up her sleeve, she threw the ball with all her might, hitting the small Pegasus doll, falling as she smiled. "We have a winner! Nice shot, Your Highness!" Anna cheered as Oboro sighed, seeing how the people around them noticed the princess.

"And there she goes…" Oboro sighed, shaking her head. Hinoka on her part smiled, seeing the small prize she won.

 _"Ptsss! Lord Kamui"_ the albino looked to his right, as the Anna handed him a pair of gloves whispering _. "I don't want to pry, buuuut, using a replica in the games is a no-no, I assume that you´re too busy to be here in person and you don't want to cheat, sooooo I´ll let it slide this time_ ," she winked leaving the albino dumbfounded. " _Oh! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you´re a replica, just….be careful, it would be troublesome for the business_."

"Oh right, I forgot," Oboro said hitting her palm with her own fist. "Lord Kamui, it will be better if you just let us play this kind of games, you aren't used to skills tests, and it is quite…..bad to do so with a replica." She whispered the last part.

"Uh? why? I never heard of something like that," Hinoka asked with her new doll in her hands while Kamui was putting on his new gloves.

"Well, it´s a law between the owners of the stalls, using a replica that doesn't get tired or fatigued with the games, it´s somewhat a killjoy, so most of them ban their use. Good thing that Kamui´s replica is too similar to his original body, and the only bad thing about it is the joints of the hands," she said, looking at his hands, she had only one question in her mind, why Anna went so far to make such a gift? They weren´t fancy but it was too convenient.

"Well, let´s just get away from the stalls and….." Hinoka was talking but her gaze was trapped in one of the small stalls, Kamui followed her sight and she strangely was looking a comb, with the form of a wing, he rolled his eyes and walked to the stall. "H-Hey! Kamui! Where are you going?"

"Hey friend, ar-a-ah! L-Lord Kamui! Wh-what can I do for you?" the old man asked as the albino pointed at the comb. "Ah! You have a good eye sir, these are quite special items you see," he said looking at his stock. It was filled with personal belongings, and even if Kamui wasn't the brightest mind in fashion, he knew when something was fancy. "It´s my pleasure to bring these, so the people here can have a…oh?" he looked at the albino who showed his money, the man laughed. "No my friend, you´re quite wrong, they´re not on sale, you must win them, this is a treasure hunting game, if you want something from here, then you must earn it, one ticket to try it cost 1500 yens, want to try?" the man handed over a parchment, and as he expected, he couldn't read what was on the paper, he was about to give it back, but Oboro joined and hander her share.

"Two please, it´s look like fun!" she smiled taking both parchments "Time limit?"

"Until the 5pm, young lady, if you can get at least one of these items, then you can certainly have one of these, ha ha ha!"

"Thanks! We´ll see you later then," Oboro bowed and pulled Kamui out of the man sight, Hinoka followed them as they got to sit in a bench at the side of the road, unfolding the parchments she was humming happily seeing its contents. "Let´s see…..mmm… for what Kamui wants it's….geez…."

"What? What he wants?" Hinoka looked at the parchment and read it with a frown "What? And where are we going t-oh?" Kamui shook her shoulder. "Oh! S-sorry, I think we just lost our money Kamui, he ask for a Heracles beetle, a big white pearl or a kitsune hair…." She sighed "Well, it's one of the fanciest thing on the list, so I'm not surprised that he ask for that."

"Well….what I want it much easier to get, but what Lord Kamui wants….." she looked at the albino, and for what she could see, he was frustrated. "…..sigh* look, we can try, but with just a couple of hours…."

"Hey! We can´t give up yet!" Hinoka nodded, giving her doll to Kamui. "Maybe with some luck we can succeed! We can always look in the royal garden for some pearl, and the forest beside the castle is filled with bugs, so there must be a way to get what Kamui wants."

"…." Kamui faceplamed, he stood and looked at the map Hinoka handed him in her little speech.

"Hey! Are you sure about this?" Oboro whispered the princess. "We can always do something else, and I'm pretty sure that he wants the comb for you."

"I know it´s a little selfish, but…" Hinoka looked at the albino who was trying to figure out where he was. "Maybe this is what he needs to unwind? He´s been trapped in the castle for so long, and without Yukimura or other distractions, maybe he can have real fun for the first time in months? And we can alwa-"

"Big sister! Watch out!" Sakura's voice could be heard as Kamui looked back, he instinctively tried to grab his sword, just to realize that there was air in his palm. Not that he needed it for what happened, just a couple of men who was laughing, and for what he could see, Sakura was on a chair, supported on several beams that the men were carrying.

"Gh-Ghaah! N-not now! W-w-wait a minute!"Hinoka tried to complain as the men pulled her to sit in a similar chair, the men cheered as one of them was hitting his drum. Hinoka was raised at the same level as her sister while the men and women were entranced in a kind of dance of some sort. Oboro deadpanned as Kamui just stared at the odd situation unfolding in front of him, they were in their own world, Sakura chuckled, scratching her cheek. "S-Sakura? Why it is happening so early?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sister," she sighed, "its looks like the Noh play had some issues….and well…..th-they were….persistent about it."

"A-And Hana and Tsubaki?!"

"We´re here, Lady Hinoka!" They looked behind Sakura's chair, both Hana and Tsubaki supporting the beams as Hana was frowning, Tsubaki was laughing. "There´s no way that we would let Lady Sakura suffer this alone, so I'm here to show how to celebrate perfectly."

"….Not helping Tsubaki…b-but hey! I can't leave his side! N-not like this! KAMUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hinoka pleaded as the group started to dance away taking both princesses, Kamui and Oboro had to take some minutes seeing that scene.

"…..I guess since she is going to celebrate that…thing in the royal garden, we can always look in the forest," Oboro commented, looking at the albino, his face showing his confusion. "Oh! Sorry, every year we have a little event at the temple inside the royal garden. For that event they take the shrine maidens and any other girl related to royalty," she sighed scratching her head. "I guess we have a couple of hours…..maybe she can look at the lake if by any chance there is a pearl. Come on, lord Kamui, let's search for your beetle," she took his hand with a soft smile, Kamui followed her, perhaps with only her at his side, he could look around for his Anna.

* * *

Kamui leaned on his knees, it has been an hour since Oboro and he were in the nearby forest. She was too focused on her task of finding that stupid bug that it happened, for some strange reason he was lost in the forest.

Facepalming and sitting among the roots of a cherry tree, he looked at the parchment. How did he get lost in the first place?

Maybe they should have listened the Anna at the entrance of the forest. Perhaps if she followed the signs that showed the path, or maybe if in her rush she didn't push the wrong branch that hit him straight on the face, making them fall from a small drift, when he recovered his "awareness" he was alone.

For minutes he tried to make sound, hitting the branches of the trees to make noise, but the sounds of the forest were absolute.

Curious, maybe he fell too far away of the castle, for the first time in weeks he was "alone." Perhaps he could run to find help or try to cross the border, but without direction or a guide it would be futile, and if he had to guess, Kagero or the other ninjas would be in his tracks, if they weren't already. So he just looked at the parchment, waiting to hear anything from the lancer.

At least it was refreshing for him, no noise from them, no stupid task, or routines. 'Maybe if Hinoka or Oboro were here…' He shook his head, 'Wait, did I….miss them?' he rolled his eyes with his left hand massaging his temples, then he noticed the gloves. 'Why did that Anna gave me this? Maybe if there was a commotion at the festival, the Anna would gather,' he hit the tree with the back of his head, and as he expected, it hurt, he let go the parchment with his hand on the zone. 'Stupid idea,' he frowned. 'Why can't I stop thinking about them? I should be focusing in Elise! For gods' sake, on Camilla, on the others! Azura and….uh?' he was thinking as a pair of feet got his attention, a hand appeared to take the parchment, he looked up to see a girl in front of him.

"My~ My~, I could never have guessed that you like this…." The girl spoke, his vision was blurred for a moment, long golden hair, slim figure with a yukata filled with colors, red and blue mostly, a curious nose that twitched, porcelain skin, clear eyes filled with curiosity. She looked at him with the same interest "….but I guess it´s normal, lord Kamui," the girl sat in front of him. "Maybe I can help? What are you looking for?" her eyes gleamed with passion as he just stared dumbfounded for some moments before pointing at the first words of the parchment. "Uhh….well…..that explains why you are in the forest…but, aren't the beetles out of season? This is mean!" she puffed her cheeks, tilting her head to the right as the parchment moved to her left. "This is….this must be that old man's doing! He always do this to the people, it´s not the first time we complained about him," she frowned, tilting her head to her left. "….mmm….. well…I guess that…oh? Lord Kamui? What´s wrong?"

Kamui blinked a couple of times, she was too tall, and for her figure, Elise was humbler, but her expression were just like hers. He shook his head, standing up and taking the parchment from her hands. He was really getting mad, he couldn't just be infatuated by some random girl, maybe it was Yukimura's scheme? Or perhaps something from Miyu? He tried to walk, passing from her right, just a few steps before he was stopped by her, pulling his arm.

"Wait, if you want to return to the festival, you need to go that way," she pointed at the opposite direction, he looked at her with some incredulity. "What? You don't believe me? Have you tried climbing a tree to see the Palace?"

He opened his mouth, forgetting that he couldn't speak, and that he could do that, her curl on her lips was all what he needed to know she got him. He just took a few step back after she released his arm, looking at the girl for a moment he started to climb the tallest tree that was near, until he was on the top he could see that the girl was right. The Palace was in sight on the direction she said, hitting his head a couple of times against the branch of the tree, he couldn't help but think that some of Miyu's stupidity had rubbed off on him.

Landing with a single jump, he could at least prove the good work on that replica, the ones used to train were more fragile, at least that doofus of a ninja could do something good.

"Woaaaah! That was great, Lord Kamui!" the girl giggled with her arms above her head. "It´s not a good as the original Lord Kamui, but is still good!" he looked at her confused. "I know you´re not Lord Kamui….well, not Kamui Kamui, just a dake Kamui?" the girl wondered with crossed arms and her hand on her cheek. "mmm…. How that girl said it? Repleca? Ruplica?" Kamui tried to deny it, shaking his head "Uh? Well, you're not talking, and that noise inside you, it´s sound like a grandfather clock when you move! And….." she cautiously approached, circling him and stopping in front of him, sniffing the right side of his head. "you…..doesn't smell like the you in the palace, why are you using a fake you?"

He gently pushed the girl and walked away. She huffed, following him, was that girl nuts? He couldn't believe that from all people, just a random girl found him out. A lot of people greeted him early in the day, and none of them noticed, or at least seem to mind it, so why that girl notice? After some minutes walking in silence he glanced in her direction. From her movements she was entranced by her surroundings, looking at her sides to every little thing on the forest, always with a smile, not walking, almost hopping from side to side excited with everything. Looking back at the path he sighed, or tried to, thinking hard, it was the first time than anyone spent so much time beside him, maybe she wanted to get points? Or his good side? Certainly she was chatty back there, and all of sudden she got quiet? Glancing again in her direction he noticed how she was playing with a little leaf, and when her eyes meet with his, she smiled further with a faint blush trying to 'hide' behind the small leaf, in respond he broke the contact and tried to concentrate.

'No…no, no, no, no, NO, FUCKING HELL NO!' He thought. 'There is no fucking way I thought that she looked cute, not in this lifetime, get it together,' he frowned walking and taking deep breaths, or what was breaths in that body, closing his eyes he tried to gather his thoughts 'just try to say thanks, and let the others handle her, she has nothing to do with you' he repeated himself a couple of times, hearing the sound of the forest '…..wait…..' he looked back again as the girl jumped from side to side again, even if she was curious and having fun, why was she so silent? Looking at her feet he noticed her sandals, or what the hoshidians called sandals, other than that, her movements were as stealth as Miyu or Rin 'Maybe another ninja? Sh-arrg!' he couldn't finish his thought as she jumped to him.

"W-Wait! L-Lord Kamui! I got it!" she happily said as she was on top of him, fidgeting on the spot with a curious face on her face. "I know what I can do….. b-but you need to be quiet, and to say nothing about it," she nodded "Yes, Lord Kamui is kind enough to understand, until we see again, I know you won't tell anyone, I have been a really good girl, b-but, I want something in return" she smiled "I know that the people see me with short hair, but when I heard that Lord Kamui likes long hair, I couldn't hide any longer, and I know that Lord Kamui will like it as well," she looked down at him "….I can make you win that prize."

Kamui widened his eyes, he tried to stand again but she pushed his shoulders down.

"B-B-B-B-BUT! You need to….. be quiet…..about….it," Kamui couldn't react on time as she got closer to him, he could feel her breath and before he could understand what was happening.

'No, not another Camilla, please, I can't deal wi-uh?' instead of a kiss, she just embraced him as tight as she could, with her nose sniffing his neck as she fidgeted on the spot.

"I know it´s not the real Lord Kamui… but it´s just as I remember… even if you are sad….you´re still warm….." she smiled and stayed in that position for minutes, Kamui just rolled his eyes, even if he didn't want to, the girl had what he needed, at least everyone would be winning if he was willing to wait for some minutes for a hug.

* * *

"Aaaahhh…..aahh! sorry!" she jumped off his torso, brushing away the dirt he stood up. "I'm sorry, I…I have a tendency to do that," she showed her tongue, then looked away to her left. "….I…. I cant follow you….not yet, Lord Kamui" the albino followed her sight, seeing that the plaza was about five minutes away, even with the dense forest, he could see the shadows of the people moving at the distance "Here…." He looked back at the girl, in her finger was a pair of her longest strands of hair, Kamui looked at it not knowing what she meant "…just take it already!" she blushed shoving it on his chest, looking away with her hands on her face "just….don't tell anyone, please, and have fun… until we meet again!" and with a final look she ran to the other way, he tried to grab her arm but he wasn't quick enough, with just her golden hair on his hand and dumbfounded for what happened, he could swear that he had the longest sigh in his life, cleaning the makeup she left in his lips he walked to the plaza, at least if he could find Oboro, he could be done with the treasure hunting.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Oboro said with her hands in front of him, Hinoka a little upset with crossed arms, Tsubaki at her side as she was seeing and checking Kamui´s body.

"How could you lose him for almost an hour?!" Hinoka frowned, seeing Oboro´s clothes, other clothes, different, she looked at the albino that expression was blank. "What were you doing?!"

"Well, Lord Kamui´s body is a little damaged on the sides," Tsubaki said, seeing the small scratches "…..Lord Kamui…..were you and Oboro doing things in the woods?" that comment made Oboro blush and slap his head.

"That´s enough!" Hinoka frowned, massaging her temples with both hands. It was already bad that Kamui was lost, worse when a guard brought him to the shrine where she was with Sakura like a lost child. There was something more that made her mad, she was pretty sure that Kamui didn't had that mark on the side of his lips. It wasn't her lipstick, and certainly it wasn't Oboro´s, so then, did somebody assault him? Her heart hurt thinking about that, the fact that someone was with him, and that he wasn't willing to say who it was. She sighed tired their shenanigans "Look, let´s just enjoy our time, Tsubaki, is he ok?"

"Certainly! I'm not used to repairing replicas, but there is nothing wrong with him," he wiped his forehead as Kamui moved from side to side his left arm, "so you can continue with your date," Hinoka blushed looking away for a moment, Oboro did the same until they reacted at the same time and looked each other, who was Tsubaki referring to? "Well, I can't let Lady Sakura wait for too long, have fun!" he said, walking away, leaving the trio behind. Oboro sighed as Kamui stood up.

"Now what?" Oboro asked as Kamui waved the parchment. "Uh? oh!...well….. I couldn't…. find any beetle…."

"Neither a pearl at the lake…." Hinoka commented a little discouraged "B-but maybe we can get a consolation prize?"

"Sounds good enough," Oboro chuckled, taking Kamui´s arm. "Maybe a dango? Or some curry? Maybe something for the night?" she spoke walking beside Hinoka. The princess frowned and took his other arm.

"We can always go to see other things, like the harvest competition, or other stalls, or the events around the castle to visit important spots! Maybe Sakura can join after the purification ritual in the main shrine! We can….."

Kamui stopped listening as he looked at the stalls. The previous girl was too distracting, and he spent too much time with her and Oboro in the morning, looking at the Anna´s around, he tried to figure out if his Anna was there, seeing their figures around, seeing their differences as everyone just saw the same face.

One too slim to be his, another too tall, too short, step after step he tried to locate what he was looking for, different smiles, how the left side of her curl was too high, other that didn't smiled with the same energy. One Anna with her child and a toothy smile, an Anna with yellow extensions, other´s with different ponytails, or hairstyles, basically in the next minutes walking through the crown he could see the people around him with a shade of grey, as every Anna as a red dot in his vision, taking a grey shade when he knew it wasn't his Anna.

Voices came to his ears but he ignored them. Oboro and Hinoka's expression that were lost as every time he took another step he had to discard another merchant, the minutes passed as he tried to find her 'Too small, to tall, to many freckles, too little' he thought with each Anna that was almost as her. Just before arriving to the stall, almost everyone around turned gray, no one of the Anna´s was his.

'….It was stupid for me to think that…..she would be here, or stay here,' he thought, maybe it was that body, but he could tell that he became tense, discouraged even, to try for a long shot, perhaps he was too late? Or he wasn't right in the first place?

"Here we are, Lord Kamui," Oboro's voice took him out of his thoughts, as the world returned to it´s original colors, he shook his head a couple of times, standing in front of the stall, greeting the man who smile was wide for the amount of parchments unsuccessful at his left.

"Crappy man," Hinoka muttered.

"Oh? Your Highness, you´re back? Welcome! Any luck?" The man bowed as he took Oboro's parchment.

"None, your treasures are too hard to find!" Oboro huffed. "It´s almost a scam!"

"Nonsense, little girl! You can still hear the sound of the crickets and beetles on the air," he laughed, handing a small bag, as Oboro thought, it was just filled with cheap candies. "Better luck next time! And you? Oh?" he looked at the parchment that Kamui handed "Golden hair? Are you pulling my leg, Lord Kamui?" the man frowned looking at the strands. "This is average hair!"

"How do you know?" Hinoka asked.

"Simple, Your Highness, I have a little glyph here," the merchant said as he placed a small scroll in front of them "I place a strand here, if it´s human then nothing happens, but the magic imbued in the kitsune´s turn the black color of the glyph …into….blue…" the merchant´s jaw dropped as Oboro and Hinoka were bewildered, the color shifted to a radiant blue, in that moment Kamui took the strands of hair form the merchant, shortly after that he grabbed him from his collar pulling him upwards. **"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!"**

 **"KNOCK IT OFF / LEAVE HIM ALONE"** Hinoka and Oboro said at the same time, making the man shiver from their cold glare, for their posture, both girls were about to draw her weapons, if there was any, he quickly released the albino rubbing his own hands.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what happened there…..b-but Lord Kamui, wh-where did you find that?" he looked at the albino, looking with his eyes up for a moment, he shrugged. "Uh? y-you don't know? D-don't play dumb please, I-I just want to know…. If the hair i-is good."

"It´s good enough for you, that´s all," Hinoka said crossing her arms. "And honestly, I don't feel like handing the strands anymore, let´s go," he frowned taking Kamui from his hand. "I´ll report this to my brother!" with that said, the trio left the stall as some of the tourist watched the whole scene.

"Now what?" Oboro asked looking at the albino who was focusing on the strands, she huffed 'Lord Kamui…..where on earth you find those?' she thought.

"First of all, I need to report that one of the vendors is harassing the people of the festival, so we need to….ugg…..go back to the main shrine," Hinoka commented with a defeated look.

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"Well….there might be some issues, Sakura can handle all the paperwork, but I don't want to be part of the parade, that would mean losing almost all the afternoon…."

"….wait….hold on" Oboro curl appeared seeing the strands on Kamui hands "that merchant said that these are kitsune hair, right?"

"Uh? y-yeah, so?"

"Well….. why don't we make a good use of it? If I remember, Kitsune´s are worshiped for some folks as local deities, so maybe if we go to the shrine, they give us something for these?"

"Let me be clear, I won't let you stay with him, and I don't want to go either," Hinoka crossed her arms.

"You know….Lady Hinoka," Oboro whispered with her arm around the princess, covering her mouth so she could only hear. "They say that with some quality goods, they can make some good talismans, and who knows, maybe since we couldn't get that comb, we could get something else? After all, it was his idea to get you a gift, with something from the festival, it would be easier to bond with him.'

Hinoka lips quivered a little looking up, trying to imagine that Kamui would be glad, or even happy was too much for her, she shook her head slapping her cheeks. "Kamui, let's go to the shrine!"

'Too easy' Oboro snickered 'if I didn't know better, I could say that she has a crush on him, maybe we can take this to another level?' Oboro tought following them as Hinoka pulled Kamui´s arm. 'Thank you mysterious-not-girl thing of the woods.'

* * *

"Tchuuu!" A girl on the top of a tree sneezed, cleaning her nose with a sleeve she looked at the people having fun at the festival.

"LADY AKEMI! AGAIN WITH THAT OUTFIT?" The girl looked down, seeing her retainer mad at her, again, and for some reason, that vein in his forehead was bigger. "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT?!"

"I'm sure it´s not big deal," the girl leaped out of the tree, landing a few inches away of the boy, her ears moved up and down a couple of times, her fox ears as she felt her tail being restrained on her rear. "are you sure this is what they use? I don't feel too comfortable."

"Taking someone clothes is not the best option, Lady Akemi."

"Please, I let enough money behind, so I'm sure they wont miss this."

"And I'm pretty sure that the rightful owner wasn't a kitsune with a weird crush on a dragon, either," his feet moved up and down as the girl showed her tongue looking away. "What about the plan? In the first place, what were you thinking? Those guys should arrive soon, and you want to sc-"

"I don't know, Haru…." She looked somewhat crestfallen "…..Jun said that she suddenly felt….sad…..and I felt something similar too…maybe…..we need to hurry up with the plan…"

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK!**

 **Phew, this was a long one, sorry for the delay, I hope you liked this one.**

 **Now, with the current schedule and time I have in this month, I should be able to have a steady update rate, and for some fics that are almost dead, have some minor/mediums updates, any in particular you want to see? Let me know, leave your review, as always your comments are welcome!**

 **Well, without more to say, hope you have a great week and a good start of the month!**

 **SHIDESU!**

 **OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

…

…

…..

* * *

 **….**

* * *

"You only want the amulets?" Sakura asked as she looked at the girls with curious eyes. They were in one of the rooms of the improvised Shrine, Kamui was in the back of the room, playing with one of the toys they used in the festival. "….. Are you sure?" she handed the Omamori´s* when they nodded "Wh-Where did you find these anyway?"

"In the forest," replied Hinoka.

"Not from a girl, nope!" Oboro whistled, trying to calm herself.

"R-Right, well, if what you said it´s true, then you have really good items, I would like to examine their magic pr-properties later…if I´m not….kidnapped again."

"I don't think that Hana would allow that," Oboro snickered.

"Y-Yeah…." Hinoka sighed, it has been a couple of hours and now the day was almost ending, she needed to think in something else, reporting that stupid seller was a bad idea, at least doing as quickly as she could, they lost a lot of time talking with the guards and making sure that the bastard didn't escape the town, and adding the time that Sakura took to craft the Omamori´s, it was already late.

Not that she regretted it, totally at least.

But there were few choices, with only an hour before nightfall, they could get some activities and maybe they could watch the fireworks, there was only one tiny problem.

"So, what now?" Oboro asked Kamui, who was still playing with that little wooden spinner.

"I wonder if I could push her off the festival," Hinoka thought coughing in her fist. "Maybe some candies? There might be some delicious fruits from the southern islands too."

"W-Well, whatever you do, just remember," Sakura said with a bright smile. "He has…about two? Maybe three hours before his r-replica needs to recharge, and with the opening of the festival…."

"Such a pain…." Hinoka groaned. She hated, at least at the moment, being part of royalty. She needed to make a speech in front of the people to welcome the full moon, not that she was not fond of her traditions, but it was the first time in days that she could do something else.

"Can't be helped then, let's hurry up," Oboro stood and took Kamui´s arm, pulling him outside.

"HEY! NOT WITHOUT ME!" Hinoka quickly followed them, leaving Sakura alone in the room, she smiled with some sadness in her eyes.

"Milady," Kaze appeared in front of her. "If you want, I can follow them."

"N-No" Sakura shook her head. "L-Let them be, I know that she needs her private time with Kamui…"

"…..She?"

"A-Ah! Sorry, you can't know….at least for now, Kaze," she smiled with her hands on her chest. "Tell Kagero that everything is ready for our little plan, she will know what to do."

"Right away milady" Kaze disappeared, Sakura sighed again, thinking back, it was crazy, she could feel the few pages and flowers under her yukata against her skin, maybe she could help Hinoka with Kamui? She wasn't good with surprises or being spontaneous, but perhaps she could push their relationship on the good side.

* * *

"What´s the big deal?" Hinoka frowned taking Kamui's free hand, the albino rolled his eyes, feeling the killing glare of some jealous men, both girls in each arm. In the end, he didn't care, or minded, he just wanted to run out of energy, perhaps he could disconect just there? Then again, doing it would lead to a tiresome talk about being rude from Reina.

"We can get some stuff from the stalls, we can al-" Oboro was talking, but Hinoka quickly released Kamui and pulled her with her arm around her neck, whispering in her ear.

 _"Did you forget what Anna said?"_ she whispered looking at Kamui who just leaned against a tree of the street.

 _"…..no,"_ she rolled her eyes.

 _"Bulls eyes,"_ Hinoka thought. " _Then?"_

 _"I was thinking…_.." Oboro was playing with her fingertips. _"We got something nice from him, what if, we can find something good for him?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"You know, food, prizes, maybe something he likes? I just don't want to do nothing, its rare to get any chances to be alone with him."_

 _"…..you must be kidding me,"_ Hinoka thought with a plain face. _"If I didn't knew her better, I would said that she fell for him,"_ Maybe it wasn't the best time to point it out, she coughed " _Fine, what about this, if we-"_

"AH! MY FAIR LADY!" Hinoka got interrupted as a man suddenly grabbed her hands. "I have been waiting for this moment all day, we sh-"

"NOT INTERESTED!" Hinoka withdrew her hands from the strange man in front of her with a frown and a step back, she tried to gain some space but the man insisted too much.

"My fair Lady, I have been pushing for an audience, could you at le-"

"SHE" Oboro started taking his hand that was about to reach Hinoka hand again "IS" she twisted his hand "NOT" pushed him down kicking the back part of his right knee "INTERESTED~" With her free hand pushed his neck down, making him fall.

"G-Gaaah! Bllrg!" the man was silenced and knocked out when she punched his guts, some spit falling from his lips.

"Let's get out of here, before we g- ¡HEY!" Hinoka looked back, just to see how a pair of girls were pushing their bodies against Kamui "¡LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled as the girls laughed and tried to hide behind Kamui.

"Yikes! Lord Kamui, save us!/ Your sister is scary, Lord Kamui" both girls said at the same time as Hinoka approached, they were following them? Or someone sold them? Either way, she couldn't waste time.

"HE´S NOT INTERESTED!" Oboro frowned, this time instead of laughs she got pale faces, the girls fell on their butts as Hinoka and her took Kamui's hands and ran.

Following the flown of the people, they tried to dodge and evade any kind of common point of the place, any street or plaza that could lead to another encounter with those annoying nobles.

"Geez, those stupid guys," Hinoka groaned.

"And it´s not the end of it," Oboro pointed, halting. Ahead of them were another group, a little larger and definitely peskier that the last one.

They hid behind a stall. Hinoka looked at the path and tried to find a way out, she frowned seeing the "mountains" of the girls, placing her hand on her chest. "…..I'm sure they´re fake, just paper and leaves, Hinoka," she thought.

"Why the hell are there so many nobles?!" Oboro groaned leaning on her knees.

"Don't know," she tried to calm her breath "And don't care, we need to go to the other side of the Festival."

"Why?"

"We can always rely on the royal guards to get those guys out of our way."

"Anything is good, then let's go, Lord Kamui…." Oboro looked around, but he was missing, she looked around and paled again "LORD KAMUI!"

"¡¿UH?!" Hinoka looked back "….where…..where is Kamui?!"

* * *

 _"It has to be her!"_ Kamui thought, passing through the crowd. It was easier to move alone than with them, he could always say something, that he was pulled or he ran to evade those noble ladies, it didn't matter at that point, he SAW her.

His Anna, it had to be her, her figure, the side of her face he could see, that crazy match, maybe it could be over now! If he could talk to her and make a plan to run away, perhaps with Hinoka and Oboro?

He shook his head.

It wasn't the time to get ahead of himself, he had to reach his Anna, all that people who were in his way, it was annoying, his heartbeat was rising, or at least he thought so, his fingers were reaching for her, even her voice was alike her.

 _"A-ANNA_!" He tried to speak, he pulled her shoulder, making her turn, his eyes were gleaming for a moment until he saw hers, unlike her amber eyes, one was yellow, the other green, she tilted her head confused.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Anna asked. "Or do you want to buy something? I'm sorry, I don't have goods right now."

He shook his head slowly, releasing her shoulder.

"Umm…..is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, again he shook his head. "…o…..k….. I'm sorry, but I must get everything for the fireworks, you can always go to the 'Anna Gift Shop' if you want something," and with that, she was gone.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized that it was already dark. The sunlight was disappearing at the distance, looking around he tried to calm himself looking for the girls, it was when he realized that he was lost, again.

"You´ve met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" his eyes widened, feeling his fist trembling and looking back, a frown in his face with a step back. Yukimura raised his hands in surrender, he smiled. "Wow, easy now, I don't think it´s a good idea to fight here. After all, they can't know you´re a replica, right?" he smiled.

What did he want? It was already too late for words, not that he wanted to talk, he turned and started to walk.

"Now, Now, you can always go, but I have something to show you, and I think is something you want to know," he looked back, he was about to take anything and throw it to him, but he stopped seeing the parchment in his hand. "Shall we talk?"

* * *

He was stupid, why did he follow him? Kamui's frown didn't disappear from his face as Yukimura led him to the nearest bench beside the path, away from the stalls, away from any prying eyes or ears.

"Our story hasn't been good, Kamui," Yukimura said, stopping in front of a tree, not looking at the albino "Hoshido and Nohr were close, you know? We had our good and bad times, and moved on, I guess it is just poetic!" he laughed, looking at him. "….you know the purpose of this festival?"

Kamui shook his head.

"Of course you don't~!" he laughed "A true Hoshidan would know," he raised his right hand, turning to him, "At the first hours of the festival, from the dawn until dusk, we celebrate the harvest of the year, but not only that, we celebrate the birth and grown of our kind, but once the moon is high on the sky, after the fireworks, we have a little show of respect for those who aren't with us," he stopped for a moment, looking at him, his smile disappeared, taking out the parchment "Such a shame that unlike us, the Nohrians don't celebrate the living….or the dead."

Kamui widened his eyes, he couldn't mean, it was impossible to mean what he thought.

"Well, at least that was I thought…before seeing this," he handed over the parchment. Kamui recognized the seal, why he was showing this to him? The seal was intact, but that wasn't what it worried him. "You know, every noble and high rank in Hoshido received this same parchment, such a shame that Lady Hinoka didn´t want to tell you before~"

Kamui opened the parchment, his vision was….clouded? His hands were trembling as he was unfolding the paper.

"Lets see…..ahh yes! Here it is," Yukimura took out his own copy "Let's read it together, feel free to correct me, my Nohrian is a little rusty;"

 _Reason over feelings, that´s normally our rule citizens, brother and sisters. I, the King of Nohr, I hereby inform you that this end of fall, we shall keep a deep sorrow, since the kingdom has lost two important souls in out always righteous fight, we have lost part of our glory and hope as our deceased will be honored, our royal blood have been spill and we need to mourn the next days._

 _Over the past months, we….._

Kamui ignored what Yukimura was saying now, he couldn't care, what he wanted to know was the reason behind the parchment. He recognized the seal, maybe Yukimura could be an asshole, but he couldn't know the secret codes in the parchments, in the imprint, and there was a special one in that.

It had to be a mistake, it had to be a lie, there was no reason for it, it couldn't be true, a void in his guts appeared, his hands were trembling as he wished it was a bad dream, IT HAD TO BE!.

The wax on the parchment, the seal on it, he cut it without Yukimura noticing it, but under the Nohrian emblem they use a small lines and dots, with the edge of the parchment. Roughly decoded it was what he feared.

Two words

Royal

Child.

Why? Why it had that word there? Why in that order? It had to be a mistake, he inspected the first letter of each part of the parchment, and again it appeared.

Royal.

Child.

He looked for a name, anything to know why were those words there, the Nohrian parchments always had some words of the close ones, there were Xander words, Camilla, Leo, even Flora and Felicia, all but one.

"…..E…..Elise…..no….no no no NO **NO NO NO NO NO NO!"**

Now his hands were trembling, he felt sick, he didn't want to continue reading.

"Oh? My speaking was that good? I'm glad to see it," Yukimura saw it. "By the way," he handed another parchment. "They requested your ring, the one you had, so maybe they finally gave up on you?"

His voice was filled with malice, without empathy, but there was something wrong.

He was ignorant.

He knew the Hoshidan formality, once you are declared dead, they bury you with yours belongings at hand, and the ring is returned to the family.

In Nohr it was different.

One doesn't get that luxury, not for that, but for a bigger reason, if they requested the ring, then there were few choices to ask for his, and he could only think about one reason, the custom was to melt part of the ring to form another one, two rings to be precise, the one from the father and the other from the mother, not couple, not husband and wife, but to honor the ungiven breath.

"… _Was I that…stupid?"_ Kamui thought, remembering the last weeks with Elise, how she giggled, how Camilla was delighted, the stupid comments of Charlotte and Selena, the moment she was always in the bathroom in the morning, how she rejected any kind of alcohol, her small and innocent comments.

 _"Say…"_ Her voice resonated in his mind " _Is there…any way to get a bigger room?"_

 _"You know….."_ her gentle and sweet voice as she hugged him. _"We need to strive from now on."_

His heart ached, his eyes were clouded with a shade of darkness, even with that fake body, the pain in his heart, the void in his gut, the sickening feeling in his soul.

"I apologize for your lost, Lord Kamui," he looked up as Yukimura handed a small vase, with two white flowers. "You know the custom, right? One for each soul, perhaps with this you can fill part of your daily activities," he laughed as Kamui stared at the flowers, one that was a little withered, the other that had not bloomed yet.

Did he know it? EVEN THAT BASTAD KNEW IT?! HE WAS THAT BLIND?!

"Well, its to be expected, after all, everyone knew this would happen, my most sincere apologies," he bowed with a faint smile on his face "Oh? It looks like its time for the fireworks, excuse me, I need to cheek everything is in order, farewell….Lord….no…..Farewell…." he left with a curl on his face, leaving him alone.

He stared at the vase for minutes until his hold wasn´t enough to maintain it in his hands, he saw the vase fall as the time moved slowly, hearing his own heartbeat.

 **Ba-thump* Ba-thump***

 _"….is this world….taking it all away again?"_ he could see her smile fading, blackening in his memories, withering as all the precious moments were transforming in ashes

 **Ba-thump* Ba-thump***

 _"….this was…my choice?"_ her dance, her warm, her gleaming eyes disappearing, her lively eyes losing its light with her warm.

 **thump* thump***

 _"…..I…killed her?"_ her figure in the ground as he was taken away.

 **thump* thump***

 _"….no….please…..somebody…..tell me it´s a lie….another trick…..please!"_ a scene of them at her desired house, far from the darkness of Nohr, surrounded by the same flowers they declared their love, she with her child, THEIR child in arms, a never coming future.

 **thump* thump***

That´s why Lilith never tried to reach him, their connection wasn't severed, just disconnected as she couldn't bring that future to them.

 **thump* thump***

That´s why he never heard news from Nohr, they just discarded him.

He was truly alone in that sea of darkness.

Alone.

Abandoned.

Forgotten.

 **thump* thump***

 _"…..Please….Please! anyone, Sakura…Oboro…..Hinoka…..Reina….please…don't let him…take my happiness again…..not again….somebody….help me…." he_ could only see how her love walked away from his grasp as the world darkened around him, the vase broke as he fell on his knees with his hands hitting the ground, he wanted to scream, such twisted fate that in that moment he couldn't cry, that he couldn´t feel his own tears falling, that he was alone in that dark place, no more hope, no more time with her, nothing more than unsaid words and feelings.

 **thump* thump***

 _"…please…don't abandon me…..not again…not again…" one_ last image of Elise appeared on his mind, walking away, disappearing in the shadows of his memories.

"…"

 _ **"…they haven't ...taken ...everything..."** _another voice resonated. His heart hurt as it felt that it was melting, that he was asphyxiating, that he was losing it as he felt his mind breaking apart.

 _ **"….. We still have ...something more...to give…"**_ He looked up, as that 'Elise' appeared in front of him, his sorrow and misery, slowly turning in something else, deeper, stronger, darker. That eldritch smile with open arms that welcomed him, as a long, lost friend, strangely it didn't scare him. Her presence was drawing him.

It felt 'right'.

In that dark place, it was the only thing he had left.

 _ **"…..LET´S SHOW THEM... EVEYONE, OUR…LAST…..GIFT…"**_ 'she' knelt, embracing him as his blood boiled, his heart stopped for a moment as the new feeling invaded his body "… _ **EVERYONE…LAST GIFT…"**_

 _ **\- Cl4ss upd4t3d -**_

 _ **\- Cl4ss chang3 thr0ugh –h4tr3d- ach1ev3d -**_

 _ **Silent Dragon Class**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25: HATRED.**


	27. Chapter 27

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

"….." Hinoka couldn't believe it.

Where to start?

She massaged her temples and bit her lower lip. It has been nearly five minutes, **FIVE FREAKING MINUTES,** and everything was going to hell.

Resuming, she was supposed to have fun with Kamui at the festival, even it that meant staying at Oboro´s side, even if she had to deal with jerks and pesky nobles, she had a short temper when it came to doing unnecessary things, and it was shorter when the things she really wished didn't go her way.

She could feel anger and anxiety.

Of course, she wasn't a child, that would rant when something wasn't going her way, but there was a limit. She was trying to locate Kamui, then all of sudden they heard a scream coming near the east garden of the plaza, near the forest. She would ignore it but one of the guards called her, that she needed to be there, that Kamui needed her.

What could be wrong? She ran to the direction where the people were gathering with Oboro following short behind her, then what could be a wall of guards blocking the path, with Kagero ordering everyone around the place.

She was pale.

Why? Kagero never was nervous, she wasn't supposed to be trembling the way she was, she wasn't supposed to have that worry sick look on her face, when she noticed the princess, there was another surprise, she fell to the ground, with her forehead pressing the ground, was she apologizing?

 _"I'm sorry milady, this is all my fault….I'm….. I'm ready to take any punishment you see fit,"_ the ninja spoke with a broken voice. She couldn't get was she was talking about, looking around, some of the guards were speaking with some of the villagers, a woman who was trembling, horrified, another couple that was shaking, a pair of kids crying in their mother arms, merchants that were giving details of what happened, she could hear the word 'monster, demon, abomination,' over and over again, she felt a punch in her guts when she realized everyone was referring Kamui.

She passed the guards and almost fell to her butt when she saw the scene. Oboro gasped in horror, both girls were trying to no turn away to see what was behind.

"According to the witnesses, they saw a man leaving this place." Kagero started to explain "they are not sure, but it was a man with with a pair of glasses and a ponytail. It may be Yukimura."

Kagero continued "A couple was passing by after that man left, they saw Lord Kamui trembling in four in the ground, there was something wet on the ground with a broken vase an flowers, one of the women saw that there was something black falling from Lord Kamui, the woman saw that something black falling to the ground, since she is a healer she thought that maybe he had been mugged, so she approaching placing her hand on his shoulder, then she took the worst of it"

"Lord Kamui suddenly turned and scared the woman to death when he tried to grab her from her shoulders, falling to the ground with that…..expression on his face." Kagero resumed as she couldn't see him anymore.

How could they? **HOW COULD ANYONE NOT HAVE NIGHTMARES AFTER SEEING HIM?**

He was on the ground, his clothes were stained with a black liquid near his collar, no stab mark as far they could see, but…. His face, it was something they will never forget.

His face was stuck in what they could suppose was a scream, the colors of the replica banished leaving a white porcelain skin on him from his neck to the point of his head, his mouth wide open with that liquid falling from inside its mouth, it was impossible that the replica could open that much its mouth, worse, he was missing part of the 'skin' around the mouth, showing the mechanism that with the liquid stuck in the gears, it looked like some twisted fangs or teeth's, his nose was missing, making it look like his mouth was opening right in the middle of its face, that wasn't the worse part.

Its eyes, they were white and shattering, several drifts from the edges to the center of it, with that expression stuck it looked like the monster of some terrifying ghost stories, one of the sick ones that one never want to see in person.

And that was Kamui's replica?

Oboro couldn't hold it any longer and fell to her legs, her hands trying to prevent to unload the contents of her stomach right there, there was a sickening air in the scene, which that angered face that no matter where they moved, it felt that it was directly seeing whoever approached.

"….. . **WHO DID THIS?"** Hinoka spat, as the guards behind her shrieked in their places, not wanting to look at her. " **OR A B** **ETTER…QUESTION WHERE IS... .HE?"** She turned pushing the guards away, talking to the poor witnesses who were still trembling " **WHERE DID THAT MAN GO? TELL ME!"** She shouted at the crow, Oboro placed her hand on her shoulder.

"They don't know….." Oboro face broke in a mixture of disgust and anger "….but I'm going to break some fingers of his little, stupid hand"

"Not before I cut his guts," Hinoka looked at Kagero "How this happened? Wasn't it supposed to be away of him?!"

"My apologies Milady….he used a replica to hide his movements," Kagero replied.

"And couldn't you see the difference?"

"His replica was far better that the one we have in my village, even in the war refinery of the castle, it bled and spoke when I was following him."

"Wh-What?!"

"The replica was speaking with some of the local merchants, talking about the inefficiency of some fireworks, then one of the drunkards threw his bottle of sake to him, there was a cut in his face and he wiped it with care, he was walking to the castle and he suddenly fell to the ground, when we inspected it we noticed that it was a replica….not even Kaze recognized it."

The fireworks started to fill the sky as Kagero was finishing her report.

 **"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THAT BASTARD IS STILL AROUND HERE"** Hinoka looked at one of the guards " **SET A PERIMETER, REPORT THAT WE´RE LOOKING FOR YUKIMURA TOMURA, AND WHICH** we…need…to?" Hinoka slowly stopped as the guards were widening their eyes, as the last firework was illuminating the sky she looked in their direction, there was a purple light coming from Kamui´s room, she was about to give other orders when it happened.

The firework star figure was destroyed for what it looked like a current of wind, then the wind extinguished all the torches in the festival, the wind was polluted with something, she felt her lungs burning, everyone fell to their knees then, the air was filled with screams, men, women and kids screaming at the distance, she looked up and was about to ask what was happening when her head trembled, her vision was clouded and her eyes widened, there was a voice resonating in her head.

 _ **"Th1s W0rlD c4n D13"**_

Her heart ached as Kamui's distorted voice resonated in her head.

" _ **3verY0n3, Th3yy c4N G0 TO HELL"**_

She looked up as the winds couldn't hide the gongs' sound at the plaza, the guards that barely could stand after that scream, it felt in slow motion as how Kamui´s window exploded in a purple and black fog, something that could barely fit the room fell from the room.

The gongs announce that they were under attack just before a black light destroyed one of the towers of the castle.

"No…no,no,no,no,no!" Hinoka ran to the castle. Oboro was behind her as the people were trying to get away of the battle. It was pure chaos, she could see how the kinshi warriors were flying on the royal garden using their yumi´s and lances to stop whatever was on the garden, just as they were trying to evade those black rays.

"That can't be…..that can't be Kamui, can it?" Oboro asked as Kagero joined.

"Milady, its dangerous to stay, we need to ev-"

 **"LIKE HELL I´LL GO!/WE WONT LEAVE!"** Hinoka and Oboro yelled at the same time.

They ran trying to think what was happening, it didn't help that they were running in the dark. Why hadn't the guards or diviners lit the torches again? There was a bad taste in her mouth as they were approaching, Kagero was running above the wall, she suddenly jumped and took both girls collars falling backwards.

"What th-" Hinoka couldn't finish as the stone wall at her left was obliterated by those rays, a little later and she wouldn't see goodbye to anyone.

"Milady, I insist, we can't approach without putting you in risk, w-"

 **"I WON'T LEAVE KAMUI LIKE THAT!"** She pointed at the castle **"THAT WAS KAMUI, WASN'T IT? HE WENT BERSERK, WORSE WHEN WE LOST MOTHER! WE CANT LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT!"**

 **"WE CAN´T LEAVE WHEN HE IS LITERALLY SAYING THAT THIS PLACE CAN GO TO HELL!"** Oboro added.

"Wh-What? I'm sorry, but I don't follow, he said that before?"

"What? NO! just before the gong started to sound, with that wind, we could clearly hear him!"

"…milady….I only heard a dragonic roar"

"Uh?! / What?!" Hinoka and Oboro reacted at the same time.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was Kamui's voice" Oboro continued. "You didn't hear him just now with that wind?" Kagero shook her head.

"NEVERMIND THAT, WE NEED T-"

 **"LOOK OUT!"** Kaze appeared as one of the kinshi birds was falling near them, the bird crashed to the ground as the ninja had someone in his arms.

"my….child…" Reina desperate tried to leave Kaze hold as she was trying to walk.

"Reina, enough," Kaze helped her to stand with her arm around his neck.

"N-NO! better dead instead of….letting my son… suffer like that….alone…." she was crying carrying her nagitana and pushing him away, Hinoka quickly helped her to stand as she was about to fall.

"What happened?!" Hinoka asked as Reina frowned for a moment, she fell to her knees as she coughed blood, Hinoka could see that a really good part of her right arms was singed, and there was an open wound in her stomach.

"Thank the dawn dragon you´re safe, Lady Hinoka!" Tsubaki landed near the group, he quickly grabbed Reina and made her drink an Elixir, the woman screamed as her wound closed painfully.

"Tsubaki? What…."she looked at the red haired man, his armor was lost as there were cuts and bruises around his exposed torso, the left side of his face had a cut from his chin to the edge of his eye brown. "….is going on?"

"Kamui…. I….." Tsubaki was lost in his thoughts for a moment, "….Lord Kamui has…..gone beyond recov-" he was hit by Reina straight in his nose, making him lose his hold on the wounded woman.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE TO SUGGEST THAT WE CANT SAVE HIM!"** Reina screamed supporting her body on her nagitana "I'm his…mother….he has to…listen to me!"

"Wh-What ar-" Hinoka was about to ask, but Oboro quickly took Reina arm and supported her.

"….there´s no time for this….." Oboro bit her lower lip "Are you sure you want to return?"

"Yes…." Reina panted as she struggled to maintain her balance. "We need….to stop him…"

"No, we won't stop him, we´ll save him."

"….yes…you´re…right sweetie….."

It was difficult to move, but without much choice they pushed forward, Oboro couldn't recognize her surroundings, even with the dim light of the moon there was something off, it felt like something was missing in the air, or perhaps, it was the same 'gray' atmosphere that gave her a feeling of uncertainty and sadness, almost like they were drowning in the dense air, and the more they got closer to the screams and the dragonic roars, the worse it got.

Just when they arrived, she thought it might be a dream, now she knew it was a nightmare.

Kamui´s dragonic form was impressive before, but now she was speechless, she felt her arms trembling as her eyes were wide open seeing that figure under the moonlight.

His silver scales were gone, replaced by black thorns. His wings grew larger and thinner, the membrane looked withered to the point that she wondered if he could fly at all, the plates on his shoulders and back were also black, but instead of thorns it looked like fangs, his head and 'arms' were the worst of it.

Before there was a small semblance to human hands, now it looked like withered dragon claws. Every time he 'scratched' the ground it left a faint black fog. His head wasn't 'majestic' as some of the villagers described before, now the maw had more black fangs, a kind of black mask on his forehead that looked like stone with hollow eyesockets that had a dim red light from the bottom. All as every part were the scales joined, it let a black liquid fall, just now Oboro had to cover her mouth and nose as the smell of iron and burned flesh filled her nosethrill, looking behind, Hinoka and the group did the same.

When Kamui stomped the earth, everything trembled around the place, she thought that it was sheer force, but seeing the improvised tents around the royal garden weren't shacking, she understood that it was something more, now that black fog was pushed around the area, reaching to their waist, the smell got stronger as she could felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"L-Lady Hinoka." Tsubaki tried to stay cool, but even him was shaking for that scene. "I would…. Advise to retreat and leave everything to us…"

"Wh-What?! Why?! We have come so far just t-" Hinoka was interrupted as Reina hit the ground with her nagitana, she took a step forward.

"What he… wants to say… is that if we can't….. control his outburst….then they will have…. To strike him down," Reina swung her nagitana in her hands. "…and I won't allow it….."

"Nor I," Oboro placed her hand on Reina shoulder "….let me try it, you need to rest."

Another roar interrupted the group as some of the kinshi warriors on the sky drew their yumi´s, Reina quickly pushed Oboro behind one of the trees of the place.

"EVERYONE! HIDE!" Reina yelled as they guarded behind what they could find, seeing that the warriors tried to attack, their arrows connected, but as soon they finished their volley, Kamui scales glowed and the arrows returned in the air, faster than before, leaving a black trail behind.

"Wh-What?! What th-"Hinoka couldn't believe as Kamui let out another roar, with his head on the air as some of that black liquid splashed around the area.

"Why he can counter long ranged attacks?! And not only that, but return them stronger?!" Oboro yelled as Reina bit her lip.

"I…I don't know… I think he got….an upgrade class before he… turned in that…" Reina commented leaning on the tree, breathing heavily leaning on the tree.

"….tch" Oboro ripped the lower part of her yukata as she tied the shreds of the cloth on her legs. "We´ll have a long chat after I find out why he is like that." She looked at the princess "Hinoka, any ideas?"

"I….I don't know w-"

"LOOK OUT!" Tsubaki jumped to protect Hinoka as Reina covered her face, Hinoka and Oboro looked at Kamui who aimed to them, there was a faint purple light in his mouth and then, that black fog was launched to their directions.

Everyone had to breathe that fog while they feel to their knees, Oboro tried to look up, just to find another nightmare.

 _ **DISGUSTING**_.

She heard a voice, looking around, she couldn't find the others as her surrounding felt unreal, she was trembling without control as some voices and laughs filled her head, there was a void in her stomach that she couldn't shake off, she covered her ears but the voices got stronger and louder.

 _ **YOU SHOULD JUST DIE ALREADY**_.

"Wh-What?" a knot in her throat with a eldritch feeling invading her head, now she was crying as she was 'washed' with a torrent of impotence and loneliness, her world was spinning as figures appeared around her, she couldn't see their faces but she was sure it was something unreal "An illusion?" she tried to think, but the seconds felt like hours under that overwhelming feeling of horror and sadness, her vision returned for a few moments just to see Kamui opening his mouth with a black light swirling.

"W-WE NEED TO MOVE!" Reina voice resonated in her head, but she couldn't find her, or move at all, she widened her eyes as Kamui finally released that insane amount of energy on them.

All turned black with that attack.

...

...

 _..._

 _"That´s no good"_

Another strange voice resonated in their heads, Oboro was blinded for some moments as she regained her awareness, blinking a couple of time she felt something in her chest, looking down the omamori was shining under her clothes, there was a faint golden aura around it when she took it out.

 _"You know…..I thought you would use it to guide you….or him."_

She looked up, there was a figure in front of her that was deflecting the attack, it wasn't human, even if all what she could see were shadows, that form in front of her was something in the form of a beast, then a large shadow appeared, followed for another, and another one until there was nine in front of her.

 _"mmm…. I don't like to help my rivals…..but someone is forcing Kamui to play this rough."_

The shadows swirled from the right to the left, then backwards as Kamui's attack finally ceased, this time Kamui coughed a lot of that black liquid from his maw as Oboro regained her vision. She must have been turned crazy, as a giant golden fox with nine tails was in front of her, the fox turned back licking her paw, there was burned fur on it.

"Wh-What? A kitsune?" Reina commented trying to stand up, Oboro looked back as Hinoka was the only one who was conscious, everyone else were laying on the ground.

 _"Oh! You´re the fine lady in his heart!"_ the kitsune tilted her head with curiosity. " _Azura spoke highly of you~"_

"Wh-What? Azura?" Oboro tried to stand as suddenly the fox jumped on the tree, then to Kamui´s head, after that to one of the tents, moving its tails and gaining her attention.

 _"No time to talk, just to play~ play~ plaaaaay~_ " It´s voice resonated again. _"I´ll play with him, but try to find what is making him so angry, quickly!"_

The omamori shined again as the fox again jumped on Kamui´s head as he tried to bite her paws, small blue balls of fire hit his head as she moved around the garden.

"….Lady Hinoka, can you stand?" Oboro asked supporting her body in the nearby tree.

"I-I think so, but, what was all that?! And what is that thing?" Hinoka supported Reina.

"Who cares? I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for that fox, we wouldn't be here complaining."

"She´s right," Reina commented as the group slowly started to awake "That wasn't….one thing you can face straight….meaning…."

"…what?"

"That she must have…a really huge magical resistance…."

"Uh…what?" Kagero tried to stand with Tsubaki as Hinoka was explaining what happened.

"Then what you suggest?" Oboro asked.

"Ughh….I….I…." Reina leaned again on her weapon.

"She said that there is something bothering him" Hinoka continued "Maybe if we find it, he will stop."

"Mmm…..Reina?"

"Is better than… nothing….we need to…" she was about to walk when Oboro supported her.

"No, we need to search for whatever is bothering Kamui, you need to rest." Oboro commented as Tsubaki took Reina arm around his shoulder.

"But-"

"Leave this to us" she bowed "Please….mother"

"…..Fine," Reina coughed with a faint smile.

"What about us?" Tsubaki asked.

"Take everyone who is affected by that fog to a secure place, anyone who breathes it will have…..a really bad dream…." Hinoka commented.

"Bad dream? I just fainted with a shivering feeling."

"What?" She looked at the others, aside of Oboro and Reina, everyone nodded.

"There must be a reason why we had that hallucination," Oboro said. "But talking about that right now won't help us" she pointed at one group of soldiers that was approaching "Tell the squads that we only need support, neither vanguard or attack squads, anything that tries to attack Kamui with physical damage will end badly."

"R-Roger that," Tsubaki and the other walked away, Hinoka and Oboro ran to Kamui's direction as they were making sure to dodge the large clouds of fog on the area.

"So…mother?" Hinoka commented as Oboro blushed a little.

"Well, she said that it was her child…." Oboro commented. "I can only think about a couple of things that would make someone as Reina to speak like that."

"…" Hinoka frowned as they stopped behind one of the trees a few meters away of Kamui, doing the same to her yukata that the lancer did, it was a shame that she had to do that, but seeing how complicated would be to move restrained like that, it would be troublesome. "So, what´s the plan?"

"I don't know…." Oboro tried to look around, the only thing she could see was Kamui trying to catch the fox, and that black fog was not helping at all. "You have an idea?"

She looked at the princess who was seeing her omamori, it was still shining on her hand, she was about to knock it off but there was something she noticed when Hinoka moved her to see her, arching her eyebrow she took out her omamori as well, there was still that yellow light around the omamori, all but a small part, she moved it to one side to another, and it wasn't the effect of the light, it looked like it was pointing something, seeing the absurd fight of creatures behind her, it wasn't pointing in their direction.

"What are you thinking?" Hinoka asked.

"Mmm…why that fox said 'I thought you would use it to guide you'?"

"Eh?"

"Saaaaaaay, how did Sakura make the omamories?"

"She said…. That she took the brands and imbued with magical energy….from Kamui and us…"

"….what if…..the energy of this little thing is being taken?"

"….from the same asshole that took his energy before…." Hinoka frowned "…..this would be a long shot."

"Do you have a better idea?" Hinoka shook her head "The fox said 'use it to guide you', I can't think in a better hint"

"I think that trash needs a visit."

They ran again, dodging the destroyed parts of the garden. For what they could see they were right, the small that was missing with each step turned wider by the minute, they weren't sure if it was because it was losing its light or if they were going near something….or someone, but there was one thing clear, the more they approached, they saw that most of Kamui's last attack aimed to one direction in particular, Hinoka felt a knot in her chest as the improvised shrine looked like the center of the previous chaos.

At first it started like noise in her ears, but there were whispers as they got closer and closer that became louder with that disgusting feeling in her heart.

"Focus" Oboro commented.

"I know, it's just…. I can't concentrate with this noise."

"…it's nothing that they haven't told me before."

"Uh?"

"All those voices….. those comments about me being scary and stuff….."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is not what you hear?" Hinoka shook her head "Uh…I must be different form each person, if this is a delusion, then it must differ with the target, we n-"

 **"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"** They heard a voice inside the shrine, they felt a chill in their backs as they rushed to Sakura room, it was without mistake, that bastard's voice, Hinoka took one of the poles of the place as Oboro prepared her nagitana " **YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT SEE HE´S A MONSTER?!"**

"That´s…." Hinoka whispered as Oboro placed her finger on her lips nodding, they were now behind the door, hearing some sounds coming from inside Sakura room, before Oboro could react, Hinoka opened the door with a kick and prepared, she widened her eyes as that disgusting feeling was replaced with hate.

"Oh? Lady Hinoka? I'm impressed that you made it so far," Yukimura commented, he was twisting Sakura arm with an blank expression, Sakura yelped in pain as he pulled her to his side, the place was all turned down, probably Yukimura was looking for something, but what enraged Hinoka was that red mark in Sakura left cheek.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DID TO MY SISTER?**!" She screamed, tightening the grip on the pole until her knuckles turned white.

"Uh? Oh? This?" he placed his free hand on her cheek, then he suddenly raised it. " **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED!"** He slapped her face again as Hinoka gritted her teeth's in fury, she jumped ready to hit his guts, but Yukimura suddenly took from under his clothes that small black orb, suddenly there was that black fog again hitting Hinoka who fell to her knees again. "Mmm…? Impressive, you´re still awake after that? This bad girl did the same to you?"

"What are you talking about?! Sakura hasn't done anything to anyone!" Oboro yelled as Yukimura frowned, this time placing Sakura in front of him as a human shield.

"Hasn't she? Kamui should be dead by now when he touched the ground, remember?" he frowned further **"WHY THE HELL THAT MONSTER, NO, THAT MONGREL IS STILL ALIVE?! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE CURSE, AND PRINCESS SAKURA HAS BEEN MEEDLING WITH IT!"**

"Wh-What?! So the reason he´s like that…."

"I just delivered two flowers, that´s all," Yukimura smirked delighted by the memory. "He trembled like a leaf on the wind, to think that you would use a replica to make him have 'fun', such childish methods in this age and time, someone had to teach you a lesson," he fixed his glasses.

"….flowers…..you…YOU MONSTER!" Hinoka stood, this time her face was red " **DID YOU TOLD HIM THE MEANING OF THAT?!"**

"I just educated him, after all, tomorrow I'd have announced that the Nohrian Family officially declared him dead, and one of Kamui´s sidekicks or whatever what was that girl as well, if he wants to make a rant about that, it his problem, not mine." He sighed "For gods' sake, that stupid girl was at his side all the time, it was the only natural thing to happen."

"….you might be right…." Oboro trademark frown appeared "Kamui….might be turned in a monster by now….but…." she glared daggers to the tactician. "…..it's only by trash like you that he´s like that."

"Me? Trash?" he frowned **"HE CHOSE THE ENEMY INSTEAD OF HIS HOMELAND, SIDING WITH THE ENEMY!"** He gritted his teeth " **THE ONLY RIGHT HE HAVE FOR THAT IS RECEIVING SPIT AT HIS GRAVE FOR THAT TREASON! AFTER LADY MIKOTO'S SACRIFICE, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXCECUTED BY NOW! BUT NO! LORD RYOMA HAS BETRAYED THIS COUNTRY AS WELL TRYING TO RECOVER THAT THING!"** there was a cracking sound around them "Oh? And speaking of disgusting things…"

He hid behind one of the supports beams, Hinoka and Oboro did as well while the roof disappeared under one of Kamui's attacks, after that the kitsune fell under some of the wood beams, her fur was a little burned and she was trembling, Oboro saw how it was coughing some of that black fog.

"S-Sorry….I..nng!" The kitsune tried to apologize. Yukimura, seeing what fell from the roof, released Sakura and stomped the kitsune's stomach.

"So, it wasn't Sakura doing **, IT WAS THIS DISGUSTING THING?!"** He kicked it again, this time Oboro didn't remained still, she swiftly approached swinging her nagitana, making Yukimura dodge backwards, using his orb again but the kitsune raised one of her tails, making the fog thinner and easy to evade. " **WHY ARE YOU SO ATTACHED TO THAT THING?! HE IS NO LONGER A HUMAN! IF WE DO-** " Before he could finish, the ground trembled as the left side of the room cracked, the kitsune quickly grabbed Oboro, Hinoka and Sakura to cover them with it tails, Yukimura used a magic barrier as Kamui´s tail appeared destroying the place and throwing them outside of the remaining of the building.

Oboro coughed as the mixture of dirt and that fog floated in the area, at her left was Hinoka covering Sakura, on the other side was a girl, golden hair and a pair of fox ears on her head, a tail on her rear, she looked with a lot of scratches and some burned hair, or it was fur? It didn't matter as the girl shook her head, she was using a version of Hinoka yukata, smaller skirt and longer sleeves, red and white, with white fingerless cloves, golden 'coins' under her ribbon, matching her golden eyes when she looked up.

"Ah! My disguise! Don't look at me! I'm secret!" she quickly turned to one side hiding her ears, suddenly her short hair grew larger, her fox ears disappeared with her tail "There! Now y-wait! This is not the time to talk," Oboro deadpanned, it couldn't be right, she saw her face before but she couldn't point where, the girl suddenly stood and coughed, taking out a stone from her yukata she transformed again in a fox "Geez…Lord Kamui, is rude to dispel my clever disguise…." Her voice resonated again in Oboro´s head, there was a growling sound in the air, again Oboro felt how her world shook and the cloud of smoke disappeared, turning back she saw Kamui's dragonic form in front of her, just until now she could see how bad he turned.

"Well, it doesn't matter after all…" Yukimura said while Kamui as preparing to attack again. "I just have to deal with him," after some seconds, Kamui's body was pierced by several stakes of fire from his right side, he fell to the ground as again he was attacked. Oboro looked at the source, seeing that some diviners were using tomes, Kamui tried to stand but Yukimura raised his arm. "Futile" a black light appeared around Kamui, as the curse appeared on his back, making him impossible to move, again the stakes hit him over and over again.

" **COWARD**!" Oboro rushed to the tactician, who used the orb again with that black fog, followed by a weaker version of Kamui attack, Oboro managed to evade it as she was pressing forward. " **FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN! NO MORE TRICKS!"**

 **"TRICKS?! LET ME SHOW JUST WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING**!" He raised his orb again as a wave suddenly pushed Oboro backwards.

 _ **WHY?! WHY IS STILL HURTS?!**_

She widened her eyes as Kamui's voice resonated in her head, her omamori shone stronger, as the wave got stronger her movements turned slower.

 _ **WHY?! WHY ARE THEY LAUGHING?!**_

Falling to her knees, she grabbed her omamori as it burned in her skin, she looked back as Kamui tried to stand again, he roared as the attacks landed again on his torso, this time a large amount of blood fell from his wounds and maw.

"Well…. If the curse won't kill him, I´ll just have to do it myself!"

"As if I…would allow it!" Yukimura looked behind to see how Reina with her troops aimed their Yumi´s, not to him, but to his men, a volley of arrows fell to them, most of them blocked it with their magic.

"Don't forget about us!" Hayato with, Azama, Orochi and other diviners used their cards against them, this time they managed to corner the group as they had to endure the assault, again, Yukimura raised the orb as he growled.

 _ **THEY JUST ENJOY IT.**_

Her throat dried as his voice resonated again.

 **"WHY DO YOU INTERFERE?! HE´S NOT LONGER ANYTHING NEAR HU-"** Yukimura's screaming stopped when there was a sharp pain in his arm, then he was pulled up as his right arm was being destroyed by Kamui's bite. He was shaken violently like a rag doll, until he felt his arm break apart, he was threw to one of the stone walls afar of the Palace as his ripped arm fell to the ground with the orb still glowing, Oboro had to cover her mouth to no vomit for that morbid scene, his arm looked like a bloody mess.

"Is it over? Did w-" Hinoka walked at Oboro side when the orb suddenly cracked, another wave came from it as Kamui roared again, this time everyone but Hinoka, Oboro and Reina fell to their knees for the sudden impact, the kitsune rushed to the orb, just to be stopped when Kamui stomped the ground, another set of waves pushed everyone as the orb cracked further.

"L-LADY!" The kitsune talked as she was barely moving "I-If you don't calm him down now, we lose the game!"

"What?! But how we stop him?!" Oboro asked.

"Th-The orb! Grab the orb!"

She slowly but steadily approached the orb, she couldn't understand what was happening, but almost everyone around were falling one by one as those waves hit them, just before she could take it, the only ones standing were Hinoka, Reina and her.

With the object in her hand, her surroundings suddenly blackened, looking around she couldn't see anyone or anything, not even the moonlight, and it was until she saw him in that place.

Kamui's human form on her knees, grabbing his head with a disgusted frown.

"L-Lord Kamui!"

 **"DON'T COME NEAR ME!** " He screamed as she felt his hatred burning her skin, his figure was surrounded by black aura **"GO AWAY!"**

 **"…Kamui…."**

 **"SILENCE! LIAR!"** He hit his forehead against the ground **"YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE ME SUFFER AGAIN! HOW MUCH I MUST SUFFER FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY?! GO AWAY!"**

"….." Hesitantly, she took slow and calm steps, the closer she got, more details she saw, his skin that looked like it was about to break apart, cuts and bruises on his body, he wasn't using a shirt or yukata, the curse in his back was glowing with such strong light that it looked like it was melting in his skin. "…Kamui."

 **"DON'T COME NEAR! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE?!** " He screamed as the place shook, pulsating.

"Lord Kamui….please, listen to me…." She tried to grab his hand, but he slapped her away.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME!"** He looked up, his face broke her heart, his face had such strong expression of hatred that she never would see it in another person, not even her face was match for his. " **WHY?! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING ME SUFFER!?"**

"….I will never hurt you….Lord Kamui….."

 **"LIAR! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM ARE LIARS!"** Oboro looked around as shadows appeared around him, laughing shadows pointing at him **. "THEY JUST WANT TO ME SUFFER, THEY MUST DIE! EVERYONE MUST DIE ALREADY!"** The shadows started to laugh harder.

"No, not everyone is like that!" she kneeled at his level, but again he slapped her hands again.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** He hit the ground again, this time with his closed fits " **YOU, ALL OF YOU, YOU´LL NEVER LEAVE ME LIVE! YOU´LL NEVER LET ME BE HAPPY!" He grabbed his head "ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU! BECAUSE OF HOSHIDO, BECAUSE OF NOHR, BECAUSE OF EVERYONE! THEY HATE ME!"** He gritted his teeth's. **"I HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" again he hit the ground "ALL I HAVE LEFT IF THIS FEELING, WHICH EVERYONE MUST DIE FOR IT TO GO AWAY!"**

"….Kamui…please, listen to me….."

 **"SHUT UP! SH-SHUT UP AND JUST DIE ALREADY!"** He grabbed his head and curled on the ground as Oboro felt a pressure in her chest, again that places was shaking.

"….do you really want me dead?…."

 **"…I...** I..." His voice was shivering as he couldn´t think clearly.

"….and if I gave you my everything?" he looked up as Oboro slowly approached "I mean….I'm not as pretty as... your sister Camilla, or even Lady Hinoka….sometimes I'm quick tempered and I'm a klutz about a lot of things, but…" she opened her arms, Kamui tried to get away crawling backwards but Oboro managed to embrace him, she could feel his rage, that corrosive hatred showering her body, but she endured it, carefully placing her head on his "…..as long I'm here, you won't be alone….if you suffer, then I´ll suffer with you, please, calm your hatred and let me be with you…"

Kamui widened his eyes as his mouth trembled, he was struggling to breathe as she carefully rubbed his hair.

All the hate was being washed away as his tears started to fell from his eyes, his arms fell to his side as that black aura around him started to disappear.

"….what….."

"I don't hate you Kamui….you have done a lot of nice things…"

"….lies…. you ju-"

"I know that you would never hurt anyone innocent, that you did your best on the front lines to make sure your love ones and the people you were fighting….didn't know the feeling of losing someone dear to them…..heh….you´re even too innocent to be good for you…..but still….you wont be alone as long I'm here... so you can believe in me when I say, I'm here, for you."

Now he couldn't stop his tears as his body was trembling.

The orb cracked in Oboro's hand as her surrounding returned, she was actually embracing Kamui who returned to his original form, the black liquid on the ground turned in water as everyone around looked relieved. Kamui pushed his face on her bossom with his arms around her and started to cry.

"They…..he…." he mumbled in his cry "….took….everything….my wife….my child…"

Oboro felt a void in her heart, embracing him stronger and crying with him. "I'm sorry Lord Kamui…..I didn't know…..I'm sorry….I'm sorry" every time she apologized Kamui hold her tighter to his body, the scene continued for several minutes as everyone else looked confused.

Some of the guards started to mumble between them as Hinoka frowned looking down, he looked at Yukimura direction but he was gone, he left a bloodstain behind, so if they hurried up maybe they could catch him.

"…..What happened?!" everyone but Oboro looked at the left side, to see how Ryoma was approaching with Saizo behind him and a large group of guards. " **WHAT HAPPENED?!"**

"…..Milord…." Kagero kneeled in front of him "…I…..we….."

"Don't waste time!" one of Yukimura's men yelled pointing at Kamui "If he transforms again, we won't be able t-"

"Let me be clear about this…." Oboro looked at the group, her eyes filled with venom as she broke her record in scary faces "….if you dare to touch a single hair of him….." her face darkened "… **..I WILL KILL YOU"** They gulped as everyone in the place including Reina and Saizo shivered for her words. "…I´ll take him to any of the free rooms of the fourth floor….Lord Ryoma, if you wish to guard him, you´re welcome." At that point Kamui was knocked out, they weren't sure if it was for the curse of for the scene, but they wouldn't risk asking with Oboro in that state, one of the groups Ryoma took from the garrison looked at him, he nodded as the leader of the squad bowed and followed Oboro that was piggy carrying Kamui on her back. Sakura was using her rod on the albino.

"Now….. CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ryoma asked as Reina approached with Tsubaki's help.

"Where to begin….." Hinoka bit her lip "…maybe that kits-" she looked at her left, just to see that as soon the girl arrived, she disappeared. "…-sune…..never mind that….but brother" she grabbed tightened her hands "….we need to talk."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Dragon heart**_.


	28. Chapter 28

Silence.

Ryoma wanted to hear that, or something similar to silence, perhaps the sound of the birds at the morning sun, or the cheers of the few folks celebrating the festival, but from his window, the plaza was desolated, just a few Anna´s that were trying to cheer up themselves as the first ray lights illuminated the place. The royal gardens were a mess as well, the millenarian sakura tree was half singed as the small lake had seen better days, part of the wall surrounding the castle were in shambles as some of the guards were doing their routine, others guarding the openings all around the palace. A sigh left his lips. Seeing the worst, a few floors above was the late queen's private bedroom, or whatever remained of it. It was sheer luck that the east wing didn't fall from the strength of the outburst. The once impregnable palace now had a big, black hole at one of its sides and he could see the figures of Orochi and Kagero in the room, trying to save whatever was left.

"Milord," Saizo kneeled, taking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't want to hear it," he started to walk through the hallways, with his hand on his hilt of Raijinto.

"But, milord, w-"

"I said not now, Saizo," he frowned as the ninja followed him. He didn't had time for that kind of pressure, at least not now, if he was going to face the consequences of that night, then he had to choose if it was worth the effort. He didn't want to admit it, but at some point, it was better to sacrifice Kamui instead of having a civil war, and thinking that was something he hated to do. "What´s the report of the pegasi knights?"

"Nothing out of normal, milord, we´re still looking for the ones that went missing when we departed from the capital."

"And the guards?"

"Most of them are in the medical tents, Reina´s Loyal kinshi warriors are guarding and filling any empty space. We won't have air force but we won't miss if a single rock moves without you knowing it, sir."

"And you still can't find Yukimura, right?"

Saizo's pained expression and grunt made him sigh again. "My apologies sir, that…. That sneaky rat is really good at hiding, we can't even find the correct trace after what happened last night."

"So he hid his footsteps and whereabouts from the start….. He never trusted us in the first place," he thought as his expression hardened. "And about the citizens?"

"Several injuries, burns and bruises, but no causalities, most of the injuries were provoked by the panic, but the kinshi warriors managed to maintain the control and evacuate most of them to a secure place."

"Then, why don't we use some of our soldiers or lance masters to patrol around the castle?"

"I'm sorry milord, perhaps I should be more specific, most of the humans are unharmed but alive, 1/3 of our Pegasus are either dead or too traumatized to be of any use."

"And Hinoka's steed?"

"Fortunately, it was outside the city, it escaped a few hours before the incident, I think it was guarding Lady Hinoka until Kamui´s rant."

"…..it's not the best news, but it´s something," he stopped in front of a door, with a long and deep breath, he knocked.

"…..Come in….." he opened the door as Reina was lying on a bed, Sakura healing her wounds as Hinoka was leaning against the wall. A frown on her face appeared when their eyes met and she looked away, for the black bags under her eyes, it was clear that she didn't sleep last night. "Milord…I'm-"

"Don't move, Reina, you´re not in condition to bow," it was strange to see that woman so injured, bandages on her head, stomach, shoulders, hands and wrist. "I hope this is not a bad moment."

"No milord, actually… I just woke up….."

"What´re you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to march or something?" Hinoka replied, making Sakura nervous as Reina deadpanned.

"Milady, I don't think you should speak like that t-"

"It's the truth," she looked at her. "The first thing he does after returning from wherever he went is trying to separate the only person who calmed down Kamui!"

"I wanted to speak privately with Oboro, I w-" He tried to defend himself but Hinoka interrupted again.

"To know what? What happened? How to control him? If she would use him as a tool or a time bomb as Saizo suggested?!"

"That´s enough!" He yelled, but for the first time Hinoka wasn't calmed by his voice, she clicked her tongue and crossed her arms looking away.

"That´s what you should tell to that excuse of a man, and Saizo too."

"Hold on, Lord Ryoma, can you explain?" Reina asked as Ryoma scratched the side of his head.

"We were trying to figure out what happened this morning, Hinoka and Saizo had a little disagreement when he suggested using the dungeon again in a way to find out how to control that rampage."

"…..I hope he´s jesting, I can't move or fight, but I'm sure I can use my good arm before it breaks to pierce some of your ribs with my Nagitana, Saizo," Reina's cold glare made him look away with cold sweat on his back.

"I'm sure we can solve this, we undert-"

"NO, WE DON'T!" Hinoka yelled, making Reina grimace. "Stop saying that we understand him because it's clear that we don't!"

"Hinoka, cal-"

"To start with, we weren't there when he needed us, more than never, we can't even comprehend how much he is suffering for us, we don't know what is happening in his head or what are his feelings, now all of a sudden Oboro tells us that he was….he was…." She bit her lower lip "….just…stop…. stop trying to calm us down with false promises!"

"Dear…." Reina shook her head when their eyes met, Hinoka looked down tightening her teeth's with white knuckles.

"….we couldn't do anything…I….I couldn't do anything…"

"…Hinoka….. Calm down, there must be a way to solve this…." Ryoma tried to cheer her up, but pushing away his hand when it was about to touch her shoulder and walking to the door, it was clear that she wouldn't listen to him now.

"….all of this….." she looked down, saddened. "…all my training…and I can't save him…..even when I'm supposed to….." left the room still with that pained expression Ryoma hated to see "…there is…..just one thing I can do….." were her last words before leaving.

"…th-that could be worse….." Sakura sighed.

"It should have gone worse than that, sweetheart….." Reina sighed "Then, what'd you want to know?"

"…..I'm not sure were to begin with, but, I guess I´ll just ask for something simple, did you managed to do whatever you wanted to do?"

"….well….it´s not official…..yet….but he agreed to….."

"D-d-did I miss something?" Sakura asked nervously, it was uncanny to see Reina with a faint delighted smile and a silly face.

"Not darling….it's just….Lord….no, K-Kamui agreed to something one week ago….."

"….Would you tell me about it?" Ryoma inquired crossing arms.

"Sure, it's not like it would be a secret, at least not now…." She closed her eyes one moment, it was weird for Ryoma, the always battle-crazed woman had a melancholic look around her? She sighed with a delighted smile. "I think….it was in the morning…"

Some days ago.

"…Hueeeeeh… as I thought…..this is not good….." Kamui complained, making Reina raise her eyes curiously from her book. She was sit with crossed legs watching the albino, a small chuckle left her lips, he quickly turned to see her but she returned her gaze to her novel. "Just say it…. It´s bad….."

"Art is not my strong point, lord Kamui," she carefully as she turned the page. "But….I must say…I think is a really cute bat…."

"…Cat….." he sighed leaving the brush on the table "You know….that white cat…the kitty that Hana brought with Sakura….how do you….confuse a cat with a bat?"

"Well….you know, those wings, and those long ears….with that sakura tree."

"….It's Hana holding the kitty…..forget it…..it doesn't work at all," he sighed exhausted, she perceived something strange in his movements, almost like if he pushed his shoulder up to 'push away' someone whispering in his ear. Was there something wrong? Perhaps another intent from Yukimura, she needed to act quickly.

"Well…. I think it´s a cute ba-cat, definitely cat!" she crossed her finger. "But I guess that we need an expert in art, perhaps your unique style can be a new kind of art, m-"

"Reina, stop it, I don't want to hear something as stupid like that," he sighed again and sat in front of her, on the lower table of the room, he got somewhat accustomed to sitting on his legs, but his manners were a little outdated.

"…Then…"

"I quit….."

"That´s not good, you have to do something, oth-"

"Why? I'm a prisoner, it's not like I have to…." That was bad, she could feel how the mood was changing to quickly. She sat in front of him while he continued. " … all I have to do is not die or be a bad prisoner, especially trying to bite my toun-"

"That´s horrible! And you know it," she frowned, he wasn't impressed or flinched by her. "We only want what was best for you, and y-"

"And this is the best? Being held as a good dog with his special lash? Should I be a singing canary in my golden cage? Should I be grateful for sparing me instead of letting me stay with E-" He stopped mid-sentence, Reina was confused seeing how his expression changed from tiredness to anger, then to melancholy. "…..with everyone…..with my family…"

"We are your family"

"No, I may share blood with Ryoma and the others, but that didn't stop Yukimura or Takumi from doing what they have done, right?"

"That´s enough, you know that we don't agree with their methods, less about your situation."

"And disagreeing is so useful right now….." he hit the table with his forehead.

"Kamui!"

"I'm fine…..I just….want to be alone….like right freaking now…."

"You know I won't leave you…."

"Then do me a favor and stay quiet for a minute, return to your book or something, I do-o-ouch! What the-!?" He raised his head when she hit him with the book. "Wh-"

"Now listen to me, young man, and listen very carefully….." she started with determination in her eyes. "It doesn't matter what the others say, know for sure that I'll never allow anyone hurt you, not now nor never, I´ll do everything in my power to make sure you can have your life back, young man, but before that, you need to trust me."

"Right, like if I could do that …. just do me a favor Reina, forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Forget about your oath, or vow, or whatever you did before all this…."

"Wh-What? What´d you mean?"

"I….I heard a lot of things, you know…. From here and there…. How Oboro….Hinoka….you…. even them…." He looked up for a short moment before returning his gaze "All of you…you´re here just because of my mother….just forget it….. anyone who´s close enough usually suffer, so just leave…. There´s nothing you can do….it´s not like I matter anyway….I j-"

*Slap*

He stopped, feeling that stinging pain in his face, Reina frowned with some tears in her eyes.

"Never….ever say that again…" did she slapped him? He couldn't think as she continued "Your mother gave everything for you, EVERYTHING, I saw her several nights mourning you, wishing to embrace you again, of all the things you could say now…. To think that we don´t care, that nobody cares, is one of the most hurtful things you´ve said….."

"…..Why do you even care?"

"I…."

"These words…. Why are you going beyond your oath? You´re a stranger to me….."

"…..Maybe you don't remember…. But…. I used to nurse you… I saw you when you were nothing more than a toddler…. I heard your first words, your first steps….. the first smile….you´re…."

"What? A son to you? Don't be ridiculous….." he sighed and looked at her face, strange to see that her eyes felt sincere and her posture was….. motherlike? "…you´re….. you´re kidding…..right?"

"Well…. To be honest…." She took some papers under her yukata, placing them on the table "…..I want to…. Be helpful….. to be more than a guardian….I hoped that….."

"Are you crazy? You want to be related to me? What good could come from that? Being my ´mother´ would only end with you suffering over stupid things…."

"…."

"And besides, look at me! Do you realize what I am? I´m a traitor to Hoshido! No sane woman would like to have around! Much less as a son! I'm a disaster! There is no future for me."

"Then, let me help you forge your future, after all, that´s the parent's job, isn't it? To help their sons."

"….Why are you going so far? This is too much for a jest or an oath….."

"Well… as your 'wannabe mother', I care deeply for you, so I want to do everything in my power to prove you that I'm on your side, but I can help you if you don't let me…"

"…..Geez…. Hoshidans are really weird…." Kamui let his head hit the table annoyed "is this a thing with everyone, or just you?" he complained, making her feel anxious.

"…"

There was silence for some minutes as he mumbled some words. Did she push it too far? She wasn't sure if it was the correct way to express her feelings, it was the first time she talked about something so complicated and there was a void in her chest.

"….Fine, whatever…."

"Uh?"

"What do I need to do?" he took the papers, frowning. "….It is in Hoshidan….I can't read them…I…what? Why are you crying now?"

"Uh? Me?" she cleaned her tears with her sleeve "Sorry…. It's just…I didn't expect that," she sighed, relieved.

Even if she believed it was her imagination scheming up her hopes, she could swear seeing a faint smile on his lips, his eyes, that were always tired and without light, gained a hint of….happiness?

She couldn't describe it, that feeling deep in her chest. She was sleepless for the last few days, trying to figure out a way to approach, to try to get her own feelings out of her chest, and just like that, he lifted that huge weight of her shoulders.

It wasn't a vow, it wasn't an oath of loyalty, but her desire, her desire to pick up were Lady Mikoto left, to try and prove that he wasn't the enemy, and that Hoshido was sullied with that man's actions.

She was really fond of that memory. Ryoma and the others listened to her retell it, in their eyes, she was happy, not aching for the battlefield or the blood of the enemies, but the high prince couldn't see her as any other thing than a woman who wanted to protect her child.

"…..Reina….."

"That´s why… Lord Ryoma, with all due respect…. I´ll make something clear…." Her eyes darkened seeing the prince "What´re you going to do? Are you going to judge him? Or perhaps another resolution?"

"It´s to early for that, we still need to find Yukimura and whatever he´s planning to do."

"…..Right…. well….. I'm just thinking out loud, but…. A direct attack on the capital, to the chief of the royal war and the destruction of the palace….. not that I heard, some of the servants could hear his ranting…. I'm not sure if they see him as a victim or…. Something else…." She cleared her voice "With that thought…..I have a request….."

"Wh-What is it?"

"…..If he gets the charges of treason or something similar..….then kill me right now…"

"Wh-What?! / R-Reina!" Sakuara and Ryoma couldn't believe what they heard.

"I vowed to Lady Mikoto to protect Hoshido…. but… with my new role in Kamui´s life… I can´t precisely say what I'm able to do, right now I'm holding back the urge to take my naginata and eviscerate that excuse of a man, hurting my child in this way... I'm not sure what I will do if he even gets to accuse Kamui of treason and set an audience with the council ending in a war tribunal….I ….. I…" she stopped talking when Ryoma placed his hand on his shoulder.

"…..No, I won't do that, first of all, he´s my brother and I won't allow something like capital punishment to fall on him….."

Reina still looked anxious, but without more options, she sighed tiredly "….I'll take you word….."

* * *

He jumped from the chill on his back, his breathing was rugged and difficult, his body was screaming with every inch of his flesh, his vision was blurred and the torches barely illuminated the room.

He looked at his right, although he lay on the floor, he couldn't remember the reason. Seeing the torn cloth and the bloodstain were his arm should be, he remembered, the memories came back as cold droplets that pierced his skull.

How he was on the garden, trying to suppress Kamui's rant, the feeling of his fang destroying his flesh to finally hear his bones creaking and breaking, making him fall on one of the edges of the stone wall. Oboro taking the orb as Kamui reverted, he was crying with blood on his mouth, his blood.

How dare he?! To treat him like nothing more than a rag doll! His head hurt and his heart was beating so fast that he thought that he would lose it. Although he wanted to kill that mongrel, there was no time, in the blink of an eye he was transported to the place where the orb was, he fell to the desk feeling how his body was cold, taking a metal pole with a semi-circular flat end, he placed it on the improvised oven he had in the room, feeling that his body was failing, with a turnstile on his right arm, or what was left of it, just a few inches under his shoulder and biting some clothes, he used the hot part of the pole to seal the bleeding.

It didn't make any sense! As he used all the willpower he had left, he couldn't think of something more than a truly disgusting monster. Kamui was beyond salvation.

For his work, he always had some cards and trinkets hidden in his clothes, something that proved to save his life, as he always got deadly injuries, thanks to the top healing magic in Hoshido, the cards would heal any kind of injury inflicted on his body or his internal organs. Of course he wouldn't survive if he was decapitated or shot in the head, but the cards should´ve healed that injury, the moment he arrived to the room, he noticed that the cards weren't working, reason why he chose to use such method.

After that, he used some protein and blood pills to recover, but as side effect, he lost any kind of awareness, he didn't want to leave such big opening, but if he wanted to survive, he had to.

He was humiliated! That bastard did the last thing he expected to do! To resist death!

Why had he fought so hard in that place? He should have died in the spot when it touched the ground, did he managed to lift the curse? Looking at the sphere on the room, he was surprised that the curse was still set, but then, what happened? Seeing the orb again proved to be pointless, at least if he was still lying down.

"Damn child! No! Damn beast!" he crawled to one of the desk where Bell was working, although he declared that it was useless to think about it, now he was glad to see the spare parts of the replica the stupid girl wanted to use in a vain attempt to use the energy of the orb. He started pulling the furniture, the spare parts fell to the ground and he started to look for something.

"Dammit…DAMN YOU ALL!" He screamed, taking one of the full arms and breaking it against the desk using some of the remaining of his magic, then he placed the edge on the fire again.

Taking some of the amulets and spare parts, he prepared what would be his most humiliating job, trusting in that mongrel.

He stabbed his own arm again with the hot metal piercing his scorched skin, it would be only an inch larger that his other arm, but breaking just the part of the shoulder to be able to manipulate the mechanism, he used the amulets to seal wounds and the small control orb to put it inside his open wound.

In the next minute he used some of the medicine to calm his pain, although he hated to admit it, he was glad that Bell showed interest in upgrading the tools of the army, now the metal arm started to move its fingers, it was uncomfortable, but the updates on the arm proved to be useful, as he slowly managed to move the metal fingers on his own.

"It doesn't matter what you want to take, Kamui….." he spat with venom in his voice "Even if you try to take my heart or soul, you´re going down, DAMNED BEAST!" He said closing the fist as with as his goal was clear.

The beast lurking the palace need to die as soon as possible.

* * *

 _"Where I am?"_

Kamui wondered, a grey world with a noise in his mind, there was nothing special in that place, he could see the roof, or at least he thought it was it, he wasn't aware of the time or place, all he could remember was that night, and it hurt so much inside his heart.

Even if he remained still, his heart ached as it was about to break apart, remembering the white flowers and the vase, there was no point in denying it.

 _"She´s gone….."_

He hated to admit it, for months he yearned for her touch, to hear her sweet voice, her radiant eyes, but it would be nevermore.

Struggling to raise, he managed to sit on the bed, he thought that it might a problem with the room, but now he was aware of what kind of punishment he was receiving.

 _"This is…..far too unjust…..for what she suffered…"_

It wasn't that his eyes weren't accustomed to the light. He was in Orochi's rooms, but the color of the blankets, the colorful cards on the desk, the feeling of the cloth on his body, the yukatas and other fancy Hoshidan clothes hanging around.

There was something he didn't want to admit, but taking a deep and calm sip to the glass of water near the bed and taking a bite to the fresh fruit, he frowned in silence.

 _"This….this is…"_

He threw the fruit supporting his head with his hands, there weren't colors in his vision, the scent on the air was no existent, the water tasted disgustingly bad as the fruit was something more than ashes in his mouth.

He truly lost the capacity to appreciate the world around him.

It was logical. His only reason to come back was his light, his precious and treasured ray of light in Nohr, now, without that light, what was the point? He looked around with hesitation, but every time the light entered in the room, there was the evidence that no matter how much he could do, in the end, without Elise, it was meaningless.

 _"This….this is not fair!"_

His nails and head hurt. Stopping in the act, he looked at his hands, it weren't as he remembered, some scales and half-claws, with a sudden pain below he couldn't believe what he saw afterwards, parts of burned skin in his torso could be seen when he lifted the blanked.

He stood and walked to the mirror stumbling in his feet, he managed to reach his goal and see his reflection, all what he could see in the mirror were his red dragonic eyes reflected, aside of that, it was full black, just a void that was trying to devoir the little color he had left.

 _"This is not fair…."_

He trembled leaning on the desk as his claws were being buried in the wood.

 _"she's….. she´s gone…and I'm still alive? WHY I DIDN'T DIE?!"_

He took the mirror and threw it away, he couldn't stand to see that demented reflection, to think that once his beloved was certainly gone, to think that his mother felt that way with him.

 _"No….that´s wrong….."_

He paled, resisting the urge to vomit. It wasn't like his mother, it was far worse, his mother knew he was alive and she could rescue him in the first chance he had, but now Elise was certainly gone, gone with his child.

 _"Yukimura is right….I'm…..I'm a monster….I killed…..my wife…..and my unborn child….I….."_

"L0..d K4m..1?" he looked at his left, a delicate shadow appeared at his side, after a few moments, others entered the room, he couldn't recognize their faces, it was nothing more than just shadows, and the noise, when they tried to talk, it was just noise, he couldn't hear them.

No, even that thought was wrong, it wasn't like he couldn't hear them, but more likely that it didn't matter at all. With her gone, all reason to try to talk with the others was vanished.

His flesh burned when the shadow tried to grab him from his arm, the memories of that night surfaced, Elise being dragged, Yukimura laughing, and then, her shadow vanishing behind Garon's silhouette, under his giant axe.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!** " He moved his arms at such speed that he could feel how his claws cut the shadow with such easiness, like a hot knife with butter. Something black covered his eyes for a moment, cleaning his vision he saw how the shadow was crawling backwards at the others approached, but there was something new.

He really couldn't forgive them. There was no way he could forgive them for what they have done.

The moment he cut the shadow, his hatred inside burned with another strong desire on his soul. He wanted to erase them, to erase everyone around him, if there was no light in that world, then there was no reason to allow others to live in Elise´s place.

 _"They´re just shadows, false lights and hopes of this rotten world"_ Elise voice resonated in his head, that fake Elise that he dreaded, now it felt like a long lost friend.

For a short moment, making the shadows tremble in their places, a twisted and mad curl appeared in his lips.

"What is going on?" Another voice interrupted his thoughts, his eyes widened as another figure entered his sight, he trembled as the woman looked at him, worry in his face as something soft entering his heart, for all what he could see in that place, she was the only one that had color, all around her recovered it´s shape as well. "KAMUI! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Oboro ran to his side, for a short moment he could see that when she passed the shadows. Tsubaki, Hana and the shadow on the floor, Sakura, were shocked to see his face, just to revert to their previous state.

"Wh-What…." He looked down, there was blood on his hand, in his claws, did he hurt Sakura? What had he done? He couldn't understand. His mind was mess as his heart had mixed feelings. "I…I….."

"Oh my good, Lady Sakura, what happened?!" Oboro spoke, but as he expected, the moment that Sakura try to explain what happened, only noise from her mouth came. "Wh-What? Kamui, what are…..uh?"

"I…..I…." Did he enjoy hurting Sakura?! Of all people, the one that always cheered him up was now suffering for him, he couldn't understand his own feeling anymore, hatred mixed with regret and sorrow, what was happening in his mind?! " I….I don't…. know….. I….."

"Look, I'm sure it´s not something serious, is only a scratch, right?" Oboro spoke again, but the shadows were moving and talking with such erratic and weird movements. Why of all people, Oboro was the only one that was normal? "See? Sakura is strong, it´s only a scratch, now we ca-"

"No… **NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!** " He crawled backwards, stopping with the feeling of the bed on his back "I….I…. I'm not me anymore….I don't know what I see….all I heard is noise…. **NOISE! AND IT HURST SO MUCH**!" He supported his head with his hands. Oboro bit her lips looking at the others.

"Guys…..let me….speak with him for a while…." He couldn't understand what they said, but after some moments, Oboro was left alone with him. "There… are you better now?"

"I….I…. no….just go….I…. I don't want to hurt you….just go!"

"…..I can't do that Kamui…" she slowly approached, with a soft and gentle smile. "After all….it's just what I said two nights ago…. That everything I have is yours," she blushed a little, embracing him with his head on her bosom. Instead of the pain or sorrow, her heartbeat soothed his mind and relaxed his body. "Just take it easy for now…. You´re recovering from what happened."

He couldn't fight the urge to wrap his arms around her body. Without a care in the world he pressed his body against her making them fall with him on top of her. Oboro was surprised but after hearing how he was struggling to contain his tears, she carefully pated his head, making reach his limit as he started to cry.

"It has been a while, huh? Since you could unwind….." he nodded as she giggled. "Geez….Kamui…it's ok, I'm here for you, from now on….."

He didn't care anymore. He would only let out his feelings, if she was going to allow it, then he wouldn't hesitate anymore.

The only thing he feared right now was that the feeling of bloodlust would blind his mind again. At least, with Oboro at his side, he could find a small haven for his broken soul.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: After Dusk**

 **Howdy! It has been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Ok, ok, ok, ooooooooooook! Sorry guys, I know, I know it has been such a big wait, in my defense, July was awful since I had to pay a lot of things and my laptop kinda died in the midway of the month, so I had 0% chances to update it, I took June to relax and have a second breath, I hope you can understand that, hopefully, i´ll continue to update the others chapters and return to my normal speed to keep up with the work.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, it was a little rushed but im confident that after sucho long time, you wont mind, right? Right? ñ_ñ**

 **Your comments, reviews (especially reviews) and PM, are welcome as always, hope you have a great weekend and day/night!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


End file.
